Wrath of sorcerers
by phppsmss
Summary: "Those wizards… those cold-blooded murderers, I'll never forgive them." CCSHP. SS/ET Completed
1. Chapter 1

I know I said that me re-emerging in the fan fiction world will come in another one and a half years time. Hee… I had this sudden wave of inspiration when I was revising for my mid-years/common test hence here I am! I am attempting to refine my use of English in this fic which means typing takes 5 times longer as I keep checking and rechecking every sentence. Gosh, how long will I take to complete one chapter?

This fic is based on a merger of book 5 and 6. Some of the facts are distorted. E.g. Umibridge is still in charge of the school and Dumbledore is not yet XXXX (spoiler for those who have not read book 6) and a few others.

Disclaimer: CCS and HP do not belong to me

The burning embers in the fireplace produced a glow which bounced off the dusty stone walls that badly needed scrubbing. Light passing through the frost covered window illuminated the already dim lit room. Various Christmas decorations were put up; mini angels fluttering about, the ceiling magically enchanted to produce snowflakes that disappeared after a few seconds and the windows were draped with white velvet to further enhance the room. All seemed serene and calm, yet suddenly the cozy, pictorial setting was shattered by a curse muttered by someone slumping lazily in a red couch.

Three Gryffindor students wearing home knitted jumpers were gathered near the fireplace. One male student with red hair had a look of triumph on his face while his opponent hung an attempted defeated expression, which betrayed a look of utter boredom instead.

"Oh, that's the fourth time I lost already." Harry drawled, staring at the remains of his king.

"Let's play another round!" Ron said enthusiastically, secretly relishing the fact that there was still something that he was better at. With a wave of his wand, the chess pieces were back to their original places.

It was nearing the end of Christmas, a new school term was about to start. The trio in a bid to enjoy their remaining holidays decided to spend their day outside, only to be propelled back by the chilling winds and raging snowstorms. Thus their second option was to stay coped up in the Gryffindor common room, be couch potatoes and die of boredom. Hermoine resumed her daily habit of reading while Ron and Harry indulged in a game of wizard's chess.

And it was one of the driest board games ever invented.

At least for Harry, it was. Ron, on the other hand, was gloating over his fourth consecutive win and contemplating on the fifth.

"Pawn to C3." Harry started, stifling a yawn.

"Pawn to E9" Ron replied.

"You know the latest commotion over that sorcerer incident… Knight to D4." Harry spoke, attempting to divert Ron's attention to some interesting yet random topics.

"The Ministry has gone crazy over it. My father has been working overtime for this few weeks, having meetings everyday, discussing something stupid like the chances of sorcerers eradicating the wizarding population. Pawn to F9."

Hermoine looked up from her reading material and snarled, "It is all because of that Rita Seeker, blowing every small incident up." Obviously Hermoine still had not forgiven that nosy reporter.

"But… isn't sorcerers like non-existent? You know myths?" Harry asked, as he ordered his pawn to move.

Hermoine frowned as she replied, "I read this book before, like two years ago… The last sorcerer to roam this earth was Clow Reed… He was very powerful, capable of becoming a more difficult opponent than You-Know-Who. But I don't trust that book; it was hundreds of year's old, probably outdated long time ago."

"Hermoine doubting her own source of knowledge? That must be a first." Ron snorted as his queen smashed Harry's pawn to pieces.

Harry sighed as his best friends began a round of arguing, the chess match was the last thing on Ron's mind right now. Harry did not mind anyway. Ron's ego was swelling way too greatly.

Coming back to the topic at hand, Harry found that the entire situation was absurd, twisted. Just a few weeks ago, the wizarding world was still on high alert for Voldermort, bracing for new attacks by death eaters. The Daily Prophet came as a surprise to Harry the following day. For once, there were no reports on Harry's claim on dark lord's existence or deaths, injuries and missing civilians in courtesy of Death Eaters.

_Flashback_

"_Huh? Sorcerers, a dangerous breed?" Ron stared at the headings incredulously, "Seriously, I think that Seeker reporter has gone nuts."_

_Hermoine disagreed, "I think that women just ran out of mean reports. Subscription rate went down recently."_

"_But there haven't been any sorcerer sightings for centuries! And this photo is definitely a fake." Ron exclaimed as he jab an accusing finger at the picture. Harry had to admit, the photo showed nothing that portrayed sorcerers as dangerous. It was underexposed and all Harry saw was a glow of purple and a flurry of movement._

"_Well, that reporter said that this intruder apparated in Hogwarts ground. Man, that is some concrete evidence," Ron snorted as he gulped down his pudding._

"_But you can't just appar-"_

"_Yes, yes we know. Cannot apparate in Hogwart's ground. That must be the hundredth time you have been saying this." Ron retorted._

_Harry ignored the squabbling pair as he read the contents, which was mainly on the origin of sorcerers and the widespread destruction one can cause_

_End of flashback_

Since then, the Ministry declared a high alert for sorcerersThe Daily Prophet began to publish daily sightings of sorcerers in which Harry doubted the credibility of it. Sorcerer detecting devices began to flood Hogsmate. Fred and George were in it as well; they have invested a huge sum of galleons in anti-sorcerer devices and goods were literally flying off their shelves. Harry fished out and fingered the Weasley twin's latest product – The Sorcerer Detection Ring. The higher the intensity and frequency the ring flashes, the closer the sorcerer is to the ring holder.

_Pretty interesting yet a useless invention. _Harry mused. After all, sorcerers have disappeared from the face of this earth centuries ago.

However, Umibridge did not seem to share a similar opinion with Harry. She began re-enforcing Hogwart's defense with numerous spells; sorcerer detection charms, repelling charms, binding charms etc, in a bid to deter any attacks from sorcerers. Together with Flich, they prowled along the corridors searching for any hint of sorcerer invasion. This in Harry's opinion was a total waste of time. Umibridge was seen carrying numerous sorcerer detecting kits and charms, as if the sorcerers were targeting her.

"Dumbledore wasn't too pleased though. Did you see the look on his face when Umibridge announced that she was going to tamper with Hogwart's security system?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore knows that the wizarding world will be vulnerable to Death eater attacks if we are distracted with other matters." Hermoine replied.

The discussion ended abruptly with Ron emitting a loud cheer, indicating that he had smashed Harry's king into many pieces and Harry was left to wallow in defeat once more.

The new school term started with Umibridge washing down everyone's short lunch with a long and draggy speech which included the latest enhancement of the castle's detection spells. It was only after Professor Mcgonald reminder did she release the school, but not before she threw Professor Mcgonald a dirty look.

"I think Umibridge is paranoid," Ron muttered as he strode past an anti-sorcerer poster. "I bet she wants to single-handedly catch a sorcerer in order to impress the ministry."

Snape greeted them with an unpleasant smile as the trio stepped into the dimly lilted room.

"10 points off Gryffindor for being late." Snape said.

"It's not our fault! Umibridge was babbling non-stop and ate into our lessons!" Ron argued even before Harry could stop him.

"20 points off Gryffindor for talking back. I suggest you hurry to your seat Mr. Weasley, before I give you a weeks worth of detention." Snape replied in a dangerously soft voice.

Harry and Hermoine dragged the scowling Ron to their seats as Snape started his lesson.

"Due to the incident that occurred before Christmas, Professor Umibridge has requested that all Defense against Dark Arts students to study an additional topic for this term; Sorcerers. As this additional topic is not covered in your textbooks, you should start copying down notes on your parchment for this entire chapter." Snape rambled.

Groans can be heard as everyone pulled out their parchments and feathers.

"Professor Umibridge would like the students to understand the nature of sorcerers and the threat that they possess towards the wizarding community."

"Propaganda, you mean." Ron muttered.

"Detention for Mr. Weasley for the whole of next week for speaking in class without permission." Snape snapped. Ron cursed inwardly as he threw Snape a death glare, which Snape ignored.

Snape continued lazily as though nothing had disrupted him, "Of course, I don't think we should jump straight into the negative sides of sorcerers yet. For today's lesson, we will be studying on the nature of sorcerers."

With a flick of his wand, a projection appeared on the wall.

"It is common knowledge that Sorcerers are many times more powerful than wizards. What makes them so distinct from wizards are four characteristics. Mr. Potter, what are these four main characteristics?" Snape asked, ignoring Hermione's raised hand.

"Um…" Harry mused, "They are… dangerous?"

"10 points off Gryffindor for answering wrongly. Obviously Mr. Potter, you have not been reading widely enough. If you want to pass your N.E.W.T.S, you better work a lot harder.(Harry glared at Snape)These four characteristics are the extend of their power, their power source, the way their cast their sorcery and the population number. Sorcerers are extremely few in number, probably about twenty to thirty ever existed. We wizards draw our magic from the magical object within our wands, to which the magical abilities of the user varies with the type, nature and power the magical object holds. On the other hand, sorcerers draw their power from nature like planets and elements. Thus it is obvious that sorcerer's magical abilities far out weigh wizards due to the power source they draw from. The last distinct characteristic is that sorcerers do not use wands like we do. Most of them use different types of mediums like staffs or jewels when performing serious sorcery while the more powerful ones can cast sorcery without any medium."Snape explained.

"Now Miss Granger, why do most sorcerers have to rely on mediums to perform serious sorcery?"

Hermione's eyes widen as she furiously worked out the answer. This topic was not covered in her textbook thus she did not have any in depth knowledge of sorcerers. Plus, the library had only a pathetic number of books on sorcerers where many were not useful at all.

"I… don't know Professor." Hermoine stuttered as she realized that many people were throwing surprised looks in her direction.

"10 points off Gryffindor. Miss Granger, your sudden drop in your constant pace tells me a lot of your study habits." Snape grinned sinisterly as Hermoine lowered her head in shame.

"True, sorcerers do not need to use mediums when performing wizard's magic as the magic used is almost negligible. However, when performing sorcery, large amount of power is needed to be channeled in order to create an astounding effect. Therefore, the greatest amount of sorcery is concentrated in the medium. In other words, their mediums act as an amplifier to their normal attacks. Be forewarned that their normal attacks alone is many times more powerful than 10 Aurors combined. "

Snape ignored the stunned silence that spreaded around the class and continued, "Now, this person on the wall happens to be the most powerful sorcerer ever recorded in history. Who is he?"

"Clow Reed, sir." Hermoine said frantically in a bid to salvage her bruised ego.

"I did not ask you for the answer Ms Granger. If you would like to show off, please do it in other classes." Snape growled as Hermoine blushed several shades deeper.

"Clow Reed was the most powerful sorcerer that walked on this earth. He existed for several hundreds of years. Oh yes, he was definitely powerful alright. Many said that he alone could rival Voldermort's reign." Snape said, "And… Yes, Mr. Walkner?"

A brave Hufflepuff boy asked hesistantly, "If sorcerers are so powerful… is there any way… any spell that we wizards can use in defense against them?"

Snape unpleasant look took over again as he spoke, "I afraid not Mr. Walkner. A sorcerer can cripple the wizarding world if they tried hard enough but an extremely powerful sorcerer like Clow Reed can cause serious devastation easily. If they really release their full power Mr. Walkner, the entire world will be at stake. You and I will cease to exist."

Reality set in as the entire class was dumbstruck. "And what do you mean by serious devastation Professor?" The same boy squeaked..

"What do you think?" Snape asked lazily.

"I… don't know Professor."

Snape surveyed the class boredly as he spoke once more, "This aspect was supposed to be covered in the later parts of the topic though. It could be an exaggeration for no one has really seen the full extend of Clow Reed's power. Predictions from textbooks may not necessarily be correct."

With a flick of his wand again, the projection disappeared.

"I expect a ten foot long essay about the nature of sorcerers and Clow Reed's legacy by next Monday."

Grumblings started to occur once more.

"And one more thing, Professor Umibridge will be marking several chosen scripts personally."

It was several days after that particular class and the trio were slaving away in the Gryffindor common room, struggling to complete their ten-foot long essay. Hermoine was writing furiously away on her parchment, oblivious anything and everything around her. Ron was not very pleased as he stared at the pathetic length of his essay.

"I am still five-foot short! Harry, this is getting nowhere!" Ron exclaimed, "Other than what Snape had said in class, the rest of my essay is total bullshit!"

Harry replied exasperatedly, "There are very few reference materials in the library Ron! We can't write an essay without any reference materials!"

"Well, Hermoine can." Ron pointed out.

"I am still short of five-foot!" Hermoine wailed as she scribbled even faster.

"It is already ten-foot long Hermoine!" Ron snorted, "You are just sore over that incident during Defense Against Dark Arts."

A loud thwack could be heard as the book Herimone flung collided with Ron's hard head.

"Shut up Ron!" Hermoine yelled as her face burned with embarrassment.

Harry groaned inwardly once more as he watched the argument blow up once more. Ron and Hermoine kept arguing these days and Harry was getting really tired of enduring those childish arguments. Hermoine was getting really touchy these days and Ron made no attempt to be more tactful.

Majority of the Gryffindor students gave up on meeting the ten-foot long requirement. There were simply too few reading materials for reference. Harry, himself, managed to reach seven-foot long before he decided to throw in the towel.

It was not failing that essay that bothered Harry. It was, however, the impact that Snape's lesson had caused throughout the school.

_It was like they are brainwashed or something._

Ever since Snape started his new topic, Almost every student in Hogwarts perceived Sorcerers as dangerous, and they are starting to feel extremely wary. Rumors started to mix with facts and the truth of sorcerers no longer seemed clear. Many now pay close attention to sightings reported in the newspapers, a trend which was definitely missing before the holidays. Many students now stereotype sorcerers as cold-blooded. Even the trio now looked at sorcerers in a different light, like they were _afraid _of the widespread destruction one sorcerer can cause. No doubt, even Harry was affected by rumors.

_Is this what the Ministry hoped for? Hatred towards sorcerers?_

Umibridge must be extremely smug about it.

A deafening noise interrupted Harry's train of thought. Startled, Harry looked around wildly. The rest of the Gryffindor had a look of confusion in their face.

"What on earth is that racket?" Ron yelled, using his hands to cover his ears.

"I don't…" Harry started.

"It is the new security system!" Hermoine shouted.

It was then that Harry remembers part of Umibridge's long and draggy speech a few days ago.

_If there is an extremely loud screeching sound, it means that a sorcerer has intruded into Hogwart's grounds. All students are to remain in the castle. Prefects and teachers are to assist me in capturing the intruder._

_A sorcerer has intruded into Hogwart's grounds…_

The anti-sorcerer ring in Harry's pocket began to flash brightly.

"It is really an ancient relic alright!" A teenage girl held up her video camera as she started filming enthusiastically. "This will be a great addition to my video collection!" She squealed.

Starry eyed, she approached the castle a little closer in order to take a better shot.

It was a while later before her pretty face gave way to a frown. Was there something wrong with her video camera or were tiny specks of dots forming on her display screen? Say, these dots seemed to be approaching her at high speed.

She lowered her camera as stared hard in that direction. There was a group of people which consist of teenagers and adults running in her direction. The leader of the pack had a look of… triumph on her face, for some reason, the long haired girl could not figure out why. Say, that toad like woman had an awful fashion sense and she could do well with a change of hairstyle.

"Hai, minna…" She started, only to be interrupted by that toad like woman sudden movement of flicking a… stick. To her amusement, a red light seemed to erupt from that stick and it traveled quickly at the speed of light.

All she felt next was intense numbness spreading throughout her body before sinking into deep oblivion.

Please review! It makes me a lot more motivated to start the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

School work and exams are weighing me down so updating at snail pace.

I want to thank all reviewers for reviewing my story. Those reviews encouraged me a lot. There were a few concerns and questions that I need to address though. Yes, Tomoyo is not a muggle and Harry does not really like wizard's chess (If I start losing in straight games, chances are I will get bored of it too). About wizards waging war, the population number of sorcerers etc, those will be revealed in later parts of the story. I cannot reveal too much though, they are spoilers after all.

Three things to take note –

One of the confusing part/bad points of this story is Clow Reed's legacy.

This is the full summary of this fic – HpCCS. The wizarding world has declared war against sorcerers, cleanly forgetting about the threat Voldermort and his Death Eater poses. Facing danger from both the wizards and Voldermort, how will the sorcerers deal with this sticky situation when the sorcerers detest the wizarding community as well?

This story takes place at the mid to end of book 6. Certain things in book 6 and book 5 DID NOT HAPPEN. E.g. Snape did not betray Dumbledore (yet) , Dumbledore did not XXXX, and some others.

I really had some trouble with this chapter. You know. Language, grammar, the usual.

"She did what?"

"Veritaserum Harry. Umbridge used Veritaserum on that intruder." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Umbridge used quite a lot of it too." Ron rambled, "Injected into her when she was unconscious or something. She must have felt that the intruder needed to have a stronger dose in order for the potion to take effect."

"What information does Umbridge want to extort from that intruder anyway?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps she wants to lead a troop of Aurors to her hometown and wipe out all the sorcerers there. Or perhaps Umbridge …"

Hermione sighed as Ron started to form various useless reasonings. That man has a brain full of garbage. How Ron qualified as a prefect, she will never find out.

It was one hour after that intruder incident and being prefects, Ron and Hermione have witnessed the entire commotion and were currently relating the whole incident to the ever so impatient Harry. Hermione took charge of all the facts and Ron added in his opinions thus sparking endless rounds of arguments between both of them, slowing the entire process.

Hermoine gave up and let Ron do all the talking as she started to replay that incident in her mind. It was a chaotic scene then. Confused prefects and teachers gathered in the great hall as Umbridge started to give orders.

_Flashback_

"_I bet it is a false alarm." Ron grumbled as Umbridge_ _led the pack out of the castle._

"_Umbridge doesn't think so." Hermione muttered as Umbridge had a look of determination on her face._

_With Umbridge in the lead, her lackeys; Flich and Slytherin prefects, and the rest of the "security team" trailing closely behind her, they sped westwards. Bent on capturing the intruder, Umbridge yelled formulated plans to the crowd as they trampled on the grass._

"_Wands out!" Umbridge roared._

_It was near the forbidden forest that the "security team" had a good look at their unwelcome guest._

_Any mental image of sorcerers that Hermione had built in her mind was shot down instantly. The intruder before them was nothing like what she had imagined; old and intimidating._

_Standing before them was an attractive looking girl with long black hair. From the looks of it, this girl was a foreigner, no older than twenty. Her dressing pointed out an obvious fact that she was a muggle._

"_What is that thing in her hands?" Ron whispered, "I have seen dad toying with it sometime ago. Is it some kind of sorcerer's medium?"_

_Brainless guy._

"_It is a video camera Ron! Muggle technology! You should really take up muggle studies!" Hermione hissed._

_But muggle technologies were not supposed to work in the wizarding world…_

_Umbridge's sudden movement broke Hermione's train of thought. With a look of triumph on Umbridge's face, she flick her wand and muttered a spell. A red light erupted from Umbridge wand and traveled quickly towards the intruder._

"_Umbridge is trying to knock her out!" Ron cried._

_Ignoring that Ron had foolishly stated the obvious, Hermione focused her mind onto this nagging feeling within her, as she watched the intruder collapsed on the ground._

_The intruder looked terribly amused._

_As if the intruder was expecting them._

_End of Flashback_

She was like a prey that was caught in a spider's web.

Or at least that was what Umbridge thought of the captive.

The captive on the other hand showed no sign of fear. She must have either concealed her emotions really well or resigned to her fate. Yet the captive's cool demure unnerved Umbridge. Those eyes… that faintly amused smile, they seemed to be mocking at her.

Umbridge gripped her wand tightly. There was no way she could be scoffed at! Umbridge had the upper hand now with the captive at her mercy. All she needed now was the captive to admit her plotting of attacks. Umbridge smirked. Veritaserum should do the trick. Together with the eight Aurors sent by the Ministry (plus two more Hogwarts teachers), there was no way the captive could escape.

Moreover, the captive was under an immobilize spell and could not move freely.

Pointing the wand at the captive, Umbridge probed, "Who are you? What is your business with the wizarding world?"

The captive's face broke into a huge smile, "Watashi no namae wa Tomoyo Daidouji desu." The captive paused before continuing, " I supposed you didn't understand that. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. "

Silence reigned as the wizards were caught off guard by that unexpected reply.

Convinced that Tomoyo was putting on an act, Umbridge tried to dig more "information" out of Tomoyo.

"Well, I own this chain of boutiques. Currently a fashion designer… Eto…"

Time and time again, Tomoyo gave replies that did not satisfy Umbridge at all.

With her patience was running dangerously low, Umbridge grabbed the video camera from an Auror. She glared at Tomoyo with frightening eyes as she whispered in a dangerously soft voice, "You were caught filming Hogwarts. Muggle technology cannot be used in the wizarding world. What were you trying to do?"

Then all restraints within Umbridge broke off as she began to holler, causing Tomoyo to wince, " YOU WERE PLANNING TO ATTACK HOGWARTS WEREN'T YOU? TRYING TO FIND LOOPHOLES IN THE SCHOOL'S DEFENSE SYSTEM!"

"Iie. I …"

"I WILL NOT LET ANY SORCERER PENTRATE HOGWART'S DEFENSE! YOU HEAR? NEVER!"

Tomoyo faltered for a moment before replying, "Anata told me that Hogwarts was a majestic ancient relic so I just …"

Tomoyo stopped abruptedly as Umbridge blasted the wall behind Tomoyo, causing it to fall and crumble.

"Another lie and your head will be next." Umbridge snarled.

Tomoyo smiling face gave way to a slight frown as she spoke quietly, " What makes you think I am lying? You used that truth serum didn't you? Moreover, forcing someone to admit something she has never done before is not exactly the most honourable thing to do."

Tomoyo smirked, "I wonder if this has got to do with fame and status in your government body."

It was really satisfying to see that toad's face blow up like a huge red tomato.

_Playtime is over Tomoyo…_

_Hai._

Tomoyo gave a dazzling smile as she looked about, "I really can't stick around any longer. Anata is calling for me."

Standing up, she dusted and straightened her skirt. Hexes and curses burst from the end of the stunned wizards' wands crashed into the defense barrier that Tomoyo had erected around her.

Grinning at Umbridge who was cursing loudly as she attempted to break down the barrier, Tomoyo gave her some friendly advice, "You really should go for a makeover. Brown seriously clashes with your style."

With a slight bow, Tomoyo vanished with a snap of her fingers.

Tomoyo could not breathe properly as Nakuru gave her a bone crushing hug, just when Tomoyo set foot into the large manor.

"You know how worried I was?" Nakuru cried , "Running off like that!"

"It is not like I am seriously hurt or anything…" Tomoyo grinned as she tried to dislodge herself.

"Nakuru, Tomoyo is turning blue."

Nakuru released Tomoyo instantly and spun round, "Demo Eriol-sama…"

"Suppi is on sugar high again. He just flew into your room." Eriol said with an unusually cheerful tone.

Within a split second, Nakuru was in her room, trying to prevent that soft toy from plunging into a cupboard full of under garments.

"That was really mean." Tomoyo lectured, "It must…"

Eriol interrupted her as he pulled her into a warm embrace. Time stood still for the couple as they enjoyed a moment of bliss.

"Iterashai, Tomoyo-chan"

Tomoyo's expression soften as she felt Eriol raking through her hair. She relished times like this- contented to be Eriol's object of affection.

She really could not ask for more.

"Tadaima, anata."

It was a while later that the two lovebirds settle comfortably in the living room, enjoying each other's company. Occasional yells and crashes from the upper level could be heard as well.

Eriol sipped his afternoon tea before popping his question, "You went there for sightseeing?"

"Hai. It was beautiful. Just the way you described it Eriol." Tomoyo had stars in her eyes as she held out her video camera. "I managed to claim back my video camera as well!"

Eriol chuckled as he took another sip of his tea.

"Are you sure that is the only reason why you went to Hogwarts?"

Tomoyo silently twirled a strand of her hair. A few seconds passed before she spoke, "I really can't hide anything from you ka?" Sighing, she placed her teacup back on the table.

"I went there to check out the situation. I wasn't really pleased by the way sorcerers are portrayed."

"So you got captured then disappeared in front of that many wizards just to prove to them how inferior their defense system was?"

"Hai."

"Causing more chaos as a warning to them… It sounds like something that I will do…" Eriol muttered thoughtfully.

"I learnt that bad habit from you." Tomoyo proclaimed.

"That means I am a good teacher."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she helped herself with a biscuit. Meanwhile, Eriol brooded about past events. He remember Nakuru going all uptight about Tomoyo getting captured by the wizards, clinging onto him like a leech as she her wailings contributed to the noise pollution. Nakuru was getting too attached to Tomoyo, and he was not sure if that was a good thing. Two women ganging up against him was not a good experience. Eriol assured both guardians that there was nothing to worry about.

"_Tomoyo is powerful enough to handle a pack of raving lunatics. A couple of wizards should not be of any problem to her."_

Still, he could not deny that deep down, he was a little worried about her safety. Anxious that something might go terribly wrong. Afraid that the toad may harm his beloved.

And if that toad did leave a scratch on Tomoyo, he will personally murder that witch.

He did not have to worry about anything though for Tomoyo came back unscathed, much to his relief. Veritaserum and binding spells did not work on sorcerers after all.

However such a huge reaction from the wizards meant that the situation in the wizarding world was worrying. This could lead to problems for the sorcerers in the long run.

Something had to be done…

"I am going to visit an old friend." Eriol spoke suddenly, "To discuss and clarify certain things." Waving his right hand, his Western attire was replaced with the usual robes of blue, black and gold.

"You might want to come along Tomoyo."

Tomoyo rose from her sitting position, "Sure, but where are we going?"

Eriol gave her mysterious smile before replying.

"To Hogwarts."

Living to such an old age meant that one had witnessed many things. Observing Voldermort as he grew from a handsome young lad to a half-reptile with bursting ambition, watching over generations after generations of Hogwarts students, gaining experience to an extent where many deemed him respectable and credible as he turned into their confidants.

Thus Dumbledore found the pensive a great invention of the wizards. It prevented him from having a mental breakdown, especially when he was in the golden years where signs of aging seemed to show.

Yet this meeting with a young lad proved that he still had much to learn. After all, it was not everyday that reincarnations would pop up in his office.

"Good afternoon, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore gave a puzzled look before noticing the unmistakable overpowering aura.

He shifted his glasses as his face gave way to an enormous smile, "Ah! A rare guest. It seemed like many years ago when we last met. Isn't it Clow?" Dumbledore hastily drew out his wand, "Let me draw you a chair."

And he did just that.

"The name is Eriol." Eriol said as he flashed one of his signature grin.

"Ah yes, Eriol. I suppose you have disabled the sorcerers' detection spell, judging that the alarm hasn't gone off…" Dumbledore mused as Eriol gave a lazy grin in response.

"Now would you like some tea?" Dumbledore asked as he tapped the tea pot. It sprung to life as it emptied its contents into two tea cups.

"Had one earlier, but I am sure another won't hurt. I have to watch over my rising caffeine level though."

It was pretty amusing really. Both of them looked as if they were long lost old friends living long enough to brood about life over a cup of tea.

"Tomoyo dropped by this morning…" Eriol started as he took a long sip.

"Ah, that fine young sorceress." Dumbledore muttered thoughtfully, "Caused quite a bit of commotion after she left. Professor Umbridge wasn't very pleased… But no one is doubting Ms Daidouji's abilities."

"Tomoyo is not really skilled in areas of attacking and defense though." Eriol said, " Yet she is extremely talented in divinations, illusions and glamour magic."

"Glamour magic?"

"She is exceptionally good at that. You know, changing her appearances and outfits. Even as we speak, Tomoyo should be roaming about in this school right now, taking the identity of a British student."

Eriol smiled inwardly as he remember Tomoyo's thrilled expression. She looked really different after casting a glamour spell on herself. Her hair was half its normal length and was turned into a shade of light brown. Her orbs turned deep blue as her facial features became more pronounced. After altering the robe which Tomoyo found its trimmings too horrendously disgusting, she cast an illusion spell on her video camera. Giving Eriol a quick peck on his cheek, she ran off exploring the entire castle.

"Ah, another great sorceress in her own right."

Dumbledore paused for a moment before speaking.

"Forgive me for saying this, but it seemed to me that Ms Daidouji's visit was instigated by you. After all, Clow had this interesting trait in him. He aggravates matters in order to bring his point across."

Eriol shook his head, "As much as I would love to have that honour, I am afraid Tomoyo has been learning too fast. That girl, disappearing off like that…"

Dumbledore gave one of his grandfatherly smiles.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but Ms Daidouji is closely related to you isn't it?"

The faint blush that appeared on Eriol's cheeks said it all.

"As much as I would love to talk about that girlfriend of mine, I believe there is a more pressing issue at hand." Eriol hastily changed the topic, "The situation is looking pretty bleak."

The mood in the room changed.

Dumbledore leaned back as he sighed deeply. The wrinkles on his forehead became even more evident. No smile was plastered on his face.

"The situation is becoming more alarming, Eriol. The students are getting swayed by Professor's Umbridge tactics and the Ministry is becoming more active in their sorcerers' extermination, though that is not a very nice way to put it."

Dumbledore gave a low chuckle before continuing.

"The threat from Voldermort is still present and such an untimely newspaper report has jeopardized the stability of the entire wizarding community. As much as I would like to do something, changing mindsets and perceptions is not an easy feat. "

Emitting another tired sigh, Dumbledore stood up and strolled towards Fawkes. The phoenix acknowledged his presence as it uttered a single note as it attempted to soothe the lethargy Dumbledore was experiencing at present.

"With your remarkable abilities Eriol, you should be able to change the tide . After all, you are the most powerful sorcerer in history."

There was another pause.

"But alas Dumbledore, I am no longer holding on to that title." Eriol took another sip before continuing, "There are others who are indeed much more powerful than Clow Reed, and they are the ones who have every right to intervene. After all, people look up to those who wield power. This is no exception for the sorcerer race as well."

It took a while for Dumbledore to absorb such a fact. The historians were certainly not doing their job well, leaving such an important fact out of the history books. In fact, there was not even a hint on those sorcerers that Eriol had mentioned.

Eriol shifted his robes as he gave his old friend a pleasant smile, " Information on them is classified though so I can't reveal much, or they will be after my blood. You have to find out for yourself."

Then his expression became solemn, "You have to seek an alliance with them in order to tide over this crisis. I have to warn you though, they are not exactly fond of wizards or death eaters for that matter."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "For what reason may I ask?"

"Personal reasons"

_Your kind had scarred her terribly._

"Please pardon me for my rudeness, but having a personal grudge when the entire world is at stake is rather… selfish."

_You won't be saying that if you have witnessed such a horrific scene…_

Eriol's expression turned even more somber, "Let's just say they have witnessed something which can't be forgiven or forgotten that easily."

The piercing stare which Eriol gave Dumbledore warned him not to probe any further.

"It is essential as they call the shots. I am just a … retired old fool." Eriol amused look flooded his face once more. "We sorcerers are –"

Eriol stopped in mid sentence as he felt another unfamiliar presence in the room.

"Dumbledore, you should have disabled the floo network to your fireplace temporarily." Eriol jerked his thumb to the unexpected guest, "Looks like we have another problem on our hands."

Lupin was on high alert – wand out, tensed body, ready to attack when his instincts told him to. It could be due to the high level of stress that frayed his nerves, or that rumors on sorcerers had affected him. Full moon was approaching and that meant instability in the man's mind as well.

And it did not help that Lupin had just heard the past few seconds' worth of conversation.

These may be the reasons why he went into attack mode, ignoring Dumbledore's assurance that Eriol was of no harm.

Eriol ducked a spell which could have decapitated him and approached Lupin with a big, scary smile on his face.

Dumbledore groaned inwardly as Eriol started to aggravate matters once more. He would just have to clean up the reincarnation's mess later.

A barrage of spells bounced off the shield Eriol had created.

Lupin's unstable mind sounded the alarm bells when this boy with a very eerie smile, effortlessly reflected all the spells.

And what made it worse was that sorcerer was walking towards him, with his wand rendered as useless in a situation like this.

"Such lowly magic." Eriol's sinister grin became wider as his overpowering aura rolled off him like waves. "It is no wonder that you wizards are so afraid of us." A flaming stallion appeared as Eriol raised his right hand. "Let me show you what we can do."

Lupin's eyes become as wide as saucers as the enormous beast descended, it's flames filled the entire room. The majestic beast slammed it's front hooves as the stallion swished it's mane, it's fiery orbs boring into Lupin's soul. The heat emitting from it was unbearable, enough to turn the headmaster's office into smoldering ashes within seconds. Yet the unfazed reincarnation just stood there facing the brunt of the intense heat, with that creepy smile still present on his face . It was then that Lupin though intimidated, realized Eriol's message.

_The difference in our abilities is too great…_

_I.. I can't defeat him_

The stallion started to move towards Lupin as he backed away in fear. With just a signal from Eriol, Lupin's skull could be smashed inwards by the beast's hooves, his insides burnt to crisp, his blood used as fuel for lighting the human torch.

And those were just the appetizers.

"That is enough Eriol." Dumbledore called out in a harsh voice, sensing that Lupin's nerves could no longer handle such a shock.

_Trust Eriol to make matters worse._

The flaming beast disappeared as quickly as it came. Eriol's sinister grin was replaced with an impish smirk instead.

"I haven't had that much fun for ages."

Dumbledore gave him the I-can't-stop-you-from-doing-whatever-you-want look.

"Looks like Lupin needs to make a trip down to Poppy." Dumbledore added, " I would like you to refrain from threatening my staff Eriol."

Eriol gave a casual wave as he gazed at the half-werewolf. Though he was unharmed, Lupin's will to fight was diminished and was still in shock.

_I could erase his memories…_

_But it will not be fun that way._

"Looks like I can't stick around much longer."

Eriol faced Dumbledore once more.

"On account of our friendship, I shall relax the rules a little. Start your search in Asia for they are residing there. Make haste for time is not on our side."

Throwing another glance at the fallen teacher, Eriol vanished into thin air.

"I'm telling you, that ring is a fluke!"

Ron pointed at the sorcerer detection ring in Harry's palm.

"I am afraid Ron is right Harry. That ring has been flashing for half an hour but the sorcerer detection spell has not sounded the alarm. The Ministry does have more credible detection tools as compared to something that came out from a joke shop!" Hermione added her two cents in.

Harry frowned. The ring has been acting weirdly for quite some time now. Since Charms, the ring went amok and flashed brightly and quickly. Though he knew his two friends were right, Harry felt that Fred and George would never sell counterfeit goods, especially when their reputation was at stake.

He can vouch for that. Till now, none of the twins' inventions have failed on him.

"I don't know…" Harry trailed.

Too absorbed in their conversation, they did not watch out for incoming human traffic, thus colliding into someone.

"Itai…"

Hermione rushed forward to help the female student back on her feet as Ron, who collided into her, apologized profusely.

"Ah, I wasn't too careful either." The girl bowed as she apologized, tucking the light brown locks behind her ears.

It was then her face lit up in interest as she went up to investigate the flashing red glow in Harry's hand.

"Oh you mean this?" Harry held the ring up. The ring flashed at an intensity and speed that Harry had never seen before.

"This is a sorcerer detection ring. It flashes only when a sorcerer is nearby and increases in frequency and intensity as the sorcerer draws near. Though it seemed to be acting strangely…" Harry brows furrowed.

"I am telling you Harry, that ring is fake!" Ron snorted.

Crystal blue orbs hardened for a moment.

"Can I have it?"

The trio gave her a curious look as Harry handled the ring to her.

"Sure… I can always get another one."

"Ari- Thank You very much." The girl bowed slightly as she accepted the ring. Showing her pearly whites, she thanked them once more before scurrying off.

"Weird girl. She keeps bowing to us." Ron muttered.

"I haven't seen her before…"

"She must be one of your new fans Harry, probably too shy to approach you for the past few years." Ron joked as he nudged Harry.

Hermione stared thoughtfully at the scurrying figure. There was something familiar about her though but Hermione just could not place her finger on it.

_I must be thinking too much_

Little did Hermione know that the scurrying student was the very sorceress who escaped Umbridge clutches with ease.

Almost died typing and editing all my disgusting language in this incredibly long chapter. A transition chapter really. Will try to cut down on dialogues although it is essential for my fic. Will work even harder to make the fic's language better.

Got the entire story plot in my brain but major exams are coming up… What's more, I take years to finish typing a chapter cause new ideas will just pop out from nowhere.

Thank you for reviewing! Those reviews made me start this chapter a month earlier. It was supposed to be published in three weeks time.

So once again, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Typing this chapter was a lot easier as compared to chapter 2 for chapter 3 was one of the earliest scenes (along with some other scenes) I thought off thus inspiration just flowed through smoothly, minimal writer's block (yeah!). The reason for a slight delay for this chapter was due to the fact that I had exams, a national exam, catching up on other fan fics and watching anime series (gundam seed destiny and initial D stage one). GSD pairings are my favorites – you know Kira X Lacus and Athurun X Cagali. And of course figuring how to get this chapter flow smoothly.

I have cut down on the dialogues which hopefully make it more pleasing to read.

Summary of this fic – HpCCS. The wizarding world has declared war against sorcerers, cleanly forgetting about the threat Voldermort and his Death Eater poses. Facing danger from both the wizards and Voldermort, how will the sorcerers deal with this sticky situation when the sorcerers detest the wizarding community as well?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Harry Potter. I am just typing because there has been a serious lack of CCS cum HP fics recently._**

**T**here was a great uproar in Hogwarts the following week in courtesy of Peeves who apparently felt that he had to aggravate the already tensed situation. Once he found out that Tomoyo had slipped right under Umibridge's nose, he went gleeful. Before any one could stop him, he zoomed off bellowing lungs out.

"_The intruder has escaped! Everyone run! Hogwarts is not safe any longer!"_

The situation was like a pot on a huge fire, threatening to boil over any moment. With Peeve's untimely announcement, it literally exploded and went chaotic. Worried parents started flooding Hogwarts with owls demanding a logical explanation from Umbridge. Some paranoid ones came down personally to ensure their children's' safety. The incident was splashed onto the newspapers as Daily Prophet reporters started to camp outside the school. Students and teachers heightened their senses as they went on red alert.

To make matters worse, the detection system was reported to be tampered with, four days after Tomoyo's disappearance. This led to many questioning the vulnerability of Hogwart's defense.

Dumbledore, who seemed to be the only person who could calm the whole situation down, was rarely seen these days thus Umbridge had to handle it by herself. To add to her troubles, Peeves decided to leech himself onto Umbridge as he loyally followed the twins' request of giving her hell.

This situation was as bad as it could be.

Yet the Prince of Slytherin was unfazed by the commotion.

These days, Malfoy spent most of his time in the room of requirement, hidden away from public view. Although Slytherin prefects have an unspoken duty of standing by Umbridge at times like this, he had a duty that far outweighed the responsibility as a prefect.

He had to kill Dumbledore.

A grave task which the Dark Lord had ordered him to perform. A chance that was bestowed to Malfoy. An opportunity to prove to Voldermort that he was more capable than any other Death Eaters.

So far none of the Death Eaters have managed to snuff out the life of that old fool.

He shall be the first.

Malfoy snapped out of his thoughts as Peeves evil cackle rang loudly along the corridor. Leaning against the wall, Malfoy gazed at the ceiling. Spending most of his time alone in this room meant that he had plenty of time to brood about stuff other than plotting against Dumbledore.

Strangely, his thoughts always trailed back to his parents, especially his father.

His deceased father to be more exact.

Lucius death was puzzled Malfoy greatly. It was a year and a half since his father's death and Malfoy still had no concrete proof on how Lucius died. All Malfoy remember was the Dark Lord organizing a massive strike against muggles as he wanted to extend his control to muggle territory. There were many attacks against muggles in the past but none were this massive. All Death Eaters, including Malfoy's parents, were roped in. They were split into three teams, each group amounting to at least two hundred Death Eaters.

The attack was done in Asia, where the concentration of wizard was minimal. The operation had been a success, or at least that was what Malfoy had thought.

Less than an hour into "Operation – Muggle slaughter", urgent news was reported that a third of Death Eaters have been wiped out.

This report left even the Dark Lord in shock. Who would be so brazen to lay a finger on the Death Eaters?

Or rather, who had the ability to cripple Voldermort's attacking force?

Malfoy was positive that the Aurors were not responsible for wiping out the Death Eaters. Their attacks were pitiful and they already have great difficulty handling less than twenty Death Eaters.

Baffling as it was, the Dark Lord was forced to abort the attack as he assessed the damage. There was only a single survivor in that team and that happened to be Malfoy's mother.

She was in a ghastly state. Her blonde hair was dyed red as blood soaked her hair. She was in a much paler shade than before and her sunken eyes reflected shock and fear. Medics were trying to savage what seemed to be the mangled remains of her left limbs as she lay lifelessly like a corpse in a pool of blood.

It was only when Malfoy came into view that the widow sprang back to life as she clung onto her son, sobbing and wailing loudly.

"_I saw your father… dying in front of my eyes! HE DISINTEGRATED! THERE WAS NONE OF HIM LEFT! None of him left…"_

It was too much for her to bear and she suffered a severe mental breakdown. Till today which was a year and a half later, his mother was still suffering from her shock.

It was a frightening experience really, for his mother once a proud woman was reduced to such a pathetic state.

Other than the fact that nearly three hundred Death Eaters were killed / disintegrated (according to Malfoy's mother) overnight, no other questions could be answered. That widow just could not remember anything else.Moreover, there were no corpses at the scene.

A recomb of the scene revealed a couple of entrails that were rotting by the roadside pavement. Those internal organs raised suspicion that the Death Eaters _exploded_. Yet the lack of evidence added little credibility to their theory. Further more, there should more than just a couple of entrails if the Death Eaters were slain by implosion.

Plus the claim that the Death Eaters disintegrated made the case even more bizarre.

There was definitely a missing piece to this entire puzzle and eighteen months on, the link was still missing.

But Malfoy had more pressing issues to deal with thus hunting for the missing link can wait. Right now, pleasing the Dark Lord was top on his priority list and he was not going to blow his chance away.

**D**umbledore sighed inwardly as many pairs of eyes were staring incredulously at him. Things always have to be this difficult.

For the past few weeks, he had been on an urgent mission to find out the two sorcerers that Eriol had mentioned. Information on sorcerers was shrouded in secrecy and it was not easy to find out anything. However, there were a couple of wizards that took great interest in sorcerers thus having researched them thoroughly (using past records of Clow Reed and other references) in secret. By cooperating with them, his hard work managed to bear fruit after a few **_weeks_**.

_Miss Kinomoto, Japan_

_Mr Li, China_

That was basically what Dumbledore could find- their names and the country and probably the exact location they were residing at.

The rest of the information was virtually impossible to obtain or was non-existent.

Personal trips to both countries revealed that there were many Kinomotos and Lis in each country respectively. Though Dumbledore would bet that Mr Li belonged to the famous Li Clan in China, there were no prominent Kinomoto clans in Japan for him to place his bets on.

In short, he could not locate Miss Kinomoto.

But this does not mean that all hope was lost. He still had ways to contact them.

Therefore he proceeded to stage two of his plans – to convince the members of the order to form an alliance with the sorcerers.

And it was not going too well.

Everyone felt that Dumbledore was fringing onto the borders of insanity. The third eye that Mad Eye Moody had was spinning wildly on his forehead. Snape even had the guts to remark that Dumbledore was finally losing his marbles. The members, especially the more volatile ones, strongly opposed it.

This was expected as news of Lupin's confrontation with Eriol spreaded like a wildfire among the members.

Speaking of Lupin, he was one of those who strongly protested against the alliance. Dumbledore could not blame him. Lupin's impression of the sorcerers was not very pleasant. After all, he almost got his brains fried by the flaming stallion.

Eriol just _had _to cause trouble.

Dumbledore stopped grumbling as he focused the matter at hand. The members did not realize the seriousness of the situation. Therefore it was in times like this when democracy should be ignored. Whether he liked it or not, Dumbledore was forced to use his authority.

"Silence!"

The room turned as silent as a graveyard.

After regaining his composure, Dumbledore continued, "I know that all of you are concerned about this matter. However, we do not have much choice as we need the power of those sorcerers to tide over this."

Professor McGonagall was pretty surprised. It was not everyday that Dumbledore's temper flared. The number of times that he raised his voice could be counted with one hand. The fact that Dumbledore had gotten angry emphasized the importance of the alliance.

She had always trusted Dumbledore no matter how bizarre his plans seemed to be. This time was no exception.

"I agree with Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall spoke up as all attention was focused on her.

"But…"

"Dumbledore plans have always turned out fine, so I don't see why I should disagree."

"Minerva…"

"My decision is final. I have always trusted Dumbledore's. This time is no exception." Professor McGonagall stated firmly

Silence reigned as the other members of the order mused silently, having an internal debate.

"I will second that." Tonks spoke up as her hair turned into a faint pink, "I have pledged loyalty to the Order and that means following Dumbledore orders." She looked at her boyfriend and her glare doubled in intensity.

_You better **not** protest._

Lupin flinched under her gaze.

**T**he room was awfully large, with large stone lions guarding the entrance. A red carpet covered the well-polished floor as calligraphy was hung on marbled walls. Dragons were painted in gold on maroon pillars that stretched to the ceiling. A picture of a particularly large dragon encircling the family's crest was crafted onto the wall.

"Have this faxed to them by tomorrow."

Unfazed by the majestic size of the dragon, a young lad proceeded to settle the rest of the paperwork. After all, he had been working in this room for nearly two years now. It had been habitual for him to just plop by the desk from nine to five. Not that he hated his job, but to continue this routine for another forty to fifty years could get a little dull and drab at times. Still, this was his duty ever since he took over leadership one and a half years ago.

"It shall be done Mr Li."

Say this job does have it perks other than the unchanging window view. However, being a workaholic, he simply did not have time to enjoy those perks.

Li Xiao Lang, the current eighteen year old who was in charge of the Li Corporation and Clan, was adding the finishing touches to the contract. He handed the contract to his right hand man/secretary.

"Is there anything else?" Xiao Lang enquired as he leaned back onto his armchair.

"Yes there is Mr Li." Wang went through his file as he continued, "There were two attacks in the south the previous week. Damage was minimal and no injuries were reported. Re-enforcement arrived promptly."

Xiao Lang's narrowed his eyes as he remarked darkly, "They have been getter bolder. Their activities have increased recently."

Wang respectfully handled two letters to Xiao Lang, "Two more wizards have attempted to communicate with you, Sir."

Xiao Lang scanned through the letter.

_As usual, trying to start an alliance with us._

"Ignore all letters from them." Xiao Lang told Wang before dismissing him. Wang bowed deeply and left the room.

Xiao Lang took one last look at those letters before igniting them.

_What right do they have to approach us?_

He stared disgustedly at the pile of ashes in his hand as anger started to build up within him.

They had no right to begin with.

**I**t took much persuasion before the rest of the members grudgingly agreed to Dumbledore's plan. Snape in particular, looked as if he swallowed a piece of lemon.

"How are we supposed to meet up with these sorcerers if we do not know their exact location?" Tonks asked.

Dumbledore stared thoughtfully at the ceiling before replying, "I could not obtain much from these contacts of mine. It seems that they know the exact location of one of the sorcerer but they are starting to doubt the credibility of the information as the letters they tried to send did not have any reply."

"Or they just refuse to reply." A member muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled before continuing, "There is another way to contact at least one of them though, and that is through summoning."

"Isn't that forbidden?"

"It is a forgotten skill, not forbidden Snape."

Professor McGonagall looked concerned, "Summoning requires a sacred ground that possesses magic strong enough to attract the sorcerer but I am afraid there may be a lack of sacred grounds for the ritual…"

Dumbledore wagged his finger and pointed west, "You are forgetting about the forbidden forest Minerva! There is enough wild magic within it to summon a sorcerer."

The members started to talk among themselves before Tonks asked, "Then when shall we proceed with the summoning?"

Dumbledore stared thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment, " In two days. We shall reach the sacred site before midnight for the students should be asleep by then. Moreover, the concentration of wild magic will be at its peak at midnight."

The members nodded in agreement.

"Sleep well and prepare for the herculean task ahead of us." Dumbledore declared.

_We will need it._

"**T**hey are leaving on Thursday night?" Ron exclaimed.

"Shut it Ron! This is the Order's top secret information!" Harry yelled at Ron with a loud whisper.

Harry had begged Dumbledore to allow the trio to tag along when Harry overheard the conversation about the summoning between Lupin and Sirius just a while ago. Harry leeched onto the headmaster for hours, claiming that the trio had every right to participate in the Order's activities as they were rightful members themselves. Dumbledore, who was bent on berating those two idiots for discussing Order secrets in public, had reluctantly agreed to bring the trio along.

So the ever thrilled Harry rushed back to tell the great news to his pals.

Ron was terribly excited and started to plan their "trip". Hermoine on the other hand was shocked.

"Why does Dumbledore want to form an alliance with the sorcerers? They are dangerous!" Hermoine whispered.

"Who knows? Maybe he wants to harness their power to…"

_He is off and going._

"Ron, quit your lame reasoning." Hermoine lectured. "By the way, we are not supposed to discuss this in public. Someone might overhear us and we will be in deep trouble!"

"Fine! Let's return to the common room where we can discuss about this properly." Ron countered.

With that, the trio rushed left the dark corridor and ran towards Gryffindor common room. Unknown to them, Flich too left the corridor as he stepped out of the shadows and ran towards Umbridge's office.

"**T**his is so creepy."

Harry had to agree with Ron. The forbidden forest was the last place he would like to be at night. Not that the forest was pleasant during the day, but it was down right scary during the night.

The variety of trees has morphed into a homozygous breed, processing identical traits of being gloomy, intimidating and astoundingly tall. The silence was deafening as the members of the order trudged warily into the thick mass of undergrowth.

Not to mention that it was unbelievably dark and moon beams were the only source of light. They had to rely on their other enhanced senses to move about, or in reality tripping over their feet. It was really pitch black and all Harry could make out was the outline of the person in front of him (Ron) and nearby vegetation. Dumbledore gave strict orders not to conjure up any flame or light to avoid unwanted attention.

He was regretting his decision to tag along.

And it did not help that the forbidden forest had a life of its own. Dangerous creatures with deranged minds lived in this forest, hiding from wizards' view. God knows what type of bloodthirsty creatures that were desperate for human flesh. Shadowed by darkness, they were probably staring at them behind the camouflage of thick and dense vegetation right now. Thoughts strayed towards a certain group of spiders that nearly ended his life a couple of years back. Harry paled considerably at that thought. Furthermore, vegetation seemed to have a mind of their own. Trees like the Whipping Willow would be abundant in the forest and with wild magic currently running at its peak, Harry was not surprised if any tree were to use his head as a ball.

He was a confirmed nutcase. Why must he always find ways to shorten his lifespan?

_I call that foolish courage._

A trait pretty evident in many Gryffindors.

_At least it is a clear night, not some dark overcast sky that is threatening to rain shit loads on us. _

As the group went deeper into the forest, Harry found the terrain pretty uneven and the vegetation getting a lot denser. Harry found this terribly irritating. Without light illuminating the dirt track, Harry had to rely on trial and error; for which Harry could find himself plunging down suddenly or that the gradient was to step for him to climb and had to be hoisted up by someone. Worst still, thorns stubbornly clung onto his cloak as it was determined to leave more than ripped cloaks. Scowling, Harry wrenched his cloak off the offending thorns which left a large gapping hole. He could feel the cuts those thorns left behind.

Harry cursed silently. There was nothing more troublesome than this.

A loud cry distracted Harry from his musing and he found himself cursing even more.

"Trust that Weasley to always land into trouble." Snape spat.

With whatever illumination the moonlight offered, Harry saw that Ron was currently suspended upside down in mid air. Ron thrashed about wildly, yelling for anyone to save him. There was a mass of confusion as the teachers made a frantic attempt to save the red head. Wands were drawn out and spells were casted in a bid to free that Weasley. Amongst all those burst of fire, Harry could finally identify what was suspending his best friend in mid air.

An enormous vine as thick as an elephant's trunk coiled Ron's ankle and lifted him up. The vines then started to wrap round Ron's body, much to everyone's dismay. Apparently some nearby carnivore tree decided that Ron would do as supper and proceeded to kill its prey, which was to strangle Ron, before sucking the nutrients out.

Ron, who realized that he was on the verge of death, started screeching like a banshee.

"BLOODY HELL! GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

Unfortunately, attempts by the teachers to free Ron were fruitless.

"We have to do something! Ron is going to get killed!" Harry shouted.

A huge burst of flames startled everyone as a nearby tree began to burn. Emitting high pitched squeals, the vines released its hold of Ron as it began to go crazy. Ron landed unceremoniously onto the ground as he scampered away hurriedly.

"Attacks directing to the vines will not be of any use. You have to get rid of the root of the problem."

All eyes fell onto Dumbledore as he continued solemnly, "This commotion had given our position away and we are even more vulnerable to attacks than before. We have to increase our pace."

Picking up speed, the group forced their way through the dense vegetation, desperate to get to their destination fast. They were tredding on dangerous grounds now and now that they were exposed, the forest creatures could easily attack them.

Luckily for them, they managed to reach the clearing without any unexpected attacks.

The clearing was much different from the rest of the forest. It was on a flat ground and a single tree stood next a pond which reflected the clear night sky. In other words, it was beautiful.

"There is little time left. We have to start preparations immediately." Dumbledore led the group of adults to prepare the ritual leaving the trio on their own.

"Are you alright?" A very concerned Hermoine asked Ron.

"Man, I thought I was about to die back then. That bloody vine was squeezing me so tightly, I thought my bones were going to be crushed!"

"You screeched like a girl back then." Harry piped.

"Hey! You will do the same if you were on the verge of death!"

Laughing, Harry surveyed the clearing once more. Beautiful as it was, there was something that Harry could not figure out.

"Hermoine, do you notice something different about that tree as compared to the others?"

"It is sacred Harry. It has to be special." Ron replied.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Harry mentally rolled his eyes. " I mean don't you realize that it is of a different breed? I have never seen this type of tree in the school grounds before."

"Now that you mention it… I think I have seen it in one of the books for muggle studies. It can be found in Asia, especially Japan. It is called…"

"Awww, Mionee forgot something important! Definitely losing her touch."

The argument was short lived as preparations were complete.

A weird, intricate sign was on the ground. Its complex patterns seemed to surround the tree and went towards the pond.

Dumbledore checked the time. It was midnight. They had to start the ritual. Positioning themselves , all of them (the trio excluded) readied their wands. Tension in the air was rising as they waited in anticipation.

_It is time._

Dumbledore stepped up and raised his wand, an action mimicked by the rest.

"One, two, three!"

Without warning, silvery threads burst out from every wand and penetrated the tree. It started to glow faintly and the pond began to have the ripple effect.

Harry began to take note of his surroundings and was greatly alarmed to notice drastic changes. For one, the clear night sky was overcast immediately and it began to show signs of an impending storm. Strong, chilly winds caused trees to thrash about violently, too violently. Harry shuddered. The sudden change was straining his mental health.

Heavy rain began to fall as the winds picked up speed. The pond began to swirl rapidly as the tree glowed even brighter. The flowers of that sacred tree turned into full bloom instantly. Harry freaked out. Flowers _never_ bloom overnight. It was like someone accelerated the tree's growth by several months.

The tree gave out its final burst of blinding light causing all to shield their eyes.

It was then they realized everything was calm once more. No more strong winds and heavy rains. Other than the still glowing tree, every thing returned back to normal.

Warning bells clashed against each other as the group detected a foreign presence. There was a cloaked figure standing on the surface of the pond. The aura radiating from the figure was in alarming amounts.

Harry seized this opportunity to analyze the figure. He/She was wearing this red cloak with strange patterns, which looked like a phoenix. The figure's facial features were hidden from view yet he could feel that figure's eyes boring into his soul.

It was unnerving him.

The rest of the group must have felt it as well for they raised their wands once more in self defense. Dumbledore on the other hand greeted the stranger with a smile. Stepping forward, he gave a deep bow.

"We are extremely honored for you to grace us with your presence, Miss Kinomoto."

Please Review! It makes me more motivated. Typing is tiring work. Typing with a writer's block is a chore.

My next update could vary from one to three months for the next chapter is going to kill my brain cells. Yup Sakura's appearance is going to create a lot of stress on me as many will be eager to see Sakura after such a long time and I don't really like to type major chapters.

Oh well, will try to make chapter 4 as good as possible.

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

I update like once every two/ two and a half months. So this is what happens after I pose a new chapter – first week: reorganizing of storyline for next chapter/writer's fatigue, second week: sudden urge to type a substantial amount, third week: fatigue sets in, fourth week: another urge to type, fifth: writer's fatigue… so it continues in this cycle for eight to ten weeks and ta dah! A new chapter is born.

_Just read a Naruto fic – fox identity, and only one word to describe it. **Awesome**. One that can easily rival the other favourites of mine. What captivates me is the way the author portrays Naruto. How he manipulates people. It also demonstrated to me that a fic can be fantastic even without fighting scenes._

Scene change will be shown by the first **bold** word of a new scene.

Many readers will have many questions to ask. The good news is that most of the answers will be answered. After all, I have almost the entire story plot in my head (the ending however lacks of details so I am still thinking about it) and hopefully you will not be disappointed with how it unfolds. The bad news is that it is in the later parts of the chapters (I am not rushing it  ) and um… my national exam is next year, November. You know, Cambridge exams, results needed for University entry, scaring the shit out of me. So that means updates maybe delayed. Sumimasen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP. I am just writing cause there is a serious lack of HP/CCS**

**The** tree, Sakura dully noted, was still glowing due to the immense amount of magic within it. It was similar to _that_ tree which had sent her into Clow Reed's memories and it was the very tree that had acted as a medium for summoning.

Sakura was surprised when she was summoned. If her memory served her right, summoning has not been used for several decades. Yet surprise quickly turned into disgust when she realized that of all people, it was the wizards who called upon her.

The nerve of those wizards.

_They must be the ones who keep bothering Xiao Lang these days…_

Thus Sakura had decided that she would turn up and settle everything promptly without any casualties, or rather bloodshed.

That is if she could keep her emotions in check.

Right now, hostility was leaking through her emotionless mask and anger that was supposed to have simmered down long ago rose once again.

"We are extremely honored for you to grace us with your presence, Miss Kinomoto."

Dumbledore began to introduce himself as well as the rest of the members.

"I wasn't aware that wizards greet their guests with such antipathy." Sakura stated with a voice void of emotion.

Most of the members have pointed their wands at her, ready to attack at any que. Snape decided to choose this inappropriate time to voice out his thoughts as his unpleasant voice rang loudly in the silent night.

"Formalities should not be given to someone who is not sincere enough to reveal her face to us."

"Severus!" Dumbledore barked, "All of you, lower your wands!"

The members hesitated before they grudgingly lowered their wands.

_Having too vocal people in the Order may not be a good thing. _Dumbledore thought sullenly.

"My apologies, Miss Kinomoto." Dumbledore gave another bow, "Some of them are not very good with words."

He shot Snape another warning look before continuing, "There has been a commotion in the wizarding world thus becoming extremely vulnerable to attacks by Death Eaters. Our forces are not powerful enough to go against them. This – "

"I refuse."

Sakura's blatant refusal shocked them senseless.

"Whaa-"

"I refuse to form an alliance with the wizards."

"This is a very grave issue Miss Kinomoto. If the wizarding world succumbs to Voldermort's (many of the members winced) attacks, your world which is also the muggle world may be threatened!"

Sakura stood silent before replying in a harsh whisper.

"Why should I do something that is not worth my effort?" As in helping the wizards get rid of the Death Eaters

This caused an instantaneous reaction with all the more aggressive members as they could not swallow that insult. They now saw Sakura as the selfish, impolite teenager rather than the dangerous sorcerer that could kill them with a single blow. Hence being teachers, or simple the older generation, they had to teach brat a lesson / knock some sense into her with or without Dumbledore's protests.

Moreover most were coerced into agreeing. Forcing them to proceed with the plan did not mean that they have acknowledged Sakura or willing to ask the sorcerers for help.

"Professor Dumbledore, I suggest we ditch all plans of alliance. I am sure we can handle the Death Eaters without the help from a _mere teenager_!" One spat.

"She practically looks down on us!" Another roared.

"Being all selfish and stuff. Having such great power yet refusing to help those in need…"

"Just because _you_ are some _sorcerer_ doesn't mean anything!"

"And you people say as if you have seen many things." Sakura's voice quivered with suppressed rage.

"Oh we have seen many things alright! We have seen the devastation the Death Eaters have left behind. We have seen many who died under torture. We have seen many anguish faces and have heard the cries of those who failed to protect their love ones!" Lupin shouted, " 'Why?' You may ask. That's because they were too ignorant, they lack the power go against the Dark side. THEY PAID THE PRICE FOR BEING TOO WEAK!"

Harry flinched at Lupin's outburst.

_And you, processing all that power which can easily suppress the Dark side, are being terribly self-centered by refusing._ Lupin seemed to say.

Luckily for Lupin, he was distracted when someone emerged from the bushes at this very moment thus missing the killer intent that was gathering round Sakura.

The Gods must be playing a trick on them as the person who emerged was none other than Umbridge with a victorious look plastered on her face.

Dumbledore could hear grave problems knocking on his door.

"My, my. What a huge gathering." Umbridge strutted towards them, "Planning to ask a sorcerer for help to go against the Ministry isn't it? Too bad I have caught you red handed."

She looked at Dumbledore in the eye, "Professor Dumbledore, you know what this means right?" Umbridge had an evil glint in her eye. The smirk on her face told the whole world that she relished Dumbledore getting into deep shit.

One of the members blurted, "How did you know about this?"

Umbridge gave one of her predatory grins as she spoke, "You have to thank Flich for that." Flich emerged and stood by Umbridge. "He over heard some students babbling loudly at the corridor two days ago. Say I have to thank them for this too."

The trio froze as the other members glared at them.

"Now let's see…" Umbridge mused loudly, "We have got quite a huge capture as well. The secret organization that has been operating illegally, evidence of asking an enemy for help and of course, a sorceress." Umbridge's gaze fell onto Sakura's silent form.

"Professor Umbridge, I – "

"I won't say anything if I were you, Professor Dumbledore." Umbridge snapped. "The Ministry has authorized the capture and they want every one arrested." Many wizards started to emerge from the forest, surrounding the group. "They have dispatched more than a hundred Aurors to ensure a successful capture. I will enjoy the peace for another few minutes if I were you."

Shifting her gaze back to Sakura, she strode towards Sakura. Having numerous Aurors as "bodyguards" lulled her into a false sense of security thus Umbridge walked right up to Sakura or at least as near as possible; which was the edge of the pond.

"You must be the _legendary_ sorceress." Umbridge mocked, "I am afraid you have to grace the Ministry with your presence for a while."

"What if I refuse?" Sakura asked in a dangerously soft voice.

"Then I am afraid I have to use force." On que, the Aurors clutched their wands and they prepared to attack.

Sakura stared at the obnoxious woman in front of her. Umbridge was asking for a beating, and Sakura was just searching for a way to release the murderous energies that was accumulated in the previous heated conversation.

_Perfect._

"Please entertain me."

_**The **room was packed with people as it was the peak hour for the café. It was busy with life as people streamed in and out. Yet two men were oblivious to the bustling activity. _

_Met by chance due to insufficient tables, two strangers ended up sharing a table instead. They started a decent conversation. Through this conversation, he could see that the fellow seated next to him was more than just a salesperson. That fellow was sharp and critical of many current issues, pointing out loopholes in many issues that they have discussed. Under that fellow's façade, he could see raw and undeveloped potential._

_He was intrigued._

"_I am sure we will get along just fine." _

Eriol woke up from his deep slumber. It was another of Clow Reed's stupid memories.

Being a reincarnation meant that Eriol had twice the memories as compared to a normal person. That was really taxing on the brain and it was times like this when there was an overload of information; memories would leak into his dreams.

Eriol ruffled his hair as he glanced about. He was currently in the attic reading this thick historical book which put him off to sleep immediately. Say, almost everything in here was ancient and most were Clow Reed's collections. Due to the massive amount of antiques, Eriol did not bother to clean it, much less to go through it in detail. The air quality in the attic was a bother.

Walking out of the attic, he went out to look for his beloved only to realize that she was still in Hogwarts.

_That girl is having way too much fun._

She did, however, sent an object to Eriol. It turned out to be a ring. The message that came with it said that it may pose as a problem to Sorcerers as Sorcerer detection tools like this were extremely accurate.

Eriol sighed. There were too many problems waiting for the great him to tackle. The stress was going to overwhelm him sooner or later.

So for now, he needed have preventive measures. Eriol hummed as he strode to the kitchen for many cups of coffee.

A dose of caffeine should do him good.

**Umbridge** could only gape when she saw the remains of the Aurors.

If there was a single Auror left in sight that is.

When the Aurors started their barrage of attacks, which the spells bounced off the pink shield harmlessly, Sakura started to draw her aura as she mentally recited a spell. The ground started rumbling as the ground started to crack. Many confused Aurors were caught by surprised as they were suddenly dragged downwards into the earth. Yelling in fright, they tried using counter charms and many other different spells to free themselves from the earth's death grip, and to prevent themselves from sinking further into the soil.

It was obvious that none had succeeded in freeing themselves. In less than a minute, more than a hundred over Aurors disappeared from view as they were dragged more the twenty feet underground.

Thirty probable cases of death.

_I might have gone overboard._

Sakura winced as she remembers her decision earlier on – to avoid casualties and bloodshed.

But right now, she had Umbridge to deal with and Sakura needed to vent her anger badly. Say, that toad had a look of pure terror on her face and it was evident that she was trembling in fear, though she was trying her best not to show it.

Sakura began to approach Umbridge, to which the toad backed away in alarm, much to Sakura's amusement.

"I have stopped their pitiful attempts of attacking." Sakura stated calmly, "Though they did not put up much of a fight…"

Umbridge's eyes grew as huge as dinner plates as she saw the menacing figure approach. Pointing her wand at Sakura, she warned Sakura not to approach.

Sakura did not heed her warning. Umbridge's nerves snapped as she fired consecutive spells at Sakura, to which Sakura blocked with ease.

"Though I do not wish to kill… I do not believe that slaying you will be a loss to humanity."

With that, Sakura appeared right behind Umbrige as slashed her repeatedly before knocking her flat on the ground.

"I won't let you off that easily."

Sakura mentally recited a spell she poured her aura into the pond.

Water tendrils shot out from the pond and coiled around Umbridge's ankles. To Umbridge's horror, it began to drag her towards the pond and into the watery grave. Amidst her screams, Umbridge tried to claw her way back but it was fruitless.

"You should be thankful for you have the rare opportunity of meeting the water guardian." Sakura's ominous voice rang out.

The water rose to a majestic height as it swirled rapidly, morphing to an enormous water dragon which gave a thundering roar.

The shock was too much for Umbridge to bear as she passed out instantly.

Before Sakura could proceed any further, a red beam was shot at her. Though it just bounced off the barrier, Sakura was distracted.

It was Dumbledore that fired that shot, "Please release Professor Umbridge, Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura stared at Dumbledore for a moment before canceling her spell. The water dragon burst into thousands of water droplets while the limp form of Umbridge was brought to the shore by enchanted wave currents.

"I thank you for your understanding, Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura did not reply. Instead, she scanned the mass of members, who grew extremely wary after her display of powers. They have the sense to keep their mouth shut.

_Figures. They are afraid of what I may do to them._

Correction. What Sakura will do if they keep shooting their mouths off.

Adrenaline was running wild after that pathetic attempt of a fight, and together with her raging emotions, they might end up as bird feed.

Control over emotions was most important to one who welds great power in order to prevent destruction from uncontrolled bursts of aura. Yet it was sorely lacking in Sakura at present.

"Leave." Sakura ordered.

_Or I will do something that I **may** regret._

"I am sure we can work this out."

"Dumbledore-san, there are too many things that you and your counterparts do not know." Sakura continued, "Moreover, I do not trust wizards."

As simple as that.

"My apologies that the meeting has to turn out like this. However, alliance with the wizards is not high up on my agenda." Sakura stated.

"And I plan to keep it _that _way."

With one smooth sweeping motion of her hand, she sent the group, plus Umbridge, crashing back to the castle compound.

Sakura stared blankly at the moon, savoring the moment of peace as her senses numbed. Silence reigned the area once more.

Yet it was interrupted by a loud yell emitted by the sorceress, which created a huge shockwave. Debris flew as the forest trees thrashed wildly, accompanied by roars produced by mythical beasts residing among the trees.

The anger, tension and frustration…

_Just let it out._

It lasted for half a minute before Sakura stopped and leaned tiredly against the glowing tree. Her voice had become hoarse from all that yelling but Sakura was not bothered. She slowly slid down and brought her legs to her chest as she recalled Lupin's outburst earlier.

"_Oh we have seen many things alright! We have seen the devastation the Death Eaters have left behind. We have seen many who died under torture. We have seen many anguish faces and have heard the cries of those who failed to protect their love ones!"_

Memories of that fateful day began to flood her brain.

" '_Why?' You may ask. That's because they were too ignorant, they lack the power go against the Dark side. THEY PAID THE PRICE FOR BEING TOO WEAK!"_

Those words have stung her badly.

"What do _you_ know?" Sakura whispered hatefully as she dug her nails into her palms. The moon light illuminated her tear-stained cheeks.

Of course Sakura knew.

For she had paid the price as well.

**Xiao Lang** looked up from a mountain of paper work and glanced at the wall clock. Sakura had been gone for several hours and he was getting a little worried. Of all people, it had to be the wizards that summoned Sakura.

"_Xiao Lang, I will be fine." Sakura assured Xiao Lang as he offered to meet the wizards instead. _

"_Furthermore, the paperwork is going to increase if you keep delaying." Sakura pointed at his desk._

"As if you will be fine."

Earlier on, he had felt a spike in her aura even though they were half a globe apart and this meant trouble. He was not supposed to sense her aura at such a great distance.

He would just have to find out what exactly happened when Sakura return.

Right now, he had to focus on other matters.

"Wang, I am going to the kitchen."

Xiao Lang smirked as his right hand man gave him a puzzled look.

"Let's just say I have to clear some trash."

**Wang** knew better than to question the leader's decision. He went to the kitchens to inform the chefs about Li-sama's maiden visit to the kitchen.

Needless to say, there was a flurry of reactions by the chefs.

On the other hand, Xiao Lang was strolling towards the kitchens, giving the chefs precious seconds to wipe any grease stains off the stoves or straighten their attire.

A stainless steel door was flung open and he was greeting by two long lines (one on each side) of chefs, bowing deeply as they welcomed him into their _humble workplace_.

Xiao Lang acknowledged them with a nod and went towards the head chef, who looked several shades paler than usual.

"I am not here to inspect the kitchens. I just need to use them for a while. Alone."

Though puzzled, the chefs were relieved as they left the kitchen.

"Do not let anyone enter the kitchens"

Wang bowed as he left, closing the doors behind him.

Without locking the door, Xiao Lang proceeded with his plans.

_Vents… Left corner…_

He was faced with a wall, probably with channels of air vents within it.

Wasting no time, he forced his green aura against the wall, effectively blasting an enormous hole with bits of plaster, cement and metal flying in various directions. The dust settled and a rat was found in the midst of damaged air vents.

"How is it to be stuck there for eight hours?" Xiao Lang asked in a stoic voice.

Ignoring the loud squeals, he continued darkly, "Tell that snake you call master that sending pathetic underlings is embarrassing."

The rat squeaked loudly before exploding into many pieces.

"In your after life."

Xiao Lang threw a last look at the scene before exiting the kitchen, leaving the remains of a paw with a missing claw.

**end of chapter 4**

This chapter is an early Christmas pressie from me. I updated early!

The language almost killed me. I just loathe writing chapters with lots of dialogue as it kind of kills the fic.

Yep, in my fic, that rat did not cut his hand and give it to Voldermort for his potion. Just think that Voldermort went ahead with the potion without that particular ingredient. Well I can't say that a metal arm remained right?

Due to rating and my own personal censorship, certain phrases are replaced with milder ones even though they might not have such a great impact. E.g. "In your after life" should actually be "In h" to have more impact but I do not allow vulgarities or any thing that suppose to go higher than the story's rating. There _are_ exceptions… like _land in deep shit…_ and a bit of gore won't hurt right? (if you call that gore in the first place)

I thank all readers who reviewed and hope that you people will continue to review. To those reviewers who motivated me with their reviews, a big thank you. One offered to help me with my language – I am grateful as well (judging from this chapter, it is evident that fics comprising mainly of dialogues are not my thing. So perhaps we can start from here…)

A chain of events will start to trigger from this chapter and hope you will enjoy it. Sakura's not so graceful reaction towards the wizards may not sit well with some of you but if you think about it, she has every right to be angry, with reasons revealed in the coming chapters.

As mentioned above, due to terrible national exams next year, I have to update less frequently in order to study and get decent grades that can hopefully get me into the University of my choice. So… heh heh… gomen! But I will not abandon this fic! (Ending still under going major refinement)

_Last note: I am currently obsessed over Bleach; esp Tenth Captain Hitsugaya. Also indulging in catalogues of non-hentai dojishin. Who shares a similar obsession with moi?  _

Merry X'mas! _Though it is a bit early._


	5. Chapter 5

After several millennia, I have finally coughed this chapter out.

Thank Goodness!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP and blah blah.**

**Several** loud yells echoed Dumbledore's office as multiple bodies crashed onto the hard, stone floor. Professor Snape was heard swearing loudly when Professor Umbridge landed unceremoniously on him. This was replaced by loud grumblings from the rest of the members as they untangled themselves from the mass of bodies.

"That $#! Wait till I get my hands on her!"

Dumbledore surveyed the scene, emitting a small sigh in the process. Without a doubt, it was going to be a lot more difficult to form an alliance from now on, especially when the sorceress herself gave a terrible impression to the members.

And not to forget she blatantly declared her hatred towards the wizarding community.

It was an hour later, when the confusion died away, tempers simmered and plenty of stern warnings from him did they have a unanimous agreement on two things.

Firstly, to erase Professors Umbridge's memories with a memory charm. They had a close brush with the authorities earlier on and the Order could not afford another blow. Gone were those memories of Professor Umbridge heroically leading a pack of Aurors to capture the members. Gone was the information on the Order itself.

Her memories were instead replaced with something slightly different; she was supposed to lead a pack of Aurors to capture a suspected sorcerer, with information provided by the Ministry. However, her group was ambushed by a pack of forest creatures which began their onslaught. Few had survived.

Unfortunately _ahem, _fortunately, she was one of them.

She was the only one rescued while the rest of the survivors were buried underground. Of course, that particular information was left out of her brain.

Secondly, to ground that trio for months to come. Snape had pushed for this wholeheartedly, betraying a look of pure joy on his face. Say, Harry and company were staring guiltily at the floor. They should be. After all, they were the root of the problem. Speaking Order secrets out in the open… They were idiots.

It was after debating for another hour on future plans (with almost every member declaring that they will never form an alliance with sorcerers) that Dumbledore dismissed him with a tired flick of his hand. Age was rapidly catching up and events seemed to move at such a fast pace that he had difficulty keeping up with them.

Nevertheless, Dumbledore knew the importance of an alliance. Peaceful days in the wizarding world were numbered and according to a reliable source, Voldermort's army was swelling at an alarming rate due to increasing Death Eaters, Inferni, Dementors and other beasts. Thus having an alliance with the sorcerers as a deterrent or defense was their best gamble.

Yet there was an obstacle to the alliance. The sorceress was not willing to form an alliance. Well technically, the Order members were not too keen as well but that can be easily solved by Dumbledore's methods. And the reason for the reluctance was due to something that happened in the sorcerers' past, some event that occurred and it was clear Dumbledore needed to reveal these shrouded mysteries in order to understand the sorcerers' reluctance and take fully.

There was one thing though. Dumbledore did not know where to start looking from.

Luckily, Eriol decided to be gracious and dropped a hint a day later. That hint was delivered by a dark bluish, purple flying soft toy. Dumbledore stared at the flying creature before reading the message delivered. An address was written on it followed by a "_Mr Kinomoto_" was scrawled messily below it. Right at the bottom of the message was a warning not to feed the messenger any sweet stuff unless he risked total mayhem in the castle.

The flying creature just sniffed haughtily at Dumbledore before dashing towards the fireplace and disappeared with a 'pop' sound.

Dumbledore stared at the message once more and could not help but feel that this was Eriol's way of making up. After all, he was partially responsible for scaring off Lupin, who in return infected the entire Order resulting in hostile attitudes towards Sakura.

Eriol was taking a huge risk when he provided this piece of information. Dumbledore was sure that Sakura would not be happy about what it seemed like her address given to a _wizard._

As for the hint, Dumbledore had no choice but to follow it.

This was why he found himself at the doorsteps of the supposing Mr Kinomoto's house several hours later.

The house looked rather cozy and its environment was rather pleasant. Overall, this looked like any other typical house down the street.

Dumbledore stood in front of the door for several minutes before pressing the doorbell.

It was now or never.

The door opened and revealed a man wearing spectacles.

"May I help you?"

_Might as well follow Clow's message._

With his magically enabled Japanese, he asked, "May I speak to Mr Kinomoto please?"

The man paused for a second before replying, "I am sorry sir. The Kinomotos have migrated."

**Sakura** pushed the dead branches and continued walking. This place was always covered with dense vegetation and it was not easy to make her way there.

"Why did we choose this place again?" She thought out loud.

_There wasn't much of a choice then. _Sakura reminded herself. _Under those conditions, to even think clearly was a great task._

Sakura walked out of the thick vegetation, reached a clearing and walked towards the gentle hill with a lone, dead tree.

_If I had it my way, I would have chosen a much better scenery, with fresher vegetation. Everything here looks so dead…_

Sakura stopped her musing as she reached her destination.

"Ohaiyou Otou-san, Touya."

"_**What **do you mean they migrated?" Dumbledore asked incredously. Was this some kind of joke?_

"_You see sir. I bought their house. They migrated one and a half years ago. I am not very sure about the details. Something about Mr Kinomoto working overseas thus bringing his entire family along." The man explained patiently._

The same reply was given by the other neighbours.

"Thank You Sir. My apologies for bothering you." Dumbledore said with a bow after having the same reply from the sixth neighbour.

Dumbledore was not too happy. The Kinomotos were residing in some other country and it was going to be searching a needle in a haystack _once more_.

"Excuse me, sir."

Dumbledore looked in the direction of the voice and found that it was a lady in her mid-fifties who spoke.

"Don't listen to them. The Kinomotos did not migrate." The lady spoke harshly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Madam, do you know where Mr -?"

"They were killed in a massacre."

**Sakura** freed the stone slabs of invading weeds and creepers and placed fresh flowers on those slabs. She then settled beside the two stone slabs before drawing her legs towards her chest. Slowly, her fingers traced the engraved wordings on the stone slab while she sorted her thoughts.

"Otou-san, Touya, I am living rather comfortably right now. You two need not worry a thing." She hurriedly added as she giggled, " Yes Touya, Xiao Lang has been taking good care of me."

Giggles stopped abruptly as Sakura gazed sadly at the slabs once more.

"I met those wizards yesterday. I did not agree to their request. Kind of lost control… But I am fine now. Xiao Lang made sure of that."

Sakura gave a tiny smile as she recalled the worried expression that hung on his face when she returned.

"Yes, things are rather smooth sailing right now. Tomoyo's boutique has a roaring business. Eriol and Tomoyo are smitten over each other… It is just that…"

_Things are not the same without both of you._

Her vision blurred as tears started to form. She hastily wiped them off.

A year and a half had passed but that incident was still fresh in her memory.

**Dumbledore **found himself in the lady's garden porch, staring at the elderly lady sipping her tea. She insisted that they should be more discreet, though Dumbledore could not figure out how sipping tea in the midst of greenery can be considered as discreet… …

Nevertheless, Dumbledore was shocked senseless when the so-called truth was unveiled.

"_Massacre?" Dumbledore asked after the shock wore off._

"_Died rather tragically, I must add. Killed by those cold-blooded hooded murders."_

"_Hooded?"_

"_They held some rod like thing that kept emitting green flashes."_

Death Eaters. No doubt about it.

But if memory served him right, he was not informed of any Death Eater attacks in this region.

In a bid to uncover the mystery, he found himself in the garden porch sipping lime tea. Mrs Yamaki (that middle aged lady) took another long sip before starting her story.

"It was a year and a half ago. Minutes before that awful incident, I was sitting at this exact same spot enjoying my afternoon tea." Yamaki recalled as she stirred her tea.

"Suddenly, I heard this scream from the distance…"

_Warning bells smashed against each other as her senses went into red alert. Adrenaline started pumping as more screams were heard._

_Something was very wrong._

_Yamaki dashed through her house and went to the front porch. She paled visibly as she looked into the distance._

_Several houses were on fire, probably torched by someone. Bodies were strewn on the streets with blood clearly visible everywhere. What was definitely shocking was that a huge mass of black hooded people were seen killing or torturing anyone in sight. _

_A stick emitting green lights does seem like an unusual weapon._

_Wasting no time, Yamaki sped back into her back garden. In the midst of panic, she squeezed through a small hole in the wall which was well concealed by thick vegetation. It was just like a jungle behind her backyard. She had lived here for nearly forty years and this secret "passage" used to be her secret hideout when she was young. It led to a mass of thick vegetation and no one ever discover it. Many people failed to spot this opening, much less visitors._

_It was perfect_

_Forcing through the many branches and leaves, Yamaki tried to proceed forward. It was a problem as her failing joints was not up to the task of walking on increasingly steep terrain. Arthritis is such a pain._

_Amongst the clumps of leaves, she peered out to have a better view of the devastation those murders have caused. She was in perfect position to witness the torture carried out by them._

_It was too horrifying to even look._

_Attempts to block out those anguished cries and psychotic laughter failed terribly as she clamped her hands against her ears. Images presented to her froze her blood. Beam after beam, those murders seemed to enjoy snuffing the life out of humans. She winced as a man thrashed about in immense pain, yelling his lungs out._

_It was then that she realized the identies of the two victims. One of them was Kinomoto-san, the kind man who always greeted her whenever he passed by her house. The other fallen figure should be his son, Touya-san. Or at least that was what she inferred from the bloodied mess. Emotions flooded her senses as she witnessed another round of torture._

_To witness suffering and agony yet unable to alleviate it… _

"_Stop it…"_

_How terribly harsh it was._

_Tears blurred her vision as Kinomoto-san took his last breath after a red beam was shot through his heart. Those murders were apparently bored by a dying victim and were in search of a new prey. Weeping broke into muffled sobs as she saw him crash onto the ground unmoving, dead to the world._

"_May you rest in peace Kinomoto-san." She whispered._

_A loud bang brought her back to reality. A burning house confirmed her dread; those murders have begun to storm her house in a bid to eliminate new prey. There was no time left. She had to move deeper into the heart of the vegetation, where chances of survival were the greatest. Throwing a last look at the slain Kinomotos, she uttered a silent prayer before moving on._

_Yet it was not long before her knees buckled and her worn out senses gave in to darkness._

"_**What** the…"_

_Gosh, it was too bright! Had she not drawn the curtains before turning in? And since when was her bed that uncomfortable? Like it was made of branches and…_

_Her grumbling stopped as events started to hit her like a ton of bricks. It was not a nightmare after all._

_She peered about as she made an effort to stand up._

_How long was she knocked out?_

_She strained her ears… It was strangely quiet. No anguish cries, terrified screams nor insane laughter._

_Have they left?_

_Squeezing out of the hole, she prepared herself for the worst. Yet what shocked her senseless was the very first thing that she saw._

_Her house was still intact._

_There was no sign of its burnt remains or forced entry. In fact, her house looked as if it had not been scorched previously._

_Greatly puzzled, she went to the front porch._

_There was an absence of death and destruction._

_Like her abode, those houses that were raging previously appeared untouched. Neither decomposing bodies nor destruction was visible. The stench of death that was definitely lingering in the air was gone. _

_People were actually walking on the streets, acting as if the killings have not happened. Housewives back from the supermarket with their purchases, children lugging their bags to school, husbands leaving for work… Things were back to normal._

_It was like that devastating event had not occurred in the first place._

_With her mind filled with the 5Ws and H, she proceeded to ask her neighbour, assuming if her neighbour was alive._

_Much to her relief, she spotted her neighbour on the street. Practically rushing towards her neighbour, she proceeded to ask her about the killings._

_Her neighbour gave her an incredulous look, "Yamaki-san, are you feeling alright? There were no hooded murderers nor were there any burning houses! "_

_Though taken aback, she was not convinced. In a hushed tone, she asked her neighbour about the Kinomotos._

"… _Age must be catching up on you. Don't you remember? They migrated to America just recently!"_

" I had the same reply from my other neighbours as well." Yamaki paused to take another sip of her tea. "I have kept mum about those killings from then on. I would have landed up in the mental hospital long ago for sprouting such _nonsense_."

Dumbledore was silent as the gears in his large brain operated at breakneck speed. Such an aftermath was strangely familiar…

"Well at least their daughter Sakura is still alive." Yamaki piped. "Strange though, my neighbours could not recognize her, as if she was erased from their memories."

_That sorceress._

Jumping at any information of Sakura, Dumbledore asked a little more eagerly, "Do you know where I can find her?

"I have seen her frequently in this area…" Yamaki pondered.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Haven't you ask her anything in particular. About her family…"

"I dare not ask her. God knows if she even remembers that she is a Kinomoto. Well at least she still retained her manners." Yamaki pointed towards the far South, "Do you see that clump of trees there? She has this habit of pacing along this street before disappearing in that direction. She probably lives around that area."

_So Miss Kinomoto is still residing in Japan…_

Dumbledore stood up and straightened his robes, "I must take my leave now. You were a great help."

"Dumbledore-san, do help Sakura in any way. Having lost her family members at such a tender age and retaining no memories of her family… It is terribly cruel ."

"Rest assured Mrs Yamaki. I will try my best to help her."

He could just hear the irony in those words.

_**It** is pretty surprising that someone actually lives here._

Dumbledore made his way through the dense vegetation. After aimlessly pacing in the designated area for nearly half an hour, he felt a familiar aura pulsing from a certain direction. Dumbledore found himself trekking into a forested area _again_.

He seemed to be trekking forested areas rather regularly lately.

That aside, Dumbledore began to sift through the conversation they had earlier.

Undoubtly, the revelation was an important in clearing his initial puzzlement yet it led to the creation of even more questions.

Why was he not informed of such an attack?

Where was Miss Kinomoto during the attack?

And more importantly, if Miss Kinomoto wanted revenge against the Death Eaters, she should be willing to form an alliance with the wizards – which apparently was not the case.

The clearing revealed a figure standing motionlessly by a stone slab, indifferent to the sudden intrusion. Clad in a long cloak with a yellow sundress peaking underneath, the figure wore a large hat with her alburn hair flowing freely down her back.

Dumbledore was soundless for a moment before breaking the silence.

"You have my deepest sympathy Miss Kinomoto." Dumbledore spoke quietly, "Such a grave thing should never happen."

Sakura did not reply. With her back still facing Dumbledore, she continued to stare soundlessly at the slab.

"I would like to thank you for giving me a chance to meet up with you once more. I would not have found you if you masked your aura on purpose."

"I figured that you will find out about it sooner later." Sakura voiced softly.

Conversation ceased as Dumbledore held an internal debate.

"Pardon me for raising such a sensitive issue here. But we do need your – "

"I am aware of that Dumbledore-san." Sakura snapped frostily, fingering her brown locks.

Slightly taken aback by the hostile response, Dumbledore kept mum.

"Apart from obvious reasons, there are other reasons why I refuse to form an alliance with your kind. I have seen how those incompetent people whom you wizards acknowledge as government operates. I am aware of those half truths your media propagate. Together, both government and media are determine to demean us sorcerers. Worse still, majority of the wizards are against us when it is the Death Eaters who pose a great threat."

Sakura paused to rein her aura before continuing.

"So tell me Dumbledore-san, why should I save your kind from the clutches of your enemy? Why should you risk everything for those fools?"

_Indeed, the wizarding world is plagued with such evil_

"What you have said is true Miss KinomotoYet we are in a similar predicament. You protect the muggles against Death Eaters discreetly, fully aware that some _confused _muggles may retaliate if news of sorcerers or wizards leak into the muggle world."

A look of surprise fleeted across Sakura's face.

_Such a shrewd man._

Expected from someone who lived decades longer on this earth.

He was totally different from his loud and brash counterparts.

And his argument was logical.

"About your request… I will think about it." Sakura said after much thought.

Shock followed by relief was evident on Dumbledore's face.

"And don't find me. I will find you."

**Sakura **found Xiao Lang brooding in his study, staring blankly at the scenery outside the window. The maids have informed her of their master's refusal to eat when she had returned from Japan. Obviously, Sakura knew the reason to his sudden lack of appetite.

His pride was wounded.

Many would applaud Xiao Lang for his superb ability in detecting the spy in such a huge compound, effectively trapping that Death Eater in the kitchen vents for several hours.

That's where the problem lies.

Accordingly to him, to allow _any_ infiltration into the Li's compound spoke volumes about his ability and that was a huge blow to his ego.

Sakura mentally sighed. The Lis have terribly huge prides.

Walking up to Xiao Lang, she snaked her hands round his waist.

"Go, if it makes you feel better."

Xiao Lang broke out of his trance, his gaze softening as he returned the hug.

"But you better return for dinner."

**He **was a junior rank Death Eater, someone who was considered incompetent in handling great tasks, destined to be the first to be sacrificed in battle.

Not that he wanted to be part of those who served the Dark Lord directly. No sir, such he can do without such honour.

Speaking about the Dark Lord, their master decided grace his team with his _dignified _presence by spending several nights at their camp.

And that honour usually meant an increase usage of forbidden curses.

With the Dark Lord presently residing in their camp, security was especially tight. He was in charge of the night watch, as usual.

Like any other nights, it should be a relatively uneventful night

His thoughts were answered by a sudden explosion from a nearby tent.

"What –"

He was interrupted by a series of explosions in which fire raged throughout the camp.

There was mayhem in the camp. Death Eaters were running in all directions, many screaming in pain as they were burnt alive.

"Johnson!" A superior roared at him, "Stop gaping and put out the fire!"

"At once Sir!"

The strange thing was that the fire could not be extinguished. Regardless of the number of times Johnson tried to extinguish the flames with water using his wand, the flames just refused to go out.

At the corner of his eye, Johnson saw a bunch of superiors hurriedly escorting an angered Dark Lord to safety. Yet to his horror, he noticed a huge fireball flying towards them.

_Oh shit._

Just half a kilometer away, the culprit was sitting on a branch of an oak tree observing the damage. The camp was totally destroyed with many charred bodies littered all over the place.

Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow when he saw the snake like guy dragging his battered body to some nearby object before disappearing. That fireball was meant to kill… and yet this fellow managed to survive, albeit barely.

That must be noted.

Other than that exception, his revenge was executed perfectly and the gloom that filled his heart earlier on was lifted.

Satisfied, Xiao Lang checked his watch and paled visibly.

_Nine O'clock._

He was late for dinner and Sakura will not be happy.

End of chapter 5

Yep, I am several months late but I have exams this year and was intending to post this chapter only in November. Can't talk much because I have to sink into mountain of books once more (after typing this chapter). But rest assured that I have most of the plot planned out nicely and will never abandon this fic.

Do review! 

And see you in November (after my exams)

Side rambling: watched American Idol 5 finals and was like, "My gosh, what happened to his hair?"


	6. Chapter 6

PHPPSMSS REVIVED! I have finished my exams! (And believe me, they were horrible). After disappearing for half a year (or a year?) or so, Phppsmss is back in action with promise of constant updates (one update per one and a half month – the usual) if I am not suffering from word blocks.

3 bleach fics just popped up in my head when I was mugging… so ahahaha it may hinder progress on subsequent chapters. I am not saying it will, cause technically I have about 7 months of playtime… and I am working on an art piece for my friend's birth day which is really taxing…

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or CCS, or I would have asked for a more mature looking Xiao Lang and Sakura. They look a little too chibi to me.**

**It** was decided after hours of discussion and self musing, in the comfy armchairs of Xiao Lang's office that they needed to do some scouting before sinking into any commitments. They, after all, have plenty of doubts about the wizards – knowledge of wizards' attacking capabilities, characteristics and system of governance was near zero. Sakura did remark that through her previous encounters, she witnessed those wizards, albeit briefly (as she was too cooped up with suppressing her wildly fluctuating aura), wield some sort of useless stick as their weapon.

Furthermore, they were wary of certain wizards. Judging from Sakura's rather _frosty _description, most of the wizards she met were hot headed and tend to shoot their mouths off before thinking. The wizard with his greasy hair plastered to his head seemed particularly detestable, apart from that obnoxious toad like woman who seemed to fit the bill of Tomoyo's attacker earlier on.

Though stereotyping was not allowed to cloud their judgment, both felt that the wizarding world was screwed with such wizards. They could just imagine conflicts and chaos arising should co-operation with the Order ensue.

Hence both came to a swift decision that scouting was necessary. Hogwarts and Hogsmate were identified as the two scouting areas. The problem arose when both were split over the scouting process. Xiao Lang, worried over Sakura's mental stability in a wizard infested place, insisted on covering both areas.

Sakura, on the other hand, wanted a collaborated effort instead. There was no way she would further tax Xiao Lang, who already had over packed schedules from Clan head's duties. Moreover, the Clan Elders viewed wizards as an _inferior _species and were not very subtle with their dislike of them. Interfering with wizarding activities while abandoning clan duties could mean more than just the usual droning from the elders.

Plus, Sakura pointed out, she could not just avoid wizards even if she desperately wanted to. The mental strain was something she had to get used to over time.

Thus Sakura found herself standing on the dirt streets of Hogsmade, almost regretting her decision to set foot into the wizarding world in the first place.

The atmosphere was none too cheery, with a gloom that hung over the village like a fog. Wizards traveled in groups, with only Sakura as the exception, apparently afraid of _something_.

Posters that warned of Death Eater attacks were long forgotten as fresh posters of warnings of Sorcerers were pasted over instead. In a corner, there was a fairly large group of wizards, with one standing above the mass spreading anti- sorcerer sentiment. He drew random applause and murmurs of agreement each time he came to a dramatic conclusion.

Sakura found it highly distasteful.

_Windy. Get rid of those offending stuff on the walls._

A strong gust of wind rushed through the village, creating a turbulence of dirt and ripped posters. The gathering was quickly dispersed with claims of ominous happenings. Groups of wizards clutched their flapping cloaks and ran for shelter.

Clutching her clock tightly, Sakura trudged on as she successfully reined her aura. Such flaring of aura will be common from now on and reining it was not as easy as she thought it would be.

**It **was like any old castle that popped out from the picture books, though it was definitely bigger, far gloomier and Xiao Lang was positive that normal pictures stayed still.

As he strolled past a particular picture of a women that was emitting low grunted noises in her sleep, he felt a surge, a concentration of wizard auras behind it.

That and a particular familiar aura.

Figuring that crashing classes was a good way to gauge wizard's ability, he blended into the shadows and passed through the portrait.

"Ten points off Gryffindor. I expect your essays in future to be loads better Mr Weasley."

A look of rage fleeted across the redhead's face while his counterparts struggled to clamp him down.

"Today, you will be learning about elemental beasts." A huge diagram appeared as the male teacher flicked the stick he was holding.

Xiao Lang leaned forward with mild interest when he saw the four mythical beasts which represented four elements.

"Sorcerers usually cast spells according to their character, which are classified under the elements. For example, courage is represented by fire while those of peaceful nature are represented by water or earth. It is really difficult to differentiate as certain characteristics may be represented by several elements."

The male teacher flicked the stick again, causing the projection to disappear.

"Of course, sorcerers that are extremely powerful can cast spells of any element. Reasons for this is unknown at the moment though many predict that such powerful sorcerers have dominance over such beasts."

Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow as the male teacher delivered his lecture. He should applaud the wizarding world for digging out such information which are supposed to be classified. From the looks of it, bits and pieces of such information should be circulating within the wizarding world at present.

There were several fallacies though. The lecturer left out Light and Dark, which are the two most important and dangerous elements.

The prediction about the dominance over those mythical beasts was not entirely correct either. It was true that powerful sorcerers could cast spells of any element. Sorcerers like him, Eriol, and Sakura were shining examples.

There were several reasons, one of which varies with the sorcerer. In Sakura's case, it was partially due to the Sakura cards she possessed. In his case, it was the seals.

However, the main reason was an agreement.

A pact with nature.

There was a common misconception that sorcerers were above nature, exerting total dominance over it.

On the contrary, sorcerers were a part of nature itself.

To wield the power of nature, sorcerers have to give something back in return.

It was an equivalent exchange.

**Soon, **it was the end of the lesson and the students steadily streamed out in noisy chatter.

"Tomoyo."

The blue-eyed girl spun round, eyes widening for a second in shock before she silently motioned Xiao Lang to a secluded spot. Walls have ears, especially with Peeves as Hogwart's resident broadcaster.

After re-enforcing their surroundings with soundproof walls and cloaking Xiao Lang with an illusion, much to the courtesy of Tomoyo, they began to talk.

"I mask myself well with shadows you know. There was no need to cast an illusion." Xiao Lang grunted, portraying an obvious dislike for fashion magic.

"No complaints. The school will be in an uproar if they spot some foreign guy infiltrating their premises. You don't know what they are capable of." Tomoyo replied, knowing full well that Xiao Lang would never be spotted. His stealth was legendary.

"If they are capable of anything that is. We are talking about a wizard school."

"Exactly. Any impressions about this school so far?"

"… Absolutely fascinating." Xiao Lang said dryly, "That display of attempting to summon elemental beasts in that so-called Dark Arts class earlier on was hilarious."

"You shouldn't say that about my classmates. You should be aware that summoning elemental beasts is not easy. It is the very basics of sorcery."

"It shouldn't be that difficult. Some of the more able ones like that bushy haired girl and that guy named Harry, managed to do it, which is pretty spectacular at their level. But the redhead…"

Even Xiao Lang, having studied sorcery extensively in his younger days, was unaware that fireflies were counted as fire beasts.

That particular information was either hidden in some obscure page of his textbook or it was a pronunciation mistake the redhead had made.

Either way, it spoke volumes about his capabilities and personality.

"Oh that firefly incident? I have to admit, it was pretty amusing." Tomoyo chuckled as she recalled the priceless look on Ron's face.

Smoothing out the creases on her skirt, Tomoyo pointed west, "Head west. At the second level turn head west again and turn two corners. You should be able to locate a statue of a gargoyle. What you seek may lie there."

Xiao Lang gave her a terse nod as he prepared to head off.

"Anata will be glad to know that both of you have decided to aid the wizards."

"I did not do it for Hirazaki." Xiao Lang growled, fist clenched tightly. "We haven't really decided yet. We have doubts about these wizards and they are greatly suspicious of us. An alliance will surely lead to trouble."

"Speaking of which, how is Sakura?" Tomoyo enquired, "It has been like half a year since I last met her."

"Was pretty much her old self…somewhat, till those damned wizards popped up and her negative emotions surfaced once more. Sakura was pretty agitated when she heard that you were captured by the wizards."

Tomoyo grinned. "That was just a friendly gesture. You know, to stop by and say hi."

Xiao Lang bit back the comment about how Eriol's influence was corrupting Tomoyo. She had changed much since that incident nearly two years ago. She had a more manipulative and slightly sadistic streak now.

Silence prevailed before Xiao Lang spoke once more, "Tomoyo, why are you residing in this castle? I heard that Ruby Moon was creating quite a ruckus, wailing for her partner in crime, whatever that meant."

"Ah. Just like what you are doing. I am gathering information and probably flush out some rotten eggs."

Xiao Lang frowned at the vague answer.

Peering at her watch, she started to shoo Xiao Lang off.

"We have wasted too much time yapping. Remember, you are now Richard Clearwater of Hufflepuff. Gambette and do Eriol proud!"

A scowl marred Xiao Lang's face as he headed off.

"And don't dispel the illusion!"

Tomoyo was not to be trifled with when someone messed with her creations.

It was a couple of minutes later where Xiao Lang found himself perched at the corner of a large room with the invisibility spell casted. The room occupants, which comprised of a long bearded man and Harry having a heated debate.

"…sealed parts of his soul in Horocrux."

Xiao Lang knew that this was where he would be returning to for the next few days.

**As **she stepped into the shop, with the ringing of the bell sounding to Oliver the arrival of another paying customer, a musty smell of _old _wood and dust struck her. It reminded her of the huge wood collection the elders had. Wood carvings of all types, arrived as tributes or the consequence of an impulsive buying spree that a certain elder had, which was of course not fitting of the image of an elder, were stuffed in one of the many grand attics the Lis have.

"Be with you in just a moment." Oliver said as he emerged with an armload of boxes. Extracting a wand from one of the many boxes, he handed it to an earlier customer. Meanwhile, measuring tapes did their job as they snaked round Sakura's arm, much to her surprise.

"Try this. 10 inches of dragon heartstring. Obtained from the Chinese Fireball."

The hesitant boy gave the wand a wave, which resulted in fireballs flying in all directions, incinerating everything in sight. One of it missed Sakura narrowly as she discreetly deflected the flaming ball. This only spurred Oliver more as he dived into another stack of wands, blissfully oblivious to the spluttering boy, mysterious cloaked figure or the smoking boxes which were saved from the fire.

The same scenario continued for nearly fifteen minutes, with massive damage ranging from shattering of glass to explosions of various degrees.

As Sakura was slightly incredulous at the damage the shop was taking and how the shop owner was taking it so well, she felt a certain unpleasant _something _which she could not point out at present. It occurred once Oliver revealed the wand to the kid and it seemed to magnify with every wave of the wand

It felt like eternity before the kid became the proud owner of a wand – bark of a willow, 13 inches long.

Oliver rummaged the pile for another wand.

"Hmm, try this. 12 inches of Phoenix feather. Pretty resilient.."

Once Sakura was in contact with the wand, it simply crumbled and disintegrated into dust.

Sakura was dead sure that it was not a normal reaction.

Highly puzzled, Oliver dug up another wand which was buried within the depths of the storeroom. It was claimed to be a fine wand, with it's uniform hair being a hard catch.

The wand just turned into dust once more.

Excusing himself, Oliver dived back into his storage room determined to find a suitable wand.

Sakura on the other hand stood motionless as she stared at the remains of the wand.

That certain something she felt earlier on came back with a vengeance.

Was it disgust? Pity? Or a mixture of both?

Sakura did not know.

What she did know was that the wizard's overeliance on the wand had a huge loophole, which the enemy could easily exploit. Unless the wizards have other forms of mediums to cast spells…

Oliver's muffled reply to Sakura's burning question further alliterated her stand.

"Other than the occasional use of potions, we usually use our wands."

With just a touch, those wands decomposed to nothingness as they were unable to withstand sorcerery. It was just _too easy_ to disarm wizards.

What would those wizards do if they were disarmed during battle? The enemy could just swamp and outnumber the wizards with his army. Death awaits them.

Yes, she felt pity alright.

With the numerous gatherings along the streets she had witnessed earlier on, it was obvious that many wizards were not aware of how weak they were. Sure, those wizards were aware of the difference in strength. Like what the wizarding newspaper accurately reported, sorcerers could squash wizards like flies.

Yet some of those warped minded wizards (like those rallying earlier), which made up nearly half of the population, perceived that strength came in numbers. They were convinced that wizards have that added advantage and were totally unaware that sorcerers like Xiao Lang could snap their wands like twigs.

After all, empty vessels makes the most noise.

Hence it was pitiful and pathetic.

The creaking of the closing door indicated that Sakura had left. Oliver popped out of his storeroom discarding an armload of wands at the side. While clearing the mess, he discovered a couple of bills left on the counter. Those bills were compensation by the cloaked figure for the damaged wands. Upon closer inspection, he realized that those were Chinese _yuan_, not the typical Galleons and Knuts.

_A muggle._

**"Here **are the records that you have requested Professor Dumbledore. These are classified items and I had to smuggle them out." Mr Weasley said as he laid thick files on the table. Both were currently in the dining area of the Order. Dumbledore made sure that there were no one else in the house of Black.

"I have searched thoroughly and found this assignment that my department was working on one and a half years ago. Those higher ups marked this as urgent and set the deadline a day after this assignment was given." Mr Weasley gave an inaudible sigh as he recalled that faithful day, "My partner and I slogged throughout the night, erasing the memories of hundreds of Asian muggles. It wasn't a pleasant experience."

Dumbledore flipped through the reports and his eye caught onto something.

"It was due to a magical mishap?"

"Ostensibly, the records stated that the incident was caused by backfiring. Some fool tried to cast some incredibly powerful spell. Backfired, killed lots of muggles."

Mr Weasley rolled his eyes and snorted, " Such a bad lie could only come from the Ministry of Magic. I have seen damage reports of the incident. No magic misfire could cause that devastating damage concurrently in different parts of the world. I tried to dig up more information but this case is classified. I will get into serious trouble with the higher ups."

Looking straight into Dumbledore eyes, Mr Weasley enquired, "Has this got to with those sorcerers?"

"Plenty." And Dumbledore proceeded to tell Mr Weasley about his encounter with Mrs. Yamanaki after Mr Weasley was sworn the secrecy.

"You mean the Ministry is covering up the attack? But why?"

"Their image was probably at stake. What I'm more puzzled about is the whereabouts of Miss Kinomoto back then. With her capabilities, she could easily defeat those death eaters."

Mr Weasley leaned against the back of his chair as he folded his arms. The uncover the mystery, they had to dig into the past. A very sensitive past .

And he was positive that Miss Kinomoto would have their heads if the wizards pried into her past.

**Several **days into scouting of the wizarding world, Xiao Lang was back at his desk battling overflowing paperwork.

"Sir."

Xiao Lang looked up and saw a letter on the tray.

"This is…"

Wang looked immensely tense as he handed the letter to Xiao Lang.

"The wizards sir. As ordered, I have destroyed all letters from them. But this letter could not be destroyed nor gotten rid of."

"The wizards seem rather desperate." Xiao Lang remarked as he scanned through the contents of the letter, a frown forming in the process.

"Sir, is there –"

"That snake wishes to grace me with his presence."

Shock was evident on Wang's face.

"Sir, you mean…"

"Yes. Voldermort ."

The gears in Wang's brain started to move at breakneck speed as he tried to voice his opinions without offending his superior.

"I shall reject them at once. An alliance with them Sir, will bring about massive problems."

Xiao Lang handed the letter back to Wang, falling silent for a couple of seconds.

"Wang, accept the invite. I wish to meet them in the basement ."

"But Sir…"

"No complaints Wang. And do not tell Sakura about it. She may not be emotionally stable to meet that snake and his minions yet."

Wang bowed low before exiting the room. Though he was sorely tempted to think that his master had a few loose screws in his head, years of serving under Master Li proved him otherwise.

He had faith in his Master's plans. He always did.

Though this time round, there was the slightest trace of doubt lurking in the depths of his mind.

**Ron **Weasley was not a happy person. Scratch that, he was downright livid and embarrassed. It was all due to that blasted firefly incident.

Snape had taught them that the elemental beast that each individual summoned represents their character. The type of beast they summoned provided further details about the person's character.

For instance, a fiery beast represents courage. Yet there was a difference between say, a flamed horn toad and phoenix. The former represents courage and craftiness while the latter represents grace and courage.

Um… yep it was something like that.

Of course, the strongest of elemental beasts like dragons and such could only be summoned by really powerful sorcerers.

Thus being a Gryffindor, he wanted to carry the mark of courage. To do that, he _had _to summon a fiery beast. His pride was a stake.

Ron was pretty confident. After all, it was he, together with Hermoine, who accompanied Harry as they went on yearly adventures that nearly cost their lives.

If that was not prove of courage, he did not know what else could be.

Truth to be told, he was rather envious of Harry. His bravery was famed and Harry was definitely able to summon a beast of fire – the huge burst of fire erupting from the end of Harry wand was prove of that. Hermoine got an owl, no prizes for guessing why.

Ron concentrated and willed himself to summon a majestic beast, hopefully one that could rival Harry's beast.

_Concentrate._

He could feel something warm surging within his chest.

_Yes, yes…_

Once he felt a slight burning sensation, Ron's heart skipped a beat.

With eyes still shut, he waved his wand and yelled the incantation.

Ron could just feel that awesome sensation, in which that faint burning sensation was channeled towards his wand, leaving a numbing effect on his fingers.

Rude laughter and jeering broke Ron out from his trance. Opening his eyes in a flash, he was initially confused, then horrified by the many little glowing sparks clouding his vision.

Fireflies.

He summoned fireflies.

A "beast" which was unaccounted for in his textbook but Ron knew what it represented anyway.

With his face burning up, Ron was left to face scathing remarks from Snape and the Slytherins, with the occasional few bstards from the other Houses.

So here he was sulking over a bowl of wheat jam in the Great Hall, trying his very best to shut out those unpleasant stares and rumours directed at him. Hermoine ditched him for the library while Harry was meeting Dumbledore.

Life sucked. Big time.

As he viciously smashed those bobbling jam bits, imagining the bits to be the heads of Snape and everybody else, his mind wondered and landed squarely on that girl. The one whom the trio bumped into earlier on.

Though it was the briefest of seconds, Ron thought that he saw an extremely faint apparition of a jade tiger emitting from her wand before she quickly dispelled it. No one noticed it as they were too distracted by his display of fireflies.

If his memory served him right, the jade tiger was under the list of beasts which could only be summoned by sorcerers…

Usually, his bad memory proved to be his downfall.

Deciding that his eyes were playing tricks on him, Ron continued to sulk as he smashed jam bits.

**TBC…**

Do review! It motivates me.

As promised, this chappie was delivered in November.

Like I said earlier, I invested most of my time in this art piece for my friends birthday and xmas pressie. I am almost done with it. Used over a week to slog over it. I will post it on deviant art once I am done.

I will start on my 2 bleach fics. One of which is an xmas pressie for fan fic readers. Such a tradition started from last year and I intend to keep this tradition going. Last year, I wrote _Help Needed_. This year, I shall present _Family Portrait._

Both are Hitsugaya centred fics. (I only write Hitsugaya centred fics anyway).

The other bleach fic _The shrimp, beast and the pink haired menace _covers about 4 to 5 chapters. It is a time sequence fic of a span of about a hundred years, from the day Hitsu became captain. First 4 chappies on how the heads of the 11th division gives Hitsu immense trouble while the last chappie (I may separate this into another chapter) shows a conclusion - what Hitsu thinks of Zaraki and Yachiru , after an incident 100 years into his captaincy.

Hitsugaya lovers! Do enjoy this soon to be new entries.

Don't worry, the next update for this fic will be in late Janurary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The usual**

**The** sound of the swatting followed by a long string of curses echoed the entire forest for the umpteenth time. A lone death eater standing in the midst of entangled vines swatting and scratching, behaving uncharacteristically like what a death eater should never be.

Of all the damned places, why did that ass have to choose the enchanted forest as their meeting place?

He was one rank lower than his superior, yet was important enough to know the workings of Lord Voldermort's mind, or at least certain plans that their lord had in mind.

His superior was posted to Hogwarts, along with a couple of death eaters and the Malfoy brat, that death eater wannabe. He personally did not like that brat one bit, neither did he adore Lucius nor his wife. That attack two years ago which sent Lucius pacing in hell and his wife trailing behind did not really change his opinion of them, though few were saddened by his death or rather, their steady source of funds.

It was his job to report to his superior about the plans and happenings at the base camp thus a weekly meeting was held in the enchanted forest as it was claimed to be a safe spot from the prying eyes of the many Hogwarts staff. The floo network was heavily tapped thanks to Umbridge's paranoia thus fireplaces were deemed unsafe. It did not make things easy for him when his superior was constantly late, making him an ideal prey for those bloodsuckers.

He did not care that such behavior was ruining death eaters' image. All he cared was that he was alone and itching, hence he was entitled to scratch and hatch plans to murder his superior. Period.

"You are a death eater Smith so act like one. Scratching is not befitting of one who serves our Lord."

_Breathe in and out Smith. No use attempting to kill that ass who made you undergo such torture. _

Smith gave a respectful nod to his superior as he temporarily buried plans for murder. Orders from the Lord came first, personal business came second and should be done discreetly.

"Great news Sir." Smith began, "The sorcerer that we have long sought has finally agreed to meet our lord."

**Voldermort** stepped out of the flames as he felt a sense of anticipation surging within him. He had not felt such excitement since acquiring that body a couple of years back.

Here he was, standing at the abode of an acclaimed sorcerer who was highly sought after by those mudbloods and muggle loving fools.

He did not mean to brag (_righttttt…. Snape rolled his eyes_ - just had to add this in  but there was only one reason why he out of so many wizards was accepted to meet Mr Li.

They were of pure blood.

Signaling most of his underlings to stay behind, he together with one of his trusted followers began to proceed forward as Voldermort silently appraised the room.

The room was long and pretty narrow, with one row of oak chairs lining reach side respectively. The fireplace was at one end of the room while a raised stepped platform was on the other. Polished lamps gave off a soft glow, only illuminating the huge dragon murals while the rest of the room was strangely shrouded in darkness, or shadows.

Voldermort was turned off by the rather cold reception, but he was not going to ruin this once in a lifetime opportunity. It was his key to power and success and he would be damned if he let this golden chance slip through his fingers.

They were both leaders of their own pack, both with immensely huge prides which came with the many other qualities of a leader. Yet Voldermort was willing to lower his pride by just a _tiny_ notch to fulfill his objective.

Stopping by the foot of the raised platform, he could see the faint outlines of his seated host, or hosts rather for the sorcerer had an elderly companion with him. With illumination from a stray lamp above them and some squinting on his part, Voldermort could make out some of their facial features in semi-darkness.

It came as a shock when Voldermort realized that the sorcerer was a least _half_ his age.

Undoubtly, it was a blow to his overly large ego. That fleeting moment of displeasure disappeared quickly as he regained his composure.

Power was not measured by one's age after all.

Had the room been a little brighter, Voldermort would have noticed an air which hung round Xiao Lang like any seasoned diplomat should have. The dark lord would have been surprised by the sharp, cold gaze by the very orbs that bore proof of many life experiences, posture which radiated maturity beyond his years.

A couple of pleasantries were exchanged before the sorcerer coolly invited to have a seat, glasses of wine were all prepared and ready.

Looks like the sorcerer was not such a bad host after all.

Thanking him, Voldermort settled down and began to dive straight to the point.

"The world is infested with half bloods. The wizarding world for one is poisoned with such _impurities_. Regretfully, the muggle world is also suffering from the lack of purebloods. Don't you agree, Mr Li?"

"Indeed, the world is very much tainted." Xiao Lang replied.

"The wizarding world has become weak, very weak." Voldermort continued darkly, "Intermarriages between muggles and wizards spell great disaster. In the past, pureblood marriages maintained the concentration of magic in their blood. That however, is slowly fading due to an increasing number of half bloods."

Voldermort's voice rang loud and clear in the otherwise silent room, "We have to drag the degenerating society back to it's former glory. To accomplish that, a pure blooded leader is needed."

The pack of death eaters gathered at the far end nodded in silent agreement as Voldermort paused and downed the contents of his glass. His hosts on the other hand showed no prominent reaction, just a smooth, emotionless expression schooled on their faces.

"If I am not mistaken Mr Li, you are having similar problems as well. The problem of half bloods and I suppose muggle interaction with the wizarding world is not sitting well with you…"

Clasping his hands, Voldermort leaned slightly forward. It was time to reveal his plans.

"I propose an alliance, Mr Li. If you agree to it, supremacy over the muggles will be guaranteed and you will have my word that the wizarding world will cut off all connection with the muggle world."

Voldermort was pleased when he spotted Xiao Lang's eyes lit up with interest and began to roll out his plans in detail.

**Lurking **in Hogsmeadewas pretty exhausting for Sakura. It was far too huge and to cover every nook and cranny took days. Drastic times like this meant that drastic measures were needed. Traveling to and fro from China to England required magic as the conventional way was too impractical. Business trips and holidays however were strictly by plane, limousines or other luxury transport.

Over reliance on magic was a serious handicap hence both sorcerers took great care in ensuring that their lives were as normal as possible, or at least as normal as a sorcerer's life could be. Moreover, the Lis' were practically awash with cash. Injecting money to keep the economy alive was the responsibility of every citizen, especially the rich.

Information was rife in places that looked threatening, hence Sakura entered Knockturn Alley first a couple of days back in hopes of rewarding information. She was rewarded with vile displays flanking the shelves of shops specializing in Dark Arts merchandise.

Needless to say, Sakura was pretty furious when a queer shop owner approached her with an unpleasant looking dagger which he claimed could exterminate sorcerers.

Strangely, the Alley was filled with many sorcerer interest groups, with plenty of hooded wizards trading information secretly in their own quiet corner. Unlike the main streets of Hogsmeade, many of them were highly keen in forming an alliance with the sorcerers, save for a few whose hatred towards sorcerers was blatantly obvious.

From what Sakura had heard from those wizards hurrying past the entrance of Knockturn Alley, those wizards who loitered in there were either deranged or veering towards the dark side. In view of their _adoration_ towards sorcerers, Sakura had mixed feelings.

All in all, Sakura's experience in Knockturn Alley could be summed in one word – horrible. Though similar to Hogsmade in certain aspects, Knockturn Alley was far darker and creepier.

Three days in there had reached Sakura's limit such that she was _almost_ glad to be back on the streets of Hogsmeade. Almost, until reality sunk in as anti-sorcerer sentiment hit home.

It was now very common to classify sorcerers under the honorary title of you-know-who.

In and out of the stores she went as Sakura began to scout in the remaining stretch of Hogsmeade. Bookstores packed with sorcerer poaching paperbacks, pet shops filled with many creatures of fire breathing variety, stores selling sorcerer poaching gear… It was repetitive with the same old stalls and the dull buzzing spreading the same old anti sorcerer rhetoric… it was a good thing that Sakura did not snap yet.

The sudden intrusion into the repetitive scene drew Sakura's attention. This weird store that stuck out like a sore thumb displayed a huge sign which caused many tense wizards to stop and stare with their jaws hanging.

**WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?  
YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO -  
THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!**

_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes__? Interesting._

Intrigued, Sakura decided to pay the joke shop a visit.

**Wang **briefly wondered if Voldermort was astute or plain dumb. Staring at the rambling figure in front of him, Wang felt that it was probably a combination of both.

That man, or half snake rather, had a clear objective in mind, which was to rule the wizarding world with pure bloods. Objective meant dedication, and in Voldermort's case, an obsessive pursuit in order to fulfill his dream even if it meant pulling out the big guns.

Such people were usually successful, though intentions behind that objective were an entirely different matter.

Voldermort, Wang dully noted, radiated confidence even in the presence of an acclaimed sorcerer. He tackled the man topic for the conversation, ignoring pleasantries or buttering up.

Master Li was well-known to be impatient with weak minded, indecisive businessmen who spent far too much time on subtle flattery. Many deals were lost when Master Li coolly sent them out without any word. Not that Master Li tolerated rudeness, but he appreciated people who went straight to the point.

Time was money after all.

Voldermort's proposal also singled out the Elders' worry dead on. The Elders were extremely particular about maintaining the line of sorcerers. Due to the lack of eligible candidates possessing magical capabilities, the Elders have to content with the next best thing; to marry within the family in order to preserve the Li's pure blood and to increase chances of an offspring carrying on the line of sorcerers.

It was this decision many years back which led to an arranged marriage between Master Li and Miss Meiling Li.

Of course, Miss Li was currently single, ignoring all potential suitors that her mother tried to pair her with.

And there was that problem of over interaction with wizards as well…

The dark lord was not lacking in the analytical department either. Plans which he carefully unrolled revealed precision and depth. There was some lack of details which were cleverly masked, enough to fool most people. But then again, Master Li was not most people…

After serving the Lis for decades, Wang was adapt at reading people; an essential skill required to be Master Li's personal aide. He was positive that Voldermort would be a formidable opponent, if he wielded sorcery.

That was a big "if".

Yet Voldermort's downfall could be attributed to his choice of followers. There were exceptions of course. The dark lord's right hand man was a right pick. Calm and collected, his expression betrayed no emotion, leaking no secrets.

Those masked death eaters at the fireplace on the other hand were fidgeting, failing miserably in an attempt to stand still.

That spoke volumes about their capabilities and competency hence exposing a glaring fact that executions of plans may not run as smooth as the dark lord claimed to be.

Voldermort was pretty foolish really, choosing them as followers. A lack in capable followers maybe? Or was the entire wizarding world like that?

Their guest was still currently pouring out his plans at a comfortable pace, emphasizing certain details while most of the death eaters were still clumped at the far end of the room. Wang stole a quick look at his Master.

Master Li's face was pooled into an impassive expression, apart from the earlier expression of interest which momentarily fleeted across his face.

_Look into the eyes…_

It was Wang's very first lesson from the late Master Li. The eyes bared one's soul, one's true feelings. Facial expressions and mannerisms could be faked but no matter how skilled one was, they were unable to mask the emotions in their orbs.

Wang saw the usual icy cold gaze which Master Li held. That calculating look reserved for business meetings was present as well.

Wang went deeper into his gaze and by chance found a foreign emotion, one which Wang had not seen for quite some time now.

Fury.

A bout of barely suppressed fury.

"I suppose you don't quite understand the predicament you are in now Voldermort." Xiao Lang suddenly interrupted, his low monotonous voice betraying none of his inner turmoil.

"I don't quite understand what you mean Mr Li." Voldermort spoke, the gears in his mind came to a crashing halt.

"Your plan is ingenious I have to admit. The timing of attack and execution is perfect. Gains on each side are fair." Xiao Lang continued, " However, I am afraid that we have conflicting objectives."

Hazel orbs harden as fist tightened into a ball, "About 2 years ago, your forces attacked parts of Asia, muggle casualties were mainly concentrated in Japan but so were your forces. All but one died and I dare say that _witch _hasn't regained her sanity."

The entire room fell into silence, with only the cackling of firewood to be heard. Even the dumbest of the death eaters had pieced the puzzle together as Xiao Lang continued speaking about the aftermath of the incident and needless to say, they were livid.

"You…You KILLED RODOLPHUS!" One death eater cried out, obviously still bearing the emotional scars of the demise of a fellow death eater.

The funny thing about anger was that it overrides fear, giving one the false illusion of power. It dulls the blade, clouds the mind and irrational behavior kicks in.

The concept of thinking logically was not applicable any longer.

Whipping out her wand, the death eater emitted an enraged bellow before yelling out a series of unforgivable curses, namely Cruciatus Curse, only to heighten her anger as the curses were deflected with ease. Attempts to charge forward were thankfully foiled by the more rational death eaters who were well aware of the difference in abilities.

Voldermort glared vehemently at the offending death eater.

Li's revelations caught him off guard, like a dose of cold water on a hot day. His emotions were in a turbulent state, dull anger buried in the depths of his heart exploded with extreme vigor.

It took him every ounce of his will power to practise restrain, avoid acting on instinct to just blast the sorcerer into oblivion. Li had thrown a wrench into his plans, putting a full stop to his path to greatness. His whirling mind was struggling to come to terms, trying to cough up new strategies and regain his composure before his train of thought was interrupted by Bella who let her emotions get the better of her at a crucial time like this.

Bellatrix's devotion towards her late husband came as a shock to many as she strike many as one who was cruel, sadistic and none of the caring sort. Her devotion grew after his gruesome death, which was highly troublesome.

In her line of work, weak and positive emotions were not permitted.

Mentally spewing expletives, Voldermort furiously slammed his palm against the armrest, barking at the death eater to halt her quest for revenge.

"Bella!"

Bellatrix stared viciously at Xiao Lang through the slits of her mask, her shaking hand tightly clutching her wand as anger coursed through her veins.

"My lord. He-"

The prickling feeling earlier on erupted. A wave of killer intent slammed into them like a gravity force. Rattling became apparent as both furniture and furnishings began to tremble.

It was terrifying the least to feel the desire of drawing blood, specifically their blood, assaulting their senses.

"It wasn't me, though I wished it was." Xiao Lang spoke in that deceptively calm voice, "Witnessing the slaughters made me habour the desire of decipitating every single one of you."

Fingering a large bead which hung on his wrist, the young sorcerer stood up from his sitting position, "I am truly appalled though, by the existence of humanity residing within you. Miss." Staring pointedly at the slightly shaken Bellatrix, who was on all fours due to the killer intent, Xiao Lang continued, "You are actually mourning for your fallen comrade. One would have thought with all that merciless killing your organization has undertaken, that bit of humanity would have been snuffed out as well."

"Don't you mock me, you bs-"

Bellatrix was interrupted by a loud _thud _and a flash of silver before she found herself staring at her own reflection off the surface of a highly polished sword.

Her mind was reeling from the shock as she was aware that the sword was only merely inches away from her head and it was embedded in between her two fingers.

"You mourn for one when hundreds of others have died by your hands."

Anger within Bellatrix vaporized and the void was quickly replaced by terror. Alarm bells within her head were smashing, reflex mechanism kicking in as she scrambled back, horrified that had she flirted with death.

The speed at which the sorcerer had summoned the sword, threw it at her with pin-pointed accuracy from that distance in an instance meant that he was at a totally different class from them.

It was a show of power, and Bellatrix knew that she was rapidly losing it.

"You speak of trust, Voldermort." Xiao Lang turned his attention to the snake look a like as the sound of rattling became louder, "Yet your actions contradict your words."

"Planting a spy in the Li's manor was an amazing feat. Few have penetrated our defense before but none has ever left alive."

The large sword stuck firmly into the ground began to radiate a green aura, vanishing as the green aura rushed towards Xiao Lang, concentrating in his outstretched palm to form the bead he was toying with earlier on.

Sakura's life was almost ruined when the death eaters murdered her family, along with countless of other people, in cold blood.

Anguish, pain, tears…

Xiao Lang had vowed back then, with a grieved Sakura in his arms and the stench of death enveloping them, that he would personally send Voldermort to hell.

The bstard had presented himself to Xiao Lang, sending countless of invites in hopes of an alliance.

_Such audacity._

Voldermort hissed in shock as the vibrating glass beside him exploded into many pieces, drenching him with wine and glass pieces inflicting numerous cuts on his arms.

"Make no mistakes about it. This meeting serves as a warning, _not _as an alliance. Any one who goes against the order of nature will be treated as an enemy and you Voldermort has fallen under that category , along with your underlings."

The rattling became even more vigorous as Xiao Lang clutched the bead tightly, his voice strangely audible above the din, "I am tempted to draw blood, but I will not have any filthy wizard blood spilled within the compound."

Wang noted that the Persian carpets were pretty new. Blood stains were a pain to remove.

"Leave." Xiao Lang whispered venomously, "The next time we meet, I will definitely have your head."

Voldermort flapped his cloak roughly, bits of glass flung onto the ground. He gritted his teeth as he felt the weight of his wand hang uselessly within the folds of his cloak. Forced into a corner, Voldermort's only option was to retreat, temporarily.

"I won't forget this Li." Spat the snake as blazing slitted eyes stated hard into furious hazel orbs.

_Neither would I._

Voldermort threw one glare at Xiao Lang before signaling angrily to the bunch of disoriented death eaters as he stalked back, his cloak trailing majestically behind him. One by one, the death eaters disappeared into the burning flame leaving only Master and servant behind.

The rattling stopped instantly.

Xiao Lang sat heavily with a long sigh, massaging his temples to fight off an impending headache.

He finally found the cause of Sakura's anxiety these days. Even with years of training, control was definitely harder to maintain with wizards around, especially when great self-control was needed to prevent himself from literally tearing that snake into pieces.

"Is it wise to set them free Sir? Wouldn't it be easier to just dispose them and get rid the root of the problem?" Wang concerned voice rang out.

"His aura was… different. Had I slayed him, it would definitely bring about terrible consequences." Xiao Lang spoke quietly, gazing at the embers in the fireplace as he sank deep in thought.

He would wait for further developments. One had to be patient in order to spot loopholes in their enemy's defense.

As for revenge, it was not a matter of _if_. It was a matter of _when_.

**The** store was literally bursting at it's seams, packed with mostly noisy brats snatching products off the shelves. Sakura watched in mild fascination as the kid next to her waved a wand which transformed into a mouse instantly.

Everything in this store seemed so different. The fear of sorcerers was drowned by the extremely loud and colourful displays, some flashing neon lights and emitting glitter at a minute interval.

_A portable swamp?_

The product in her hands at the moment could create a swamp in any place. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Who in their right mind would want to create muck that reeks in their house, or anywhere else for that matter?

Sakura briefly entertained the thought of a swamp in the Li's mansion, faces of the elders turning putrid purple from the smell…

It was probably worth it.

At the other end of the store, the twins emerged from the storeroom. It was then that they noticed this _still hooded_ cloaked figure in the midst of many kids.

Fred gave George a sharp nudge, "George, the checklist."

"Right. Hood up?"

"Check."

"Significantly older and taller than most of the brats?"

"Can't confirm the age, but definitely taller. Check."

"Superior quality cloak?"

"My eyes ain't failing me George. Those must be some superb workman ship at the edges. What are those designs anyway?"

"Phoenix Fred. Silent and brooding, not rushing to vacuum wares off the shelves?"

"Check."

By the end of the checklist, the twins came to a similar conclusion.

_A well-off customer._

You can practically hear the _ka-chings_ going off in their heads.

The twins had their fair share of such customers and are more than willing to roll out the red carpet for them.

"Probably someone from the Ministry, willing to order in bulk." Fred whispered gleefully as the twins ushered the cloaked figure into the back room which was specially prepared for entertaining VIPs. George gave instructions to their store assistant before disappearing into the backroom, drowning out the noise as he shut the door.

Sakura was pretty tense, preparing herself for an ambush when she entered the room. After all, she was in some foreign land and it was not everyday that some wizard dragged her off to discuss _business matters_.

Moreover, there was this undetected flash of red when she entered this room earlier on which put her on guard. The flash was instantaneous hence her hosts did not seem to notice it.

The twins introduced themselves as owners of the one and only Weasley Wheeze. A flashing sign above their heads burst into existence with a spray of sparks, in courtesy of George's wand.

The exaggerated introduction caught Sakura off guard and she stared at the twins in surprise.

"For shop owners, both of you look pretty young." Sakura started off uncertainly after what seemed to be a long pause.

Fred feigned shock, "I thought our story was pretty famous in the wizarding world. Not as famous as Harry's though, but still pretty impressive. George, a brief recount please."

" Right. Probably a year ago, some bitc-"

"Language George."

"Of course. Ahem some old cow pissed us off so we left her a farewell present and flew out of school in our shining glory."

"One of the finest moments of our lives." Fred relished that particular moment and he dabbed imaginary tears off his eyes

"Indeed. Got some galleons from a kind soul-"

"An angel from heaven."

"- a couple years back and invested those in a this shop. Fled school and have been in this shop ever since." George finished with a slight bow.

The incredible story sent Sakura's mind reeling as it reminded her of a certain classmate many years back.

It was at the request of the twins that Sakura became hesitant. The twin named Fred… or was he George, requested Sakura to lower her hood. They claimed that _getting to know your customer better_ was part of the business procedure.

Sakura knew she should not lower her guard and expose her identity. She could obviously alter her facial features and fool the redheads. Yet… Sakura could not feel any hidden malice from them and her intuition told her that they were really nice people.

Slowly but surely, their VIP lowered her maroon coloured hood and golden, waist length locks tumbled out. Mouths of the twins were left hanging as they stared into pools of deep emerald.

"Gosh Fred, our customer is sure stunner isn't she? An exotic beauty…." George gazed dreamily.

"Indeed George." Fred nodded his head in agreement, " Loads better than Lavander."

Sakura's curiosity peaked.

"Ano… who is Lavander?"

"Well she is the temporary girlfriend of Ronnikins-"

"Who is our dear old little brother." George interrupted as he pointed at a figure in a picture which hung on the wall.

"I mean she is nice and sweet. But she's rather plain-"

"and ordinary"

"-and we shall emphasize again, temporary. If Ronnikins loves Mione, he should just confess and not start smooching away with some girl he picked from the hallway. Isn't that so brother dear?"

"This shows that he lacked brains Fred. A failure on our part. We should have given him _the talk_ personally."

"Yeah, dad's version was pretty screwed up. Stuttering and all. No wonder Hermione didn't fall for Ronnikins."

"Hermione needs some work on her appearance as well. A bottle of self concocted hair straightener should do the trick!"

The twins sank into a massive debate about the potency of hair straightener. Sakura on the other hand found the situation highly amusing, mainly due to the twins' hilarious dialogue.

Unknowingly, the ends of Sakura's lips began to tug upwards.

A few seconds later, the Weasley twins snapped out of their conversation as they realized their original purpose. Pointing towards the shelves, Fred began to introduce their wares and promised great discounts.

There were rows and rows of sorcerer detection kits, which were the star attraction of the store.

Sakura's smile faltered.

"You are no different from them…"

Those two in front of her were no different from the wizards out on the streets.

"Excuse me?"

"Both of you detest sorcerers, just like every one else." Sakura stared accusingly at them.

Fred studied his customer intently before he came to a conclusion, "You are not from the Ministry, aren't you?"

The slight frown which marred Sakura's expression confirmed his suspicions. After musing for quite some time, Fred came to his decision as he told his twin brother to fetch some superior grade spirit which was easily affordable given their present level of income. He sank ungracefully into an armchair, motioning his guest to sit as well.

"Contrary to popular belief, we feel that sorcerers aren't in the wrong at all. If you have been following the papers, you will realize that the Daily Prophet sprout nonsense and most reports were speculative. Of course with that Seeker reporter, shit happens."

"The problem is we are running a business. To survive in this line, we must jump at money making opportunities." George said as he reappeared juggling glasses and many bottles of spirit. "Such items are in the rage right now hence in the business aspect, it is logical to invest heavily in _I repeat _sorcerer detection kits. We refuse to sell sorcerer poaching items, if such items even work on sorcerers in the first place."

Fred pried open a bottle and took a giant swig, throwing caution of underage drinking into the wind. Sighing in contentment, he continued, "We can't help it if the Ministry is our largest money spender. Hell, the latest order from them was enough to cover several months of rent."

There was a sudden pause followed by another swig.

"We aren't exactly fond of those bstards you know. Fudge being a brainless git and all. Doubting Professor Dumbledore and Harry, allowing Voldermort to rise in power once more, ostracizing Dad… The Ministry is screwed."

"Because of that, we don't usually share give extra special treatment to those customers from the Ministry. This included." George smiled as he handed Sakura a glass of spirit, downing his own in one gulp, "So imagine, if we run off to the streets spreading the goodness of sorcery, totally smitten about how cool sorcerers are and somehow or another, the Ministry got a whiff of it… we will be so dead."

Fred snorted as he began to list out the consequences, using his fingers as a counter, " License revoked, heavy fines, extra scrutiny, dad getting more pressure from his superiors… My, the possibilities are endless."

Sakura stared at the glass of bubbling liquid in her hands, emotions spinning almost out of control. Such revelations came as a shock. What was more shocking was the level trust the twins had in her.

With no actual confirmation that their guest was not representing the Ministry, the twins have just confided in her, exposing them to threats from the Ministry.

_Thanks to them, my perception of wizards has changed, albeit barely._

Her smile returned once more as Sakura nod in understanding. The tense atmosphere reverted back to it's originally relaxed form once more as the twins revealed their widest grins. Offering to show Sakura their other wares, they began to expose her to a wizard's world of joke delights which featured products like Ton tongue candy and Snackboxes.

George offered Sakura a tube of Canary cream, claiming that it was on the house.

"Whoever ingests this will turn temporarily into a canary."

The thought of Xiao Lang transforming into a large and fluffy bird was too much to bear as Sakura dissolved into peals of laughter.

_Then again, Xiao Lang will not be affected by such merchandise. But what if the cream infiltrates into the kitchens…_

It would definitely cause unimaginable chaos.

The personal tour of the shop soon came to an end and Sakura reluctantly decided that she scouted enough for this shop. Gratitude was expressed and after a couple of handshakes, Sakura lifted her hood and prepared to take her leave, only to be stopped by an enquiry of her name.

A moment of silence followed, notions of fake identities were stamped ruthlessly. The trust they had in her should repaid by her trust as well.

"It's Sakura."

Bowing slightly, she stepped out of the store and returned back to the world of unrelenting, bitter resentment towards sorcerers.

**The **junior death eaters, who were guarding the entrance, flinched as cries of anguish increased in frequency and volume.

Their lord was in an especially foul mood today, no prizes for guessing why. That meant more usage of forbidden curses on any death eater that happened to cross their lord's way.

For once, those standing guard were not too eager to join the ranks of senior death eaters.

The said culprit hissed in anger as he tossed a thrashing minion against the wall, causing the victim to whimper as he collapsed into an undignified heap.

The room was deadly silent, safe for the occasional pleas and cries from torture bestowed by Voldermort., as no one wanted to incur their lord's wrath.

They knew that their lord was frustrated, and terribly enraged. They were present in the meeting and witnessed the sorcerer's not too tactful rejection of their lord's proposal. It was obviously not sitting well with him.

Voldermort, on the other hand, was practically steaming as he mentally replayed his meeting earlier that afternoon.

He could still vividly remember the unreal killer intent which chilled him to the bone.

Everything was supposed to go according to his plan. He would form an alliance with the sorcerer, borrow his power to take over the wizarding world and to use that sorcerer as a deterrent against the Order, who would most probably enlist the help of the other sorcerer.

The sorcerer would not interfere with his plans and vice versa.

Voldermort cursed as he blamed the lack of information for his failure.

Information on sorcerers was extremely sparse. Regardless of how much his underlings dug, searched or snooped, the results were always disappointing. Most of the rumours were false as they were _rumours_ for a reason. Some lesser wizard with a death wish must have made them up.

Sources harboring quality information were few and hard to come by. Library books were useless as they only lapped up loads of Clow Reed's life and nothing else. Shady groups managed to produce something useful as they found the names of the two sorcerers and even quite a fair bit on the workings of sorcery.

He should consider recruiting those wizards into his organization and kick out those useless lapdogs he had.

Providing information on the sorceress was Serverus job and he did inform the death eaters that the Order was in contact with the Kinomoto sorceress.

Voldermort's eyes narrowed. Through several meetings, he realized that Serverus was exceptionally vague in providing details…

"Serverus." Voldermort growled as slitted eyes hardened and pale arms gripped the armrest, "I am beginning to doubt your loyalty."

Ignoring Snape's excuse about how little the sorceress was revealing, the gears in Voldermort's mind was turning once more as he churned out new plans.

The lack of information led to lots of deduction and estimation. He naturally assumed that both sorcerers were not in contact. He did not realize that sorcerers were standing along side with _muggles_. Nor did he fathom that Li was after his blood.

Locating and contacting sorcerers were placed as first priority. Others were of lesser importance. Voldermort had learnt important lesson that such was the wrong way of executing plans.

Voldermort snarled as the death eaters stiffened once more.

It did not matter now! He would still accomplish his goals with or without Li's help. Li's rejection did not his original plans of "world domination".

Yet the death eaters had a common worry.

"My lord, the sorcerers may interfere with our plans." A brave death eater spoke nervously.

Indeed, through the revelation that sorcerers have a huge role in exterminating his forces in the "muggle slaughter" operation almost two years ago, it was highly likely that those sorcerers would obstruct his path to greatness. Voldermort had not formulated plans to deal with those sorcerers and given their prowess and intellect, he was in for a difficult time.

Wizards fighting against sorcerers seemed like a lost case.

He needed time, a lot more time to think. But with the sorcerers breathing down his neck, and the Order most likely gaining a powerful ally, it was going to be rather taxing.

Suddenly, Serverus raised a suggestion that caught Voldermort's attention. He had to admit, Severus's usefulness had risen by a notch.

"The Order placed a memory charm on Umbridge as she witnessed the entire incident. If we remove her memory charm…"

Voldermort's mood lightened up considerably as he gave Snape a nod of approval, a feral smile enhancing his snake like features.

It was a distraction alright, to buy them some time and at the same time stop the Order in their tracks.

Satisfied, Voldermort ordered the execution of the first stage of his original plans and the removal of Umbridge's memory charm.

Eyes taking a redder hue, Voldermort rose from his seat and announced to the optimistic group of death eaters before him.

"Tomorrow, we will rain Hogsmeade with blood!"

_-End of chapter 7.TBC-_

The worst happened. For the **first** time in this fic, I had writer's block for Voldermort and Xiao Lang scenes! Took me several weeks to churn out content.

I had a really hard time writing this fic. I really suck at writing confrontation scenes, description after all. Scenes with lots of dialogue are also a huge pain in the ass. I was literally speeding at the very last minute trying to iron out details and attempting to smoothen out the rough edges of horrible grammer and sentence structure. Deadline was the late day of January, I was an hour late. Curses.

This chapter was exceptionally long, my goodness. Almost died. Entertaining the thought of brushing up my English and expanding my vocabulary.

**I have to thank _TheStatue_** ** for suggesting that website. It really helped me a lot, you know cutting down on spelling mistakes and stuff. Thanks to the other reviewers who reminded me to watch my spelling. I will take note of it.**

And for the first time, I felt the pain of other writers who fell victim to the horrible evil – plagiarism. Well, I did give that writer the benefit of doubt but it did nothing to get rid of that pretty hollow feeling within me.

I repeat for the 7th time, please review. All reviews will be thoroughly read and appreciated.

Ja Ne. I am off on a quest to search for my missing brains.

My exam results are coming out in a month's time. quiver


	8. Chapter 8

**.Disclaimer: Blah blah blah **

**Smiles** were evident on the faces of the two redheads as they saw the large figure of their mother attempting, but failing miserably to approach them. Dinner crowds were always the busiest times of the day.

"By golly George, Mum has graced us a visit!" Fred feigned astonishment.

"Oh my stars, is that Ronnekins and our future sister-in-law I see?" George pointed to the two trailing figures of Ron and Hermione, "What did we do to deserve such honor?"

"Karma, my dear brother." Fred looked smug. "They seem a bit stuck. Should we haul them out?"

With much effort, the twins managed to drag them out from the crowds and soon found themselves in a crushing embrace as Mrs. Weasley enquired in rapid and incessant fashion about their welfare.

"We are well Mum, alive and kicking I must add." Fred said, prying his mother's hands off.

"Business is great! We've sold tons of Skiving snack boxes for it's that time of the year again when lots of tests are round the corner. Detection kits are flying off the shelves like crazy! Instant darkness from Peru and –OW!" George glared at his offending twin who kicked him in the shin.

"Both of you better not be playing around with dark stuff or-"

"Relax mum. You too Hermione." Fred held his hands up. "Instant darkness just causes temporary darkness around the victim. The rest are pretty harmless too."

_At least I think so._

"By the way, we entertained a gorgeous customer yesterday. Right George?" Fred gulped as the eyes of both females narrow at the lousy attempt of topic diversion.

A dreamy look kicked in as George nodded, "She was drop dead gorgeous. A goddess from the heavens."

Hermione rolled her eyes at George's exaggeration. Ron on the other hand, brimming with hormones and all, was more than curious.

"Nope, she wasn't a Veela." Fred replied Ron, sniggering at the dreamy look that was plastered on his brother's face. Ostensibly, his little ol' brother was enjoying that memory of the Quitditch cup during his fourth year, where Veelas captivated more than half of the stadium's attention.

"Yes, Veelas are pretty but this customer was definitely not a Veela. For one, she's an Asian."

George began to recount her looks, much to Ron's delight, while Hermione, half annoyed by lustful males, was trying to address that rising suspicion within her.

Many claimed that she was sharp, or in a more negative tone, too nosy. She was suspicious of everything and anything and always consulted the library for confirmation.

More often than not however, her suspicions were dead on. After all, she was right about the firebolt's anonymous sender in their third year.

She was also correct about the Basilik in their second year. And there was also this time in their first year…

Come to think about it, she was almost right in everything she suspected! That should add to her credibility.

Hermoine had this strong inkling that this customer was somehow or another linked to the Kinomoto sorceress. Only this time, she had no proof nor could she consult her library resources.

There was no doubt many Asian wizards in Hogsmeade. Adding to the fact that the Order's meeting with the sorceress ended up disastrously, there was simply no explanation for the sorceress to appear in Hogsmeade.

Yet a woman's intuition, especially Hermoine, was never wrong.

Asian wizards were common alright, but they were predominantly Chinese and Indians. If this customer was Japanese, then it was most probably _Bingo_ for her.

Ignoring the possibility that the customer might be under some fake identity, Hermoine asked for her name.

"Now now Mione, we can't tell you though you are _almost_ part of the family. It's our policy to keep the identities of our VIPs a secret." George wagged his finger causing Hermoine to turn red in the face, stomping off in a huff.

"You better go after our future sister-in-law Ronnikins." Fred thrusted a bottle of hair straightener into Ron's arms, rolling his eyes at Ron's indignant replies on how Hermione was only his friend and nothing else.

_He's in denial._

"Just get your sorry ass after her will you?" Fred shoved Ron towards the door, shaking his head as his brother finally had the sense to go after Hermione.

"Horribly dense isn't he?" George shared his twin's sentiments as he asked Mrs Weasley, "Mum, are you sure he's not adopted?"

"George! You should not sprout nonsense like this!"

"Easy mum! It as just a joke." George added, "About your earlier question, her name was –Ow!"

George got hit by Fred for the second time.

"Yes I know about our policy brother dear. But technically, she isn't our customer and it's just her name!"

Fred paused. It did make sense in a way.

George turned to Mrs Weasley who looked at him expectantly.

"Her name was Sakura."

An explosion rocked the entire shop stunning everyone in the shop into a brief silence. It was immediately followed by an impact from the explosion which sent shattered glass raining onto the crowd, throwing the shop into utter chaos.

Amongst the panicked screams, the three Weasleys managed to shove their way out of the shop, trying to address the situation at hand.

Fred felt dread diffusing throughout his body as he surveyed the scene.

Many shops were on fire, with thick, black smoke rising towards the heavens. Petrified wizards were tearing down the streets of Hogsmeade, with no one attempting to douse the flames. He could hear terrified screams from all directions and the stench of death was slowly becoming apparent.

A high pitched scream emitted by Mrs Weasley snapped Fred out of his shock and focused on what had gravely disturbed his mother.

Fred's blood ran cold when he saw the menacing image of the Dark Mark appearing in the night sky.

The death eaters were attacking Hogsmeade!

Black hooded figures that begin to flood upper Hogsmeade street warned Fred that time was not on their side.

"Mum!" Fred shook Mrs Weasley pretty harshly in order to snap her out of her daze. "Mum! You need to contact them immediately!" Fred's voice was barely audible the din.

Mrs Weasley grabbed her sons' arms tightly as she drew labored breaths, eyes wide with fear, "We have to get out of here! Oh my god! Ron and Hermoine-"

"Mum!" George interrupted her, "Damnit! Listen Mum! You have to contact them now! Dumbledore will know what to do. Ron and Hermoine will be fine. Fred and I have to evacuate those twits from our store!"

"Are you two crazy? Both of-"

"We'll be alright Mum!" Fred whispered loudly into her ear, "There's an escape route beneath our shop which leads to Hogwarts. We have to get those twits in there."

"But, but-"

Fred shoved Mrs Weasley in the opposite direction while George dashed back to their shop.

"Just go!"

**Xiao Lang** found Sakura sitting on of the roof top of a shop house situated at the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Arms hugging her legs which were drawn against her chest, she sat there unmoving, her gaze troubled and uncertain.

The attack was in the initial stages and Xiao Lang could see several parts of Hogsmeade have taken the hardest hit. Thick, filthy columns of smoke accompanied by the raging blaze in concentrated spots emphasized the extent of the damage.

It was a pictorial scene, in morbid, grotesque way.

A painful reminder of the death eater's 'purification' back then.

The young sorcerer fought down a shudder, clenched fist turning unnaturally white, momentarily shutting his eyes. Images of mutilated corpses of both Kinomotos fleeted beneath his eyelids, horrified cries from his past memories became undistinguishable from those screams from the distance.

The current attack was similar to that attack back then, minus the lack of blood and corpses.

Xiao Lang was positive that Sakura was too tormented by past cruel memories, judging from her demeanor.

Yet it was not the best of times to dwell on their past. Harsh as it was to come to a decision under such stressful conditions, they had no other choice.

He could only say that the wizards had it coming. The attack on Hogsmeade was a price to pay for their foolishness and naivety that lulled them into a false sense of security Important lessons would be learnt and hopefully knock some sense into the wizards' hard heads.

They could always turn back and carry on with their lives. The wizarding world had weathered several death eater attacks before. Sorcerers never did interfere with wizarding affairs. The attack was just an additional chapter to the wizarding history, which would be quickly forgotten in the coming years.

Agreeing to Dumbledore's request meant involvement, and there was no turning back once they join the light in their quest for Voldermort extermination.

Moreover, they were practically strangers to this land. Animosity directed at sorcerers meant that interference with wizarding affairs would bring immense trouble. Wizarding affairs should be handled by wizards only. It was not the concern of sorcerers and intrusions would not be appreciated despite good intentions.

_But…_

Hazel eyes hardened as Xiao Lang stared at the scurrying wizards running for their lives.

Wizards, sorcerers, muggles. Strip of all qualities which distinguished them and one would realize that all of them are… human.

An obvious yet frequently overlooked fact.

It was not a question on revenge nor was it interference. They were talking about morals here, the very essence of humanity_, of being human_.

To stare dispassionately from the sidelines, watching human lives getting snuffed out without lifting a finger to help… How different were they from beasts?

There were probably deserving idiots who should be condemned to the deepest pits of hell. Yet children were innocent as many were cluelessly brainwashed into believing that sorcerers were evil and terrorize little kids.

_We will not sink as low as the wizards._

Clenched fists emitted signs of resolve. His decision was reached.

Revenge against wizards could be done at a later date.

The decision now lies with Sakura.

He knew Sakura had it tough. Witnessing the murders of her family did not help one bit. It was perfectly understandable if Sakura refused to help.

Standing barely a couple of feet away from the seated sorceress, the couple stood against the scene of destruction while Sakura battled conflicting emotions.

It seemed like eternity before Sakura spoke.

"I hate them Xiao Lang… I really do. But…"

Her eyes softened for a split second as she recalled the interaction with the twins. Seems like all hope was not lost after all.

"Lets' help them."

Closing the distance between them, Xiao Lang pulled her into his arms as he planted a tender kiss on her forehead. Tension seeped out of Sakura as she leaned against his chest for comfort.

That's the Sakura he came to know, and love.

Despite all the immense hatred and misery she had experienced and been through, he knew that Sakura's kind nature was an intrinsic quality.

Hatred and revenge does not suit Sakura. It never did.

**They **were ordered to destroy, kill, maim or do anything that made their Lord proud.

And they did just that.

Like packs of black wolves hunting down their prey, the death eaters broke down any resistance easily, yelling forbidden curses as their cloaks flapped ominously behind them.

"Leave none alive!"

After suffering from many setbacks these years, the death eaters were hungering for a victory; they could feel it in their bones. Being deprived of attacks left them terribly blood thirsty. Tonight's slaughter would be exceptionally bloody.

Casualties on the wizards' side were increasing in alarming numbers as death eaters took out two, three wizards at one go, all while prolonging their victims' agony by permitting a slow death.

One particular death watched with sick pleasure as his victim writhed in pain as the Cruticus curse engulfed him. Another shot through his prey's stomach brought his adrenaline rush to a whole new level.

A maniac grin slowly formed as the psychopath shot another spell through his lifeless victim.

He did not care if his victim was dead.

The attacks continued as he shot another, and another, and another, and another… while the corpse shuddered uselessly as it absorbed the attacks.

The strong, coppery smell of blood assaulted his senses and he realized that blood was pooling round his feet.

The grin became wider.

A sudden flare of hot pain which erupted through his entire body caught him in a temporary state of shock, wiping off that grin instantly. In that few precious milliseconds, the death eater realized that a piece of highly polished metal coated in crimson blood was protruding out of _his_ stomach. It was now _his _blood that was pooling on the ground.

Ignoring the pain that came from the gaping hole in his stomach, the death eater mustered all his energy as he whipped his wand and pointed it over his shoulder, all while roaring the killing curse.

His attacker evaded the attack easily, pulling out the sword in the process. Stumbling, the psychopath briefly saw the cloaked figure of his attacker advancing towards him with inhumane speed before he felt the sword impaling straight into his heart and began his long descent to hell.

The swift kill posed as a distraction as the attacker went on the offense once more.

Disposing another death eater with three strikes at the vital points, the attacker spun round and executed a slash directed at the heart of another. The sound of tearing flesh could be heard as the sword sliced through the death eater deeply.

The remaining death eaters began to hiss menacingly, "You use muggle contraption. Have you got no pride at all you bstard?"

There was no reply as their enemy wordlessly leaped towards the nearest death eater, exterminating them one after another in a shower of blood.

It was near the last kill before the cloaked figure felt a sense of foreboding. Instincts kicked in and the attack was narrowly evaded, save for the hood which got sliced up in the attack.

"Now this is unexpected. I've never imagined that a lady would be sent to the front line of defense." Her attacker remarked in mirth.

With her torn hood now uselessly flapping against her back, Sakura ignored the gender revelation as she held her sword at her eye level, preparing for her next attack.

"I was under the impression that your lot hated _muggle weapons_ with a passion." Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously, "But your proficiency with a sword tells me otherwise."

The death eater emitted a muffled sneer through the mask, "They were total idiots. Both wands and muggle tools have the potential to kill. To use muggle weapons to snuff out the lives of worthless muggles makes the kill even more rewarding."

A slight push of the ankle was what Sakura took to sneak behind the death eater in an instant. A loud _clank_ could be heard as metal clashed with metal, indicating the quick reflexes of a death eater. Friction produced sparks as Sakura's sword was embedded firmly between the death eater's hilt, holding both sides to a dead lock.

To be on par with her in terms of swordplay …

_He's good._

Sakura broke apart from the dead lock, silently appraising her opponent. He had above average skill and speed, probably on the upper levels of the death eater's food chain.

She blocked another incoming heavy blow and they found themselves in another dead lock. Only this time, a flash of green erupted from a wand which was aimed squarely at Sakura.

In that split second, the sorceress jumped and the surprise attack only managed to fry the rim of her cloak. Gears cranked in her head as she put some distance between them. A pointed stick poking out of his left sleeve caught her attention and Sakura began to piece the clues together.

Wand in his left. Sword in his right.

_This guy is ambidextrous._

Eyes widened in realization followed by a built up of anger.

_He played it dirty._

There was an unspoken rule in sword fights and it was drilled into her head by Xiao Langsince the day she wielded a sword – Engage in a fair match. Using any underhand tactics or weapons that were unorthodox in such fights was considered dishonorable. Such actions led to ridicule and ultimately death.

And it was death she would bestow upon him.

"All is fair in love and war, lady." The death eater said, fending off Sakura's barrage of attacks. "I'm curious to know why you did not do the same as what I did."

"I will not do anything to dishonor my family name." Sakura spat. poised for her next strike.

"Then why didn't you use sorcery right from the beginning? It would have given you a huge advantage."

"Sorcery?" Came a slightly shocked reply, "How – "

The death eater gave a loud and hollow laugh, "Looks like my guess was right." Dashing towards Sakura with a burst of speed, he gave a war cry and swung the sword with great strength, "You sorcerers will pay ten times over for disrespecting our lord, that Li sorcerer in particular!"

Questions started to pile up in Sakura's head but she decided it was not appropriate time to succumb to her opponent's mind games, if there were any.

Another loud clash signaled the third dead lock of their match and both parties began to pit their strength, which was disadvantageous to Sakura. The death eater appeared to be winning as he slowly inched forward.

His edge over Sakura was short lived.

Without warning, the sorceress leaped side wards causing the death eater's weapon to hit the ground and embed firmly into the soil due to the imbalance in momentum. As fast as a whip, Sakura seized her chance and went for his heart. Another strike at his gut confirmed that he was a lost case.

"Such speed… You btch, you were holding back!" The death eater wheezed as he collapsed onto the ground, "There are more skilled death eaters in the West pack. They will definitely crush you!"

Sakura briefly recalled that Xiao Lang was handling the other pack of death eaters. Staring at the dying man, she asked, "Say, are they good?"

"The… best …th… "

Final breaths were taken and another death eater entered Hades.

"They better be or it wouldn't be much of a fight."

Xiao Lang, she knew, was on a totally different level.

**It** took just fifteen minutes of merciless killing to turn the West side of Hogsmeade into a ghost town. Granted quite a few wizards escaped mysteriously thus bringing the casualty figure to an unusual low.

He strode along the debris laden path, ignoring the sick pleasure of torturing unlucky prey by his surbodinates, focusing only on the objective in his mind.

"Mission accomplished, Sir." A fellow death eater reported, " We have taken over Gringrotts."

"Casualties?"

"Fifty-three, Sir. Nineteen confirmed dead, twenty-eight injured, six missing. We suspect they are currently trapped in the maze."

He nodded, signaling to his subordinate that he could leave. The West group's mission was to take over Gringrotts, previously the stronghold of the wizarding society. The take over was meant to create a huge psychological impact on the wizarding world. Control over the main financial icon could bring the wizarding society to it's knees. The increase in Galleons to their budget was a welcome bonus.

Taking over Gringotts was not an easy feat as they had hundreds of spell casters, many of which were the nation's best. Moreover, the maze leading to the vaults and other parts of the bank was extremely complex for it was meant to deter intruders. Hence the dark lord had sent _a portion_ of their finest to the West group, in addition to the tripling of the number of death eaters they had as compared to the other groups. The invasion itself took a year to plan, which thankfully gave them ample time to map out the details of the maze

carefully.

Swamping the bank with near three hundred death eaters, with another hundred stalking the streets gave them the victory that they so dearly longed for. Fifty-three casualties were considered low if one takes a look at the big picture.

To wipe out one eighth of his men, those spell casters were truly the nation's brightest. But it did not matter now, most were probably dead or grievously injured. They had to blame their ill luck for pitting against some of underworld's darkest wizards.

His snapped out of his musings when another of his lackeys came rushing towards him, claiming that his group met some resistance.

"Probably a couple of old coots from the initial pack of spell casters who refused to die." He commented, apparating to the site of combat.

Upon apparition, he landed onto something bulky. Confirmations sent his mind reeling into a state of shock. It took him another second to accept the sight for sore eyes – the place was littered with approximately fifty bodies, more specifically death eaters' corpses.

A lone hooded figure stood moving in the midst of the fallen bodies and he was distinctively aware that he was the only one facing off this spell caster. He could hear the distant shouts and the numerous "_pop_" sounds behind him. It seemed that a couple of death eaters who escaped death went to call for re-enforcements.

Having the bulk of his men behind him gave him a sense of security, albeit temporary, but it did not seem that reassuring with the stunned silence that followed.

He had not heard any spell caster, or any one for that matter, who could exterminate fifty men in such a short span of time. Plus, the wounds on the corpses were highly suspicious for the fallen did not seem as if they died from a barrage of spells. As if to add insult to injury, the lone figure did not sport any visible wounds

He tried to quell the rising fear within him, though he could not stop his mind from ringing alarm bells, hinting that they would be incurring the wrath of that hooded monster.

Reaching under the folds of his cloak, he clutched his wand like his life depended on it. Taking in deep breathes, he forced himself to calm down as he welcomed the burning anger within him. To succumb to fear meant defeat, and the dark lord would most certainly be displeased. He was a superior now for goodness sake. His pride as a leader would never allow him to fail.

Throwing all uncertainty to the wind, he charged towards the lone figure, with the rest of his men who took the que and provided him with the much needed support.

He was closing in now. Ten meters… eight meters… The adrenaline rush kept him moving, his objective gave him focus. A swift killing curse directed at his opponent was all that was needed.

Emitting a war cry, he pointed his wand at the figure in a flash, on the verge of yelling the forbidden curse.

It was then that he realized that time had slowed down, as if fate had given him precious few seconds to relish his life.

Amidst the pool of inky darkness that only nightfall could bring, he saw for the first time something gleaming and internally berated himself for not noticing it sooner.

_A sword._

It's highly polished surface was reflecting moonbeams and the burning inferno from destroyed shop houses.

His blood ran cold.

_It's that Li sorcerer!_

They did not anticipate the appearance of sorcerers in this attack since the disastrous meeting with the sorcerer was held only yesterday, in China no less. Moreover, the attack on Hogsmeade was confirmed yesterday night!

A wave of killer intent slammed into him, sending his already petrified mind into overdrive. His mind screamed for a retreat yet attempts to back away were futile for he was already in mid-flight, drawn towards the sorcerer like there was some magnetic force swirling around them.

A pair of icy hazel orbs, which was similar yet different from his lord's slitted crimson eyes, greeted him. Both reeked of dangerously power that overwhelmed him. Yet at such a close distance, he could tell that the sorcerer was vastly different.

Those orbs, he thought as the sword was swung signaling his impending doom, would haunt him for eternity.

**Brick** after brick, Sakura used the blunt side of her sword to plough through the rubble for survivors. She had exterminated most of the death eaters before they could proceed forward. The rest ran away with their tails between their legs.

"Ano, is anyone down there?"

She knew that it was manual labour and her productivity level had slumped by a notch. Admittedly, using sorcery to locate survivors or even in combat was much more efficient. Xiao Lang, however, was adamant against it.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura." Xiao Lang spoke as he shook her gently, "For this battle, we must refrain from using sorcery."_

"_Eh?" A slightly startled Sakura broke her gaze at the unpleasant scenery and faced Xiao Lang instead, "Why?"_

"_Even if this battle was initiated by Voldermort and his Death Eaters, any trace of sorcery found at the scene would be used against us. Their government is that corrupted."_

_Though he did not want to admit it, those advanced sorcerer detecting kits were certainly something. Of course, masking their auras was the basic requirement of all sorcerers but this was a grave matter he rather not risk it._

"_We'll use our swords instead."_

"_Hai."_

_End of flashback_

Without sorcery, things have became a bit more troublesome. For one, she had to settle for a torn hood in order to conceal her identity. Tomoyo would have fixed this in a flourish, seeing that she brought a portable sewing kit wherever she went. Thankfully, nightfall helped to mask her features.

She felt the shaft hitting lightly against her as she moved.

There was another problem though. Without sorcery, she could not deactivate the sword card which meant that she had to carry it around in a shaft. The smooth leather hitting her leg was a foreign feeling. Not that she was complaining, much.

The lifted sword was caked by dried blood and Sakura made a mental note to give it a thorough cleanse later on. The smell of blood though familiar, was still sickening no matter how many times she was exposed to it.

The earlier memory of the ambidextrous death eater surfaced.

That encounter exposed flaws in her sword play, with the narrow escapes from two sneak attacks as the gravest mistakes. Her torn hood and fried rim were consequences of that blunder. She had not read her opponent's move deep enough and took almost fifteen minutes, thirteen minutes to be exact, to finish off that arrogant prick when she was instructed to use only ten minutes at most…

Sakura groaned as she continued her search. Her devilish instructor, aka lover would increase once more.

Lover or not, Xiao Lang was sure a training freak. He would train for hours per day and she was not spared by him, though he was not harsh towards her as compared to others.

That was probably why his swordplay was on a totally different level, apart from the habitual training from young.

She knew that she was good and had improved vastly under Xiao Lang's tutorage. It was possible to close the gap between them but she was still light years away from exceeding him…

"Daddy!"

Her train of thought was interrupted by a piercing yell. Focusing her keen senses, she sped towards the direction of the cry.

Any amount of training could not prepare Sakura for the heart wrenching scene unfolding in front of her.

A little girl whose face was half covered with blood due to the open wound on her head, was currently sobbing her eyes over a fallen man who passed on just a while ago. He was probably attacked by a stray death eater who advanced further than the rest of the pack before fleeing the scene upon receiving news about her.

The said girl was shaking him violently in a bid to wake her father up.

"Wake up, daddy!"

Small fist clutched the blood soaked vest ever so tightly.

"Daddy!"

"_Otou-san!"_

Sakura clutched her head as she fell to her knees with a dull _thud_.

"Daddy, please!"

"_Otou-san! Touya!"_

_They were tortured beyond recognition._

Gloved hands clawed into the dirt ground as she tried useless attempts to calm the torrent of emotions surfacing relentlessly.

"DADD-"

"_OTOU-SAN! TOUYA!"_

_She dashed towards those death eaters hovering them, every fiber of her body thirsty for those damned bstards' blood! Preparing to blast them into oblivion, she was stopped suddenly by a vice grip round her waist._

"_Sakura! You can't do this!" _

_Her head whipped round and her tear stained face contorted into shock followed by pure rage._

"_LET ME GO XIAO LANG!"_

_She struggled hard, clawing his arm viciously as more tears streamed down her cheeks. God there was so much blood; the entire town was literally painted in red. The stench of blood assaulted her senses and she felt the urge to throw up._

"_Sakura!" Xiao Lang tightened his hold on her._

_Her tear stained gaze revealed the torture Xiao Lang was going through. Trails of tears streaking down his face were solid proof. _

_The Lis never shed tears even in the most crucial of times._

_.Such proof meant that his will was shattered. His emotions probably even more wrangled than hers. Guilty perhaps, that he was stopping her when all he wanted to do was to decipate as many bstards as he could. _

_But all Sakura cared at that instant was blood…_

_Blood._

_Blood. _

_So much blood covered her family members…_

_She needed to save them!_

_Mustering all her strength, she miraculously broke free of Xiao Lang's grasp and sped towards them once more._

_Only to find that she could not move._

_She had seen this spell too many times – it was a strong binding spell casted by Xiao Lang._

_In blinding rage, she yelled an incantation creating a reckless burst of power, counteracting his binding spell. _

_She knew that the burst of power caught him off guard when she saw him slamming into a tree. Blood he coughed up meant that he had pretty severe internal injuries._

_She knew that he went easy on her._

_An apologetic gaze flickered in her emerald orbs for the briefest of moments before rage consumed her once more. _

_Raising her summoned staff, she called out one of her two most powerful cards._

"_Destroy their souls. Erase their existence from this earth!" _

_Dark gave a solemn nod before speeding towards the source of her mistress' distress. Pointing a finger at the death eaters, she commanded darkness to crush their souls through the song of death._

_There was a bright flash and Dark's attacks were rendered useless._

_Sakura glared at Light, enraged by her card's disloyalty. Light shook her head sadly before disappearing together with Dark._

_It would be many days later that Sakura would come to realize that unlike Dark, Light had not returned into her original card form. Confusion would arise after discovering that throughout the entire ordeal, her Light card was not activated at all._

_She would then remember a splitting, albeit slightly older image of herself for a brief moment at that point in time The tearful gaze her image had was similar to Xiao Lang for it portrayed one who was battling with conflicting emotions._

_But at present, Sakura was livid. _

_Furious at those who repeatedly hindered her, thirsting for the blood of those death eaters… and denying the fact that both her father and brother were already… dead._

_With such stress to the mind and the stench of blood and death intoxicating her, she snapped._

The next few minutes seemed like a blur. Her cheeks were damp and her throat hurt, due to the straining of her vocal capacity.

Should she continue to drown in her memories, Sakura was vaguely aware that unwanted attention would be attracted which would blow their cover.

Raising her left arm shakily, Sakura drew her sword and with a single sweeping motion she, created a deep gash. Blood spilled out and pain enveloped her entire arm.

Hissing in pain, she sliced off her torn hood and tied it firmly on her arm to retard the blood flow before approaching the little girl.

Though wary of strangers, the little girl sensed no malice through Sakura's actions and welcomed her much needed comfort. Burying herself into Sakura's embrace, the toddler let out an anguish wail.

"Gomen Nasai." Sakura whispered through muffled sobs as she held the girl tightly, ignoring the flaring pain in her left arm.

"Hontou ni, gomen nasai."

**After** a month of pretty dormant activity, the Order was in a chaotic state. At least this time, someone had the decency to obtain a spell which could bind the curtains to Mrs Black's portrait permanently. The lack of screeching from that old hag was a much needed relief in times like this.

It had been several days since the death eater's deadly attack on Hogsmeade and the aftermath inundated the Order with paperwork from investigation teams.

He was getting too old for such strenuous activity.

Dumbledore confirmed several facts as he read through a fellow Order member's report.

Miss Granger, along with Mr Weasley, contacted the Order minutes into the attack. Strangely, Mrs Weasley sent the emergency signal a good twenty minutes after Miss Granger. By that time, the Order members were assembled and were prepared for battle.

Shocking to say the least, Voldermort's army had swelled tremendously. They had vastly underestimated the number of death eaters and the Order members were outnumbered.

Forced into a corner, Dumbledore had no choice but to send all the members to a specific location, namely the Northern part of Hogsmeade, in order to ensure survival and increase the chances for victory.

Aurors from the Ministry poured in late and by then, the Eastern part was the strong hold for the death eaters. A bloody battle broke out in both Northern and Eastern parts and casualties were high. Victory for the Order was hard-earned but was marred by several deaths. The Eastern battle came to a stalemate, followed by a sudden retreat on the Dark side.

Such a retreat was probably due to a wipeout of forces in the Southern and Western areas.

The Order left the Western area to the spell casters at Gringrotts, who happened to be many times better than little protection the Order could offer. The slightly desolated Southern part was regretfully left to fend for itself due to limited resources.

Dumbledore was not certain of what actually happened but there were rumors that lone cloaked figures _single handedly_ took down Voldermort's troops.

Now that was a bit difficult to believe.

The faint 'pop' sound signaled the arrival of Aurthur, disheveled and all. The hectic schedule these days must have done a number on him.

Sinking onto a chair, he placed a thick file filled with nicked confidential documents from the ministry on the table. After a while of searching and hackling coughs, Mr Weasley extracted a wad of photographs.

"These picture was taken at the Southern part." He said as he placed a couple on the table.

They featured wounds of death eaters at various vital parts, with an exceptional few on the limbs.

"Autopsy scans revealed that these were stab wounds, created by a very sharp sword. Judging from the wounds, we deduced the killer-"

Mr Weasley paused at the irony of his words.

"-their opponent was small built, fast and proficient with a sword."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. The various wounds arrowing vital parts implied that he or she knew the right places to strike but did not possess the power to slay the death eaters in one single blow.

Hence speed was the element and several strikes per death eater to ensure death within that few seconds signaled that he or she was skilled.

The use of sword though stuck as a weird choice of a weapon.

Another pregnant pause followed just as the Muggle Minister placed the remaining photos down.

"This was taken at the Western area."

Mr Weasley leaned against the backrest, wishing that he had something strong to like aspirin or cigar to quash that pounding headache. On second thought, scratch the latter. Molly would kill him.

"Autopsy states that all died by a single stab wound at the heart, also by a larger but similar weapon."

Clasping his calloused hands, he then leaned forward and looked at Dumbledore in the eye.

"Gringrotts was taken over. Every spell caster was found dead, evidence showed that the killing curse was the cause of death. So if rumours circulate that someone _single handedly_ defeated those death eaters who killed one of the nation's best, frankly I find that rather unbelievable."

"Those are rumours after all." Dumbledore assured the red head even though deep down he was unsure as well.

As much as he greatly appreciated their help, the unclear motive still led to great suspicion.

Dumbledore certainly hoped that these formidable people were not against them. He had the sorcerers to worry about and new additions to his long list of problems were certainly troubling.

**The** maids bowed and scurried out of the room, leaving both of them in the room.

"I remember that I was on a hunger strike nearly two months back and you were trying to get me to eat. I suppose our positions have reversed."

Weary green eyes flickered to the source of the voice.

"I will regain my appetite in a day or two."

_It is a day or two already._

There was the sound of shuffling feet and ruffled sheets and the bed sank due to the added weight.

"That was reckless Sakura. Though we have accelerated healing, it will still take days to heal."

Old bandages were carefully undone. The strong smell of Chinese medicine and mild antiseptic filled the air. Sakura stared dully at nowhere in particular as Xiao Lang wound the new bandage round her gash.

"There was this man I failed to save and his daughter was in hysterics. That scene reminded me Otou-san and Nii-chan... and I couldn't control myself anymore. Our cover was almost blown."

She felt her newly bandaged arm and continued, "I needed pain to snap myself out of it."

Xiao Lang quietly put away the stained bandages and medication as he recalled.

He had found Sakura, together with a little girl, dissolved in tears. Imagine his horror when he found out that she had an open wound which was seriously enough to seek for medical attention.

He managed to calm both parties down and brought the crying child to the nearest hospital in a flash. Next, he lifted the seemingly unstable Sakura up and ran out of Hogsmeade. A portal was summoned and they reached the Li's Manor safely.

The Elders and his mother asked no questions for they were away attending something important. All servants were ordered not to divulge anything.

Sakura came back worse for wear, which was why he objected her participation in scouting in the first place. Her mood had taken a nose dive and she badly needed cheering up.

And that's what Xiao Lang did.

It worked like a charm.

"You mean he summoned fireflies?" Sakura stared wide-eye at him.

"Yup, and there was another arrogant brat who boasted that he could summon an equivalent of a Basilik. He got a grass snake instead."

_**Textbook of Sorcerers' summons**_

**_Page127_**

_**Grass snake – Cunning, one who cannot be trusted**_

Sakura burst into a fit of giggles.

The leader of the clan smiled inwardly. Lifting the tray of forgotten dinner, he placed it in front of her, "Now that you have regained your appetite…you might want to polish these off before I'm forced to feed you."

Emerald eyes flashed mischievously.

"Oh? I would like to see you try."

"**Howofuux?"**

A sigh of exasperation was heard.

"Horcrux, Sakura. And don't talk with your mouth full."

Her eyes danced with laughter and she managed to swallow the mouthful of rice. She opened her mouth once more as she looked expectantly at him. Xiao Lang gave in as he fed her another mouthful, all while muttering about how childish some sorceress can be.

"Now don't complain when you were the one who volunteered." Sakura said playfully.

Xiao Lang could shake his head and went back to the former topic.

"Horcrux, or Horcruxes rather, are, quoting that headmaster's words, the receptacle in which a Dark wizard has hidden a fragment of his soul for the purposes of attaining immortality."

Sakura stared blankly at Xiao Lang and asked, "Could you put that in simpler Japanese?"

Xiao Lang gave a smirk as he replied, "It means the damned snake ripped his soul through countless murders and stuffed it in objects to prevent himself from dying completely."

"That's completely stupid. Why would anyone want to harm themselves by _ripping _their soul?"

"He's deranged." Xiao Lang said simply, chopsticks gathering another mouthful of rice. "I heard that the snake created six, excluding himself. They destroyed two already, one diary and a ring, though the process of destroying the ring fried the head master's hand. Apart from a known Horcrux which is a cup, the locations of the rest remain a mystery."

Sakura chewed slowly, going through the newly acquired information.

Some insane guy tore his soul and hid them in objects which could be anywhere accessible in the West. Those objects were actually pretty rare artifacts if one considered their value hence according to the memories which Xiao Lang saw in Dumbledore's pensive, those artifacts were more likely to be in the hands of collectors.

And there was a brief mention of some prophecy in the conversation which Xiao Lang spied on.

In order to help the Order, they had to reduce the number of Horcruxes which led to the number one question…

Where could the Horcruxes be?

"You said that probably all those Horcruxes are situated in England." Sakura though out loud, her dinner long forgotten. "Just think, where can you find a place in England which houses magical artifacts and untouched by many, excluding those places you saw in the pensive?"

They pondered for a moment before their eyes widen in realization as they answered in unison.

"Eriol."

"Hiiragizawa."

**The** couple had not paid a visit for a very long time now, and he just _had _to harp on it.

"It's been soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long since both of you came." Eriol cried in dramatic fashion while a purple stuffed toy sweat dropped. "Imagine my surprise when both of you popped over near _12 midnight_ when I was enjoying my _midnight tea_. I didn't know you missed me that much, my cute little descendent."

A tic was formed as Clow's descendent twitched angrily. Sakura hurriedly stepped in to prevent bloodshed.

"We are really sorry to just intrude so late into the night. We kind of forgotten the 17 hours difference and we only had time to pay a visit after 5pm because Xiao Lang needed to work." Sakura said apologetically.

Eriol waved in a nonchalant manner, "I'll do anything for my half daughter and my cute little descendent."

Cracking his knuckles, Xiao Lang growled softly and he prepared to shut his ancestor up.

"What's this?" An exaggerated gasp was heard. Eriol pointed at the bandage in horror as Sakura winced.

"My descendent is abusing my precious half daughter!"

That triggered off whatever restrains Xiao Lang had. The presence of Eriol Hiiragizawa was already a catalyst to a potentially disastrous situation in the first place.

The peace and tranquility in the neighbourhood was shattered by an awful noise that very night.

And after all that commotion, Nakuru who was rudely awoken from her sleep, had the cheek to peer out of her room, observe the destruction in the house and still ask with that innocent expression on her face.

"What happened?"

**The **clamor finally ended and the sorcerers could finally get down to business, which was why after much explanation on Sakura's part, the three of them (both guardians went to sleep) found themselves in a huge attic. The air was a breathing hazard due to the musty smell.

"Most, or in fact all the things here belonged to Clow. I have tried going through the junk but the air quality is such a bother that I had to give up." Eriol inspected the layer of dust that covered a certain object. "

" In fact, these magical artifacts have been in this attic for so long that their auras seemed to have either weakened or blended with other neighboring auras hence it's almost impossible to find anything."

Sakura looked at the pile with dread. It was as huge as the collection that the elders had and the only thing that differed was the type of junk collected.

_This would take hours… _she thought glumly.

" I guess there's no choice but to search for it." Sakura's aura flared followed by the sorcerers. "Search for something… living."

"There are so much junk which are alive Sakura. Like that horrible book which bit me some time back." Eriol grumbled resentfully. " You have to be more specific."

"Search for something living in an inanimate object. This means that object has two distinct auras." Xiao Lang replied dryly.

Auras engulfed the attic and the trio began their search for Horcrux. It was an arduous task that took many hours of deep concentration, irritated nasal glands and lost sleep.

Much to the trio's delight, their relentless search began to yield results by daybreak. Through some digging, Eriol extracted a small, delicate and seemingly harmless object.

Three pairs of eyes stared at the Horcrux warily.

"From what I've heard, this is the Hufflepuff cup." Xiao Lang commented quietly, taking his eyes off the cup for a split second when he noticed that Eriol had shifted the cup to a less cluttered space in the attic.

Right hand glowing deep red, the reincarnation of Clow focused a concentrated ball of power in his palms as the sign of Clow flared bright golden at his feet. With every intention of destroying it, he slammed it against the cup.

The bright glow instantly turned into an ominous purple shine. Without warning, Eriol was violently thrown back and mercilessly crashed into Clow's collections.

"Eriol no baka!" Sakura cried as she hurried over to him, " Are you alright?"

Eriol groaned as he struggled to get up among the mess. He felt like some truck ran over him a gazillion times. The large bruise on his head was hurting real badly.

"Never felt worse." He glanced at the broken junk and emitted a sigh.

Great. He was several thousand pounds poorer.

"YOU should know better than to approach a Horcrux directly!" Sakura was seething now.

Eriol cringed. He did not want to be at the receiving end of a female's wrath. Having experienced it once on a particular gloomy Sunday morning when Tomoyo was in her rare irritable state was more than enough.

"Sakura." Xiao Lang interrupted, incredibly saving the skin of his ancestor. "Hiiragizawa should be able to destroy the Horcrux, given his powers and all."

Eriol tried to stand, only to collapse unceremoniously onto the ground once more as his strained body gave up on him.

"It was a rebound."

Both descendents of Clow stared at their ancestor in mild shock.

"Isn't a rebound suppose to happen only when …" Sakura paused to recall what she had learnt from her sorcery lessons, " the user's powers go against their own power. In other words, you went against your own power. That's ridiculous! Surely you did not cast any spell onto the cup, did you?"

"Of course not!" Eriol retorted flatly.

She stared at Eriol for a little while longer before calling out _The Power_ card with a resigned wave of her hand.

"Wait a minute Sakura. You are not going to smash the cup with brute force are you?" Xiao Lang asked incredulously.

Sakura nodded solemnly, "The earlier display showed that using sorcery might be risky hence it is better to destroy it with physical force. It isn't a problem right?"

The look on his face clearly showed it was.

Eriol looked boredly at the argument taking place. Xiao Lang , distraught at the prospect of injuring her hand even more, was trying to convince the ever stubborn sorceress to scrap the idea.

"As much as I would love to see you lovebirds in a verbal spat, I'm afraid we have some unfinished business with that cup." Eriol nursed the bump on his head, hissing softly in pain. "Sakura, a little risk won't hurt. Besides, I won't want the floor of my attic to have a huge hole."

His words had some effect on Sakura and she began to hesitate. After a couple of minutes, she agreed and cancelled her summon and called out _The erase_ card instead.

The clown like figure bowed deeply and the extensions of her began to wrap round the cup. This time round, the symbol of the star appeared and radiated a pink glow.

Moments seemed to past for hours before the figure bowed once more, returned back to her card form and disappeared, with the cup nowhere to be seen.

"Well, that's another part of his soul that Voldermort is lacking."

The mood in the attic was lightened considerably. Sakura helped Eriol up to his feet and led him out of the musty place. Nakuru, who was told to stay outside the attic at all cost, could be heard voicing her questions worriedly.

Xiao Lang on the other hand, could not help but be puzzled over such developments.

According to the Headmaster, the snake bstard always placed those Horcruxes in accessible areas, places where he was familiar with.

The presence of a Horcrux in Eriol's attic brought about many unanswered questions that Xiao Lang could only guess.

It could be, Xiao Lang thought pessimistically, the start of an even more complicating affair.

**Despite **the chaotic scene out there, Fudge was actually having a field day in his room relaxing.

That was till a certain toad barge in, much to his displeasure, and wrecked the serenity in his room.

Needless to say, Fudge was not pleased.

"Professor Umbridge, you better have a damn good reason for barging into my office without any permission." Fudge added acidly.

Umbridge however, did not pay much attention to Fudge's threat. Breathing like her life depended on it, she slammed both palms onto his desk and screeched in that god awful voice, "IT WAS THEM! THAT SORCERESS! DUMBLEDORE AND THE ORDER AND –"

"Wha-"

"DUMBLEDORE AND THE ORDER WERE IN CONTACT WITH THAT SORCERESS!"

A malicious grin slowly formed onto his face as he made Umbridge pour out everything from the ambush to the casting of the memory charm on her. Plans began to from at breakneck speed as he stole a look at the report on the Death Eater's attack on Hogsmeade,

"WE HAVE TO ARREST THEM NOW! THROW THEM INTO-"

"Not now Professor Umbridge. We do not have enough proof." Fudge said in a rare display of wit, "Do you seriously think that people will believe us with just your testimony? What we need is the capture of that sorceress as solid proof."

Fudge narrowly missed Umbridege furious bid to grab his coat.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WE ARE LETTING THEM GO SCOTTFREE?" Umbridge yelled, fully aware that it was impossible to catch Sakura.

"Definitely not. I will not let them get away with it."

Fudge smirked evilly as he tuned out Umbridge's ranting and sank himself deep into his plans.

The Death Eater attack had undermined his anti-sorcerer propaganda hence the key to his plans was to find a scapegoat.

Upon finding one, it would be child's play to send Dumbledore and the Order straight to Azkaban.

---End of chapter 8---

_**About the story:**_

There are some S + S moments in this chapter though that's as far as I can go in terms of intimacy for 2 reasons. Firstly, it is pretty confidential cause it deals with the story plot but I'm sure some of you will know why when you read on. _Hopefully._ Secondly, romance fics are a great read only if the author's English is powerful and for me to write romance is a hair raising experience

At present (31/7/07) The location of the Hufflepuff cup remains unknown, so if the last book of Harry Potter states otherwise… that's too bad

Started late on this chappie and almost intended to take an extra month writing which means this chappie should be up in late April. But I slogged my ass through for 3 weeks and produced the longest chappie to date. (more bad habit of providing too much details was evident again) I hope that my future chappies will not be as long as this chappie as I firmly believe that long chappies lose the focus of the story (no offense to any author). Which leads me to the third point…

**IMPT Note:** I intend to finish this story by end of this year if possible or the latest, very early next year. So you do the math (I take 2 months to complete one chapter) Like I said earlier, stories with too many chappies lose their focus so I intend to keep it short thank you.

**And did I tell you I hate writing prophecies in fics? And HP just happened to have one. **

_**About chapter 9:**_

It is my most anticipated chapter to date, if I can pull it off that is. I think many will like the next chappie cause … hee you'll just have to wait and see. I'll try not to disappoint. This chappie has been going through my brain for almost a year now but there are still parts to mend.

_**About live journal:**_

I shifted my blog to live journal (under the name phppsmss : ) )and I am not sure how to use the blog functions hence I ended up with screwed up settings and my 'friends' list has gone crazy. Any kind reader who can tell me how to use that 'friends' tool would be much appreciated.

Of course, I will greatly welcome anyone who wants to be on my 'friends' list in my blog. (but you'll have to add me or sth cause I don't know how to use it… wait a minute. Does live journal have this function?) I would love to communicate with anyone who is an anime fan.

I've adopted several author's idea of uploading certain companion fics onto our blog. I think it is pretty cool and no I have NOT UPLOAD any yet. I will only do it after I am done with this fic.

_**About other stuff:**_

Done not too bad for my exam, I was pretty satisfied for everything except my economics. I could have gotten a place in the U during past years but my year is a little special so… my application could go under turbulent times.

The last Harry Potter book is coming out, so I am trying to slow down updates in order to make appropriate changes to my plot when the book comes out in July. Of course, this book will still predominantly follow the 5th and 6th book and it is highly likely that I will not follow the last book.

The review count for the last chappie dipped but your reviews were beautiful. Sniff. Well please review this chappie as a reward to little ol me for all my hardwork put into generating the longest chapter ever in this fic.

Have a good weekend.

Sleep awaits me.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah_

**The **situation was not in their favour at the moment.

Perspiration trickled down his brow as he accessed the situation. His team had met resistance

Paling slightly, he fumbled for his transmitter and roared, "Experiencing resistance. Requesting for immediate -!"

He was interrupted by a foot in his face which sent him sprawling unceremoniously onto the ground, the transmitter flung a good distance away.

A throbbing, nearly broken jaw adding to his anxieties, he glared at the culprit all while spewing expletives that were unsuitable for most ears.

Twitching slightly, Meiling slammed her right foot against his face once more, putting him out of commission instantly.

_Six down._

She could barely contain her frustration when more of those idiots came charging from various directions.

_A lot more to go._

What started off purely as an investigative mission quickly degenerated into a tumultuous affair.

It all began when Meiling sensed something fishy in the Li household for the past couple of months. The elders and Aunt Yelan were coincidentally on numerous business trips to realise something was amiss.

The signs were subtle and it was only obvious when she looked real hard ; The disappearance of the golden couple at odd hours of the day, the seemingly and theoretically indestructible sorceress sporting wounds and faint symptoms of exhaustion becoming visible on their faces.

The servants, much less Wang, were not talking.

Thus she had to take matters into her own hands, to find out why the couple were so damn secretive.

Truthfully, it was purely luck that she managed to discover anything at all. After a few weeks of intense investigation, she managed to detect some very faint traces of Sakura's aura half a globe away.

England, to be more specific.

Such occurrence was an abnormality. For one, they were trained to keep their auras under wraps to avoid detection. To sense traces of Sakura's aura meant that the auburn haired girl had lost control over her emotions at some point in time.

Besides, dealings with the West were mainly conducted through a middle man. Visits there were largely uncommon at this time of the year.

Armed with her newly founded knowledge, Meiling decided to venture into foreign territory in order to investigate further.

Yet the moment she set foot onto English soil, hoards of cloaked figures leaped out and started giving off flashes of coloured beams.

Shocked senseless, it was purely by instinct that Meiling managed to jump out of harms way and initiated her defensive mechanism.

"Now just wait a damn minute you b-"

The cloaked figures ignored her outburst and increased their furiousity of their attacks.

It took her a couple of minutes to realise the identity of those idiots who attacked her for no good reason. Apart from her textbooks, this was the first time she had seen one up close and personal.

_Wizards._

Her beloved cousin was in contact with wizards, who were the bane of the elder's life.

What the hell was he thinking?

Meiling resisted the urge to swear as she performed a perfect round house kick, knocking an approaching wizard out of cold.

A loud war cry signalled the presence of another wizard from behind. In a flash, she hooked her right feet onto his neck and sent him crashing down to earth.

"We are currently engaging the sorceress! Requesting for backup urgently!"

And there was this other particular thing that caught her attention.

Her command of English was nothing flattering but she had enough of English lessons to decipher parts of their conversation, or whatever they were yelling.

Words like sorceress and backup kept surfacing repeatedly in distress calls while there was an occasional _Mr Fudge _or _the Prime Minister _or _AUTHORISATION WAS GIVEN DAMN YOU _or generally a variation of phrases that expressed extreme irritation at the hapless situation at hand.

The fact that these wizards were calling her a sorceress was highly appalling. Granted, the years of living and mingling with the Li sorcerers might have somewhat tinged her aura but she was still a normal person!

Unfortunately, the hostile intent directed at her meant that she was more than unwelcome. Whatever Sakura did to the wizards in England, she must have pissed them off royally.

At least she had something to take comfort in. The wizards, armed with wands and all, did not seem to be able to handle her agility. The slowly increasing number of casualties on the wizards' side was proof of her capability.

However, her slight advantage was ruthlessly stamped out by the sheer number of reinforcements pouring in, hell bent on capturing her alive. _It better be alive._

Regardless of how skilled she was in martial arts, the fact still remains that her endurance level was declining. Unless she had Xiao Lang's mastery over martial arts, it was a hopeless case against those lumbering idiots.

Her worst fears were confirmed when hoards of wizards sprouted out in all directions, determined to seal off all escape routes in bid for a successful capture.

_Like a prey trapped in a spider's web._

Never had Meiling pushed herself to such a limit before. Fuelled by adrenaline, anger, and regretfully fear, she evaded oncoming attacks by accelerating her speed, becoming more than just a blur on the field.

She was too absorbed in evasion that she had failed to take note of the uneven terrain, leading to a fatal error. An audible gasp was heard as she lost her footing and started her descent towards the earth, vulnerable to any attacks.

Instantaneously, several cries of _expelliarmus _were heard followed by streaks of red flashes. The combined power of these spells blasted her many feet away before colliding **hard** against an oak tree.

Meiling shut her eyes tightly, biting back cries as agonizing pain exploded within her upon impact. She would definitely not give the wizards the satisfaction of hearing her cry.

Struggling to get up, her body shook as periodic bursts of pain coursed through every fibre of her being. Her left hand shot to her ribs. A wince was heard as Meiling tested it gingerly.

No doubt about it. The _crack_ she heard meant that her ribs had suffered some pretty severe bruising.

That was optimistically speaking. Then again, with pain and lacerations everywhere, Meiling could care less.

Her attempt was soon foiled as her legs gave way to intense numbness. The next moment, she found her limbs totally immobile in courtesy of the wizards' numbing and binding spell.

An ominous sound of crunching leaves signalled an approaching wizard. She levelled up her gaze, only to see a pointed wand several inches away from her face. Strangely, Meiling felt no trace of anger nor fear left, probably due to the pain that had dulled her senses or simply just resigned to her fate.

All she felt was annoyance at the two who caused her to be in such a great mess, even as a spell burst from the end of that accursed wand and she sank into an abyss of eternal darkness.

_Mark my words, both of you are so dead._

-------------------------------------

**The** Great Hall was packed with the dinner crowd and that meant noise. A lot of noise.

Hence those at the staff table were not particularly cheerful.

Dumbledore was an exception. It was easy to spot the reduction of wrinkles which were usually plentiful on his forehead, the wider than usual smile plastered on his face and his mean streak surfacing once more as he indulged in tormenting Severus with innocent remarks that usually sent the Dark Arts' professor spluttering in his tea.

Such cheery attitude was understandable.

The fruitless investigations into the attack on Hogsmeade and sorcerers had grated onto his nerves and it had been weeks since Dumbledore had a proper break. Albeit the rising decibels, such everyday occurrence painted an illusion of peace and he had no qualms about unwinding in such noisy atmosphere.

In addition, Professor Umbridge had been missing for quite some time now and he was not complaining.

" You shouldn't be so uptight Minerva. The elves have served up a fabulous course today." Dumbledore commented, stirring his bowl of creamy broth.

If possible, the headmistress frowned even more as her mouth pursed into a thinner line.

"I have every reason to, Professor. The students are getting rowdier of late, many who are eager to succeed Fred and George!" she complained, totally unaware of the mutilation taking place on her plate. "Just this week alone, there were 30 cases of mischief and figures are still rising!"

"There, there. We should relish such peaceful times instead of giving ourselves extra stress."

"This is no excuse for such unruly behaviour Professor." Professor McGonagall stared at the couple of troublemakers in the midst of the student body and illogical reasoning started to kick in, "Perhaps it is wiser to permit Flich to go ahead with his proposed punishment plan."

Dumbledore chocked onto his broth and hastily reached for a napkin.

"I'm sure the situation isn't that severe." Reaching for the menu, he tried to divert the topic, "Why don't you try some trout? I heard that it is absolutely blooming."

There was no reply.

"Minerva?"

Peering over his menu, Dumbledore was shocked to see her frozen stiff. Her right hand still clutching her fork never left her plate of mutilated meat. Her unwavering gaze was still permanently fixed onto those troublemakers. Her mouth was still slightly ajar, in response to his question.

It was then that the headmaster realised that the Great Hall was deathly quiet for all but he was frozen in time.

_Stopping time._

No wizard could perform such a feat, which only meant…

His suspicion was confirmed when the Kinomoto sorceress faded into view, sporting a strange garb that Miss Cho Chang wore during the Yule ball. Or at least that was what he thought it was. The position where she stood was at such a great distance, proving it too strenuous for his failing eyesight.

"Gather your comrades to any place deem appropriate, Dumbledore-san. I shall meet you there."

"What…" Dumbledore paused as he struggled to put his confused thoughts into coherent words.

Only to hear a mildly amused reply.

"I do believe that I've said this before. Don't find me. I will find you."

--------------------

**Most** of the Order members, though deeply puzzled by the sudden gathering, were assembled at the headquarters within a few hours. Those working in the Ministry were left out due to security purposes – they were keeping tabs on Fudge's movement.

The Weasley twins were held up by their damaged joke stall, with repairs and all. The duo promised to arrive as soon as possible.

Hagrid was somewhere in the mountains, trying to 'coax' a creature for his next lesson.

The golden trio was present as well, much to Snape's chagrin.

According to Dumbledore's philosophy, it was better to satisfy their innate curiosity and hope fervently that their warped sense of Gryffindor bravery would not surface.

In other words, not to do any thing stupid.

Of course, it was wishful thinking on his part. The past few years showed that the trio were programmed to activate their mechanisms whenever they were remotely curious. At least this time round, they need not hide underneath the invisibility cloak and pretend that they were part of the deco.

It was pretty embarrassing really. The three of them had shot up by quite a couple of inches which rendered the cloak useless. Dumbledore was positive he saw the hem of their school robes the last time around.

"Professor Dumbledore. Would you mind telling us why we are gathered here at such an _ungodly_ hour?"

Many pairs of bloodshot eyes glared accusingly at Dumbledore, reflecting the similar sentiment.

"We're expecting a guest–"

"At 2am in the morning."

"We have to ensure that the students are back in their respective dormitories Severus. Besides, it should be midday in Japan right now, a pretty convenient time for our guest."

Silence.

More silence.

Without warning, the potentially volatile situation exploded.

"Professor, I hope this guest of yours isn't who we have in mind." Snape's deceptively calm voice rang out clearly despite the din.

Dumbledore, looking unperturbed by the onslaught of violent protests, replied pleasantly, "Why of course Severus."

Such confirmation did little to stem the flood of disapproval.

"Professor, I'm afraid we can't form an alliance with her." Mr Weasley piped, after the clamour had somehow died down, "She… she…"

"Do carry on Sir."

Many wands were whipped out and pointed at the source of the voice immediately, only to lower them by a fraction, transfixed by the sight.

"I would love to find out the reason for such repulsion against me."

'Young' would be the most unfitting word to describe the sorceress, though that was exactly what many of the members were thinking at that point in time. Granted, they knew she was not _ancient_, but most were not expecting a lad who could easily be a fifth or sixth year in Hogwarts.

Then again, age was the last thing in a couple of flabbergasted minds.

Large emerald pools were captivating. Clothed in embroided silk that reached all the way to her knees, her lengthy locks tied up in a lose pony tail, Sakura stood by the doorframe in a confident yet relaxed posture.

After all, it was not everyday one could meet an equivalent of a Veela, or even better.

It was truly a sight to behold.

"I'm waiting."

Her voice came with no hint of impatience.

Dung who seemed to regain control of his vocal facilities cleared his throat and said, "You have killed aurors during our previously meeting. Thirty probable deaths. We can't put up with such indiscriminate killings."

Hesitating for a moment, the sorceress held up two fingers and spoke in a softer, guilt ridden voice, "Two died actually. I hulled the rest up from the ground and erased that event out of their memories right after the whole lot of you left."

Vividly, Sakura could remember that particular memory back then. The auror, laden with old age and failing bodily functions, just could not handle the great depth he was dragged into. The other unfortunate auror collided into a slab of granite, underneath the layer of topsoil, during his descent.

Mortal flesh was no match against a twenty pound rock. He turned out to be quite a mess.

_Flashback_

_As the rest of the dazed Aurors left the forest, Sakura stared at the deceased, battling waves of nausea and emotions._

_Really now, what should she be feeling? _

_Anger?_

_Grief?_

_Sakura viewed those Aurors like how Wizards would view Death Eaters._

_Unforgivable. Punishable by death._

_It all boils down to ideology, their perception of things. Ones beliefs could push them to the extreme. _

_Global conflicts are ignited by different ideologies, sparking off wars and human casualties._

_Her own ideology led to the deaths of two wizards, who unlike Death Eater, have not killed the innocent._

_She took in sharp, shuddering breaths as grief started to build up, her heart in painful contractions. Damp cheeks were more than enough to convince her that it was a reckless move on her part._

_Sakura wiped the streaks of tears away and forced herself to be void of feelings. The earth rumbled as she made a gesture and began to swallow up the two deceased._

_Roots of various sizes erupted from the ground, the smaller ones erecting two individual wooden posts while the larger one surrounded the two moulds. Flowers and creepers wound tightly round the giant roots. _

_There was no turning back now._

_She had killed before. _

_She killed once again._

_They hated her and she loathed them all the same._

_She would just fulfil her role in this vicious cycle, while the wizards, those death eaters played theirs, on this path of carnage._

_End of flashback_

"Still, I can't deny that I committed a grave mistake, letting my emotions get the better of me." Sakura concluded, squashing that particularly bad memory out of her brain for it reminded her of past sins.

The crowd sat in uncomfortable silence before someone voiced his opinion in a bid to dissolve the awkward atmosphere.

"If memory serves me right, you were the one that refused to form an alliance with us. Why should we flock to you now once you have changed your mind."

Sakura merely smiled, traces of guilt vanishing almost instantly. Many silently tightened their hold on their still currently pointed wands as they noticed the brief increase in her aura.

"Make no mistakes about it. I wouldn't like to meddle with wizard's affairs if I could. It was your headmaster who came to find me again. So technically, you are in need of my power and not the other way around. **Besides-**" Sakura emphasised loudly to stop the growing dissent, "I'm already involved in your complicated wizarding affairs."

Faced with questioning looks, Sakura drummed her perfectly manicured nails against her lap, her vaguely amused smile never waning.

"Who do you think wiped out those Death Eaters in the attack? You wouldn't that it was a miracle or coincidence, would you? Plus, I would like to inform you that a particular Horcrux teacup has been destroyed."

Surveying the dumbfounded looks, Sakura decided to rub it in even more, "So the whole lot of you are in my debt. There's absolutely nothing to complain about."

She ignored the outburst that followed while the headmaster snapped out of his stupor and hurriedly jumped to his feet in order to calm the crowd. Questions and accusations of spying started to surface.

It took quite a while to get the situation under control for Dumbledore's bellow could not really be compared with yesteryears. Many voices of reason later, there was a breakthrough as the members grudgingly agreed to the alliance.

Beaming, Dumbledore took out his wand and flicked his wrist a couple of times. The overwhelming load of paperwork accumulated over the past few hectic weeks disappeared, replaced with cupcakes and many cups of steaming tea (and gin for Moody who claimed to be suffering from lack of sleep), filled by a magically enhanced kettle. Chairs were duplicated, enough to cater to the number and provide comfort to all those in the room.

Without further ado, Dumbledore promptly kicked off the very first Sorceress-Wizard Coalition meeting.

"Though we have met a couple of times, those were under _ahem_ peculiar circumstances hence we haven't undergone proper introductions." Dumbledore's gaze fell onto the seated sorceress, who was currently enjoying her cup of tea.

"May I present Miss Sakura Kinomoto, currently residing in Japan …"

Mrs Weasley frowned as she tried to recall, tuning out of Dumbledore's introductory speech in the process.

_Sakura. That name sounds familiar. Where have I heard that it before?_

An amused chuckle brought Mrs Weasley back to reality as Dumbledore halted his introduction.

"I'm afraid there's a bit of misconception."

Enquiring gazes fell onto the sorceress and she responded in a matter-of-factly, all while placing the empty porcelain cup back on the saucer.

"I'm Mrs Sakura Li, currently residing in China."

---------------

**What** seemed like many hours flew past before eyelids cracked open, then shut almost instantly when dazzling lights were too much for optical facilities far too used to the dark.

Blinking several times, her blurry vision became more focused and Meiling looked about blearily.

The view beyond the window showed a pitch black sky, the absolute silence that followed told her that it was really late into the night.

_Oh shit._

She was abducted in the afternoon, which meant that she was out for nearly half a day!

Groaning, Meiling tried to massage her throbbing head, probably due to the impact against the tree earlier on, only to find herself virtually immobile. A quick check revealed layers and layers of re-enforced binding spell.

A sharp pain from her ribs led Meiling to realise that her plight was rather bleak. Covered with bruises, with her damaged ribs as the most severe injury, she was now currently held at an unknown location, in this god forsaken room, whitewashed and empty of furniture and furnishings, safe for this chair that she was currently binded to with re-enforced binding spells to prevent her from escaping.

Well, at least she could feel her toes, the numbing effect finally wore off.

But there was little comfort she could indulge in. Meiling was well aware that she was in a precarious situation. The fact that she was going to be used as a chess piece in the world of wizarding politics shook her to the core.

_I have to escape._

Nearly two decades worth of interaction with powerful sorcerers had affected her. Though unable to wield magic, she was able to _see_ magic.

The binding spell was manifested into a physical entity, just like a rope of some sort. In order to remove the binding spell, all she needed to do was to unwind herself from this tangle of rope like mass.

It might take a few hours as her ribs were hindering movement and judging from the complexity of the spell, not to mention discretion as well.

Security was definitely tight. There were security cameras located at various angles. Several guards could be heard pacing in front of the door, peering in at occasional intervals. The only exit left was the window, and the view from the window signalled that from _way _above the ground.

Essentially, Meiling had no way of escaping.

_This is getting depressing._

Sighing, she started with the spells which were concentrated on her wrists. All she could do now was to persevere and try really hard to release herself from such confinement.

After that though, she would just leave everything to fate.

-------------------

_**Slap!**_

The forbidden forest was as usual dark, densely packed with overgrown foliage and mosquito infested.

_Slap!_

_And _it did not help when his highly incompetent superior was late _again_!

_Slap!_

That did it! He would be damned if he fed those blood suckers any longer! He was going home, to that warm inviting bed that seemed so comfty…

"May I remind you Smith, that it is highly undignified not to mention mental, for a death eater to throw a tantrum right in the heart of the forest."

Smith, highly irritated and eyes threatening to shut permanently, spun round and nearly spat, throwing all formalities to the wind, "Says you who chose such a hellish place and time to meet, and turns up nearly an hour late."

"We have to take extreme precaution Smith."

"To meet up at 2am, and you turning up at 3 suggests over precaution Sir." Smith rebutted acidly, suppressing the urge to throttle his superior alive.

Settling down on a protruding rock, his superior replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand, "It's all for the sake of our Lord isn't it? Now stop your useless blabbering and start providing updates!"

The reprimand snapped the young death eater out of his tirade and he began his update.

"Our Lord is highly displeased by the failed attack on Hogsmeade and has order a thorough investigation into the wipe out of our forces. Undaunted, our Lord is determined to roll out the next few stages of his plans with immediate effect. He is pushing for final attacks within a year or so."

"Within a year…" His superior mused for a few minutes before asking, "What type of plans is our Lord executing?"

"Currently unsure at the moment Sir. Our Lord was unwilling to divulge, apart from a few top aides. The top management has been particularly active and has ordered all death eaters to surrender their wands in the next few days."

Smith paused, then took a slightly forced bow.

"I would also like to inform you that this would be our last meeting. Superiors have redeployed me to aid in the developing plans. Mr Malfoy reminds you to return quickly upon completion of your task in Hogwarts."

His superior grunted in acknowledgement and annoyance, "I swear, that old coot really lives too long. It's either that or that Malfoy brat's assassination skills suck balls, pathetic I tell you."

A long suffering sigh was emitted before his focus was back on Smith once more.

"Smith, meet me tomorrow same time and place. I need to show you something that is of utmost importance. It concerns the survival of our organization. This is highly confidential. Come alone."

The solemn tone and sombre expression on his superior's face was more than enough proof that something was really wrong. Agreeing to his superior's request, Smith watched him leave before apparating back home, right into the waiting arms of his bed.

---------------------

**It** was really fascinating to see them imitate gold fishes, with gaping mouths hanging open, stunned expressions and all. There was pin drop silence in the room, which left Sakura wondering if the wizards needed more convincing.

Long, slender fingers slowly traced the bracelet on her wrist – a thick chunk of highly polished gold, phoenix engravings together with dark jet embedded the accessory. Her wedding ring was just a symbol for marriage, like every other couple. Though exquisite, it could be bought from any prominent jewellery stall.

This bracelet on the other hand, carried a deeper underlying meaning. It was proof of their union. This particular tradition was past down for generations and every leader of the Li clan was required to comply. Upon marriage, two sets of bracelet were made via sorcery, the newly weds'sorcery. It was generally assumed that at least one spouse had sorcery as every chosen leader was a sorcerer.

Once clasped on, the bracelet was _irremovable_. It accompanied its owner throughout his or her life, acting as a reminder of the important duties they as leaders of the clan had to carry out, the devotion and commitment to their other half.

Sakura was unsure though, in the case of divorce, whether the bracelet would break.

There had not been an answer to this simply because it never happened before. The Lis were really confident in their choice of brides.

"How _old_ are you?" A frazzled looking Mrs Weasley asked, expression scrawled with disbelief.

The wizards were starting to bombard questions that were totally unrelated to the coalition. Sakura replied in a bored tone, eyes never leaving the bracelet.

"Eighteen, turning nineteen."

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered to his two friends, "She's about our age and she's hitched already? Must be a shotgun -umph!."

A large hand was clamped over Ron's even larger mouth as Hermione hissed into his ear, warning him in a low voice to shut his trap to avoid getting castrated.

"How long have you been married?"

"Nearly two years."

Ron blanched.

"That's… that's…"

"My marriage is **not** of your concern Weasley-san." Sakura spoke coldly, her intense gaze tore off from her bracelet and stared hard into Ron's wavering orbs, "I'll appreciate if you keep your opinions to yourself."

Ron squeaked meekly before shrinking in his seat. Sakura's threat effectively silenced the entire mob as well.

Dumbledore, who was in deep thought for quite some time, had a look of realisation on his face.

"Mrs Li, I understand that the other sorcerer carries the same surname… so…"

Sakura's piercing eyes turned to the headmaster, a rare smile tugging her lips, "Always the more perceptive one, Professor. Yes, he is my husband. Rest assured, he is on your side as well."

_The marriage of the two most powerful sorcerers in the world…_

All those present felt their blood chill.

Sakura smiled grimly as they tensed visibly. Too much power was a burden. True, it brought about much respect as evident in the steep rise in political status of the Li Clan. Yet at the same time, it was accompanied by fear, which was sadly one of the many drawbacks.

"I presume we can move on to a more productive conversation."

Hermione appeared to be thinking thrice before she stood up slowly and asked, "I would like to know more about your sorcery Mrs Li."

A collective gasp sounded as individual powers were highly sensitive and guarded information for really powerful beings. Hermione continued to explain, stating her reason for such an outrageous request.

"We need to understand the workings of your sorcery in order to formulate better plans."

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she studied the bushy haired girl for quite some time before she finally spoke.

"That's a very daring request. I presume this isn't the first time you are committing such a reckless act."

"You will never know how many times Dumbledore had to save their asses. Those brainless gits rushing into the fire without even thinking about the consequences…" Snape muttered darkly before giving a loud cough which sounded suspiciously like '_foolish Gryffindor'_.

A couple of minutes had passed and Sakura gave a terse nod. She understood the workings of such an alliance after all. In order to allow the coalition to function, she had to compromise to pacify the wizards in exchange for recognition of her participation.

It was ironic in the sense that they should be listening to her and not the other way round since the wizards were in a more desperate situation...

_Oh well, I'll just have to humour them._

Eyes that were closed momentarily snapped open, revealing eerily gleaming emerald irises. Without warning, bright pink glow peaked through the gaps of the floorboard as the symbol of the star appeared, startling a good portion of the members into taking a few steps back. A rush of power within that array was evident with the trembling of furniture, and 52 Sakura cards faded in as they circled their currently still seated mistress.

Yet as soon as the cards were summoned, Sakura lost her concentration as she narrowed her eyes, her head tilted sharply to the right. A wave of her hand was all it needed to dispel her sorcery, all things back to normal instantly.

Puzzled looks were soon greeted with Kingsley apparating right next the Dumbledore, sporting a grave expression on his exhausted face.

"Professor Dumbledore, urgent news. The Ministry had just released a statement reporting that they had captured the sorceress responsible for the killings of Aurors."

Kingsley blinked at the muted response, or rather the dead silence that hung in the room.

"That can't be right." Lupin frowned as he looked at Sakura, currently with an unreadable countenance, "She's just sitting right there. There must be-"

"A scapegoat."

Eyes were trained on Mad Eye Moody, who was strangely silent throughout the earlier part of the meeting.

"Fudge is trying to achieve an objective. The question is 'what?'." He said gruffly, his swirling eye fixed onto Kingsley stiff figure.

Kingsley flopped onto a chair and rubbed a heavy hand over his weary visage, voice muffled as he dropped the bombshell, "That's the other unpleasant news. Fudge found out about the Order."

Sound of shattered porcelain echoed the room as the teacup Mrs Weasley was holding slipped out of her loose grip. Professor McGonagall hurried cleared the mess with a flick of her wand while Mr Weasley tried his best to comfort his trembling wife.

Probed for explanations, Kingsley lamented on how the Aurors who were part of the Order were left out in the operation to capture the sorceress. In addition, he bemoaned about how they were left out of the loop, unknowing about the successful capture till the last minute, upon which he apparated to the Order as fast as he could.

Fudge's objective became crystal clear and it was death knell to their plans they had in mind.

In a couple of hours, the occupants in the room would become criminals. The Daily Prophet would announce the capture of the Order members. Hogwarts would come down under pressure. Clamp downs, interrogation…

Azkaban.

Aware of the inner turmoil of the members, Sakura glanced about, taking in the sombre atmosphere in the room indicating the dampened spirits of the wizards.

The top priority now was to send this bunch into hiding. The rest of it could wait.

She was part of the alliance now thus was technically responsible for their safety.

Draining her cup of tea for the second time, Sakura mentally decided the course of actions to be taken. Reviewing a couple more times, she was about to stand up and beat some backbone into them when Sakura felt her mental link established.

_Meiling has been abducted by those bstards._

Sakura froze, then responded immediately.

_When did she- Xiao Lang?_

No response.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura closed her eyes and exhaled shakily. Her aura flared, inflamed by sudden emotions.

_Fudge. _

She would have more than one reason for killing that low life.

The rumbling sound of thunder followed by heavy downpour caught Sakura's attention. Moving towards the window, she witnessed the acceleration of rain clouds, powered by strong gales that sent many trees thrashing. Torrential rain flooded the streets in a matter of minutes, which was unheard of in this area laid with proper drainage.

This strange phenomenon was unnatural, sorcery induced.

Sakura gripped the window grills tightly, ignoring the gathering crowd of wizards who took notice of such unusual weather.

Xiao Lang was enraged.

----------------------

"**Sir**, tests have shown that she's a muggle!"

"So you're telling me that this capture, in which the Ministry's reputation is at stake, is a flop even though all our sorcerer detectors gave positive readings?"

"… no Sir."

"Figured so too."

------------------------

**Sorceress**; young and married or simply captured and currently heavily guarded by Ministry officials. The Order exposed, facing the looming threat of a crackdown in a couple of hours time, putting their lives in mortal peril. Many thought things could not get more screwed up than this.

How very wrong were they.

"Could you please repeat that again?" Molly asked faintly, her weak heart could not take anymore surprises.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair distractedly as she leaned against a lone pillar, " I said my cousin-in-law, who is by no means a sorceress, is being held captive by your Ministry and my husband is really unhappy about it."

_Unhappy? _

Sakura mentally snorted.

_Biggest understatement of the year._

With such a twist in events, it became obvious that the sorceress had more pressing matters to deal with thus she needed a representative, a replacement to take her place in discussing issues, to continue from where Sakura left off.

And that replacement came in the form of an enormous, menacing looking winged tiger that literally scared the hell out of everybody.

"He's Cerberus, one of my guardians. He can relieve your curiosity regarding my powers and stuff." Sakura turned to her guardian and ruffled his fur, "Kero, do co-operate with them."

The said guardian gave a malicious grin, revealing sharp canines, which did nothing to ease anxieties.

"And this is a warning," there was a sharp metallic taste of power as Sakura's restrain snapped, aura inundated the entire room, her eyes gleaming once more, "anything unrelated or personal, do _not_ pry."

As soon as she left her threat hanging, her aura vanished and Sakura gave a quick bow.

"With that, I bid farewell and good day to all."

After sparing her guardian another glance, Sakura hurriedly strode out of the room and into the dark corridor, leaving an uneasy crowd with the presence of a beast which looked ready to sink teeth into human flesh any moment.

Where was Hagrid when you need him?

No one attempted to communicate with the tiger, plunging the room into silence for another few seconds before the members heard a conversation, or rather a monologue from the corridor.

"Sakura! Fancy seeing you here!" said a voice that was strangely familiar.

"You must be the newest member to the Order!" exclaimed another in similar fashion.

"Seems like you are in a hurry. We won't keep you."

"Isn't she ravishing as always brother dear?"

The notorious Weasley twins then entered the room in their shining glory, blissfully oblivious to everything until a large figure that just happened to be their mother appeared in front of them.

"Hi Mom." Fred chirped as both twins surveyed the room and their gaze finally fell onto Kero, "I wasn't aware that the sorceress came in the form of a tiger."

Mrs Weasley, with far too much pent up stress, snarled as she grabbed their cloaks and yanked them down to her eye level, demanding explanations on how the twins got to know the sorceress.

"Sakura? She came to our shop." Fred hurriedly bit out before asking incredulously, "You mean Sakura is the sorceress?"

"Both of you didn't tell me such an important thing!" Mrs Weasley grated out.

"I did Mom, but you got too occupied when the shop started to shit glass on us." George spoke in his defence.

The commotion got pretty much out of hand as both mother and children got engaged in a verbal war and several Order members had to intervene.

A sudden bright flash caught everyone's attention and the crowd witness the large, majestic winged lion morphed into its false form. They could only stare as the floating soft toy gave a whoop of delight before it rocketed straight towards the table and started to wolf down cupcakes at unbelievable speed.

Glaring at the soft toy in disbelief, Snape voiced out his opinion that was running through every member's mind at the moment.

"You got to be frickkin' kidding me."

---------------------------------

**The** door nearly flew off its hinges as the Prime Minister of Magic stormed in with a venomous look plastered on his face.

Who were they to question his judgement?

Reaching for the switch, he blinked when the ceiling lights failed to flicker.

_Click._

_ClickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickCLICK!_

Great, no lights.

A loud crack of thunder that left his eardrums with a vicious sting caught Fudge's attention. His office window was still opened in the middle of a horrible storm.

Approaching his workstation, he was highly displeased to hear the squishing of his shoes against the floorboard- an indication of very wet floors.

Upon further investigation by failing his arms aimlessly in pitch darkness, he felt damp parchment. Those documents took ages to prepare and he was dead sure that they were soaked and ruined beyond recognition.

Swearing that he would fire that bloody useless secretary, Fudge tried to close the windows, but to no avail. A few more futile attempts and the wizard slumped onto his chair with a wet 'plop'.

Jamming the button on the intercom, he barked for his secretary to _haul her ass in this instant_.

There was no response.

Figuring that she slacked off from overtime, which was most probably the case for it was nearly 4 in the morning, Fudge settled as comfortably as he could into his uncomfortable seat. Staring into darkness, he began to sink into his little world of devious plans.

All it took was a flicker of illumination, a flash of lightning to send him screaming.

He was staring straight into a pair of eyes.

Livid.

Murderous.

Definitely bloodthirsty.

Staring into total darkness once more, Fudge fumbled for his wand, all while berating inwardly for not doing so earlier.

"_Lumos!_"

Those eyes again.

Fudge stumbled out of his chair in fright as he saw the intruder advancing towards him in slow, deliberate manner. Trembling, he jammed the intercom button in his haste.

"SECURITY-"

It all happened so quickly. One moment he was yelling for help. The next moment, Fudge was left petrified when a fist shot out and smashed the intercom as if it was merely made of paper.

Before Fudge could even process anything, that same fist grabbed his cloak, dragged him across the table, then proceeded to tow him along the wet floor, leaving scattered parchments and quills in his wake.

Despite valiant struggles, Fudge failed miserably in an attempt to free himself, hence settling for frightened squeaks instead, which sounded strangely like a certain dead rat.

A strangled cry was heard as the intruder slammed him roughly against the wall, his neck caught in a vice grip, scrawny legs dangling above the ground.

Airways constricted, lungs literally on fire, the Prime Minister thrashed wildly, wheezing as he frantically tried to pry the grip open.

"Where.Is.She?"

The interloper released his grip and air flooded into Fudge's oxygen-starved lungs, leaving him gasping for precious commodity.

Tripping over his feet, Fudge slowly back into a corner in a desperate bid to search discreetly for his emergency portkey, all while keeping a beady eye on that accursed fist.

Quivering, he could still feel that unpleasant, choking sensation as Fudge massaged his throbbing throat. That fist flattened metal and could easily crush flesh and bone, trachea and thorax be damned.

His fingers picked out jagged edges on the otherwise smooth floor. Heart leaping by several notches, Fudge felt new found strength and confidence, his tone steadily became haughtier, all while relieved to have darkness as his cover.

"This is treason!" Fudge hissed, his attitude different from before, "You and that wretch will be thrown into Azkaban, be executed!"

Plunging his hand into the hole, he waited expectantly for that familiar jolt that would bring him to safety.

His entire frame stiffened when he felt nothing.

Dropping all pretence, Fudge panickly stretched his hand to the ends of the hole, madly searching for his only source of salvation.

No portkey

His blood ran cold.

_Shit._

The sound of splashing was getting louder, an indication that death was looming near. Dread washed over him and Fudge stared to shake. His mind was flashing danger signs, urging him to put as much distance between him and this… this monster, but his motor functions just refused to co-operate.

Semi darkness made it tough for him to _meet_ his maker as it showed only the outline of the intruder.

But when a visible green aura lashed out, the tightness of the air became apparent, those haunting bronze eyes blazed with unspeakable fury, Fudge's mind went overdrive.

_A… a pure blooded sorcerer!_

Why did the sorcerer detectors not go off? Did he not have the very best models right here in his office?

Galleons of rain poured in, gushing in rapidly as if the dam had broke. The water level was starting to rise to their ankles.

_That… that definitely isn't natural._

Fudge emitted a yelp when the intruder slammed him against the wall once more and spat in digust.

"Both you and the snake should just rot in hell."

The onslaught began.

Everything became a blur, a flurry of motion and Fudge could only register one thing.

Pain.

A lot of pain.

He was not sure how many times he howled in agony, lost count the number of times his joints dislocated with that sickening '_pop_' sound, or the repeated cracking of bones, the tearing of muscles or the rupture of arteries, veins or anything worth puncturing.

Each strike was aimed at the vital points with precision, to maximise pain and damage. Attacks came one after another, non stop, no intervals.

It was after quite some time later, when the onslaught stopped and the interloper dumped the battered body unceremoniously onto the ground, splattering water everywhere.

Xiao Lang checked briefly. A pulse, very weak but definitely there.

The sorcerer glanced at the sad excuse for a mortal for a second before stepping over the limp form and tore his gaze away. The shin deep water parted temporarily and he made his way towards the door, rain water still gushing in the background.

Bstards like that guy are like roaches – strong willed, cling desperately for survival.

-----------------------------

"**Took** you damn long to find me, thought you got lost of something."

"It seems to me that you have everything under control. Looks like you don't really need my help now."

Meiling snorted as she removed the last of the rope-like bindings.

"I'm a Li after all, can't let those asses push me around."

Xiao Lang noted her right hand hovering protectively over her ribs, the slight grimace lingering on her face. Kneeling down on one knee, he forced away her hand and began inspecting.

"How many?"

A sudden, sharp intake of breath was heard and Meiling nearly clobbered her cousin.

"Careful will you? Two… I'm unsure about the extent of damage." Meiling growled as Xiao Lang casted a numbing spell over her ribs, "I going to kill those bstards!"

"With that mouth of yours, it is not surprising why you are still currently unattached."

Helping her to her feet, the young leader proceeded to aid further only to get batted away by an irritable Meiling.

"I'm not a cripple. I can jolly well walk thank you." Meiling muttered as she slowly walked towards the exit. Pausing halfway, she turned round and looked at him.

"You better cough up a proper explanation for all this shit when we return."

He nodded.

--------------------------

**Rain **was still pelting down from the heavens, the ground thoroughly inundated with muddy water.

In the midst of such moisture, both Lis were preparing to return back to China via portal. Meiling stared enquiringly at her cousin, who was strangely muted as the government building appeared in his line of sight.

"Just enter it. I will be right behind you." came Xiao Lang's bland voice.

Meiling hesitated for a moment before complying.

He stood there unmoving for a couple of minutes, rain soaking him to the skin, before entering the portal as a flash of lighting engulfed the entire building.

**tbc**

Really sorry that I was late for one month. Crap happened, needed time to adapt. Thankfully everything turned out alright and I had the mood to type this chappie out.

Really tough chappie btw. Too much dialogue, but then again description is not my forte either.

I know the part where Meiling was captured could be furthered explored, dragged into politics, confrontation on world stage. That would stretch for a lot of chappies and would disrupt the flow of the story. Those really insistent can come up with a side fic or something, ohohoho.

Probably one of the reasons why the Meiling saga ended so quickly is because of Fudge. You aren't the only one that can't stand him. I was dreaming about this scene for ages. And Sakura won't be the one that gets the limelight this time  muhahaha.

Going to Uni, studying sociology, which means a call for drastic improvement in my language. I will try to juggle fan fic and Uni life. Trying a new method, penning on paper instead of killing my eyes by staring at the screen for hours.

I've said this b4. I'm saying it once more.

Please review. (takes a grand bow and trots off to bed)

_Why is it that most writers like to post chappies in the middle of the night?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah**

**It** was dead late into the night or way too early in the morning for three Lis to be sitting in one of the more isolated, nevertheless magnificent rooms in the mansion that was hopefully far away from prying ears.

The latest addition to the family was shifting uneasily, which was a rare occurrence itself.

There were many things that could rile the sorceress yet only a handful could silence her.

Apparently, her cousin-in-law was in one of her famous tempers and she did not seem to be getting placated anytime soon.

Immediately after the one way trip from England, the family doctor was summoned to attend to Meiling, which was in some ways a bad thing as the number of people getting a whiff of their plans of interfering with wizarding affairs was swelling. Sakura was positive that news was somehow bound to leak from the lowest levels, even though they were sworn to secrecy which equates to death in the most severe cases.

Despite doctor's orders, Meiling, with her eyes flashing angrily, stubbornly refused to retire for the night and demanded in a not so polite way for explanations, lest her verbal facilities decided to act at the wrong place and time.

Sakura wisely shut her mouth and let Xiao Lang do the talking. After all, he was supposed to be an excellent diplomat who faced numerous demanding parties in his line, quelling his cousin's anger should be rather easy.

He seemed to be doing fine, recounting actual facts since the start of this entire situation.

However, they did not count the fact that when Meiling was in a foul mood, she was not only demanding but unreasonable as well.

"My dearest cousin _and_ cousin-in-law," Meiling spoke, sarcasm dripping from every word, "we have been educated, repeatedly I must emphasize, that sorcerers never interfere with wizarding affairs!"

"Meiling, they need our help."

"Don't they always?" Meiling snorted, "The root of their problems is caused by their own kind. Just look at their government, going round catching a substitute sorceress as their scapegoat! You should just leave them to deal with their own problems. They deserve it."

"In short," Meiling continued ranting, "they don't fancy us and we don't find them entirely peachy."

On second thought, Meiling was not unreasonable, if not perfectly logical. It was them that deviated from the social norms and plunged into the fray, breaking all tradition that had been standing for decades, even centuries.

Then again, the couple had considered and reviewed their options repeatedly before making their decision. They were not going to back down now.

"And you," Meiling's angry gaze fell onto her cousin-in-law, "should be the one who is dead against an alliance with them!"

"That's precisely the point. Sakura has suffered much at their hands, hence her decision carries much weight."

For the first time in hours, the room plunged into tensed silence as Meiling could not form a coherent rebuttal. Excessive stress accumulating to dangerous levels, her face turned a deeper shade of red as she released a frustrated sigh, demanding an explanation from Sakura.

"The wizarding world is still worth saving."

Meiling stared.

"That's it?"

The Li heiress nodded, eyes reflecting overwhelming emotions, refusing to elaborate.

Meiling shut her eyes and slumped against the backrest, all while cursing the Li family for carrying out their training too well. It would be fruitless to extract anything further.

"Whatever." Meiling declared, folding her arms stiffly, " Do whatever you want, I don't really care anymore."

A jubilant expression blossomed on Sakura's countenance as she held Meiling's hands tightly, expressing her gratitude for understanding their difficult position.

"Chotto. That still does not mean that I support both of you. Besides, there are still lots of shit that you two need to -"

The black haired girl was interrupted by an embrace, her anger to dissipate immediately. Meiling's visage softened, returning the hug. Ever since the death of her family, Sakura's bubbly personality was almost erased. In addition, those grueling trainings she had received these past few years had enclave her emotions, cheery moods replaced by a strict attitude that was required of every heiress.

"You shouldn't worry about it Meiling." Sakura muffled voice reassured her, "I've sent Kero in my stead so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I still think that's was a wrong decision." Xiao Lang muttered as he ruffled his hair, "You should have sent Yue instead."

"Mou Xiao Lang. You 're still prejudiced against Kero aren't you? There are times when he is responsible too."

The young leader scoffed as he recalled a particularly bad memory, "Like the time he emptied the entire kitchen and drove the elders crazy?"

A disaster struck the Li household nearly a year ago, on a scale so unimaginably huge, it left the household without food for an entire day.

And that was saying something.

By the time the couple arrived, the kitchen was in a state of disarray. The kitchen crew flashed code red, with many tearing down the halls to send an urgent order for another batch of food. Others were trying to salvage whatever that could be saved, attempting to spruce up their disgraceful looking kitchen to some sort of respectable state.

The culprit was sitting on one of the many counters, busily stuffing his face with left over dessert, ignorant of the mess it had made.

_Flashback_

"_Kero." Sakura asked in a strangled tone, "Do you realize what you have done?"_

_Her guardian looked up from his bowl, mouth occupied, bread pudding adorning his round face._

" _I vas wwwwwwwwwweeeaalliii hunwee Sakura!" Kero whined incoherently, spraying bread pudding all over the already soiled counter. Satisfied with his given explanation, Kero was about to return to his gorging when he felt murderous intent directed at him._

_The sun guardian looked past Sakura's horrified face and saw that gaki stalking towards him with a look that promised much pain._

"_Look gaki, you- umph!"_

_In a fit of anger, and probably a moment of irrationality, Xiao Lang forced Kero's head right smack into the pudding and a sequencing sound was heard._

_Sakura was beyond horrified._

"_Xiao Lang!" she cried, attempting futilely to pry his hand away. "You're going to suffocate Kero!"_

_For once, Xiao Lang did not heed to his wife and refused to budge. The kitchen crew was staring from a safe distance away, dumbfounded by this rare display of foreign emotion by the master and mistress. It was not long before the soft toy glowed and morphed into its true form, bread pudding still stuck on its fur, golden eyes bored angrily into hardened hazel orbs._

"_Now you've done it, you gaki!" Kerberos was literally breathing fire, roasting the counter into charcoal, "Nobody messes with me when I'm eating!" _

_End of flashback_

"That incident happened a year ago. Kero hasn't done anything wrong ever since."

"That's because he's been in sealed form ever since."

Eriol had commented that Kero's appetite reflected the extent of Sakura's power; the more powerful she was, the greater his appetite. Xiao Lang snorted, pointing out that it was probably a farce and the soft toy was pretty brainless to believe in Hiragizawa's load of crap.

Though that led to another fierce argument with Kero, it was generally believed that Eriol's theory was true. Yet the elders were not placated with their ancestor's defense of Kero and demanded that the couple do something to control the wayward guardian instantly. Sealing the tiger back into the card form was the eventual solution.

Although Sakura was initially against this solution as it seemed pretty cruel to force her guardian into hibernation, she quickly realized that there were no other viable solutions. Sending Kero to Eriol's place would be another disaster in the making, where the interaction or fierce rivalry between Sphinx Sun and Kero had grown to legendary levels, disrupting private time between Eriol and Tomoyo.

Besides, the sorceress soon saw that there was no difference between sealing and leaving her guardian free to roam about. In that time of relative peace, Kero's daily cycle just revolved round eating and fiestas. After consuming large portions of desserts, he would be in a state of comatose for hours at odd places in the mansion.

It was pretty easy to locate the sleeping guardian. One just had to follow his snores.

Hence she sealed her guardians, Yue included, back into their card forms. The stoic guardian did not raise any violent objections. Giving a terse nod, he reminded his mistress in typical Yue-like fashion to be on her guard and summon him in times of need.

"If I sent Yue instead of Kero, I'm sure he would scare the wizards with his … strict conduct." Sakura argued.

Her husband was about to provide a counter argument when Meiling butted into their conversation, "I don't really care who is going to handle that alliance of yours. What I am more concern is the confidentiality of this interference. It will be difficult to hide the alliance from those ancients."

Gesturing to her grievous injuries, Meiling pointed out, "How do you explain these?"

"Training. I was in a foul mood."

"Right… You must be really pissed to break several of my ribs. As if Aunt Yelan will believe that." Meiling responded dryly to Xiao Lang's comment as she rolled her eyes.

"Look, these things can wait. It's so late into the night already and you badly need recuperation." Sakura chided as she helped Meiling to stand.

Meiling winced as sharp pain erupted from her ribs once more. With great difficulty, she managed to walk toward the door, all while grumbling in a frustrated manner.

"I just wish I can give that bstard hell, who ever it was that ordered for my capture."

Her cousin just whacked her lightly across her head, telling Meiling to just focus on recuperation.

--------------------

**Ron **was having an unrealistic dream about him being the best Quiditch goal keeper of the century when he felt someone shaking violently, despite attempts to swat the offending hands away.

Cracking an eyelid open, his vision registered a fuzzy form of Hermoine in a frazzled condition. Squinting at the clock, the red head croaked in protest and demanded why in bloody hell was she in the male's dorm so bloody early in the morning.

A newspaper was shoved into his face as his female counterpart yelled at him to read it and promptly went over to wake Harry up. Ron cursed, bringing the newspaper closed to his face, his blurry vision registering a clump of words.

"Increasing cases of dragon deaths? Bloody hell Moine! You work me up just to read about some dragons dying?"

Hermoine whacked him across his head.

"Fudge is dead, you moron!"

Now that caught both males' attention. Feeling alert all of a sudden, the boys scrambled and grabbed the newspaper, reading the headlines.

_FUDGE FOUND DEAD IN OFFICE_

_Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge was found dead early this morning. Ministry staff found him lying in a pool of water, charred beyond recognition. Autopsy scans have determined electrocution to be the cause of death, though severe internal injuries were identified, believed to be sustained before his death._

_The police claimed that there was no sign of force entry and all security footage have been destroyed. Security shields were unable to detect the intruder. The Daily Prophet understands that the investigators were unable to identify the cause of certain strange phenomenon._

"_The cause of electrocution remains unclear." says Investigator Patrick, "We have combed the entire room and found no live wire nor any trace of short circuit. It is confirmed that the presence of such a large body of water was the catalyst to the Prime Minister's death. Though impossible, we suspect that someone had directed a huge flow of water to be contained only within this room."_

_Killing intent remains unclear. The police have classified it as an unnatural death._

_UNUSUAL LIGHTNING THE CAUSE OF FUDGE'S DEATH?_

_30 Aurors were sent to St Mungo for emergency treatment after they were found with mostly second degree burns. Chief Auror Mr Steven Penson, died from severe burns._

_An eye witness claims that a flash of lightning engulfed the Ministry building, which led to the Prime Minister's death. Madam Rosie, whose abode faces the governmental building explains:_

"_I was by the window, staring out into that awful storm when I suddenly saw this enormous flash of lightning strike the building. It was extremely bright and I swear I saw the lightning practically swallowing the entire building! The clap of thunder that followed sounded like an explosion and it woke several of my family members up. It was the scariest thing I've witnessed in my whole life!"_

_Chief Meteorologist Mr Pean, disagrees:_

"_Lightnings of that magnitude are unheard of. Besides, the government building has been built to withstand thunderstorms. Though the weather showed extremely strange activity, it was most probably an accumulation of lightning to produce the bright flash and explosion like sound."_

The trio sat in stunned silence, staring at the animated picture which showed the charred body of what looks like Fudge being carried off.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered, " Fudge actually died!"

"The entire school is in an uproar now. Both of you are probably the last to know about this."

"You can't blame us! We only had about three hours of sleep before you came charging in! The meeting with that sorceress stretched so bloody late into the night." Ron defended himself, stifling a yawn.

Harry, who was contemplating all this while, spoke abruptly, "They didn't mention anything about the Order or the sorceress cousin-in-law. Too many questions were left unanswered."

"Exactly." Hermoine agreed, "That's why we have to clarify it right now, with that guardian."

"You mean that plushie? That thing just kept attacking the cupcakes without even bothering to answer our questions."

"We were too afraid to approach the guardian without Hagrid, Ron."

"You mean incredulous. Did you see how fast he vacuumed those pastries?"

"We don't have time to waste!" Ron gave a startled yelp as Hermoine dragged him off his bed. "The Order has called for a meeting in fifteen minutes time, so hurry up! You too Harry."

"I'm moving! You don't have to pull!" Ron massaged his sore bottom as he made his way to the bathroom.

-------------------------

**Kero** was fast gaining a fearsome reputation for himself and probably tarnishing Sakura's name in the process. He had continued consuming cupcakes for several hours, only halting for an extended period of afternoon nap. According to an Order member, in charge of watching over the guardian, the house elves could barely keep up with Kero's speed.

Watching Kero inhale those cupcakes gradually transformed from an initially horrifying spectacle to an art itself. The act of lifting a cupcake as huge as his head, the widening of his mouth to a grotesque size, the motion of tossing the cake into his mouth and swallowing it whole, followed by a temporary expansion of his stomach before reverting back to normal… This series of motions occurred in less than half a minute, repeatedly for several hours.

However, the Order was not in the mood for appreciating art. Many of the teachers had spent the entire morning trying to get the chaos in the Great Hall under control. After a series of shocking news, followed by the overwhelming dread of getting thrown into Azkaban, the last thing they had expected was the death of Fudge.

Though undeniably relieved, they needed answers badly and to wait for an entire day before meeting up with Kero for discretionary purposes was emotionally draining. At long last, they managed to get some sort of response out of Kero, which happened to be a flat rejection of their question.

"The first thing I get reminded of after my hibernation is that gaki!" Kero irritable voice was barely audible as his mouth filled with cake, "Look, I'm just here to give you a run down on Sakura's powers. So let's get on with it."

As much as they wanted to argue, the Orders were forced to shelf their latest burning question. Settling down, they waited rather impatiently for Kero to ingest his cupcake and to finally stop eating and start explaining.

Queer as it was for sorcery to be packaged in the form of cards, the wizards began to have an overview of Sakura's sorcery. The sun guardian droned on, mentioning all 52 cards after explaining briefly the history of how young Sakura then captured and converted Clow cards.

"How old was Sa..Mrs Li when she first got the Clow cards? How did she qualify for them? How-"

"Classified info." Kero replied boredly.

Ignoring the miffed look that Hermoine gave him, Kero continued his explanation, emphasizing the strongest cards, which were guardians, Light and Dark.

Sugar from the awful lot of cupcakes he had consumed finally kicked in and Kero began to sulk less and judging from posture, less guarded.

"But after Sakura became really powerful, her sorcery was an entire new level and so were the power of her cards."

Kero shifted into a more comfortable, laidback position as he prepared himself for a pretty tedious explanation.

"For one, she didn't require her staff to summon her cards any longer. Hell, she didn't even need to verbally call out or do any ritual like things that she did way back. Her staff is now reserved as a medium for channeling huge flows of magic."

"Secondly, the power of her cards grew tremendously, or what I call, broaden. The cards could do a whole lot more within their specified element"

Faced with inquiring looks, Kero sat in his thinking pose while prodding a nearby cupcake with a pudgy arm.

"For example, watery could not only control an increased flow of water, she can also control ice or anything water related. She can even manipulate your blood flow. Windy can stop the air that you are breathing."

The members were getting rather uneasy with this new revelation, save for the awed expressions the Weasley twins were portraying. Lupin summed it in one statement, "In other words, Mrs Li obtain a variety of ways to … end a life."

"New found powers." Kero said, frowning slightly. "Obviously the powerful cards became more potent. No longer do Light or Dark just give off flashes of brightness or darkness. They control life and death respectively."

A sharp intake of breath focused all attention on Harry, "You mean Light can revive the dead?"

Eyes narrowed as they realized Harry's motive, many disapproving, few hopeful. Kero on the other hand pondered for quite sometime before replying, "Technically yes, but that's serious magic I'm telling ya. Though the only thing Light can't perform is healing techniques."

The atmosphere in the room turned into something indescribable. The boy who live asked no further as he sat down numbly. Certain Order members reminded themselves to keep a close watch on Harry.

"More importantly, as her powers grew, the book card was producing illusions no longer. Her illusions became _real._"

Glancing at his audiences, who seemed to be stunned too easily, Kero continued, still prodding the cupcake in a disinterested manner.

"She could create a dinosaur if she wanted too." Kero mused, "Obviously she won't be that foolish. Of course, she could make illusions be purely illusions. But more importantly, illusions, real or not, could now kill."

Kero paused, pondering on further elaboration.

"Let's say you are stuck in an illusion, fell into a canyon. I'm not clear if you will turn into a meat pie but you'll most definitively die in real life. That's why the book card has joined the ranks of the most potent cards."

"Hence the reason why Sakura is revered as the most powerful sorceress is not only that she controls life and death, but also due to the fact that she can technically do almost anything." Kero concluded, radiating with pride, sugar levels raging high as a lopsided grin was formed, his paws reaching out for the cupcake

Meanwhile, a new found fear was creeping into the stomachs some members. To imagine the powers of the sorceress was bad enough. To be informed explicitly of her mind blowing powers was an entirely different matter.

When asked about Xiao Lang, Kero began rave incoherently on past injustices. The only thing the Order could make out of that muffled grievance was bread pudding and gaki. Questions on the sorcerer were thus shelved to a later date.

"What about Tomoyo?"

Kero froze in mid-bite and stared into Hermoine's orbs.

"How do you know about her?"

" Some time back, a sorceress was captured within our school compound. I… overheard her name when the Aurors were searching for her after her disappearance."

"I remember students were specifically told not to loiter around that area, am I correct Miss Granger?" Snape drawled in a particularly nasty fashion.

"I…I…" Hermoine stammered before looking up, eyes reflecting steely resolve, "I would like to know more about her and the reason behind her visit to /Hogwarts."

Majority of the members grunted in agreement as they waited for Kero to make his decision.

They were not disappointed.

If anything, Kero became rather flippant after a years worth of hibernation, able to make certain concessions.

"Fine. Since Ore-sama is in a generous mood today, I shall enlighten you people."

"That's wonder-"

"BUT at a price." Kero interrupted, a sly glint in his eyes.

The guardian of the feared sorceress wanted a bribe, which was unbelievable to many of the members.

Hoping that the galleons in his account would be enough for whatever treasures that Kero wanted, Harry gulped and asked in a cautious manner.

"What price?"

Kero's eyes shone like lamps.

"Pudding."

------------------

_**Fool.**_

_Fool._

_Fool._

_Fool._

The same word kept replaying repeatedly in Smith's mind as the death eater found himself alone in the forbidden forest for the umpteenth time.

He should have known better than to arrive to the designated spot on time. His highly irresponsible superior was perpetually late and had left him waiting in near darkness for several hours like a retarded fool. Smith was beginning to question his superior's credentials for obtaining such a high position in Lord Voldermort's army.

Downright annoyed, Smith prepared to ditch that tardy superior and apperate back to his living quarters and probably file a complaint report to the main committee, when he heard someone singing.

Despite numerous visits to the forest in the past few months for secret meetings, Smith could not get used to the eeriness of the forbidden forest. The tall, dense vegetation shrouded above, plunging the forest into pitch black darkness, save for the occasional strays of moonbeams that managed to penetrate through that mass of frondescence.

Unable to make out much in the dark, it was unavoidably creepy. The surrounding foliage was alive and Smith was dead sure that those damned trees were waiting for the perfect moment to trap and swallow him alive.

Thus someone else in this deranged foliage, much less singing, was definitely deemed to be dangerously strange.

Smith was tempted to calm his shaking nerves, apparate back and convince himself that it was his sleep induced mind that was playing nasty tricks on him. Yet regardless of the alarm bells smashing within or his sixth sense howling to get his ass out of the forest, Smith's limbs refused to co-operate.

That voice was drawing him towards the source. Though lyrics were foreign to his ears, the tune was undoubtedly melodic and soothing, luring and somewhat hypnotizing him to move forward.

Pushing the branches apart, stumbling into a small clearing, Smith found himself transfixed at the sight of a female figure perched onto a slab granite. Moonlight was strangely concentrated on that figure, enabling that female to emanate a holy glow. Her long, black hair that flowed freely and pooled at the base, contrasted sharply with her pale skin.

The singing stopped as she looked at him, an innocuous smile forming on her pretty face, something which Smith's fogged up mind was not able to comprehend at the moment.

"Ohayo, death eater-san."

----------------------

**Meeting** with Kero had to be adjourned once more. Hogwarts house elves had claimed that there was a great shortage of ingredients to even provide dessert to the main student body thus Hogsmeade was seen as an alternative.

Since it was nightfall, it was impossible to obtain Kero's request as shops in Hogsmeade were shut. The next morning, Harry and his pals had to trot down the streets of Hogsmeade, which was still battered and nearly void of wizards due to the recent attack, and head to the nearest pudding shop.

It was night time again when they met up with Kero once more. He was presented, or bribed, with cartons of neatly packaged pudding, each containing a different type of flavour.

Kero was ecstatic.

Gulping down the first pudding instantly, Kero rewarded his fellow 'minions' with information they so desired.

"Tomoyo is what I'll call a special case. She was originally a normal human, possessing no trace of magic, let along sorcery within her."

The members' mouths were left hanging and one asked, "How could that be? Isn't magic or sorcery supposed to be hereditary?"

"It is." Kero replied as he wolfed down another pudding in a flash, "But there is another way of obtaining sorcery. Someone bestowed a portion of his powers to Tomoyo."

"Who has that much power to spare, other than Mr and Mrs Li?"

Kero snorted, "Well, if Clow were your boyfriend, he would even give you the moon if he wanted to."

Faced with looks of disbelief, Kero decided to enlighten them, "I know. Clow is dead, disintegrated into dust hundreds of years ago. Sheesh, he was my former master. Obviously I would be the first to know about his death."

"Clow has reincarnated, in the form of another creepy brat who always loves infuriating the gaki.

"He has reincarnated?" Hermoine looked thunderstruck, upset that her books did not mention a single thing about his reincarnation.

Kero nodded.

"But as a half-blood sorceress, Tomoyo is considered to be pretty weak in her powers. All she has are defense and illusionary sorcery, you know glamour magic and stuff. Hypnotization is one of her niche area too. Her sorcery reserves are smaller than usual. She doesn't even have a proper medium. Her video camera was converted into a one, acting like some sort of generator that produces a force field which sets boundaries to how wide her sorcery could be effective."

"A video camera?" Ron repeated dumbly.

"I know. You are not the only one that's surprised. Apparently, Tomoyo requested her video camera to be converted."

"Do excuse me for my tactlessness." Dumbledore began, "But doesn't that mean she's defective?"

"That's where the interesting part steps in. She choose to nullify her sorcery attacks on her own accord and directed all her sorcery to the other two aspects." Kero temporarily dumped his pudding to focus on the topic at hand, "By right, only really powerful sorcerers like Clow, Sakura or that gaki have the ability to create illusions that are genuine."

The crowd of wizards had this sudden inkling of where the conversation was heading to.

"But due to specialization, Tomoyo is able to create almost anything so long as her reserves permits it. Like the others, her illusions became _real_."

-------------------

**He** did not know what possessed him to approach the clearing, but when the singing halted, Smith's eyes slid back into focus, hazy mind cleared and was acutely aware of his surroundings.

Instincts raging madly, Smith whipped out his wand and pointed at the female figure.

"Ara, you shouldn't wave such dangerous things around. You might hurt somebody."

Smith ignored her antics. She had recognized him as a death eater which equated her as a foe to the organization.

Looking somewhat bemused, the lad reached behind her and revealed a glowing video camera.

That luminous muggle technology was more than enough to trigger his reflex mechanisms and Smith yelled the killing curse. The curse collided against a barrier emitting a bright flash before rocketing back at great speed. Smith ducked in the nick of time, narrowly avoiding death as the curse penetrated several tree trunks in its path.

"That really startled me. You really should have given me a fair bit of warning." She sounded, that seemingly harmless smile surfaced once more, causing the hair at the back of his nape to stand.

"What have you done my superior?"

Her grin widened.

"Technically speaking, I've done nothing. He was missing in action for the past few months."

"Bullshit!" Smith snarled, " I was just talking to him days ago! He told me to-"

"Meet me tomorrow same time and place. I need to show you something that is of utmost importance. It concerns the survival of our organization. This is highly confidential. Come alone"

The death eater froze, face turning into a deathly shade of pallor. The lad's grin was unwavering as she continued, her hand cupping her face.

"Like I've said, he was missing in action for the past few months."

Smith's eyes widened as pieces began to fall into place. Insides quivering as he stood, he pointed a shaky finger at his foe.

"You were impersonating him!"

Clapping resonated throughout the forest.

"Sugoi!" She said, looking thoroughly impressed, "You're the first who deciphered that much."

"Who… who are you? What do you want with us?" Smith demanded shakily.

"Me? I'm Tomoyo, you know just a normal girl passing off as a Hogwarts student." The lad replied smoothly.

As her video camera gleamed even brighter, Tomoyo held it in both hands and brought it close to her face. Her expression reflected childish innocence.

" Let's play a game. If you manage to entertain me, I shall consider enlightening you."

Smith swallowed thickly as he noticed the word 'entertain' instead of 'defeat'. Tomoyo lifted her palm, the steely glint in her eyes did not go unnoticed.

"I suggest you start running death eater-san." Tomoyo's voice rang ominously, "It won't be a game of catch if you are trapped that quickly."

_Game of catch? What-_

Smith's thoughts were interrupted by loud crashes. Distracted, he looked up only to be petrified by the sight of falling trees, ground trembling against the impact of each tree.

The forbidden forest was collapsing.

Numbed with fear, he clumsily grabbed his wand off the ground and darted off immediately, with falling vegetation hot in pursuit. Heart pounding hard against his ribcage, Smith forced his weakened legs to move as his survival instincts went overdrive, practically screeching at him to escape. Attempts to apparate were futile.

Pointing his wand over his shoulder as he ran, Smith frantically yelled numerous incantations in succession in order to stem the collapse. However, the spells were not effective. If anything, the trees fell even faster, like a stack of dominoes toppling out of control.

As luck might have it, Smith's heart soared as he managed to escape the forest, hopefully far away from all that madness. He darted towards Hogwarts in view, ironically for safety, when his blood chilled.

Hogwarts… no… the entire scene was starting to crack. Like jigsaw pieces gone lose, pieces of the view began to fall in thousands into nothingness, giving way to inky blackness, enclaving Smith.

Backing away in terror, Smith tried to dispel the darkness with a powerful light spell, only to cry out in desperation when the light fizzed out immediately.

_It has to be an illusion. _Smith coerced his nerves to remain calm. _ As long as your will is strong, you can break out of this hellhole!_

Brows furrowed in forced concentration, perspiration trickling down incessantly as he raised his wand high up, bellowing his strongest incantation.

For a moment, it seemed to be working. But his relief was short-lived when Smith was caught unprepared as something in this pitch black darkness wound round his body and lifted him off the ground.

As he struggling to break free, that thing, whatever it was, tightened further. The pressure on his chest was overpowering, crushing, causing blood to spill out of his mouth.

"That was a marvelous attempt. Too bad it didn't work out."

Darkness gradually faded and Smith soon found himself back at the clearing where he met the sorceress, only this time he was suspended in mid-air by an enormous vine. Tomoyo, he realized, had not move from her original spot, that deceptive smile ever present.

Overwhelmed with bone deep exhaustion, his brain unable to process rationally any longer, Smith was suddenly inflamed by the fact that Tomoyo was just toying with him.

"You bitch!" the death eater spat, paying no heed to his agony, "Your damned illusions won't work on me!"

Amidst the constriction, his blurry vision could register an unnatural phenomenon of vines and roots gathering around the sorceress.

"It hasn't? My illusions are not restricted to just the forbidden forest. It has been compassing the entire school compound for the past few months."

That sinking feeling in his stomach did nothing to allay his fears, nor deny the revelation that would be unveiled moments later.

"Those times you walked into the room of requirement, have you ever pondered that you were probably walking deeper and deeper into the forbidden forest instead? Or anything that you did in Hogwarts was not what you thought it should be? The comrade you were speaking to could be … an armor along the hallways of Hogwarts for instance." Tomoyo giggled as she continued, "Do not take things at face value, death eater-san."

Smith caught the underlining meaning of her words and stared at her in utter dismay. Of the numerous meetings he had with the assassination team in Hogwarts, how many were real? Or rather, who was just a mirage?

"What do you want with us?" Smith asked for the second time, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Information on Voldermort's plans." The sorceress replied, enlightening his tortured mind, "Your little team in Hogwarts is attempting to assassinate Dumbledore isn't it? Using such elaborate and fancy tricks, that Malfoy kid is pretty stupid. As for you, blame it on your organization for recalling you back to their head quarters."

The sky was gradually turning bright. Dawn was approaching.

"Ara, I'm afraid we have to part. Lessons are starting soon and I really can't be late. Professor Snape would be livid." Gazing at the vegetation amassed behind her, Tomoyo added, "It's better if you think that these illusions are just plain illusion. It could make your trip down a tad more pleasant."

Flicking her hand ever so gently, the roots and vines in the background wound like a sharpened coiled spring and positioned themselves at various angles, Smith in their line of fire. Losing his will to fight, Smith hung his head in a resigned manner and muttered his last question.

"Did my comrades end up like this too?"

Tomoyo's smile faltered as she looked at her prey in silence. Her voice became hollow, eyes reflecting agony buried deep within.

"I detest killing. I really do. But your kind killed Sakura's family and Rika-chan and Chiharu-chan and Naoko-chan and Takashi and… probably ka-san as well.

Melancholic expression fleeting past, her façade was erected once more.

"I've talked too much haven't I? Well then, it's nice meeting you Smith-san."

Unleashing stored up energy, the coiled roots sprang forward.

"Sayonara."

----------------

**By** the time Kero had engulfed his 36th pudding, the members notice that something was amiss. Not that they actually wanted to count how many he ate, but those discarded plastic boxes strewn all over was too difficult to miss.

One by one, it began to find out what exactly was so out of the ordinary, save for Kero himself who was ranting about those card captoring days. It was a while later, like any opportunistic human, that the wizards struck when the iron was hot, exploiting the opportunity which might have repercussions to both wizards and guardian later on.

"They used to be soooooo carefree! Tomoyo even designed outfits for Sakura!"

Kero, the wizards realized, was treading dangerous waters.

"But ever since that incident, they have changed." Kero bemoaned while continuing his pudding feast, "The males-hic- being males became a lot harsher, brutal in some aspects. The most drastic change occurred in both Sakura and Tomoyo. They –hic- were…"

Kero was drunk and his red face was confirmation of their suspicion. It suddenly dawned on the wizards that the plushie's intoxication was due to the puddings. They had purchased one of everything and half of the puddings on the menu contained wine.

Face glowing a brighter shade of red, it signified Kero's low tolerance level for alcohol, which also meant that his tongue became loose and supposing confidential material became easy to extract.

"We should ask him about the sorceress past." Harry spoke in a low voice, trying to avoid catching Kero's attention.

"But she specifically warned us not to dig up her past or any private matter."

"That soft toy brought up the subject first. Besides, such an opportunity is not to be missed. When he is sober again, it would be tough to get anything out of him."

"I agree with Kingsley." Moody grunted, "Moreover, knowing her past isn't a bad thing. It allows us to plan ahead, understand her perspective and enhances co-operation."

It was agreed that the Order should seize this rare chance, with Hermoine as their usual unofficial spokesperson and Dumbledore, who was contented to take the back seat for now.

"Kero. H-"

"It's Kerberos!" Kero snapped.

"Kerberos." Hermoine began cautiously, "Would you mind telling us about that incident? About Mrs Li's past? We're really curious as to what had happened back then for her to loathe both death eaters and other wizards to such an extent."

Kero eyed the bushy hair girl with a beady eye before hiccupping, "Lots of thing happened. I don't know-hic- about Tomoyo, wasn't with her at that time. But it was through those killings that brought such-hic- a great change in Sakura."

Though alcohol was circulating within him, Kero still managed to look somber as he raked up the past, consumption of pudding halting for the second time. For the next hour or so, Kero started to shed light on the reason for the sorceress's agony, the cause for the sorcerer's pain. The wizards would later retire back to their rooms, sleep deserting them as new found knowledge plagued their minds, sentiments reflecting what Kero had said in his introductory statement.

"It was a terrible event occurring at the wrong place and the wrong time."

**End of chapter 10, finally.**

Late by a month again. I have to apologise, but Uni life is so hectic, I could barely scrap up time to type a paragraph. If I ever ditch my homework for a day, I might drown in homework like Hitsu, except that his is paperwork. Whoever says Uni life is free and easy will be given a death glare.

As I was typing this chappie, my 2000 word holiday assignment was constantly calling out to me, demanding for attention.

This chappie is actually 75 of the original chappie 10. I wanted to stuff Sakura's past too but if I did so, this chappie would only be updated in December or something. So the long awaited revelation of her past will be revealed in chappie 11. You ppl can start speculating.

I'm afraid I can't update every 2 months now. This is the reason why:

School term: Jan to April, Aug to Nov, with April and November being months for major exams. Only Dec, May to July are my holidays. There are 2 one week breaks but that's not enough. It's gonna be like this for the next 4 years. My goal of completing this story by next year could be shattered.

Rushed through this chappie so some parts may not be as smooth flowing as the previous chapter. I apoplogise for that too. And this chappie is over whelmed by dialogues – my nemesis

Now I'm off to figure out how to stretch the description on Human development perspective and social constructionist perspective into a 25 mark essay.

Till next time ( dunnoe when, soon I hope, maybe Dec?)

Ja Ne.

P.s: Reviews are plummeting. Sniff. I would love to hear your comments. Cheers me up. Really.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: blah x3**

_**Past**_

_**Li's**_ wedding proposal popped out from a storybook; romantic setting, the proper ritual of proposing and tons of fluffy love. It came a day after the duo survived the final attack from the void card and needless to say, Tomoyo squealed in delight as she lapped up the proposal with her video camera.

Many would have deemed such antics as childish play, scoffed at the belittlement of the sacred ceremony that brought about the union of a couple. Yet the Li family picked promising brides young precisely because heirs have to get married at the age of 16, in which they would become the next clan leader.

Innocent and rather naïve back then, severity of marriage and responsibilities thereafter were not heavily considered. She also forgot to factor in Touya, who would definitely bay for blood, if he could even prevent himself from dying from a heart attack.

Blushing deep scarlet, Sakura nodded bashfully as she accepted his proposal.

Sakura Kinomoto was engaged to Li Xiao Lang at the age of 12.

"_**Have **_those faxed to Mr Xiang before our meeting this afternoon."

"Certainly young master." Wang replied before adding, "Mistress Li requests for your presence right after your meeting."

_Mother probably wants to discuss about the final wedding preparations. _

Xiao Lang nodded and began engaging his personal assistant in rapid Mandarin as Wang updated him on his packed agenda. Footsteps and voices echoed the long hallway as the duo made their way to the _west wing_. The Li Manor was huge after all.

An oak door swung open and Xiao Lang was momentarily distracted by the emergence of Sakura. Wang gave a knowing smile as he left the pair alone, not before greeting the soon to be young mistress.

It has been four years since his proposal under that huge Sakura tree in Penguin Park. Looking back, Xiao Lang had to admit that it was not the most romantic of places to propose. The park was not that pristine and other children hanging out at the playground a distance away were making a racket. Xiao Lang, being rather young and romantically challenged then, consulted a guidebook in which it advised the most romantic venue to be one that the couple spent much time together. The park, which was the place where the duo spent quite a lot of time catching and converting clow cards, was hence chosen.

The proposal was not well received by Sakura's family and it was by sheer luck that consent was given. Touya, in particular, was frothing in the mouth when his sister burst into the house with the gaki in tow, radiating happiness on an unimaginable scale with an unmistakable diamond ring on her finger, in which he fervently prayed to kami and all things holy that it was a joke as that damned ring seemed to signify-

"_- A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL? YOU ACCEPTED IT?"_

"_Of course." Sakura had the gall to squeal and hug the asshole, "Both of you will be brother-in-laws!"_

_Before the proposal, Xiao Lang had come to accept the harsh reality that in a marriage, it was inevitable to be saddled with certain undesirables. Unfortunately, Touya did not come to such an understanding._

"_NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT GOING TO BE POSSIBLE!" Touya snapped as he shot Xiao Lang the dirtiest glare he could ever muster, "TAKE OFF THAT DAMN THING NOW!"_

Touya's aggressive opposition against their marriage lasted for a week. He went as far as trapping his sister in her room, declaring that she rejects that gaki's proposal lest spending her entire life staring at walls. In the process of his tantrum, Touya gained Kero as a valuable ally.

The guardian went into its own state of shock upon hearing the 'bad' news and vowed that he would never acknowledge the brat as its master. Both guardian and brother hence began operation break-the-engagement-and-murder-the-brat without much success.

Kero should have seen the proposal a mile away, albeit not that soon. Then again, it was always in a state of denial.

The soft toy was promptly sedated with a jug full of sugar before temporarily depositing it at Eriol's abode. Touya, on the other hand, was tricked into drinking strong liquor laced with sleeping pills for extra measure. Sakura flew to the Li Manor in China within the two days that Touya was knocked out, where rigorous testing was carried out in order to determine the eligibility of Xiao Lang's choice.

Yue, as stoic as ever, merely gave his mistress a terse nod before resuming his role as the family gargoyle. The job of the guardian was just to protect and obey his mistress. Guardians should not interfere with their mistress's private life. Kero, Yue viewed, was breaching boundaries.

Like any other concerned parent, Sakura's father had numerous reservations.

Sure, Xiao Lang was a fine lad who was definitely boyfriend material. Marriage at such a young age, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter.

Sakura's father could foresee the obstacles his daughter had to over come. The Lis were an aristocratic-like family who lived in a different world from normal people, be it perceptions or practices. Sakura would have a tough time adapting.

Faced with such troubling thoughts, he could not give Sakura his blessings when she broke the news to them. Yet, he could not bring himself to object to their engagement. Dragging his prospective son-in-law into his study, Sakura's father began questioning Xiao Lang on his future plans. Thereafter, he took several days to mull over his decision, while Touya and Kero waged war.

His ghost of a wife gave her approval and proceeded to influence him onto her side. Ghosts have it all relaxed, Fujitaka thought wistfully as Nadeshiko began to fantasize about grandchildren.

Realities were not a burden to the dead.

Not that he would say it out loud of course. His wife, ghost or not, could still order him to sleep on the couch.

A week later, Fujitaka finally agreed to this marriage and steeled himself mentally for the verbal onslaught his elder son would definitely unleash, after he woke up from his drug induced slumber.

He had convinced himself that Sakura, as a sorceress, as Clow's daughter, was fated mature earlier than others. As Fujitaka bade the couple goodbye with Touya and Kero slumped unceremoniously across the couch in the background, he silently prayed that Sakura would not buckle under what the stress she would soon face.

As Fujikata had feared, Sakura was plunged into a totally new world. The elders had accepted Sakura due to her overwhelming potential in sorcery. Other qualities that were essential to for a heiress however, were sorely lacking.

Education, or re-education rather, was an immediate necessity.

Just a week after the elders' approval, Sakura was back in Japan dealing with paperwork, sending boxes of raiment and essentials to China, covering her tracks, in preparation for her permanent stay at the Li Manor, her education that would span for four years till the day she officially become a Li. Sakura's engagement was kept under wraps to avoid the media and speculation.

Like a commoner that ascended into royalty, adaptation did not come easy. As the promising young mistress to the Li Empire, Sakura needed to compel to strict intellectual requirements.

Sakura was merely an average student back in Japan, thus the sudden influx of knowledge posed a great deal of strain.

First came the emphasis of values, where the mantra of reproduction of heirs was repeatedly hammered into her brain throughout her four years of intensive education. Language was a fast second, where mandarin was taught as the first language. English and Japanese were also stressed. Subsequently, etiquette, deeper aspects of sorcery and swordplay, diplomacy, arts and science were taught.

It was safe to say that almost everything about her needed to be altered, be it mannerisms or appearances. Yet demanding as it was, Sakura's resolve was evident as she managed to live up to expectations, proof that her love for Xiao Lang was not a mere infatuation.

There was only one problem which surfaced recently.

As Xiao Lang observed her blank expression at present, he realised that the problem was resurfacing once more.

"You just had that lesson again, didn't you?" Xiao Lang murmured, caressing her cheek gently.

Sakura's vacant expression gave way to distress as she clasped her hands over his, "I just don't understand why I have to attend that lesson."

The study of swordplay comprised of many modules, one of which was human autonomy. The knowledge of where vital organs are, where major arteries lie, in order to strike with precision.

In other words, she was learning how to kill efficiently.

"Just bear with it. The last module needs to be completed before the wedding ceremony can formally proceed."

"It's horrible Xiao Lang. They even told me what the victims will be experiencing when struck at various points." Sakura whispered, "It's so wrong… I am actually sanctioned to kill."

The Li heir sighed as he proceeded to pull her into his arms in order to provide some form of reassurance and mental support. The sound of approaching footsteps however, snapped the couple out of their private world as they quickly pulled apart.

'PDA', commonly known as 'public display of affection', was not allowed. They were supposed to set an example after all.

It turned out to be Xiao Yu, Sakura's personal assistant, bearing good news.

"Miss Kinomoto, your family has arrived and they wish for your presence."

Sakura's visage brightened considerably at the prospect of seeing her family, who was here for the wedding that was occurring in two weeks time. Unable to contain her excitement, she gave Xiao Yu a brief hug, bade both goodbye before scurrying off in the opposite direction.

"I know the elders will not be too pleased with such attitude but do keep mum about it." Xiao Lang requested with an amused smile as he stared at the startled maid who was fidgeting slightly, "She hasn't seen her family for half a year."

Xiao Yu bowed slightly as she acknowledged the young master's words. Unlike other servants who would dismiss themselves instantly, she lingered for a few seconds more before voicing her opinion in low, humbled tones, all while casting a respectful distance away from the young master.

"Her cheery personality may be discouraged by the elders, but little one feels that it isn't as bad as they perceive."

As he watched Xiao Yu disappear down the corridor, Xiao Lang could not help but feel proud of Sakura. Over the past years, her personality despite being watered down greatly still had a profound impact on the staff. Sakura was injecting new life into the daily mechanical routines in the household.

_**Their**_ big day was a grand affair.

Morning came the congregation of Lis, from the eldest down to the youngest. Gathered in the ceremonial hall, they stood in sombre silence as they witness the ancient ritual being carried out. A sacred ritual; performed only by clan leaders on the day of their marriage.

A pair of intricately designed bracelets was created through the fusion of sorcery and blood from the couple's nicked thumbs. Irremovable once it was clasped on, it served as a reminder to both parties of their duties and devotion towards each other.

The day carried on with the traditional Chinese tea ceremony. It was a long drawn affair which portrayed the stark difference in family size. Fujikata, who was revered by the Li family due to his half incarnate, represented the sole elder on the bride's side.

Xiao Lang's extended family on the other hand was huge. Elder after elder, the stream of old cronies accepting tea and bestowing long words of wisdom upon the two youngsters was incessant. When it came to Xiao Lang's great grand aunts, the couple could feel their feet no longer.

The dinner operated on a massive scale as well.

The media, determined to feed tabloids with juicy gossip, flanked the couple with numerous camera flashes and reports. Number of tables broke the two hundred mark, which was unsurprising as Xiao Lang's extended family filled up a quarter of those tables. The couple entertained a never ending flow of guests, many of which were businessmen of partner companies.

After surviving the entire day, Sakura came to a realisation that the matrimony symbolised the first of many things. It was the first time her status became young mistress Li, the very first time she was exposed to the media glare, and the very first time that Sakura was sharing a room with Xiao Lang, much to Touya's disdain.

That could be the reason why Touya still retained the evil eye when addressing his brother-in-law during the wedding dinner. Kero was too busy feasting on one of the chairs, partially concealed by the table cloth. Yukito sat next to Touya with his signature smile, with Yue staying ever vigilant somewhere in a corner of the ballroom.

"You listen well gaki." Touya spoke through gritted teeth, "If you dare to hurt her, or upset her… I will personally fly from Japan to wring your neck."

"Don't worry! I'll be your eyes." Kero piped, grinding his mini feast to a halt, "You will definitely receive news from me if he dare bulge a toe out of line."

Xiao Lang rolled his eyes and chose to direct his vision at someone less exasperating instead, namely Sakura. Dressed in a stunning blue evening gown, Sakura looked breathtakingly beautiful among the sea of formal wear. The front ages tomorrow would definitely be a sight.

"Sakura looks as ravishing like her mother back then."

"Father."

Fujikata chuckled and laid a comforting hand on Xiao Lang's shoulder, "That's too formal. Call me dad instead. We're a family now aren't we?"

"Ah…Dad."

That word felt foreign on his lips yet strangely heart warming.

"I hope it isn't too late. I wish to give both of you my blessings." Fujikata gazed at his daughter, "I'm putting her in your hands. Protect her in my stead."

Xiao Lang smiled and bowed deeply.

"Hai."

"Like I said, you shouldn't be too formal." Fujikata chided lightly, fully aware of Xiao Lang's strict upbringing, "Both of you should return to Japan after Sakura has settled in. It's been so long since the two of you visited us. It would be good to take a break from your duties isn't it?"

"Hai, we look forward to our trip back to Japan."

_**Three **_days.

That was the length of time taken for the flow of events to take an abrupt turn.

It came unexpectedly, struck swiftly, and left a devastating trail of destruction.

The couple was notified of the bad, albeit brief, news on the second day of their honey moon half way across the globe. Such news came in the form of an overseas call, in which the news was deemed so severe that the couple immediately left for China via portal.

China was under attack.

Upon reaching the Li Manor, the couple began to learn about the situation.

Apparently, self-proclaimed death eaters have invaded Asia in which it was considered to be their largest operation to date. Though their motives were unclear, the elders suspected it to be an expansion of territory.

As much as the Lis did not want to admit, they were caught unprepared. Times of peace brought about not only prosperity, but complacency as well. Organized strikes carried out at wee hours in the night reflected months of careful planning on the death eaters' part.

Li sorcerers have been dispatched to deal with the enemy in various provinces and thus the situation in China was under control.

The situation in some other Asian countries however, was an entirely different matter.

Despite the great prowess of sorcerers, it is possible to overpower normal sorcerers with sheer number. Adding to the fact that sorcerers were few in number, shortage of manpower was an issue.

Without any resistance posed to the death eaters, other countries quickly fell to the enemy in less than six hours.

"Other than China, Korea and Japan was under attack as well. The Casualties keep rising. We do not have an exact figure yet." Wang reported to the couple while the background reflected a flurry of activity.

"Which part-" Sakura asked in a deathly whisper, "- of Japan was attacked?"

Wang faltered, hesitated for a couple of seconds before retaining his composure.

"Tokyo and it's surrounding provinces… including Tomoeda."

_**The **_attack took up many pages in newspapers worldwide the following day, on August 26th. Pictures of bulldozed villages and deceased were splashed across the front pages. Demands from those mysterious invaders were reported in the remaining pages.

Through the media, normal muggle folk were exposed to magic for the very first time.

As muggles worldwide struggled to accept the existence and the threat of magic, death eaters were geared up for another war.

Further fortifying their newly acquired bases, their commander Voldermort finalised plans to take over both Korea and Japan. Riding on the wave of recent victories, the death eaters' were fired up, determined to use any means to fulfil their goal.

The invasion signified a new dawn, probably the bleakest chapter of Asian muggle history.

"_**Don't **_do it Sakura!"

"Release me! Before I do something drastic, both of you better scram!"

Xiao Lang managed to find his wife and her two guardians in an isolated part of the manor. Entering the room, he was stunned to find them engaged in a fierce argument in front of an open portal. Upon closer inspection, the clan leader realised Kerberos was trying to restrain his mistress while Yue was struggling to stand in his weakened state.

Unable to comprehend what the hell was going on, Xiao Lang demanded for an explanation.

"Sakura is attempting to return back in time!" Kerberos grated out between clenched teeth, "Yue interfered when Sakura activated the _Time_ card. In a moment of fury, she almost sealed him back into card form if I hadn't stepped in."

Sakura yanked her sleeve out of the lion's mouth as she justified her actions in somewhat forcibly controlled manner.

"I need to find out what exactly happened."

Kerberos spat out the torn fabric and responded with a low growl, "Look Sakura, I would have no qualms if you are in a rational state of mind. But right now…"

"The probability of mistress tampering with past events is high." Yue rasped, "That is against the law of nature."

Sakura slammed her palm on the table, her countenance contorted into an expression of fury as angry tears began to flow.

"Do you think that matters? Otou-san and onii-chan are dead! And I am only told that they were murdered by those… those bstards!"

She sank to the ground, holding the helm her skirt tightly as she cried.

"What's the use of having all this power when I can't even protect them?"

Xiao Lang felt his heart clench painfully having shared his wife's sorrow. Kneeling down in front of her, he stroked Sakura's hair gently as she buried her tear-stained face into his chest.

"The soft toy and I will accompany you back in time."

Despite knowing that severe consequences would result from his decision, Xiao Lang decided to throw all caution to the wind and plunge head on into the mess.

"Yue, you shall stay behind and recuperate. Please do not let anyone know of our trip back in time."

Yue's eyes shone with confusion.

"Master, this is not appropriate."

"I'm aware that this trip back in time may go against the law of nature. I shall try to ensure that tampering is avoided." Xiao Lang replied.

"But-"

Xiao Lang began to teach the first of his many lessons to his newly acquired guardian.

"Incredible as it sounds, sorcerers are a cursed lot. Piled up with much burdens, we exist for the sake of others and not for ourselves. And audaciously speaking, we are also often looked up as gods, as divine beings."

_Perfect and infallible._

"As such, many tend to forget that we are actually human and thus denied us an outlet to express our emotions. Sakura isn't allowed to express her sorrow publicly as she is regarded as the sorceress, a pillar of support for both mortals and world order."

"…"

"Perhaps… going through such great lengths to express her grief is Sakura's way of emphasizing that she is still human."

_**Time**_ was wounded back 72 hours earlier, when Tomoeda was under attack.

After experiencing a whirlwind of time magic, the trio stepped out of the portal and found themselves in a dark alley situated in some part of Tomoeda. The world was coloured sepia; a temporary side-effect of the _time_ card.

Realising that the alley was located three streets away from her abode, Sakura sprung forwarded and attempted to exit the alley, when she felt a sharp tug. Yelping in surprise, she tumbled into Xiao Lang's arms and felt herself being pulled behind a container for cover. Kero was grabbed unceremoniously in the face and pulled along as well.

"Someone is entering the alley." Xiao Lang spoke in a loud whisper, ignoring Kero's muffled protests.

It turned out to be a group of 20 cloaked figures looking relatively worse for wear. Nursing deep gashes and burn wounds, they stumbled into the alley panting and swearing.

"Damn it!" cried one whose fried cloak was torn off in order to make a makeshift bandage, "We're seriously outnumbered! Why haven't reinforcements arrived?"

A figure, radiating authority despite his disheveld state, stepped out to maintain order.

"The ministry isn't dispatching any. Under Prime Minister Fudge's orders, we are recalled back to increase security around landmark areas in Hogsmeade. The Prime Minister is worried that the Death Eaters may spring a surprise attack."

"So we are leaving those people in the lurch?"

"It's unavoidable." The leader replied as he signalled his men to prepare for apparation, "Does your loyalty lie towards the Prime Minister or some foreign land?"

"Of course-"

The auror's indignant response was cut off by a series of _'pops' _and there was no sign of those cloaked figures left in the vicinity.

Distant cries and screams were not as overwhelming as the deafening silence that settled like a thick fog in the alley.

This silence, Kero noted, was not entirely due to the absence of those cloaked people.

"You mean…. those wizards just abandoned Tomoeda like that." Sakura trembled in anger, starting to lose control as the air cackled with sorcery, "Those cold-hearted bstards!"

Kero stared at his mistress with dread.

Less than five minutes into their trip back in time, Sakura was already losing it. The guardian could not phantom what could happen should they proceed further.

Latching onto Sakura's arm, he tried to snap Sakura out of her tirade. Her sorcery was starting to create friction with the time magic.

Travelling back in time was fragile business. Tampering with it would lead to instability and Kero had no desire of experiencing the possible consequences.

"Sakura! Snap out of it! "

There was no favourable reaction. Kero scowled and turned to Xiao Lang.

"Damn it gaki! Help snap…"

In that split second, Kero saw that _look_ on the gaki's face before restrain kicked in and shifted back to his concerned visage.

Kero blinked.

Great.

Now he had two beyond pissed sorcerers. That look on the gaki's face promised great agony for that Fudge guy.

_I knew that this trip wasn't a good idea._

Kero stuffed his thoughts aside as Xiao Lang attempted the get Sakura to regain her bearings to no avail.

Instead, she tore out of the alley and onto the main street, disappearing round the corner. Cursing, the remaining duo gave chase and spotted her frozen still a couple of feet away. Looking ahead, their pupils dilated as they went into various degrees of shock.

"Holy shit."

The sepia coloured scene was fading back into its original tones, making the trio see red.

Literally.

It was not just due to raging infernos that swallowed anything in its pathway, creating a dull red glow against the darkening sky.

The street was splattered, covered, awash with blood, littered with stray corpses.

Hell on earth gained a totally new meaning.

Sakura sped towards the nearest victim and doubled over upon witnessing the mutilated body. Vacant orbs stared straight back at her screaming injustice.

Sakura could take it no longer.

Collapsing over to the side path, she promptly threw up as those gory scenes replayed repeatedly. Kero, whose face was white as sheet, hovered worriedly over her. Strong arms lifted Sakura to her feet shakily after retrenching.

"That's enough Sakura."

Coughing, Sakura protested vehemently, "Not till I've found Otou-san and Nii-chan." Her eyes reflected faint determination. "Having gone so far, I won't just give up like this."

"But Sakura! You're already losing it!" Kero tried to knock some sense into her, "If you proceed further, you'll really lose it and probably create some sort of unredeemable situation!"

Sakura did not reply and proceeded forward defiantly.

Xiao Lang, who ultimately decided to abide by her wishes, held her hand firmly and led her through the bloody carnage, with an exasperated Kero trailing closely behind

As the trio approached the Kinomoto's residence, many things became evident. Houses were increasing consumed by oncoming fires due to strong gusts of wind. The scent of death became steadily pungent as the body count increased. The nauseating smell of blood was intoxicating and was starting to cause Sakura's head to throb terribly.

Insane laughter followed by a series of explosions were heard as they drew nearer to their destination. It acted as a catalyst to move faster as the group broke into a run.

Face turning into deathly pallor, Sakura willed her weakened legs to push beyond limits.

_Just a little more! Just turn left into the next street and-_

For the umpteenth time, her mind was blown way by the sheer devastation of what had greeted her.

Dozens of death eaters have swamped this stretched of Tomoeda, initiating fresh attacks on the residents. Spells rained onto the unfortunate, rupturing vessels, puncturing lungs, amputating limbs, breaking numerous bones, causing grievous bodily harm to the victims. Those clinging desperately to life were tortured by death eaters who emitted malicious laughter while casting a green beam Sakura would later come to know as the Cruciatus spell.

Not for the first time, Sakura wondered if she was experiencing some sort of nightmare.

_Yamada-san. _

_Iruzu-san._

_Himanaka-san._

The sight of familiar faces among the deceased triggered _something_ within her.

Before she could even register anything coherently, Sakura found herself a good many feet from her original position, standing by a slain death eater with a bloodied blade in hand.

Looking around blankly, she saw charred remains of a number death eater scattered around her.

_What…_

The sinking feeling within felt as if she had done something terrible.

Barely aware of the rod of polished steel in her hands, Sakura frantically tried to justify why her heart pounded so hard against her chest, why her body felt so numb, when her line of vision was set far and fell onto two mutilated bodies lying outside her house.

_**Standing**_ many feet way, the remaining duo was paying dearly for their moment of negligence.

Like Sakura, they were, for lack of better word, sickened by the sight.

Kero felt like he was reliving an old memory; a war that Clow Reed was involved many centuries ago. Turning rather green, Kero realised that he would not be able to ingest anything for the next couple of days.

At the corner of his eye, the soft toy spotted Xiao Lang clenching the large glass bead which he wore round his wrist tightly. Any further pressure applied and Kero was damn sure Xiao Lang would no longer have a sword.

Rage fleeted past Xiao Lang's face and Kero swore that his skin/fur/hair was prickling, which meant that the gaki was losing it as well.

_Not good!_

Thankfully, the gaki's training was kicking in as sorcery ruthlessly suppressed back into his body.

Relief, however, quickly changed into horror.

Within that tens of seconds of stabilizing negative emotions, they failed to keep an eye on Sakura.

Occurring in an instant, she flickered from view and appeared several feet away, her sword impaled deeply into a death eater's heart. Concurrently, several death eaters nearby shrieked in agony as they burst into flames, _fiery _card activated.

Kero's blood froze.

A taboo was committed.

Sakura had tampered with time.

"OTOU-SAN! NII-CHAN!"

A wave of sorcery slammed into Kero as Sakura unleashed her staff, tearing down the street, hell bent on killing those death eaters who were hovering over her fallen family.

Preparing to blast them into oblivion, she was stopped suddenly by a vice grip round her waist.

"Sakura! You can't do this!"

Her head whipped round and her tear stained face contorted into shock followed by pure rage.

"LET ME GO XIAO LANG!"

She struggled hard, clawing his arm viciously as more tears streamed down her cheeks. God there was so much blood; the entire town was literally painted in red. The stench of blood assaulted her senses and she felt the urge to throw up once more.

"Sakura!" Xiao Lang tightened his hold on her.

Her tear stained gaze revealed the torture Xiao Lang was going through. Trails of tears streaking down his face were solid proof.

The Lis never shed tears even in the most crucial of times.

Such proof meant that his will was shattered. His emotions probably even more wrangled than hers. Guilty perhaps, that he was stopping her when all he wanted to do was to decipate as many bstards as he could.

But all Sakura cared at that instant was blood…

Blood.

Blood.

So much blood covered her family members…

She needed to save them!

Mustering all her strength, she miraculously broke free of Xiao Lang's grasp and sped towards them once more.

Only to find that she could not move.

She had seen this spell too many times – it was a strong binding spell cast by Xiao Lang.

In blinding rage, she yelled an incantation creating a reckless burst of power, counteracting his binding spell.

Caught off guard, Xiao Lang slammed hard against a tree and collapsed at the base. Breathing heavily, he felt an unpleasant, burning feeling at his chest. His body protested against movement as he moved to a sitting position, ignoring the pain coursing through his veins.

Eyes widening all of a sudden, Xiao Lang's right hand shot to wards his mouth as he coughed out blood.

Kero was squealing in panic.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but DON'T DIE ON ME GAKI!"

Through the haze of pain, Xiao Lang caught an apologetic gaze flickering in Sakura's emerald orbs for the briefest of moments before rage consumed her once more. Raising her summoned staff, Sakura called out to _Dark_ and commanded it to crush the death eaters in most brutal of ways, which was essentially to crush their souls.

"You shouldn't have gone easy on her you baka!" Kero ranted, "With her current mental state, you should be aware that Sakura will not hesitate to pull out the big guns should anyone obstructs her!"

Treating Kero's ranting as part of background noise, he pressed his sides gingerly all while keeping an eye on the situation which seemed to have taken a sudden turn once more.

_Light_ seemed to have gone against Sakura's wishes as it appeared in a holy glow, nullifying _Dark's _attack with a blinding flash before both cards faded away, much to Sakura's displeasure.

Unable to understand the reasons to _Light's _disloyalty, enraged by the numerous obstructions and heavily in denial that those two bodies slumped outside her house were her once breathing relatives, posed great stress to Sakura's mind.

Together with the stench of blood and death intoxicating her, she snapped.

Screaming herself hoarse, sorcery practically erupted from Sakura, pulsing erratically.

Death Eaters, whose bodies were unconditioned to strong bursts of sorcery, literally exploded from where they stood, baptising the streets with showers of guts and blood.

It was a horrifying spectacle to witness, even more so when it was Sakura who executed them in such brutal fashion.

Deep tremors snapped Xiao Lang back to his senses.

"Sakura's sorcery is conflicting with the _time_ card!" Kero yelled above the din, " If this keeps up, it will become highly unstable and we might get stuck in this time frame or past events might just be altered on it's own or..."

The soft toy paused and took a huge breath before bellowing, "PERMENANT DAMAGE IS GOING TO CAUSE UNIMAGINABLE CONSEQUENCES!"

Rows of houses lining the streets were starting to crumble to dust. Death Eaters further down the street were still being disposed in sprays of entrails. Sakura was standing in a 40 feet crater that was slowly expanding as large chunks of ground cement disintegrated due to the enlarging vortex of sorcery which was spiralling wildly.

It would not be long before Tomoeda became a vast piece of ruin land.

Discreetly coughing up more blood, Xiao Lang stood up unsteadily, biting down a wince when his insides felt like they were torn apart. Summoning just minimal amounts of sorcery, Xiao Lang glowed faintly before announcing his decision to Kero.

"I'm going to stop her."

"Are you crazy? That little amount of sorcery is not going to have any effect. You will probably die in your current state!"

"If I summon an equivalent amount to counteract Sakura's sorcery, there'll definitely be permanent damage."

"But if you're killed in your valiant attempt," Kero rebutted sarcastically, "Sakura will blame herself for your death! She-"

Leaving the soft toy behind, Xiao Lang rushed towards the eye of the storm, ignoring the numerous fresh wounds caused by baring the brunt of Sakura's power.

_I guess such minimal amount of sorcery is not much of protection._

"Sakura!" Xiao Lang shouted, attempting with great difficulty to reach Sakura, "You've to stop releasing your sorcery!"

"DEMO, THEY KILLED OTOU-SAN AND NII-CHAN AND YAMADA-SAN AND… and…!"

His head was starting to spin while his limbs were becoming heavily. Spewing expletives, Xiao Lang made a grab for Sakura and succeeded in doing so.

"Dad and Touya would be upset to learn that you went on a killing rampage!" Xiao Lang shook her shoulders roughly, "Weren't you highly troubled when you attended the module on human autonomy?"

"Demo…"

"I'll try, Sakura." Xiao Lang whispered, blood from a head wound affecting his vision, "I know it's not enough, but I'll pick up where they have left off."

Uncontrolled sorcery dissipated in an instant as Sakura fell onto the ground, dissolved into tears. Embracing her tightly, Xiao Lang tried to dampen the flare of pain building rapidly within.

"Let's go home."

Nodding slowly, Sakura recoiled in horror when reality struck and realised what she had done.

"Did I…"

The look on Xiao Lang's face needed no further confirmation.

Biting her lip, she activated the _Erase_ card, clearing blood, guts and slain death eaters off the ruined street.

Other victims, untouched by Sakura's uncontrolled burst, were left alone.

They needed a proper burial and Sakura knew that the Japanese authorities would provide them with one after their investigations in Tomoeda.

Tendrils from the clown like spirit stretched further down to the next street, erasing the remnants of the death eater's annihilation.

An animalistic cry caught the attention of the couple, while Sakura felt the spirit wrapping her tendrils around the limbs of something living, in a bid to deny it's existence.

In an instance, Sakura cancelled her summon, and the trio ran to the source of the cry.

A female death eater, the only survivor due to Xiao Lang's timely interruption with Sakura's extermination, was collapsed in a heap, shrieking in agony from her mangled limbs and the horror of witnessing the gruesome death of a particular death eater – Lucius Malfoy.

From the looks of it, she was losing her mind fast.

"Let her be a warning to those death eaters." Sakura muttered darkly, wiping the tear streaks off her face. "If those bstards attack Asia again, they'll be facing a fate worse than death!"

Sudden strong tremors rocked Tomoeda, reminding Sakura the harsh fact that she had committed a taboo. Petrified, she deactivated her cards and staff, clearly aware of the dangers they are facing.

"The time card is becoming more unstable. We-"

Sakura stopped abruptly when Xiao Lang pitched into her lap without warning.

"Xiao Lang?" Sakura began to go hysterical when he laid unmoving, "Xiao Lang!"

Chest contracting tightly, it began to dawn onto her that Xiao Lang suffered massive damage in his attempt to stop her. Guilt increased by ten folds when she surveyed his grievous injuries. Tears flowed once more as she tried to rouse him, notions of death rearing it's ugly head.

"The gaki will really die if we delay any longer!" Kerberos, now in his fully morphed form, landed next the couple, "We need to get him out of here and seek medical attention fast!"

Nodding tearfully, she slung his hand over her shoulders and placed his limp body onto her guardian's back before climbing on.

Emitting a thunderous roar, Kerberos flapped his wings powerfully, rose into the sky and sped towards the alley where the portal was located.

_**Newspapers **_delivered on August 26th, the day after the attack, reported no abnormalities, with the usual political speeches and weather reports swamping the papers.

Time had been altered.

Drastically.

Death Eaters were supposed to murder hundreds, proclaim victory over areas of Japan and Korea, finalise plans to conquer entire countries with authorities cowering at their feet.

The trip back in time had driven a wedge in time, disrupting 'Operation Muggle Slaughter', eliminating a good portion of the Dark Lord's forces, forcing Voldermort to pull out all his remaining troops as a precaution.

Narcissa was retrieved before Aurors flooded Tomoeda once more, trying to determine the credibility of the rumour that death eaters in Tomoeda were dealt with. Upon receiving confirmation, Fudge ordered the biggest cover up in century.

Most aurors involved in this operation of thwarting muggle memories were merely told the usual reason of every cover up; they were picking up the pieces after the death eaters attack, erasing memories to avoid muggles stumbling onto the existence of wizards.

All damage property from the death eaters' attacks were to be restored to their former glory. Deceased were burnt to ashes and their existences were removed from the memories of relatives. Survivors too had their memory altered and great care was taken when dealing with the authorities and media in ensuring that news of the attacks had not reached their ears.

There was no probe on the attack, no investigation to find out the reason for Voldermort's unnatural retreat. Fudge did not warrant one, and those on the ground were just keen on finishing their impossible job of covering up the attack in a couple of days.

Fortunately, most of Kero's fears were unfounded. There was no tear in time nor or any adverse effects on past events as the _time _card managed to recover slightly from Sakura's forbidden act. The card however, could not be summoned any longer. Should tampering of time with or without sorcery occur once more, _time_ would definitely plunge into dire crisis.

Time travel was to be avoided at all cost.

_**He **_was really lucky to be alive.

With such a long list of nearly fatal injuries, the family doctor emphasized, young master would certainly have died if he were any lesser sorcerer.

His diagnosis did not ease Sakura's anxiety. In fact, she felt even worse when Xiao Lang showed no signs of stirring on his fifth day of slumber.

The doctor remarked it as a state of unconsciousness, essential for recuperation. Kero felt that the gaki sank into a coma.

Xiao Lang's condition was kept under tight wraps when the trio managed to escape back to present time, with only the elders, some extended relatives, Yelan and a couple of maids were aware of it.

Yue thankfully kept his mouth shut when Kerberos emerged the portal with a roar, with Sakura holding onto a battered looking Xiao Lang.

Instead, Yue wisely went to look for help.

He came back with Yelan and Meiling rushing in seconds after. Yelan took one look at her son and ordered her shocked niece to get medical attention immediately. Xiao Lang was then ferried to a remote bedroom away from prying eyes.

Alteration of past events could only be detected by sorcerers and unfortunately, most sorcerers in the world were concentrated in Li's extended family. Efficient as usual, they reported their findings to the elders and the trio's little misadventure was brought to light in an hour.

The elders were obviously livid. Sakura had almost killed their clan leader through her reckless actions. Four years of training gone to waste, Sakura let emotions get the better of her and committed a taboo.

Yet Sakura did not pay close attention to their harsher than usual dronings or their threats of punishment and probation or anything else. All she did was to sit by Xiao Lang's bed for days, clasping his hand, silently praying for his speedy recovery. She ate and slept very little, leaving his side only when necessary.

Kero sighed when Xiao Yu cleared an untouched lunch, after failed urges to get her young mistress to ingest something.

"Sakura, you are going to break down if you carry on with your obstinate behaviour."

Sakura shifted hair off Xiao Lang's face before dull emerald eyes flickered towards the soft toy, "Kero… I've been thinking."

The room lapsed into a moment of silence as Sakura's gaze lingered on Xiao Lang's still form.

"Those wizards… those cold-blooded murderers, I'll never forgive them."

And Sakura never spoke anything else till two days later, when her husband finally woke up on the seventh day.

Dull, bloodshot eyes having a spark of life for the first time in days, Sakura held his hand against her cheek as tears were shed once more.

"That's a relief."

With a load off her mind, heavy eyelids closed, head coming into contact with the bed as she sank into an exhausted sleep.

_**Deaths**_ of her relatives were not easily forgotten.

Sakura would fall into severe depression following Xiao Lang's recovery, plagued by nightmares, fulfilling her duties in low spirits like an empty shell without a soul.

She would only snap out of her depression half a year later, when she realised that Xiao Lang had been covering for her, enduring scathing comments from elders of her lack of ability to perform satisfactorily.

Deciding to end her wilful behaviour, Sakura would shove her grief and hatred to the depths of her heart, and started to tackle her responsibilities with a colder than usual demeanour, her cheery personality almost non-existent, fulfilling the ideal Li bride the elders hand in mind.

Nearly two years after Sakura recovered from her depression, wizards would attempt to contact the rumoured sorcerers, which led to, what Kero would say in his drunken escapade, all this shit that happened.

But right now, it was a time for mourning.

Two weeks after Xiao Lang had fully recuperated, the couple flew to Tokyo and took a coach to Tomoeda, where they erected two tombs on a densely vegetated hill in secret.

Xiao Lang balled his fist tightly as Sakura broke down in front of the graves.

After giving the couple a dressing down, the elders had warned them to avoid wizards at all cost in order to prevent further complications.

He would obey the relics' instructions.

But if there came a time where an opportunity presents itself, he would not hesitate to seek vengeance.

_I swear it upon my honour._

**End of Part 11**

**Side story**

**For** six months now, the manor staff was fed with an excuse of the young mistress's long absence.

Xiao Yu, however, was not most staff. Being chosen from a group of sixty to be the young mistress's personal assistant, her sharp mind certainly did not believe that the young mistress was shipped off to a foreign land for continuation of manor mistress training just days after her marriage as a viable excuse.

Yet as observant as she was, Xiao Yu, for the life of her, could not justify to the underlying tension that has pervaded throughout the manor. This tension was particularly evident whenever the young master met the elders – the elders would always leave the room harsher and more irritable than usual while the young master's foul mood drove lesser staff to the corners of the manor.

Today, the manor was inundated with tension once more. Wang was trailing behind a visibly angered young master. The elders would exit the room in a couple of minutes with her in full view.

Xiao Yu turned her heel and strode off briskly.

Questions could wait. Survival was paramount.

* * *

**Upon** entering their temporary living quarters in the restricted section of the manor, Xiao Lang was undoubtedly surprised when he was greeted with a spark of life instead of dull, vacant orbs. He was nevertheless delighted when Sakura's lips stretched wider than her usual tired smile.

Her depression was finally lifting.

"The elders were on my case weren't they? What did they say this time round?"

Xiao Lang shrugged off his blazer as his temper flared. If the old farts were going to utter "lacking", "incompetent", "failure" –not necessarily in that order- once more, he was going to do _something_, elders or not.

"Nothing new," Xiao Lang responded neutrally as Sakura got off the bed and approached him, "Just ignore the old goats. Like Meiling said, they are just a waste of resources."

Sakura studied her husband intently for the longest time before resting her head at the crook of his neck. Eyelids fluttering to a close, Sakura wrapped her arms round his neck as Xiao Lang circled her waist in mild confusion. Even after so long, Xiao Lang had not recuperated enough to have full control of his sorcery. To think that she was that close to killing her husband six months ago… and he was now taking the rap for her absence.

"Sakura. Wha-"

"Baka, you're all I've left now," Sakura murmured, hints of moisture prickling the edges of her eyes, "For you, I'll be strong."

* * *

**Five** days ago, the young mistress resurfaced. The changes in her were stark.

The junior staff, intimidated by the young mistress's sudden change, tended to gossip about her in servant quarters where they hold a misconception their walls had no ears. Her emerald gaze, they whispered loudly, was piercing, at times bordered unforgiving. Her reprimands, some would add, though soft in volume were no less harsh and critical.

Something must have happened during her six months of absence. There was no way an individual's personality could undergo such great change overnight.

Xiao Yu snapped out of her musing as a resounding crash echoed the hall.

Staring at the shattered vase pieces by the foot of a trembling staff, the young mistress's cold gaze flickered to Xiao Yu before walking off.

Xiao Yu bowed in acknowledgement; the young mistress entrusted her to handle this matter. Chen Li, an elderly woman who had committed a string of errors in the past months, with this incident as the final nail to the coffin.

Chen Li was the sole breadwinner of her family. As pitiful her plight may be, Chen Li had to be dismissed.

Those were the house rules.

Two days later, she received word from the young mistress to maximise Chen Li's dismissal compensation. In addition, the elderly woman was to report for work for a nearby enterprise in a week's time.

As she handled Chen Li a fatter than usual cheque and details of her next employment, Xiao Yu made it a point to emphasize the young mistress's intention.

The young mistress's former personality - Xiao Yu was inwardly glad - was not lost after all.

* * *

**Four** days on, Xiao Yu found the young mistress spacing out at one of the quieter spots of the manor.

"Young mistress, are you alright?"

It was a loaded question on so many levels, and judging from the lack of attempts to cover up for her momentary lapse as her gaze slide back into focus, the young mistress was well aware of it too. The silence between them stretched for minutes before the young mistress replied in the barest of whispers.

"Six months ago, my family passed on."

Death in the family was the last thing Xiao Yu expected and predictably, her brain was flood by a torrent of questions. To her horror, she had voiced her thoughts outloud.

"They were _murdered_.

For the weeks to come, Xiao Yu would constantly wonder if it was the nature of the young mistress's family death or the mistress's utterly flat and vacant tone that sent her into stunned stupor.

The young mistress had retired to her room long before Xiao Yu regained her bearings, after much effort.

Days later, when Xiao Yu was informed of her granted access to restricted parts of the manor as the official personal assistant to the young mistress, she came to her first realisation.

Pieces of the jigsaw fell into place and Xiao Yu could somewhat guess the reason for the young mistress's absence. While it answered her initial suspicions and queries, new questions arose.

_Who murdered the young mistress's family? Why hasn't the Li family done anything?_

The second realisation followed thereafter as Xiao Yu stepped into the suite where the young mistress resided during her six months of depression.

Despite being the young mistress's personal assistant, Xiao Yu knew that it would take years for her to be informed of the secrets of the Li family - like housekeeper Wang.

By revealing strictly confidential information of the cause of her absence, the young mistress had placed an inordinate amount of trust in her.

Xiao Yu was more than grateful.

A fortnight after the young mistress's revelation, Xiao Yu was summoned to one of the basement rooms at the restricted area on a day where the elders and most of the Li extended family were not present in the manor.

Any amount of discipline could not disguise Xiao Yu's shock when she entered the room: the marble floor was illuminated pink with strange, intricate patterns; the young mistress stood in the middle of the glowing circle, regarding her with a half-lidded gaze.

"I don't care if it is too early for you to know,"- the young mistress looked positively ethereal as her locks billowed gently- "but I believe that's time you to learn about the true nature of the Li family."

Xiao Yu vowed that her loyalty towards the young mistress would never waver.

**End of side story**

**Finally**

**Thing you will say/ask after reading:**

_Why did you take eons to update?_

I wanted to update a minute before 2008 so that I wasn't flouting the 'update in December' quote but… ehehehe I'm nearly an hour late again?

Do note that I'm a last minute worker who will only post chappies at the very last minute of the promised month (most of the time) . So you should only check for updates on the very last day of the promised month, around 12am – 1.30am.

_Wth, I don't understand wth you're trying to convey in this chappie!_

This means I am not up to standard as a writer if I can't convey my ideas properly.

Summary:

Two years ago, Death Eaters came and succeeded in conquering parts of Japan and Korea. Sakura's family got killed in that attack. Grieved, Sakura activated the _time_ card and went back in time with Kero and Xiao Lang to find out what exactly happened during the time of attack. She snapped, tampered with time – a forbidden act, lashed out untamed sorcery, killed death eaters except Narcissa and destabilised time. Xiao Lang almost died while stopping her.

Time was altered. Voldermort's victory became a loss. The attack wasn't recorded in muggle history nor were most wizards informed of it. Fudge ordered for a cover up and the wizarding world. Both voldermort and Fudge was and will still be puzzled by what happened. Only sorcerers, who have the ability to detect changes in time, are aware of it.

_Why is Kero not stopping Sakura when she went amok?_

Kero powers are minute as compared to Sakura's so he will be of no use anyway. Besides, should he appear in front of the death eaters, he will be tampering with time and Kero is well aware of such taboo even though Sakura made her appearance.

_Why is Kero gender confused? Kero fluctuates between an 'it' and 'he'_

That's because I'm confused too. Undecided. Sorry.

_If Sakura committed a taboo/ forbidden act, why isn't she suffering from dire effects? ( like how the elric brothers in fma suffered – paying the price by losing limbs and a body)_

In my opinion, taboos exist to avoid sorcerers to exploit their ability. As a form of restriction, control. The consequences derived are after effects from committing a taboo. In other words, damage control.

For example: Sorcerer **A **commits a taboo and as a result, errr… the earth splits or something, so the consequence is the price the sorcerer has to pay for damage control. Of course, he can leave the earth in it's damaged state as it is. It's all about responsibility.

Fma is fma. I just have a different definition of taboo, that's all.

_Tampering of time just appearing in front of any past character?_

Duh.

_Why did Sakura just erase blood, guts, and death eaters away? Shouldn't she like restore everything back? You know, house and other?_

Realistically speaking, if you did something wrong and don't want to be reminded of it, you will wipe out evidence of what you have done.

She didn't restore everything back, cause she finally realised in her clear rational mind that she is tampering with time. Properties were damaged in the death eater's initial attack and she plans to leave it that way. Moreover, restoration using sorcery which will further destabilise time as it conflicts with fragile time magic

_Where's my Yue? He should be featured more!_

…. True. I'm aware of that.

_Yue has a body of his own?_

Yup. Sorcery has many uses.

_Any other questions, clarifications, do ask. But I will tend to ramble on in my blog._

Finding typing a chore these days.

School starting again…April having exams, May – holiday.

How on earth am I going to update fast? TT Argh?


	12. Chapter 12

I need to broach on two concepts which may have caused some sort of confusion.

**1) Illusions**

When sorcerers create illusions, it results in one of these three forms:

- Illusions are purely illusion. No harm will befall upon the intended recepient

Very simple e.g. – an illusion of a sword is created. Sword can't cause physical

harm. Sword does not materialise. It is not real

-Illusions are still illusions but harm will befall upon the intended recipient

Very simple e.g. – an illusion of a sword is created. Sword can cause physical harm.

Sword does not materialise. It is not real

-Illusions become real, thus harm will befall upon the intended recipient

Very simple e.g. – Sword is created and materialise from illusion. It is real and can

cause physical harm.

**2) Time**

In , there are many formulations of this concept of time. For this fic, I take the following stand:

It is taboo to alter the past for it violates the code of ethics sorcerers are supposed to follow. Afterall, this fic has taken the stand that a sorcerer's duty first and foremost is to safeguard and nullify any threats that will destabalise nature.

As a side note, following chapters may demonstrate that sorcerers have a whole long list of ethics to stick to. With power comes with great responsibility.

Unlike Full metal alchemist, committing a taboo does not equate to the user suffering an equilient punishment. It means that the user went against one's duty. For example, it is a taboo if a doctor uses his medical knowledge to kill his patients. Punishment for killing patients does not matter. It is the consequence – anguish caused to the patient's family- that the doctor has to live with. Certainly, murderers won't care about such consequences. But those doctors who did not have the killing intention would be tormented. Ethics afterall only matter to those who care or are restricted by ethics.

In the case for the sorcerers, the situation is similar, just more severe. This situation will be will be demonstrated in the following chapters as well.

At present, Sakura and co can't go back in time. But they can still perform manipulation of it to a certain degree e.g. pausing time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: Blah x3**

**Note: Wrath of Sorcerers will end in 5 -6 chapters.**

**Extra note: Apologise for the one year delay.**

_-------------------------_

_**Tom**__ Marvolo Riddle was definitely a talent._

_Though Clow Reed may have died for hundreds of years now, his will lasted way beyond his death._

_Sorcerers of his capability could do just that; all he had to do was to transfer his will to a medium when he was still alive._

_Part of his will was secured in a huge Sakura tree grown in Japan, awaiting for the day when his daughter, the card mistress, would personally pay him a visit._

_The rest of his will was tucked away in England, located near a wizarding community, keeping a look out for interesting mortals with great potential._

_While there was general distance kept between sorcerers and wizards, Clow personally did not have much animosity towards them. So long as they kept within their boundaries, everything was peachy._

_Thus when Tom appeared on his radar one day, Clow was inwardly impressed by the amount of potential within that wizard, even more so after Clow appeared through an apparition and held a conversation with an unknowing Tom._

_Like he said before, sorcerers of his capability could do just that._

_Tom was a leader in the making; he possessed abilities, a determined soul and had a fine mind to back his ambition._

_The thing about men with great ambition was the possibility of straying to an evil path. Tom, Clow could tell, was dangerously wavering between good and evil._

_Sorcerers were guardian of nature but different sorcerers emphasize on differing aspects of the natural order._

_To Clow, balance was the crux of natural order. There had to be a balance of good and evil in order for society to exist._

_Clow would bestow upon Tom part of his sorcery for him to achieve greatness,, surfacing within Tom when opportunity ripens._

_Of course, he hoped that Tom would eventually straighten his thoughts and embark _

_on the path of righteousness. Should Tom descend into darkness however, Clow supposed it was fated and part of the natural order._

_Besides, Clow thought in a rare display of his dark side, he was dead now. Future generations of sorcerers would be there to practise damage control._

Clow's reincarnation jolted awake from his slumber.

"Shit."

--------------------------------

"…**altered** time…"

"…her family killed!"

"…loud. Can't you just just shut up?"

Kero awoke to the rather muffled voices that his present cognitive abilities were unable to decipher clearly. Glassy, sensitive eyes shutting in reflex upon the onslaught of too much light, the guardian attempted to sit up without much success.

It took a couple of moments before his eyes gradually got used to the light and the blurry mass that he initially saw could finally be identified as three separate people, or rather three blurry masses…

The said masses were in heated conversation. Kero twitched. They were so darn loud! Those idiots had absolutely no consideration.

Determined to give them a lengthy lecture, Kero was rather bewildered when his usually loud voice emerged as a mere croak, vocal facilities failing miserably. His voice however, despite its lack of vigour, still managed to snap the three figures out of their little world, sporting identical guilty looks.

Kero knew that look alright. Should his brain recover his usual intellect, Kero would have akin that expression to a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

A look that he always wore when Sakura lectured him about his disgraceful acts in the manor.

At some other time and place, the guardian would have pondered deeply over the reason for such expressions of guilt, instead of dismissing it as guilt for their lack of consideration.

At present however, he had a killer headache that was pounding mercilessly against his temples, threatening to split his brain. It was not unlike a hangover, in which Kero mentally snorted.

He certainly had not been drinking, thank you very much.

"What the hell happened?"

The trio shared nervous glances as they shifted uneasily. A teenage wizard started speaking, in which Kero's vision finally cleared enough for him to identify that underlying as the loser with red hair and freckles.

"Well you see… you were explaining to us about Mrs Li's sorcery. It lasted quite late into the night and with all that pudding you ate, you became pretty exhausted so…" Ron trailed off lamely.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Probably about a day or so. We were told to watch over you and contact the Order when you awoke and-"

"I was knocked out for a day? Kami! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Kero started to go into hysterics as he shouted for the presence of all the members of the Order this instant.

"Why-"

"WE ARE LATE YOU DOLT!"

--------------------

**Soft** patter of scurrying footsteps signalled the arrival of more servants into the dining area. Falling silent for a moment, Sakura dismissed the first tray of cutlery while lifting a gold fork with intricate designs from the second.

"This design is appropriate." Sakura commented in Mandarin before addressing the servant, "Is this the best we have?"

"Yes, young mistress."

Sakura studied the cutlery for a while longer. Laying it back onto the tray, she gave the barest of nods, prompting that servant to give a deep bow before setting the massive dining table with the desired cutlery. Meanwhile, Sakura started her scrutiny of tableware presented by another servant.

As the young mistress of the Li household, preparations of household functions naturally came under Sakura's jurisdiction. Her mother-in-law had assumed the role of a supervisor when she officially passed the baton to Sakura two years ago. Common as it was to conduct such extensive preparations, Sakura still found it over the top.

The elders were holding luncheon for their associates in two days time. Such a simple affair was greatly exaggerated when the elders were factored into the equation. Traditional mindsets of the ancients of pride and face demanded that the luncheon experience should be deeply impressive, Li's riches to be emphasized.

The luncheon was to be held at one of the manor's ballrooms. Colour themes were based on oriental colours with absolutely no hint of black. The menu promised dishes of auspicious names and significance, made with the finest ingredients. Such display of wealth boiled down to the finest detail, where cutlery was made of gold, embedded precious jewels with dragon designs.

Sakura was not in a position to comment. It was just another day of routine work.

A yelp followed by a loud clatter diverted the sorceress's attention away from the variety of presented tableware.

One of the servants had tripped, loosening her hold on the tray which sent the pitcher crashing onto the floor, water spilling all over. The room became deathly silent as Xiao Yu, Sakura's personal assistant and ostensibly the head of all female junior housekeepers, strode forward and began to reprimand her.

She was a new face, deduced Sakura upon witnessing her distressed look, probably belonging to the newest batch of servants that came in a month ago. Inexperience and nervous tension from the stifling atmosphere in the manor led to her slip in performance.

Sakura smiled grimly. Having experienced similar tension and loneliness when she initially stepped into the Li's abode nearly seven years ago, Sakura could easily empathise with the young servant.

Instructing the rest of the servants to resume their duties, Sakura approached the pair, picking up the pitcher. Xiao Yu paused in her reprimand and lapsed into a respectful silence at her young mistress's approach.

"How will she be dealt with?" Sakura enquired quietly.

"According to the rules, she will be confined. In severe cases, she will be put on probation."

_House rules_.

The Lis abide by plenty of house rules. During one of her re-education lessons, she was given a thick, totem like book to memorise while being constantly reminded to uphold the house rules and be a role model for the staff.

But neither her mother-in-law nor the elders were in sight…

"Let her off with a stern warning." Sakura told Xiao Yu before focusing addressing the quivering servant in a coolly.

"There will not be a repeat of this. Do you understand?"

The pitcher was handled over, in which the surprised servant shakily accepted it, thanked her profusely before hurrying out of the ballroom to fetch a rag.

Sakura frowned.

Expression of gratefulness was usually accompanied with astonishment. Such reactions were common among the staff upon witnessing various accounts of Sakura bending the rules.

Despite the fact that many staff are breaking out of their stereotypes, casting her in a new light, she could not help but feel rather irked at the occasional times a servant went frantic and insisted that their young mistress should not set the table or tidy the place or whatever menial tasks deemed as unimportant.

She like any other usual person was not born with a silver spoon in her mouth, which meant that helping out with household chores was commonsense. Cooking alongside with Tou-san, cleaning the house while Nii-chan lazed about…

Biting her lower lip, Sakura's frown deepened as she ruthlessly shut her memories out.. The exhaustion from a full day's work must be getting to her, with past memories surfacing from the darkest recesses, allowing her mind to wander.

Informing Xiao Yu about her decision to stop for the day, Sakura headed for her room, intending to change out her attire for a looser alternative. She had nothing against oriental clothing but she did reminisce over her old wardrobe once in a while. That reminds her. Formal _cheongsam_ was a must for the elder's luncheon.

Heavy footsteps snapped the sorceress out of her musing, weary mind registering Xiao Lang's return from work, Wang trailing closely behind.

"Welcome back." Sakura said with a customary bow, "I'll inform the kitchens of your arrival."

Dismissing Wang with a slight wave, Xiao Lang led a surprised Sakura back to their room.

"There's no need to inform the kitchen. Since mother and the elders are not at home, we are going to eat out."

Sakura smiled as she hung Xiao Lang's coat on the rack. Behind closed doors, the couple usually reverted back to her mother tongue; an act which she appreciated greatly.

"Where are we going?"

"Well…" Xiao Lang loosened his tie and raked through his closet, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

----------------

**The **room was packed with disgruntled Order members, whisked away from their Order meeting when the golden trio barged into the meeting room, stating Kero's demand for their immediate presence.

"Quiet people!" Kero barked, " I was supposed to bring the whole lot of you to the Li Manor to meet Sakura and the gaki. But we are currently running late and Sakura would definitely have my head on a platter!"

Ignoring those confused looks, Kero shifted into his no-nonsense mode as he explained the following sequence of actions like how a commander would instruct his subordinates.

"It's actually very simple. We are going to travel to China via portal .I'll transport the whole lot of you into this dimension where I'll locate the portal leading towards China. Just imagine this dimension as a transit stop and the portals as trains heading to various destinations."

Kero shifted his imaginary glasses, pointer referring to a makeshift diagram hastily pasted on the wall before continuing.

"Upon exiting the China portal, we will find ourselves right outside the Li Manor. I won't transport you guy into the Manor itself lest it triggers the wards. The last thing we need is the elders to discover a bunch of wizards in the Manor. Sakura will interfere with the wards by shutting it for a minute or two. The whole lot of us will then be transported straight into one of the underground rooms where the meeting could proceed in secret. Are we all clear on that?"

Without further delay, a huge pair of wings materialised as Kero summoned his power, an array of the star glowing beneath their feet. Back in those card capturing days, Kero would have required his full form in addition to leeching off Sakura's sorcery before he could transport such a fair number of people.

Right now however, Kero thought smugly as they were sucked into the portal, such feat was totally not worth mentioning.

-------------------------

**Kero** was not exaggerating when he claimed that transporting large number of people was a piece of cake. Unfortunately, that claim applied only when Kero was lucid.

Currently, he was anything but. Hangover dampening his sharp senses, something was bound to go wrong somewhere.

The moment the group appeared in the dimension, the guardian's usually precise control over his sorcery wavered, sending the wizards into free fall, the echo of petrified yells and expletives trailing in their plummet.

After a twenty feet plunge plus a mad scramble for control on Kero's part, the free falling wizards jerked to a halt.

Hyperventilating, the wizards attempted to regain their bearings from their near death experience. Mrs Weasley, in particular, was heaving heavily as she held her husband's arm in a death grip, cutting off all blood circulation to his arm. Dumbledore, though frail due to age, was fated to die in the hands of Snape rather than death from cardiac arrest.

"Gomen, gomen." Kero had the gall to look sheepish as he hovered above the wizards, "A slight mishap."

"You call dropping us to our deaths a #$%^& _slight mishap?_"

"Well I did manage to stop you in time didn't I?" Kero muttered irritably. The headache was getting to him and he really was not in the mood to argue with pathetic minions. Tuning out the ascending volume of swearing, the guardian focused on the problem at hand.

When he gave a crash course on dimension travelling to the wizards, he left out a hefty chunk of technicalities which were deemed as time consuming to explain. Essentially, after finding the portal to China, Kero needed to locate the Li Manor through the faint aura it emits. By pinpointing the exact location of the Manor, the guardian would be able to transport the group to the designated point; a safe distance away from the Manor.

However, with his non-existent sensory abilities at the moment, Kero was unable to pinpoint that damnable faint aura, only having a rough gauge through past dimensional travelling experiences. Should the risk be taken, Kero gulped, the whole lot of them might crash through the wards instead.

His damaged pride would be least of his worries.

Fortunately, like all intelligent creatures, Kero had a backup plan in such times of crisis.

The little guardian opted for Sakura's aura instead. Unlike the manor's faint aura, Sakura's aura was highly obvious even from his hangover state, being the most powerful sorceress and all.

The voice at the back of his head kept nagging about the great risk he was taking. As the great guardian to the most powerful sorceress and past servitude to Clow Reed, the voice ranted, he should be well aware of the risks.

Sakura, unlike the manor, was human, a living being.

Humans, unlike brick and cement constructions, can move.

Should Sakura be anywhere other than the manor, probably walking along the busy streets, and a group of wizards just fell from the sky in broad daylight… pandemonium would occur.

_In case you are unaware of that basic fact._ That stupid voice seemed to smirk.

Kero scowled.

Despite the risks, the guardian was willing to bet that Sakura would be in the manor, waiting for the gaki return before having dinner at dining area number 3, west wing, fourth level.

Making a rather impulsive decision, Kero gave a fair bit of warning to the wizards before summoning his wings once more. Without giving them enough time to chew him out, Kero sped towards the China portal, sending the wizards into another turbulent ride.

---------------------

**Xiao Lang's** surprise dining venue turned out to be a roadside stall, selling fish ball noodles at prices greatly insignificant to the Lis, served in discoloured bowls that would never appear in their family's selection of tableware, a dining site which the elders would definitely have disapproved. It was located at a secluded corner of their neighbourhood, a fifteen minutes walk away from the manor.

It was certainly a breath of fresh air from the usual stiff business functions she had to attend with Xiao Lang at posh restaurants. Even though it was not japanese food, Sakura nonetheless was greatly pleased with the sudden change in dining venue.

To indulge in normal, everyday experience was a luxury which she would never have secretly longed for before she married into the family.

Her situation was unique now. Sakura could not phantom how they could pull off any seemingly normal stints. A perfectly mundane act of shopping at the supermarket together would bring about a media storm.

She knew that Xiao Lang was inwardly apologetic for his inability to provide a normal, satisfying life for her. Sakura had to admit, basking in sweet, giddy post marriage bliss was a childhood fantasy. Yet her current life was none too shoddy.

Granted there were countless of traditions and practises that she as a 'commoner'

turned 'noble' would only get used to but never approve. However, she had chosen her path at the age of twelve with conviction and it still remained strong seven years on. Being by Xiao Lang's side was enough to make her truly happy.

Should her current attitude – a huge difference as compared to her past bubbly self – be used as a justification for her unhappiness as a Li, Sakura would scoff and ultimately attribute her change to a certain self proclaimed dark lord…

… _whom I will definitely vanquish._

Reaching across the table, Sakura squeezed his hand in silent appreciation, only to feel Xiao Lang's gentle caress of her cheek.

"The media will have a field day you know." Sakura remarked, an eyebrow rose at such public affection, "In fact, we would drive them into frenzy just by dining here."

"No worries about that. Who would be interested in a middle-aged couple dining at some roadside stall?"

Suddenly aware of illusionary sorcery that tingled her senses, Sakura shrugged and turned her attention towards the bowls of noodles served. The steamy broth smelt great and the couple proceeded to ingest the noodles.

"That soft toy is late."

Sakura paused in mid-bite. Swallowing slowly, her forehead creased slightly.

"I did instruct him to bring the whole lot of them immediately after explanation."

"That must be a really long explanation." Xiao Lang snorted in response, "Have you tried contacting him?"

"Repeatedly till I started onto today's workload. But I couldn't get through. His mind was in a fuzz. He didn't reply."

"Most likely sleeping his ass off."

"Really now." Sakura sighed, noodles temporarily forgotten. "I would like to give him the benefit of doubt. He is really a fantastic guardian… once you get through his bad habits."

"You mean vices." Xiao Lang muttered darkly, "One of these days Sakura, he's going to prove you wrong."

"I am sure –"

Sakura froze as a wave of sorcery washed over her. Xiao Lang, seated to her side, reflected similar reaction.

There was a bright flash before the couple was greeted with a group of cussing and groaning wizards slumped on the ground.

---------------------------------

**Harry Potter** clutched his aching head as he tried to entangle himself from the mass of bodies. From the size of that bruise, he must have collided hard against the ground, probably gained another scar on his forehead.

The trip to China was none too pleasant, just like a roller coaster ride that went out of control. Kero, despite the guardian's assurance, looked unreliable.

And judging from Kero's face which degenerated into a rapid shade of pallor, the guardian really did not know what he was doing at all.

One moment they were picking themselves off the floor, the next moment they were seated around low, dilapidated wooden tables, staring in various degrees of confusion at the bowls of steamy broth that were served.

"Eat up. These are paid by the gaki already." Kero instructed, taking a huge whiff of his own broth.

"You mean Mr and Mrs Li are present? But I don't see them…"

"Of course you don't." Kero pointed at the middle age couple seated at the next table, "They are under an illusion. You wizards are covered by an illusion too. A couple of company workers having dinner by the roadside..."

The said couple was the focus of attention instantly. Yet probably due to the illusion, or perhaps it's a Li thing, they did not seem to be ruffled by the intrusion of many wizards into their private time. In fact, both Lis were continuing their meal as per normal, having a private conversation between themselves, determined not to let anything to interrupt their dinner.

"They don't seem to mind us…"

"Believe me." Kero grunted, "We, or at least I am in deep shit. And since I'm so dead anyway, might as well enjoy my last meal. Don't want to die as a hungry ghost."

That being said, Kero began to inhale the noodles at a speed that was definitely unhealthy.

Instead of stuffing themselves like the soft toy, the wizards were distracted by things strange and foreign.

"Cool!" Ron gushed, "These are some wicked toothpicks!"

Hermoine sighed as Authur Weasley, seated at another table, began to swoon over Asian muggle artefacts.

"Look Ron, these aren't toothpicks. They are chopsticks. Seriously you need to attend muggle studies -"

"So does anyone know how to use chopsticks?"

Judging from the dead silence, none of the wizards knew and thus experimentation began. The Weasley twins in particular, were using the chopsticks in a highly unorthodox fashion. The problem was eventually solved by transfiguring the chopsticks into forks and spoons.

Twenty minutes later, when most wizards were starting to see the bottom of their bowls, the middle aged couple stood up and began strolling in the direction of the manor.

"That is our cue to leave." Kero announced, sending the wizards into a burst of frantic motion of transfiguring cutlery back to chopsticks. Straightening the fabric of their cloaks, they proceeded to trail a fair distance away from the Lis.

Kero clucked in disapproval. They look like stalkers… or mobsters, for lack of better word. It was queer enough for a group of company staff to leave together in the same direction, much less to conspicuously trail stiffly behind the couple in such a huge horde.

There were exceptions of course. The headmaster, for one, was strolling serenely as he appreciated the fine architecture of a foreign land. And not to mention that the potions master and mad eye were looking as unpleasant as ever…

Fingers twined loosely together, the Lis strolled blissfully, body language betraying no sign of discomfort.

Only when the manor came within viewing range did the couple come to a halt. The dirt ground burst into a star array, pink glow peering through the crack of the pavement. Finally turning to face them, the wizards caught the glare projected by those cobalt black orbs of Sakura's guise before they found themselves crashing onto the carpeted floor of the manor.

-----------------------------

**Xiao Yu** looked up when she heard heavy footsteps; the sound of polished shoes against marble floor. It was housekeeper Wang, personal assistant to young master Li.

"Young master and mistress have brought along guests," he spoke in a low voice, "Please deter entry to the basement level."

Her eyes narrowed by a fraction. She had witnessed no more than just young master and mistress entering the main doors just a few minutes ago.

Unlike housekeeper Wang, Xiao Yu did not have the privilege of indulging in all the secret dealings that young master and mistress held. It was understandable. Wang was a veteran housekeeper, one who had served the Lis for decades. Having served the late master Li and watching the young master since childhood meant that a high level of trust was secured within his position.

Xiao Yu, on the other hand, had officially been serving young mistress for three years tops. Having served the Lis for fifteen years, she was chosen in her late twenties to be personal assistant to the then young mistress in training. Trust was definitely there. She knew that young mistress Li was grateful towards her for efficiently carrying out her duties during that period of unexplained depression on the young mistress' part. Yet to strengthen it to the degree of an unbreakable bond required time.

However, Xiao Yu knew enough to keep her in the loop. While she was not aware of the exact details, Xiao Yu knew that they were dealing with wizards; the indirect source of young mistress' past depression and the bane of the elders' lives.

In other words, she had to be tight lipped about these guests.

"I understand Wang _guan jia_."

---------------------------

**Once** the wizards regained their bearings after that abrupt apparation into the manor, they found themselves in the same basement room which the meeting with Voldermort underwent months ago.

Nothing had changed. It was still a long and narrow room, lined with oak chairs at both sides of the carpeted floor. Faint embers glowed in the fireplace located at one end while a raised platform, with a table sandwiched by two chairs, at the other. The dragon murals, a constant symbol of family pride enhanced by the soft glow through wall mounted lamps, never cease to amaze guests..

"Honoured guests." Wang's aged voice snapped the more expressive Order members out of their open gaping, "Please be seated. Young master and young mistress will arrive shortly."

"Wang!" Kero had latched onto the house keeper sleeves in that split instant, beady eyes watering, "You got to save me! Sakura is going to kill me!"

"You are right about that."

Lovely as always, Sakura stepped into the room, donned in an unsurprising oriental evening apparel. Long hair wound into an intricate bun, secured with a white chopstick. Her countenance reflected stern disapproval, emerald eyes marred with hint of steel.

"I am disappointed with you Kero." Sakura spoke quietly in Japanese, ignoring the numerous translation charms cast in the background, "Such a stupid, risky move you have taken. You were lucky that the stall owner was distracted with his cooking to notice anything amiss."

Kero started sweating bullets, "I couldn't sense the manor properly so…"

"I can overlook your delay. But I can never condone such reckless behaviour." Sakura pointed to an adjacent room. "In there now. You and I are going to have a long talk."

Head drooping, Kero whimpered pitifully and flew towards the appointed room. Sakura's gaze flickered to Dumbledore, gave a curt nod of acknowledgement before proceeding to the adjacent room, shutting the door with a louder than usual click.

Two new faces appeared moments later – a girl in her late teens with walking difficulty, aided by what the wizards recognise as a female housekeeper.

As the pair made their way up the raised platform, the Order members noticed uncomfortably amidst the dim setting, the former kept glaring daggers at any one who dared to meet her gaze.

"Lady Meiling." Xiao Yu murmured when Meiling sat down, "Please bear in mind that you should not aggravate your ribs."

Meiling barely heard as she gave a impatient wave of dismissal. Xiao Yu bowed before descending the short flight of platform stairs, walking towards the exit. The doors swung open however, and Xiao Yu found herself bowing deeply to young master Li instead.

"Is everything ready?"

"It is young master. I've brought Lady Meiling down just as young mistress has requested."

Xiao Lang nodded. Xiao Yu bowed once more and left the room, shutting the door with a barely audible click.

Settling down next to Meiling, Xiao Lang was well aware that he was being studied intently by many pairs of eyes.

Even without Wang's announcement, the wizards should have quickly realised that he was the mystery man, no doubt forming swift conclusions and stereotypes about him as a person, gauging his prowess according to their past witness of Sakura's sorcery.

Xiao Lang's gaze swept through the wizards with slight distaste.

Prowling along the corridors of Hogwarts, with a couple of unfortunate experiences in the wizarding world reinforced his underlying dislike for these magical folk regardless of his willingness to aid them. Lack of illumination was a subtle act of intimidation, imposing a message that the guests were not totally welcomed, or merely just tolerated.

To his right, Meiling clenched the fabric of her skirt tightly, looking both tense and agitated.

While his cousin agreed to keep mum on their illegal activities under the condition of keeping her in the loop, she, like any other Li, was brought up with a prejudice against wizards. Moreover, her recent capture by the wizards intensified her hostility and feelings of revenge, in which she was desperate to find some sort of outlet to vent…

"Meiling, do refrain from blatant expression of prejudice."

"Afraid that I'll hinder this meeting?"

"It's professionalism." Xiao Lang murmured, his elbow propped onto the armrest, curled fingers resting against his cheek.

"I'll try." Meiling replied stiffly as Dumbledore started to initiate conversation, "But no promises."

---------------------------

**Upon **receiving summons from their superiors, a group of death eaters gathered at the hall of one of their secret hideouts within minutes.

Once full attendance was confirmed, their superior, as identified by the different markings on his mask, pointed towards the wands placed on the table.

"A little more than a week ago, your wands were recalled for modification. The first batch of wands has since been modified and ready for collection." His voice, not muffled by his mask, had a ring of finality.

"Return to your stations and test them. Kill a couple muggles or mudbloods and report the effects of the wands to your section leaders."

"Yes Sir."

--------------------------

"**We** thank you for your hospitality, Mr Li." Dumbledore spoke calmly, expressing no outward discomfort that their host was many years his junior, "Dinner was enjoyable."

Dumbledore's eyes strayed to the female seated next to the clan head.

"She's my cousin Meiling."

The wizards finally understood why glares were levelled at them. However, Xiao Lang did not give them time to dawn upon their realisation as he continued speaking in that impassive baritone.

"I believe you have questions to ask. Such meeting isn't conducted to indulge in idle banter."

"Of course." Dumbledore agreed in an amiable tone, "Pardon me if you view my curiosity as offensive. Days ago, we discovered that Fudge had died. Were you involved in his death?"

"Yes."

Though half expecting such an answer, a general unease spreaded throughout the wizards. Meiling had whipped her head in his direction, her stunned gaze boring into his sides.

"How-"

A charm materialised between Xiao Lang's fingers, emitting random bursts of electrical sparks.

"_Lightning come forth_. He was electrocuted."

"With the facilities installed in the Ministry building," a lightning strike of that magnitude would probably injure, not kill.

"You severely underestimate the power of sorcery." The lightning charm disappeared with a flick of his fingers. "Besides, there was more than enough water to act as a conductor."

There was a lapse in dialogue as the wizards recounted the newspaper reports against Xiao Lang's words in an attempt to picture Fudge's final moments. It was not long before Kingsley, whose voice sounded rather faint due to his seated position at the other end of the room, raised a question from his perspective as a government staff.

"Though we are grateful for avoiding a trip to Azkaban, killing the prime minster equates to assassination…"

Meiling slammed her palm against the wooden armrest before gripping it tightly, unable to curb her temper any further.

"That corrupted bastard that deserves to die!" Meiling hissed, orange glow from the lamps reflected in her icy orbs, "He should have been torn by horses –"

"Meiling."

Stopping abruptly, his cousin threw him a frustrated glare before looking away angrily. Xiao Lang eased his arm from the armrest and began to toy with the large bead that hung loosely around his right wrist, a habit he developed from young.

"Meiling's capture was the main catalyst. I had previous scores to settle with that prime minister of yours. Anyone who goes against us will not be let off easily, much less a _wizard_."

The members had no doubt that threat left hanging served as an underlying warning to them as well.

"That brings me to the main point of this meeting. Even though Sakura terms our partnership as an alliance, I would prefer to call it an agreement. We have scores to settle with Voldermort and Fudge. Since Fudge is dead, we'll do the wizarding world an additional service by killing that snake. In return, none of you will interfere with our kill."

"But the prophecy states that Harry is destined to vanquish the Dark Lord!"

"Our target is the current living one. If you lot wish to stick to that prophecy, feel free to activate those Horcruxes after his death."

Xiao Lang's nonchalance towards such sacred text, in which the Order had piled their hopes on, riled up a good portion of the members. Polite silence had since been forgotten, giving way to raging discontentment of increasing crescendo, with several members discreetly urging their unruffled headmaster to say something.

Their outrage served to challenge Xiao Lang's patience that was rapidly thinned by Kero's earlier display of stupidity. Highly sensitive to the astral plane, Meiling's emotion had been projecting strong bursts anger since the beginning of the meeting, which did nothing to improve his worsening mood.

Xiao Lang's form was enveloped in a greenish tint, progressively coating him like a second skin.

"The only reason for us to keep in contact with the Order is the opportunity to fulfil our aims. If it isn't so, we would never have stepped into your world and get caught up with your war against that snake. Do I make myself clear _wizards_?"

Sorcery laced with murderous intent could instil unspeakable terror into the hearts of mortals.

Mrs Weasley and Ginny were the first to break down into sobs, burrowing their faces into Mr Weasley's cloak,who was not faring too well himself either. Dumbledore's smile had vanished, lips pulled into a thin line. In a bid for security, the members were itching towards the inner folds of their cloaks where their wands were hidden.

Such defensive move did not escape Xiao Lang's sharp eyes, for which he applied pressure on his right heel and _pushed_.

A startled yell followed by the sound of splintering wood snapped the wizards out of their post sorcery stupor, heads turned towards the source of the noise. None of them expected to see Xiao Lang throwing the broken pieces of Kingsley's wand into the fireplace, splintered ends protruding out of the hot coals.

To cross the room, single-handedly snuck and broke Kingsley's wand within matters of seconds…

Staring into those dangerously glittering orbs, in the face of the clan leader's ire, that familiar feeling of terror threatening to drown the wizards once more.

"Change of plans." Xiao Lang stated calmly, ignoring the numerous wands whipped out in response to his act of aggression, "We'll still kill that snake and you wizards will not interfere. However, we'll guard your stronghold till you are all competent enough to actually be of some resistance to that snake."

_These ill-prepared wizards intend to charge into war in such a laughable state._

"We'll train you. No new tricks. Just the old fashion way of gaining speed to kill before you get killed."

"I think that's an acceptable compromise." Dumbledore said, smiling slipping back on as he sipped the brilliant brew that Wang had served earlier on. Xiao Lang strode towards the headmaster, both engaging in a firm handshake, the clan leader mildly pleased that the wizarding world finally had someone with backbone.

Upon viewing the settlement of a peaceful resolution, Wang walked over and spoke softly into his young master's ear.

Xiao Lang's frown deepened.

"Let her in, but leave her companion outside."

"That's really harsh you know, my cute little descendant." Eriol sported a wounded look as he sauntered through the doors with Tomoyo's arm casually locked onto his, Suppi hovering over them with a bored expression. Sakura and a sullen looking Kero entered minutes later.

"I've heard my cute descendent mentioning something about training?"

Xiao Lang's migraine appeared with a vengeance as that smirking abomination started his infamous meddling.

"Well that's fantastic. Suppi here is a willing trainer!" Eriol chirped enthusiastically, prompting disregarding his guardian's horrified look, "And I'm sure Kero would be most willing too."

"Hell no I-"

"Keroberus."

Kero gulped at Sakura's deceptively calm voice and nodded reluctantly.

Meiling, who was still seated at the platform, stubbornly requested participation as a trainer despite her injuries. Sakura decided to end the deadlock between her husband and cousin-in-law by activating the mirror card. A copy of Meiling, with exact skills and personality minus the injuries, stepped up of the mirror.

Needless to say, Meiling was more than pleased."

"Give them hell."

"Certainly Miss Meiling."

Just a few metres away from the platform, Eriol was cheerfully weaving in and out amongst the group of wizards, randomly sorting them into groups of his choice. Tomoyo gasping in mock horror at the wizard's 'tacky' robes toyed with the notion of making training suits.

Dumbledore, too used to his old friend's antics, merely amused himself with the colourful expressions his fellow wizards sported. Lupin, for one, turned into an interesting shade of purple upon recognition of Hiiragizawa's face. A few other members, like Hermoine and hogwart's teaching staff, wore taut expressions when they confirmed Tomoyo's identity to be that of hogwart's intruder many months back.

The rest were looking a little disorientated, confused by the two guests who easily dissipated the tense atmosphere.

How long, Dumbledore pondered, would they realise that those two were practitioners of sorcery?

At Eriol's loud proclamation of training throughout the night with immediate effect, Sakura was more worried than amused. A scheming pair, two soft toys and a vengeful cousin-in-law was trouble in the making. Eriol was exceptionally gifted at manipulating situations to make them far worse. Tomoyo just happened to be his prized student.

Sakura needed someone responsible to prevent them from getting into trouble.

The glow emitted from the star array temporarily distracted attentions from Eriol's master training plan. Sorcery rushed out from her summoned card and concentrated into a huge ball of power. The pink glow eventually faded, revealing an angel with piercing eyes.

"Yue. Keep an eye on them."

Eriol quickly roped Yue into his training plans, much to Sakura's chagrin.

Xiao Lang, done with giving final instructions to Wang, approached Sakura and took her hand.

Throwing Eriol an annoyed glance, he led his spouse out of the room and into the quiet corridor, leaving the commotion behind. They had clan duties to fulfil and needed to retire early, unlike Clow's incarnate who had ample time to poke his nose into everything.

"Cousin."

Meiling stood by the door, hissing slightly as her left hand hovering protectively over her ribs. 

"Did that bastard suffer?"

"His internal organs were severely ruptured. Even without electrocution, his would have died a slow, painful death of massive haemorrhage."

Lips curling, Meiling broke into a grateful smile, pulling him into an awkward hug. Xiao Lang released his grasp on Sakura and caught his cousin in a loose, one arm hug, bearing a similar smile of his own.

"There's no need to thank me. We are family, aren't we?"

-------------------------------

**Wizarding** spells, Eriol sagely told the group of astonished wizards, actually had the capacity to injure sorcerers. Killing spells would not slay sorcerers, but they could put a lesser sorcerer out of commission for hours.

"The reason why you wizards look rather er… weak is due to the superior speed at which we sorcerers move with. Cast a spell and we summon a shield within split seconds. Charge at us with a horde of death eaters and we take them all out before they could even raise their wands, hail their dark lord or do something equally meaningless. So there isn't anything wrong with your spells."

The fault lies with the person.

Xiao Lang was trying to drive this point home when he broke Kingsley's wand.

Disarmed wizards were practically defenceless. The least they should do is to acquire a speed fast enough to avoid being disarmed. At best, to quote Xiao Lang directly, was to kill before getting killed.

Types of spell cast did not matter, so long as it gets the job done. Why bother using flashy, complex forbidden curses when a simple tickling hex could provide the caster the opportunity to draw blood?

"This speed training is going to be done the old fashioned way. You lot will develop speed through experience."

Eriol's grin looked rather malicious.

Fighting was limited to any where in the basement but it was preferable for each group to restrict to the four walls of their assigned rooms.

To graduate from Eriol-sama's speed training course, all one had to do was to effectively hit their assigned trainer with any spell in their arsenal, before they actually died from the experience. While the trainers were instructed not to deliver killing blows, nothing was stopping them from attacking with the intent to maim

"Only when your life is under threat would you make drastic improvements in your speed." Tomoyo shrugged in response to Mrs Weasley's protests, "This is the best option since you people need to increase your speed as fast as possible."

One trainer against that many wizards, she claimed, was actually advantageous to the wizards. It was rather easy to graduate.

Reality proved to be otherwise.

Injuries accumulated to such an alarming number that the Li Manor would see Poppy, hogwart's medical staff, stomping into the room a day later, where her cured patients would be repeatedly sent back to the dubbed 'hell zone' to fight for their lives.

Unfortunately, the arrival of a medical personnel led to a further lack of restrain by the trainers, in which harder blows were delivered, sprained limbs and stained muscles quickly gave way to increasing cases of broken body parts.

A stockpile of wands would emerge as a necessity for wizards awoken from their concussions would realise that their wands were history.

At present, the wizards were randomly sorted to four different locations of the basement. Eriol's sorcery had ensured that the basement remained soundproof while furniture and furnishings remain indestructible. As such, the furniture could up the challenge by posing as obstacles, training the wizards on situational awareness as they fought.

Dumbledore, who was the only exempted wizard from the training session, quietly pointed out that it would have been more convenient to hold the training session in another dimension, or simply back in the wizarding world.

"I know." The devil's spawn grin grew wider. "But it is much more fun to annoy my cute descendent this way."

--------------------

--------------------

**Judging** from capabilities, Meiling's double was the weakest of the four trainers for it only had Meiling's physical prowess to rely on.

However, since Meiling's double was the mirror card, a Sakura card to be exact, it would never falter in performance so long as a steady stream of sorcery was available.

Meiling, adamant about being present in the room despite the inability to defend herself from danger, settled as comfortably as she could at the safest corner of the room, eager to release some post-kidnapping stress by watching her double beat the crap out of the wizards.

As Meiling's double mirrored her personality, the pair of vengeful twins was a force to be reckoned with.

"Hit him from the left, Mirror!" Meiling would call out from her corner, eyes glittering with excitement, "Leave no less than a broken shin!"

Her double would do just that, replying with the same bloodthirsty grin of Meiling's,

"We'll show them what fighting really means!"

And the twins would engage in such dialogue throughout the entire fight, aggravating strained nerves, provoking any lesser man with weak mental capacity to snap.

It was no wonder that the wizards under Mirror were tempted to disregard their ethics and hurl a couple of spells in Meiling's direction to shut her up.

Half an hour into the training, Hermoine was battered with bruises, left shoulder numbed with intense pain. Raising her wand, she located her trainer quickly in hopes of graduating fast.

Mr Weasley and Lupin found it essential to cooperate and were engaging Meiling's double in a tag team battle. Hermoine seized her chance and fired a few non-verbal spells in hopes of catching her off guard.

Mirror evaded them easily, all while planting it's feet firmly into Lupin's stomach, sending him smacking into Mr Weasley.

Eyes flashing, attention focused on it's next prey, mirror leaped off from a lone antique table and sped towards Hermoine.

Before Hermoine realised her precarious situation, a hard blow was delivered to her wrist, wand clattering to the carpeted ground due her slackened grip. Crouching low instantly, Meiling's double swept Hermoine off her feet before giving a crippling kick to her side. The force of the kick sent her crashing into a nearby chair.

When the black spots from her vision finally cleared, Hermoine faintly registered that she was lying face down on the ground. Senses gradually attuned back to reality, Hermoine could only gasp from the sudden pain that coursed through her veins.

Her mind was screaming at her to get up and fight back. Unlike past training sessions, Hermoine despaired, she could actually die.

_There's no damn way I'm going to die in the home of some damned shady Chinese!_

Gritting her teeth, she forced her stubbornly immobile limbs to move, straining her sprained wrist in order to reach for her wand-

-only to see a pair of feet landing on the wooden rod, snapping it from the momentum of Mirror's jump. The right foot stomped hard onto the wand once more, cleanly breaking the wand into half.

"Ara. Mirror's voiced was filled with scorn, "In a real battle, you opponents will never show mercy. Losing your wand akins to death. Do remember that."

Hermoine decided that she never hated a person more.

-----------------------

-----------------------

**While** Meiling's group was located at the adjacent room, the very room that Kero was lectured by Sakura, the two soft toys and their charges were stuffed into the room where their meeting was conducted earlier on.

By Li's standards, a normal room in the manor hovered around the size of a basketball court. A meeting room was easily double that.

"This means that it is large enough to accommodate two training groups." Eriol reasoned.

Those who did not trust Eriol's lame reasoning knew that he was plotting something up his sleeves.

Dumbledore and the two sorcerers took their places on the raised platform with every intention of overseeing the training process. However, the two unwilling guardians were not very cooperative.

Suppi for one, flew around with that utterly blank look, occasionally firing psychic blasts in various directions, narrowly avoiding spells and joke treats thrown by the Weasley twins.

"Exploding paint." Fred or George would gladly advertise as though they would back at their store, "Guaranteed to give your opponent a new shade! Comes in eight different colours!"

Kero similarly lacked of any drive for a different reason.

"Stupid wizards." Kero sulked, perched on the massive chandelier, "All because of them I'm banned from eating pudding indefinitely!"

"Pudding? Now that's rather easy to obtain."

Kero's eyes budged as cartons of pudding materialised on the platform.

"Lets play a game." Eriol said kindly, "Both of you will compete to see who lands more hits on your charges. The winner gets all these pudding."

Chaos broke out immediately.

Kero charged about like a demon possessed, determined to fry any wizard in view.

Kero's sudden change brought out the competitive streak in Suppi. Rivals in playstation games, the two guardians treated the training session as another game, flippant to the fact that they were dealing with live targets.

Two separate sessions became a joint one, where the wizards futilely defended themselves from two overzealous soft toys who did not give a hoot about groupings.

"Plus one!" Kero called out, "Grazed arm!"

"Plus one!" Suppi yelled back giddly, "Bruised knee!"

"Plus one! Take that Suppi! Sprained ankle!"

"Plus two! Concussion and sprained ankle!"

After ingesting sugar, no thanks to Tomoyo, Suppi began to take the lead.

Sipping another brilliant brew, Dumbledore's brow furrowed.

"Even though they do need training, I pray your trainers practise restrain."

"Do invite Poppy over if it makes you feel better."

"Your antics are going to give her an ulcer."

"Ah." Eriol swallowed a cupcake in several bites, "That's what I live for."

-----------------------

----------------------

**Yue's** group was assigned to a room far away from the meeting room. Such assignment meant that Eriol was probably trying to avoid Yue breathing down his neck.

Due to Yue's character, training was organized, efficient and silent, apart from the constant grunts of pain from his charges. There was no deliberate attempt on their lives, just a guardian carrying out his training agenda.

Yue's stoic personality, on the other hand, was left much to be desired. He spoke blandly, speech comprising of mostly single syllables.

Harry found that aspect of Yue particularly annoying when he, along with the other Order members, got thrown into furniture for the third time in half an hour.

"Again."

The boy who lived sighed as he struggled to stand up without abusing his badly injured knee. Wand pointed at his trainer, Harry briefly wondered if his friends were

suffering from the same experience as he was.

---------------------------

**When** Sakura and Xiao Lang stepped into the study the very next morning, they found their fellow sorcery practitioners cuddling on the leather couch. Day one of training was over and no wizard managed to score a hit, although Mad-eye and Snape

managed to snag a few close misses.

Since it was nightfall in England, training was halted, allowing the wizards to succumb to exhaustion, bodies slumped on the carpeted floor of the basement. Tired, both partners-in-crime were in the midst of converting the long, pricey couch into a makeshift loveseat.

Faced with his descendant's darkening expression, Eriol merely gave a sheepish grin as he shook Tomoyo awake. Sakura added a couple spoonfuls of sugar into the black liquid before handing it to her husband.

Downing the cup of coffee, Xiao Lang stared at the pair accusingly.

"What is the real purpose for your visit?"

Catching Eriol's unwavering gaze, Xiao Lang growled.

"Hiiragizawa, you aren't that type who would drop by just to help out with minor affairs."

Tomoyo abandoned her relaxed posture, shoulders stiffened as she looked at her anata with concern.

"I've been having continuous dreams of Clow's memories for quite some time now…" Eriol said sombrely, unconsciously taking Tomoyo's hand into his, "Those memories revealed that Voldermort is a half-blooded sorcerer."

Explanations lasted for an hour. By the time Eriol concluded, Xiao Lang had the urge to smite Clow into pieces, ancestor or not.

"Seriously Hiiragizawa, both you and Clow exist to drive me crazy."

His ancestor's lips curled in mirth.

Seated opposite her half-father, Sakura was deep in thought. She finally found the proper explanation to the rebound incident in Eriol's attic weeks ago. Voldermort had unknowingly split his soul using the portion of sorcery that Clow Reed bestowed upon him.

Moreover, Voldermort placed the horcruxes with trusted aides. Naturally, Clow Reed gave the snake directions to his abandoned mansion, perfect as a hiding place one of the snake's many horcruxes.

"That explains the strange vibe I got from the snake the last time I met him."

"_That_ reminds me Xiao Lang." Sakura broke out of her musings, staring at her husband with narrowed eyes, "The death eater I've fought in Hogsmeade also mentioned your meeting with the snake. Why wasn't I informed about it?"

"Sakura, the very mention of Voldermort irks you till now. What…"

Tomoyo giggled as her best friends sank into another 'lovers spat'; this time Xiao Lang was on the losing end.

"Anyway, I think there should not be a cause for alarm." Tomoyo interrupted their conversation, "Even if that snake is a half-blooded sorcerer…like me, isn't he still easily defeatable? Anata alone can kill that snake, much less the four of us combined."

"Very true."

After concluding that Voldermort posed no real threat, the two Lis left the study with Xiao Lang managed to pacify his wife, leaving the other two to drift off peacefully into dreamland.

No one seemed to realise that Eriol's dreams actually served as a warning, a prelude to disaster.

And Tomoyo was the first to witness signs of countdown a week later, in the heart of the forbidden forest.

--------------------------

**Gripping **his wand fearfully, the cloaked figure backed away in haste, his mask unable to conceal his terror.

"It would be great if you start running, death eater-san." Tomoyo called out airily, "My acquaintances have been churning out casualties for the past week and I'm really tempted to be part of the action."

At the sight of his companion's broken body crumpled onto a nearby bush, the surviving death eater lost it, bellowing a continuous stream of spells recklessly.

A flick of her finger was needed for a shield to be erected within seconds, deflecting his attacks. The death eater was not deterred. Fuelled by adrenaline, spells kept coming like a machine gun that never ran out of ammunition.

Tomoyo sighed.

"You shouldn't be doing such-"

A stinging sensation caught Tomoyo in mid-speech. Shifting her black cloak away, she was more than surprised to find a deep cut on her left calf.

One of the death eater's spells actually managed to penetrate her defences.

Spurred by his success, he fired many spells in a rapid combination, voice laced with a spark hope and triumph.

With a vicious swing of her forearm, Tomoyo's video camera glowed brightly as a gigantic boulder landed on the death eater dead on, slaying him in a mess of blood and shattered bones.

Ripping off a piece of her skirt, she tied it firmly to her calf before slowly walking out of the forbidden forest.

Tomoyo had not been injured ever since she became a half-blooded sorceress two years back. To think that her record was broken by a mere death eater…

Something was occurring in the ranks of the dark side, Tomoyo though uneasily, and she did not like it one single bit.

-tbc-

My mind is officially dead. I am really tired of typing – my longest chappie so far.

25pgs and my vocab is turning into mush.

Makes me marvel at those authors whose fics which spans over tens of pages (like _return of the true sorcerers_). How do they ever maintain such great quality?

**In case you missed it, this fic is ending in 5 -6 chapters**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: blah x3**

If you forgot parts of this story cause it has been sooooo long (my bad), it is advisable to reread the story once more, or you probably won't be able to follow this chapter.

**V. Impt note: Read chapter 11 properly before reading this chapter**

* * *

She hated the stench of blood, detested the way it pooled round her heels, loathed those stubborn bloodstains that clung onto the fabric of her attire.

Bloodstains were the bane of her life.

* * *

**Past**

* * *

The last thing Eriol expected after relieving the phone from its incessant ringing was to receive a call from some Li Manor guy, requesting for the _participation of the most honourable Clow Reed in the sacred tea ceremony of his progeny._

Then again, he should have seen it coming. Sakura and Xiao Lang's marriage was just round the corner. Tabloids in China, according to Kero, were rife with speculation and discussions over Sakura's hidden identity.

Without hesitation, Eriol turned down the request. Despite his previous incarnate, Eriol explained pleasantly to the stunned caller, he was by no means senior enough to down that small cuppa.

The Chinese took the view of seniority over age. An ancestor would always be an ancestor regardless of the fact that Clow Reed had croaked and reincarnated into a smart mouthed brat thousands of years later.

Unfortunately, Eriol was not a Chinese and had no desire to adhere to their customs any time soon.

Besides, for his cute little descendent to humbly offer tea while Eriol lorded over them would probably kill him. It was his descendant's big day after all and the Clow incarnate felt rather magnanimous to spare him the torment.

Sakura's father was the other half incarnate, Eriol added helpfully before ending the rather one-sided conversation, so his presence would be more than appropriate to represent Clow Reed.

With that, Eriol cheerfully terminated the call, leaving the Li Manor guy twitching at the end of the line.

"Tea ceremony woes?"

Eriol reached for a cookie as Tomoyo handled him a cup of coffee. Nakuru had been complaining about his frequent snack indulging habits and added that he would turn into a fat slob should he persist.

Well, he was not really bothered by her comments.

"Was the first in line for the tea ceremony, being the most senior and all. It's rather scary to think that those Li elders are my descendents when our age gap is like at least fifty years." Eriol mentally shuddered as he dunked the sinful treat into his coffee, "But I promised to be there to witness the ceremony."

Tomoyo's eyes lit brightly.

"That means you need another outfit right? I've some oriental theme sketches in my room. I'll get them right now."

Eriol could only grin like an idiot as he studied her retreating back. They have been dating for two years now and her almost single track mind still revolved round fashion, Sakura and him, as a most recent addition.

Shortly after Sakura left for bride training four years ago, Tomoyo had decided to deviate from the studying norm and plunge into the world of fashion design instead. With immense support from her parents and family fortune, Tomoyo registered and qualified for a 5 year course at a prestigious fashion design school in England at the age of 12.

Around the same time, Eriol finally developed common sense and broke up with Kaho, after coming to a realisation that their queer relationship was not progressing. Squashing the fact that it made Kaho look like a paedophile, their relationship was strictly platonic.

It was entirely by coincidence that a very single Eriol met an equally single Tomoyo at some English café nearly two years later.

Using his endearing personality, Eriol proceeded to charm her into his arms and the rest was history…was how Eriol would like to picture their romantic beginnings but reality was an ass when it came to details.

He had some business in the area and thus popped into the café for a snack. Paying for his order, he caught sight of Tomoyo seated at one of the tables. He briefly recalled that she was Sakura's best friend who was in charge of Sakura's wardrobe and possessed an entire 'Sakura card captoring action' video collection. They did not converse, even after the entire Clow-Sakura card fiasco, though he admittedly involved her in his schemes repeatedly to train Sakura's abilities.

Apparently, Tomoyo had caught him staring her. Her confused expression gave way to recognition as she strode towards him and invited him to her table in a courteous manner where they engaged in a mundane conversation ranging from the weather to anything in general.

"If memory serves me right, you were the mastermind of those incidents back then. Sakura didn't elaborate the extent of your involvement. Said something about the incarnation of Clow Reed."

Eriol smiled. She finally ditched the small talk.

"That's right." Eriol replied, "It was to nurture her into the most powerful sorceress in the world."

"I'm really glad that everything turned out fine." Tomoyo chuckled, as if recalling a particularly fond memory, "Kero said he would string you by the balls if you were to hurt Sakura in anyway and I would be more than willing help him."

Eriol grinned uneasily into his coffee.

That meeting was the trigger for their budding relationship. Apparently intrigued by her character, he stayed in contact with her and unknowingly fell head into love while Tomoyo followed after an agonizing five months of courting.

Kero, relaying a formal message on Sakura's and his cute descendant's behalf, expressed great happiness for their relationship. The Sun guardian pulled a party popper for emphasis.

The gaki, Kero continued to relayed as he threw the used popper over his shoulder,had also expressed great astonishment and wondered 'who would even like an asshole like him'.

Having accomplished his task as a messenger, Kero zeroed in on the plate of jam tarts on the side table and proceed to polish off thirty under a minute.

Tomoyo's mother did not particularly fancy him but that did not prevent Tomoyo from moving into his manor and treating it as her permanent abode. Since then, she had fitted in really comfortably.

"I've got the sketches, anata." Tomoyo voice snapped him out of his musing, "The first one has this stylish cut that enhances your look. But the second isn't too bad as well if you are really going extreme oriental. I personally recommend the third one though. It embodies this hybridized concept of modern orientalism that is so you!"

Eriol ended up the fourth option when she handed him a radically different outfit from the three sketches a week later.

"I wasn't really very satisfied with the sketches." Tomoyo shrugged nonchalantly, sharp eyes trained on him as he tried on the jacket, "That reminds me. I've made alterations to your dinner tux."

The tux had been altered countless of times before, but Eriol refrained from commenting on anything unnecessary lest incurring her wrath.

As Eriol watched her run amok with the video camera during the wedding dinner, he professed that she outdid herself once more with that absolutely stunning evening gown that put others to shame.

A good majority of the Li seniors, together with the bridal couple and Sakura's father, were off to entertain guests, leaving him seated with a sullen Touya. Kero was partially hidden by the table cloth, stuffing his face into the overwhelming amount of food served.

"You don't seem to be in such a fine mood."

Twitching slightly, Touya tore off his gaze from his brother-in-law and regarded him with a reserved look, no doubt attempting to register the new presence on his radar.

"Just… some issues I have with that gak- I mean the groom." Touya replied tersely, "You're… Sakura's friend if I'm not mistaken. Given that this is the table for immediate relatives, you must be Li's brother or something…"

"Not his brother." Eriol said evenly, never passing an opportunity to screw with the mind of an innocent, "I was just an ancestor of the groom and the half father of the bride."

Touya, Eriol thought in amusement, was a man of many colourful expressions. Eyes widening, mouth ajar and face turning into an interesting shade of purple, Touya was more than ready to denounce such fallacious claim, or if possible politely laugh it off as a joke, before some irrational part of his traitorous brain justified that despite the incredulity of it all, what Eriol said might hold true, with the past hybridized Yue-Yukito experience and all those sorcery shit that Sakura was dabbling in.

So instead, Touya settled for a resigned expression, opting to clamp his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose.

"This is a totally messed up world."

"It is." Eriol agreed, "But this messed up world has brought my half-daughter and descendent together, which isn't bad at all."

Touya twitched again, unused to the fact that a brat younger than him was accustomed in displaying such seniority. At mentioned of Xiao Lang however sent him spiralling back into an overprotective mode.

"If it were up to me, I would have at made him prove that he was worthy of Sakura's affections and I'll be damn if I relented that easily. But…even so…"

Touya gazed at the wedding couple, keen eyes noticing the subtle gestures shared between them in the face of numerous camera flashes. Expression contorting to one of displeasure, he grudgingly grated out, voice gradually muting with every word.

"That gaki will provide her with happiness."

* * *

**The** attack in Asia caught everyone off guard, muggles and sorcerers alike. Death eaters struck fast, consumed fresh territory quickly and left a river of blood in their wake. It was too sudden as many muggles were rudely introduced to the magical world with destruction and fear. The minute numbers of sorcerers at the Li residence, despite their prowess, were left to do damage control, unwillingly presenting their young leaders with an interrupted honeymoon and a scene of carnage.

In times of complacency, even the strongest would fail.

Imagine Tomoyo's horror when she stared at the morning papers a day after the attack, three days after the wedding ceremony. The front page published a picture of raging inferno, with headlines that screamed "_Slaughter in Asia_." Frantically rushing through the pages, she faintly registered a huge paragraph commenting that the murderers were actually self-proclaimed wizards that only appeared in fiction novels, before scanning through the provinces affected in a couple of heart stopping moments.

"Japan… Tokyo…Tomoeda."

Newspaper pages scattered onto the floor in a messy flutter, Tomoyo turned deathly pale as she collapsed into the arms of a very stunned Eriol who just entered kitchen. He received news of the attack late last night, thus waking early to dispose the newspaper that would be the bearer of terrible news to his girlfriend.

Unfortunately, ill luck occurs all at once. Tomoyo, probably sensing a bad vibe in her sleep, awoke early while Nakuru happened to bring in the papers even earlier.

Trembling, Tomoyo grabbed his sleeves and begged him to send her back to Tomoeda via portal.

Tomoeda became enemy territory, no doubt swamped with death eaters. Faced with Tomoyo's tear streaked countenance however tugged heartstrings and resulted in an irrational decision of proceeding to Tomoeda.

Love makes one do foolish things.

The scene that greeted them was a war zone, with strewn corpses and a pungent coppery smell that gagged.

As unpleasant as it was, past wars from Clow Reed memories gave Eriol the needed immunity against such gore.

Tomoyo had no such luxury.

Sensing that she was turning violently ill, Eriol hurriedly cast an invisibility spell over them, lifted her in his arms before levitating towards the sky, opting to bypass the streets of corpses through flight.

Tomoyo's manor was easily one of the grander, larger structures in Tomoeda, which made it rather easy to spot the charred mass from such a high altitude. Proceeding towards their destination however, was arguably one of the most difficult decisions ever made in his short lifespan, excluding Clow Reed, with dread swelling disproportionately within his chest with every metre descended.

At touchdown, Tomoyo tore out of his arms and sped into the compound, running past two broken gates that seemed to be blasted off their hinges. Swinging open the broken oak doors that were ajar, she skidded to a stop at the sight of what was once her living room.

Housekeepers, butlers, staff whom she knew by name, watched her take her maiden step or speak her first word now stared with lifeless eyes from severed heads.

The house was drenched in red; partially dried blood spoke of fresh murders.

Sinking to her knees, the once young mistress of the household despaired over the loss of her family. Nausea threatening to overwhelm, Tomoyo was about to give in to darkness when she froze all of a sudden.

"Ka…san…"

Forcing her weakened legs to stand, Tomoyo stumbled up the stairs and burst into the master bedroom.

On the side of the bed laid a charred corpse whose identity could only be determined through the badly shredded nightdress that Tomoyo was so familiar with.

"Ka…san…" her daughter whispered, hysterics rapidly seeping into her quivering voice, "Ka-san! KA-"

Brain going overdrive, in addition to the strong sleeping spell that inundated her senses, Tomoyo instantly went limp in Eriol's arms. A flare of sorcery signalled that his guardian came along as well. Wordlessly, he handled her to Nakuru.

"Master." Nakuru hissed, butterfly wings bristled as orbs reflecting deep hatred, "I say we kill off those bastards! Your power alone is enough to wrestle Japan from their grasp."

Getting down to his knees, her master stared at Tomoyo's mother with an unreadable expression, not granting her with a response.

"Mdm Daidoji… Mother… Rest assured that I'll take care of Tomoyo on your behalf."

Sorcery induced flames roared to life, engulfing the body quickly.

"Nakuru, as much as I love to, I'm afraid we are unable to do so at the moment." Eriol's deceptively calm voice was tight with restrain, "The currents leaders of the sorcerers are Sakura and Xiao Lang and they are tied down with damage control. They have to implement the best solution by taking into consideration the non-magical world and the order of nature. It's not just about taking revenge and retaliating. We can't act without their authorisation lest jeopardising their plans."

Flames raged as it spread, with the bed soon catching fire.

"We should get going." Eriol got back to his feet as he stared at the body for the final time, "The fire is going to consume the entire manor. Those wizards shall not set foot on this place any longer."

------------------

**Upon** arrival at the manor, Tomoyo was immediately rushed to her room. Nakuru quickly pulled back the comforter as Eriol placed Tomoyo on her bed, with Suppi hovering worriedly behind.

"Should we alter her memories?" Naruku enquired as Eriol brushed the lose strands of black hair off Tomoyo's face, "Tomoyo-chan will live in pain for a good portion of her life."

_To suffer or to live a lie… _

Eriol truly did not know which was worse.

He snapped out of his dilemma later that night, when his keen senses felt a subtle _shift _in the environment.

It took Eriol a couple of minutes to register the change. Suppi's sudden appearance seconds later led him to comprehend the severity of the situation.

A taboo was committed.

Time was altered.

"Sakura is a wreck. The gaki is in a coma. Doesn't look good." Suppi reported, conveying Kero's frantic rants into coherent sentences.

The cover page of the newspaper furthered confirmed his suspicions. Gone were pages of reports on the Asian Muggle slaughter. Instead, the cover page ran a yawning article of stimulus measures for the recession.

"Was… Tomoyo's family affected?"

"No. Sakura's intervention led a hasty retreat on the Death Eaters. Deaths were confined to the outskirts of Tomoeda." Suppi replied, ever dull eyes unwavering, The wizarding community is currently engaging in a huge cover up. Survivors with memory alterations will be unaware of the killings. Tomoyo's family included."

He felt really rotten when relief threatened to inundate upon hearing the survival of Tomoyo's family. His descendents, that conscience of his yelled, were in a horrible state for heaven's sake!

"Should we tell Tomoyo about the massacre, about Sakura's and Xiao Lang's conditions?"

Suppi's near-dead gaze softened.

"Tomoyo is a great girl. I have no wish to see her suffer by dabbling in our affairs. Besides," Suppi sighed, "regardless of her involvement, she has never been part of our world."

* * *

**Sleep** did not come that night. The arrival of a new dawn signalled by chirping birds basking in the glow of the morning sun did no justice to Eriol's less than pleasant mood.

Brows slightly furrowed, Eriol stared at nowhere in particular as he took another long sip of black coffee, cleaning forgetting about his forgotten pledge to reduce caffeine intake.

"Ara. You're up so early in the morning, anata."

Momentarily squashing troubled thoughts, Eriol expertly tweaked his lips upwards.

"You're up pretty early too." he said easily, "Going somewhere?"

Tomoyo nodded, looking at the hall mirror as adjusting her scarf and stuffed pins into her bun.

"I've to rush to the boutique. My assistant wants the sketches for the coming spring collection."

A peck on the cheek and she was out in a jiffy after acknowledging Naruku's reminder to return early for lunch.

His guardian was a fine actress.

Smile slipping, he stared at his coffee and sank into his thoughts.

Time was altered, with only sorcerers aware of such change. In this altered timeline, wizards from the ministry were probably swamping the affected areas in secret, employing a massive cover up of the death eater attacks under the guise of amplified, large scale accidental magic. Survivors were doused with potent doses of memory charms. Fabricated stories of the dead were subsequently implanted while proof of their true existence gradually faded with time.

Tomoyo, as a non-magical being, was naturally oblivious to the attacks and carried on with life as per normal.

_She's not living a lie._

A mantra that surfaced numerously throughout the sleepless night, repeated with conviction which had him successfully convinced.

Fate had intervened and Tomoyo was merely part of those who were swept in the change of time.

* * *

**At** times however, lady fate was an absolute bitch.

Eriol hated such times when fate toyed with him; a reversal from his usual enjoyable role of screwing with the minds of others.

He hardly batted an eyelid when Tomoyo announced that she would be visiting her hometown, four months after the supposed massacre. He even gave her a light kiss before ushering her into a flagged taxi, cheekily reminding her to send his future mother-in-law his regards.

Trouble arrived in the form of a long-distance phone call a week later.

"Anata." Tomoyo sounded rather distraught, "There is something very wrong with Tomoeda."

Eriol blinked, probing for an elaboration.

"I've been told that the Kinomoto family migrated. Rika-chan, Naoko-chan and Takashi-kun have similarly migrated. The neighbours couldn't recall Sakura nor the Chiharu's family! Its like… like…they had a memory transplant or something. God… what's happening?"

Blood running cold, body numbed instantly, Eriol gripped the phone tightly, unable to form a coherent response. Piecing one and one together, the sorcerer came to a realization which made him swear inwardly.

Those stupid wizards had done a half-assed job on the damage control. Pressed for time, unaware of the magnitude of the situation and a possible lack in manpower, they failed to do a thorough job in plugging the loopholes, tying up the loose ends. In essence, they did not pursue those that were not accounted for on the list of survivors and deaths during the massacre.

Without memory alteration by the wizards, survivors, though few, bearing knowledge of the massacre must have lapsed into a severe mental shock when faced with a reality unparallel to their awareness.

The Clow incarnate was planning on wringing the neck of those damned wizards when his girlfriend's tone turned accusatory.

"It's something to do with you bunch of sorcerers isn't it?"

His brain was screeching at him to do _something_ to save his skin when the line went dead.

Lowering the receiver, Eriol's eyes trailed downwards and amidst his flood of thoughts, faintly registering his index finger on a depressed hook switch - proof of his most unintelligent act to date.

* * *

**Tomoyo** did not call back.

Knowing her, she would have fully utilised her privileges of her credit card membership by obtaining first class tickets for the next available flight to England. That gave him a couple of days for him to brood and exercise damage control.

Eriol knew that he was a manipulative bastard. After all, his cute descendent had been griping about his character trait every time they met.

To think rationally, calculate, predicting, plan ahead, gain some degree of control over an uncertain future before toying with the minds of others… that was an apt description of Eriol Hiiragizawa character in a nutshell.

Acting irrational according to one's heart and escaping from an impending problem was definitely not him. He was just not think straight in that earlier act of…of…

_Cowardice._

God damn his bloody, accursed conscience.

Suppi, who witnessed the entire phone conversation, just radiated an incredulous vibe through his ever-present unruffled, sleepy expression as he floated away, muttering loudly about having a love-sick idiot for a master.

It was nothing like this with Kaho. They had comfortable relationship…arrangement where he was the schemer while Kaho assumed the role of his trusty assistant, carrying out his tasks with great efficiency and reliability. There was little dependence nor anxiety between them. His mind was consistently clear and there was this saying that went_ 'thoughts flow like the river'_, well that's probably it…

Tomoyo, on the other hand, defied character prescriptions of Clow's incarnate. While he was indeed prideful of Kaho, Tomoyo's presence brought about occasional unexplainable bouts of euphoria. Decisions involving her were made largely made in consideration to her well-being and feelings rather than consequences.

And it is due to such concern for her well-being that Eriol decided at the wee hours of post-phone call day 2, fuelling his caffeine laden brain with the umpteenth mug of coffee, that there would be no repeat of the blotched cover up _–lying – _attempt.

If ignorance meant bliss, Eriol thought firmly, then to hell with human rights.

Notions of falsification however, evaporated alongside with his conviction when Tomoyo strode into his study a day later, dragging along her travelling case with a sense of false calm.

"Hiiragizawa," her eyes flashed angrily, "What is going on?"

Probably due to Tomoyo's rare, captivating display of temper, concocted stories promptly died on his lips. Resigning to fate, he motioned for her to take a seat.

"You do remember a couple of months back, when you tried to call Sakura repeatedly to enquiry about their honeymoon but was instead told by their housekeeper that she was on some business convention with Li?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly.

"Well they were occupied alright, but not with conventions." Eriol sighed gravely, "That descendent of mine was in coma while Sakura was and still is in depression."

Her body went taut.

"Explain." Tomoyo ordered, unconsciously clenched her fist, "And don't you _dare_ leave anything out."

Like a man possessed, Eriol began to recount the horrors that plagued the Asian countries a couple of months ago.

Tomoyo remained unmoving throughout the entire recollection. Nakuru, who arrived together with Suppi, glanced worriedly at Eriol upon Tomoyo's emotionless visage

"How badly…" her slightly shaky voice was the only indication of the turmoil within, "was my family affected?"

Eriol bit back a curse while Nakuru shook her head violently in the background. He had provided a rather censored explanation of the massacre and time travel, excluding the gore, in order to shield her from the true extent of the killings.

Clow's incarnate replied hesitantly, his field of vision set cast anywhere but her face.

"There… there were no survivors."

There was a harsh intake of breath.

"Show me."

The situation was spinning out of control. To hear an account was one thing. To witness was an entirely differently matter, and Eriol had no desire to reintroduce her to a world of blood, death and mutilated corpses.

"Time travelling is impossible now-"

"You don't need time travelling." Tomoyo injected sharply, "You've witnessed the massacre so showing me your memories of it should be a walk in the park for you _sorcerers _isn't it?"

The derogatory manner in which Tomoyo had hissed out "_sorcerers_" was a greater stab in the heart than Eriol would admit.

Eriol would in time question the stupidity of his reckless decision. Then again, he was never entirely rational with issues regarding Tomoyo.

Perhaps, it was her piercing glare that shattered his restrain.

Phasing out the alarmed reactions by his two guardians, he nodded.

"Brace yourself."

The study started to blur and Tomoyo had precious seconds to steel herself before she was plunged straight into hell.

Tomoyo landed in the charred halls of her manor. The sight alone was enough to send her screaming.

Never had she phantom that her house would be painted red, that beheaded manor staff would strewn across the floor with terror etched permanently on their heads, that her abode would look like something beyond her worse nightmares.

Amidst the storm of emotions, she faintly registered her other self tearing up the stairs. Her perspective, or rather Eriol's point of view, together with Nakuru and Suppi, hurriedafter her double , leaving her gagging as stench of blood and rotting flesh doubled in intensity as they ran.

Should memories not be merely a combination of visual images and sound?

Blood had long soaked the hem of her/his pants, leaving a highly unpleasant feeling on his/her legs.

Damn those sorcerers for having the ability to make illusions feel so real.

A splitting wail momentarily snapped Tomoyo out of her anguish. Dread materialized when the wail increasing in crescendo, as they sped down the corridor of the second level flew, running past charred furnishings and countless wrecked rooms. Her mother, Tomoyo came to a sudden realization as the master bed room emerged, was not spotted in the hall.

"Ka-san!"

Tomoyo stopped breathing when her eyes fell onto her…

_Nonononono her mother was not dead, not charred, not…_

"Ka-san!"

Bordering hysterical, Tomoyo kept yelling at her mother's prone form, long past caring that she was just reliving a memory.

Emotions thrown into chaos, Tomoyo felt greatly suffocated when her mind blanked abruptly, her world spinning mercilessly as she stumbled dangerously.

"Shit," The carnage faded back to the study as strong hands lifted her back to her feet, "Tomoyo, get a hold of yourself."

Wiping the tear streaks with the back of her hand, Tomoyo pried herself from Eriol's hold. Throwing him a watery glare, she grabbed her travelling case with mild disorientation, rushed up the stairs and slammed the door of her room with a bang.

* * *

"**How** is she?"

"Still in a rather bad state Master. Eats minimally. Refuses to speak." Naruku replied, setting the partially eaten dinner set on the kitchen counter, " At least she has stopped crying and calmed down somewhat, although she's still highly depressed.

It had been two days and Tomoyo had not emerged from her room ever since. Her negative reaction towards Eriol's delivery of meals had resulted in Nakuru assuming responsibility.

"She must still be traumatised over the massacre."

Eriol sighed.

"I think it's much more than that."

The situation persisted for two more days before Eriol intercepted the dinner tray from Naruku at the stairway, waving off her concerns airily before he entered Tomoyo's room.

The blank expression he was greeted with was slightly unnerving and for the first time, Eriol wished his girlfriend would react like those women in reel – grabbing anything they could lay their hands on and hurl it along with obscenities in their fit of anger. Not that he fancied such crazed, bitchy reaction, but at least it was predictable and all he had to do was to avoid the trajectories of the flung objects and pacify them when tempers have simmered.

His girlfriend was showing none of RGS, also known as Rabid Girlfriend Syndrome. Tomoyo's expressionless countenance was in stark contrast to the accusing glare three days ago, when she promptly ordered him out of the room.

Taking note of the numerous used tissues that were scattered about and her unkempt locks cascading down her back, Eriol silently placed the tray on a side table, settling down on her bed and risked death by reaching out to hold her palm in a firm grasp.

A couple of tense moments later, dull orbs flickered back to his face, traces of anger seeping rapidly in her gaze.

"If," his potentially-soon-to-be-history girl friend whispered, "I didn't return to Tomoeda, I'll still be kept in the dark isn't it?"

Eriol could only give a muted response.

"Was it because I'm not a sorceress?"

Faced with recrimination, Eriol could not help but feel incredibly weary.

His half daughter was out of commission with a worrisome mental state. His descendent who narrowly escaped death was yet to be at his peak form, telling of the severity of the sorcery induced injuries he received four months back. The Clow incarnate was left to pick up their slack, with their trip back in time leaving him a shitload of damage control to handle. His favourite brand of coffee was out of stock, denying his caffeine deficient brain the energy to meet these problems head on, much less handle a seemingly unreasonable girlfriend.

His reservoir of patience undoubtedly thinned.

"It isn't that." Eriol replied more forcefully than he intended, "We weren't sure how you would take the news. Moreover, should you involve yourself in our world, your safety will be compromised."

"I was involved in Sakura's card capturing days and I emerged fine."

"It isn't all fun and games Tomoyo."

"There was a chance that I could have died and you know it." Tomoyo countered fiercely, "A rogue Clow card would have blasted me to pieces should Sakura not be the centre of it's focus. We were threatened multiple times when you were masterminding all those incidents. Regardless Sakura still included me in her card capturing activities."

"Things are a lot more severe now." Eriol's tightening his hold on her hand in moment of irritation, "You saw the brutal killings for yourself didn't you? Some things are better left unknown."

Tomoyo pulled her hand out of his near bruising grip.

"Brutal or not, I still deserve to know."

"Look Tomoyo-"

"It took me four months and a coincidental visit to discover that one of my best friends was, and still is, in severe depression while the other nearly died!" Tomoyo hissed, interrupting Eriol's equally heated response, "Since when has the distance between us widened till I'm totally excluded from the world of sorcery?"

Gritting his teeth, Eriol forced himself to quell his rising temper. In couple spats, level headedness was often a quickly forgotten virtue.

Admittedly, he was well aware that Tomoyo was upset from the moment he stepped into the room. His attempt to protect had instead resulted in alienation.

"It wasn't my intention to exclude you." Eriol murmured, slightly tilting his head in apology as pent up anger dissipated, "As long it is within my power, I'll include you in the affairs of our world."

Tomoyo did not respond instantly. Instead, she opted to stare at her hands, leading Eriol to wonder if Tomoyo was still angry with him. It was a long while later before she finally raised her head.

Looking at him with unshakable resolve in her eyes, she made a request that left him momentarily shocked.

"I wish to become a sorceress."

"No." Eriol insisted after snapping out from his shock, "Never."

"You said anything within your power. To you sorcerers, anything _is_ within your power."

"Once you become a sorceress, you will be duty bound to uphold the laws of nature. You have to sacrifice your freedoms and prioritize the needs of nature before yours." Clow's incarnate stressed, trying to impress upon her folly of her decision, "You will be forced to make difficult choices and take lives. There'll be blood on your hands."

"My mind is made up."

"No-"

Tomoyo grabbed his collar and jerked him closer, presenting Eriol a faceful of angry tears.

"Only by being a sorceress," Tomoyo bit out in frustration between her tears, "am I assured that I will be kept fully in the loop. Three of you will not be able to hide anything from me _ever_."

In the face of a distraught Tomoyo with her blatant disregard of the notion of killing, it dawned upon Eriol that he had severely underestimated Tomoyo's feelings towards her alienation.

Tomoyo was more than upset. She felt _betrayed_ by the people whom she had placed her faith in.

It was then, when a sobbing Tomoyo released her grip on his collar and buried her face into her pillow, that Eriol realized his decision to exclude her from their affairs was a mistake from the start.

* * *

**Nakuru** looked up from her cooking when she heard Eriol enter the kitchen. A look at his stormy expression and Nakuru knew that things had not gone well.

"Got to be a record for us. Our very first major spat." Eriol sat heavily on the kitchen stool, as he muttered, "I could use some coffee."

His guardian smiled apologetically.

"Your favourite brand is still out of stock. We have sachets of instant coffee mix though. They were giving out samples in the super mart."

Instant mixes were cheap, sugary crap that was a far cry from his usual treat but he still agreed anyway. Beggars could not be choosers after all.

Three cups later, Nakuru finally enquired, with the underlying assumption that the caffeine had kicked in and somewhat sedated her master.

"How did it go?"

There was a moment of silence.

"She wanted to be a sorceress." Eriol sighed audibly as he ran a palm across his face, ignoring Nakuru's stunned look, "And I agreed."

* * *

**Half **a month later, they were gathered at the study once more. Some semblance of normalcy had since flooded back into their lives yet Eriol knew better.

Today was the promised date that Tomoyo was to become a half-blooded sorceress.

Deep down, Clow's incarnate knew it was an outcome that could have been avoided. Should he have included Tomoyo in the loop, the situation would never have spun out of control. He was paying dearly for his moment of folly.

His two guardians who stood grimly behind him had long given up on convincing Tomoyo otherwise. Tomoyo just assured them repeatedly with a bright smile that she knew what she was getting into.

If he was feeling vindictive, Eriol thought, he would have heaped the blame on Suppi for his advice. Fortunately, he was a gracious man with a big heart.

Before they embarked on the ritual proper, Eriol had to explain what she was signing up for.

The existence of full blooded sorcerers or sorceresses, Eriol began, are due to genetics. In return from drawing their sorcery from nature, sorcerers have to safe guard the natural order by adhering to a whole bunch of complex ethics that were at times, quoting Kero's words, _a pain in the ass_.

For instance, kill the bad guys if there are too many of them, but do not interfere with every negative aspect of society for there needs to be a balance of good and bad. Not reviving the dead nor altering time were just the tip of what is considered taboo.

While sorcerers do not suffer from backlash should taboo be committed, they have to pick up the pieces, employ damage control and live with the consequences.

The stronger the sorcerer, the greater the amount of sorcery is permitted to be drawn from nature which translates to an increase responsibility in using their powers and a must to fulfil their duties.

In some ways, Clow's incarnate griped, it is rather annoying to be too powerful. The strongest of sorcerers, having near unlimited access to nature's powers, are always in need of reining their powers in fear of destabilizing the natural order. Killing off an army of thousands in seconds, for example, is a piece of cake yet never performed as repercussions to the environment were uncertain.

In this aspect, it is essential for sorcerers, especially the top tier ones, to fulfil their duty of ensuring natural order as any interruptions with nature equates to disruptions to their source of power.

On the other hand, half-blooded sorcerers or sorceresses, ranked the lowest on the sorcerer food chain, are people who are bestowed upon a fraction of powers from pure blooded sorcerers/sorceresses.

Instead of drawing their powers from nature, half-blooded sorcerers gain an inherent finite reserve of sorcery, of which it has to constantly 'recharge' upon emptying. To half-blooded sorcerers, possessing a medium is a must for two reasons; amplification of sorcery and to generate a force field which delimits the area of which their sorcery is effective.

Still, half-blooded sorcerers are expected to fulfil their duties. Yet the lack of reliance on nature as their power source meant that half-blooded sorcerers enjoy greater autonomy as compared to their pure-blooded counterparts, often pushing boundaries as they roamed the lands freely, shrinking from their supposed responsibilities. History had exhibited cases of half-blooded sorcerers gone deviant, dabbling in stuff like occult rites and bloodbath of the innocents that warranted sanctions –_death-_melted out by the leaders of the sorcerers.

It was the autonomy enjoyed by half-blooded sorcerers enjoyed that Eriol, as a last measure of resort, hoped his girlfriend would exploit; rather her shrinking responsibilities than engaging in a killing spree.

Eriol sighed inwardly as an array lit the ground golden, in preparation for the ritual that took three minute tops.

"You sure about this?" Eriol asked for the thousandth time.

Clutching her beloved video camera, Tomoyo nodded solemnly; well aware that she was making sacrifices that she would in time long for but never regret.

* * *

**Seated** on a velvet seat in the massive waiting room, Tomoyo was undeniably a tad nervous. Eriol, seated to her left, was relishing a fine cup of strong, thick brew.

"Young master and mistress are available to meet honoured guests." A butler by the name of Wang greeted them with reverence, "Please follow me."

The duo nodded and proceeded to follow Wang's lead, stepping into the corridor that was long and vast.

Her maiden visit to the Li manor was undoubtedly an eye opener. Upon stepping into Li's property, she was greeted with manor that was triple the size of her own manor back in Tomoeda, sprawling with plenty of manor staff treating them like royalty, though she was sure that the greater than usual amount of respect showered upon them was due to Eriol being the Li's living ancestor and all.

It left her very much in awe, yet at the same time, illuminated the world Sakura had embedded in for the past couple of years.

While the Li manor staff spoke in measured, reserved tones in a manner not unlike her manor staff in Japan, as one of the most prestigious families in China, the Li manor had an atmosphere way stiffer, more formal, and overly stifling for Tomoyo who was far too used to informality, with just the four of them, and probably an occasional housekeeper or two, lounging in their manor back in England.

Meeting… gaining audience with her two best friends was no longer a simple matter of ringing up the house phone where they could chat for hours. Separating Tomoyo from her two best friends was a huge mansion, a bureaucracy of manor staff and an unforgiving schedule that dictated a rigorous daily agenda, sparing little free time for impromptu visits. Eriol had to freaking _call_ a week in advance to literally 'book' a time slot just to meet her friends.

Polished silver and priceless porcelain that Tomoyo saw along her long walk from the east to west wing merely emphasized what Sakura had given up her simple, carefree life in Tomoeda for.

Large oak doors loomed ten minutes later and Wang gave a couple of polite knocks and pushed them open.

"Young master, young mistress. Your guests have arrived.",Wang announced, bowing before taking his leave.

"Tomoyo-chan. Eriol. It has been a while."

Upon setting her sights on her first best friend that she had not seen for years, Tomoyo was assaulted with past images of Sakura when her smile reached her eyes.

This Sakura, she knew, was a shell of her former self, moving without the boundless energy she used to possess, the former spark in her eyes now smouldered with weariness and buried grief.

Choking down a sob, Tomoyo rushed forward and enveloped her best friend in a tight embrace that startled Sakura momentarily. "Idiot." Tomoyo teared as a wave of emotions swept over, dashing initial decision of avoiding emotional reunions, "You look horrible."

Sakura's orbs widened before relaxing considerably, returning the hug as she gave a tired smile.

"A lot has happened Tomoyo-chan.", Sakura whispered, eyes misting involuntarily, "You look no better yourself."

Xiao Lang beckoned his ancestor to the adjacent room, leaving the women to their own private moment as they held each other and cried.

Eriol, after settling down on a particular comfy chair, decided to embark on his favourite hobby of annoying his descendent.

"How is life, my cute little descendent?"

Xiao Lang twitched at the overused attempt of small talk.

"Could have been better"

_But we aren't in a position to complain._

Eriol, having caught the unspoken message, nodded in understanding

"How long?"

_Straight to the point as usual._

Knowing the couple, they must have detected Tomoyo's newly minted sorceress status the moment she stepped into the Li compound.

"Six months." Eriol replied, "Tried to stop her but Tomoyo insisted. She found out about the massacre coincidentally, demanded to relive the experience and things went downhill from there."

"And here am I thinking that at least one of us would be spared from witnessing the massacre. Nothing good will emerge from witnessing such a tragedy." Xiao Lang paused before continuing quietly, "Sakura hasn't been freed of her demons, and she won't be for a long while."

"Time heals all wounds." Eriol responded sombrely as a measure of comfort, though inwardly, with sobs from the adjacent room gaining in audibility, both knew otherwise.

* * *

**Even **monthsbefore Tomoyo converted into a half-blooded sorceress, she had begun to sacrifice.

The moment Tomoyo relived the massacre, she sacrificed her nights; her dreams plagued with blood, charred bodies and a sea of flames.

Her first few weeks were terrible; waking up screaming and trembling into the arms of her first love in the middle of the night, with Suppi and Nakuru standing worriedly by the door.

Subsequent weeks saw Tomoyo muffling her screams into her pillow to avoid waking the entire household.

Six months onwards, she would just escape her nightmares with a jolt, roll over and wearily long for the nights free of rotting corpses.

The day she drew first blood, she sacrificed her innocence.

Much to Eriol's chagrin, Tomoyo did not indulge in the autonomy that half-blooded sorcerers enjoyed. Rather, she wholeheartedly embraced her responsibilities with an unhealthy passion, upholding the preservation of natural order with thinly veiled intentions of vengeance

Tomoyo was indebted towards Sakura for meddling with time. Though taboo, Sakura had halted the slaughter and spared her family from death. Since both of her best friends were forbidden to interfere with wizarding affairs any longer, Tomoyo would gladly seek revenge on their part.

It was pretty convenient that her residence was situated in England, near the wizarding population where death eaters activity was rife in the nooks and crannies of the city.

Her first kill occurred three months after the ritual, eliminating a death eater with a simple illusory vine through the heart. His counterparts, who entered the dark alley a couple of minutes later, died in a similar fashion.

Tomoyo, perched on the roof of one of the dilapidated buildings, stood unmoving as she stared at her handiwork from a distance, seemingly unperturbed by her kill.

Reality set in a couple of minutes later when the weight of human lives sank in and she promptly collapsed onto her knees, losing grip on her glowing video camera as it was sent skidding carelessly across the ground. The glow from her medium extinguished instantly, effectively cancelling her field of sorcery that she had casted in the area.

Hands shooting to her mouth, Tomoyo shakily leaned against a wall for support as her dinner threatened to escape while desperately trying to stamp out notions that she had became a…a…

_Murderer._

Tomoyo would quickly learn to disregard the lives of villains. After all, the experience of slaying death eaters merely piled gore to her already morbid dreams that would gradually fade off in time to come, only surfacing occasionally as omens of terrible things to come.

She would become numb to repeated killings and with numbness came nonchalance where she could send a bunch of death eaters to the gates of hell without a nary care in the world. When wizards came knocking for help nearly two years later, Tomoyo would have taken a page out of Eriol's book ages ago as she indulged in the thrill of toying with one's prey all while experimenting creative ways to break her enemy.

But the first of anything was a challenge, much less killing. Currently though, once the wave of nausea subsided, she wrapped her arms round Eriol and buried her face into his chest.

"Tomoyo. It doesn't have to be like this." Clow's incarnate whispered, his frame wrought with tension as his hand ran through her silky locks, "I can get rid of them easily on your behalf. There is no need for you to stain your hands."

Tomoyo shook her head, well aware that only by entrenching herself deeply into such affairs would she be able to stamp out the betrayal she had felt three months back. Struggling visibly to quell the trembles that coursed through her body, the half blooded sorceress's muffed reply instantly basked Eriol in a sea of guilt.

"I will not be left out ever again."

* * *

**Present**

* * *

**Turnout **was huge that night, Tomoyo noted, as a bunch of approximately thirty death eaters tensed in preparation in attempt to besiege her from all sides.

The first of the many volleys of non-verbal spells smashed into her erected barrier, ricocheting like deflected bullets into thick trunks and limbs of a couple of death eaters who had the honour of being the first casualties just a couple of minutes into the attack.

Tomoyo's previous encounter with death eater's "upgraded" wand cautioned her to re-enforce defence with increased volumes of sorcery. Her strengthened barrier ensured no breaches in her defence and that was a splendid thing. She would undoubtedly be irked if, god forbid, another stray spell creates an unsightly hole in her outfit like the last time around.

Spells kept ricocheting off the barrier in a blur of colours but the death eaters made no move to step out into the clearing, opting instead to remain clothed in the darkness among the foliage for safety.

Admittedly, it was a little intimidating to stare into almost utter pitch blackness where strained dilated pupils tried to detect movement among the leaves. Perched on this slab of rock in the only forest clearing which was illuminated by gentle moon beams akin to being held in the spotlight as a clear target for her enemies.

But sorcery does have enormous perks and while Tomoyo was not that adept in her sensory abilities, sensing a bunch of unrestrained auras was a piece of cake.

_Twenty-nine… Thirty death eaters within a kilometre of this clearing. Well I don't know why they are stalling for time but it's wise if I strike first._

The sudden glow of her video camera was accompanied by anguished screams seconds later.

Parting of forest grounds was one of those types of illusions that was not often cast for death was painfully quick for her enemies, taking away the fun in messing around with them. But it was sure effective in clearing masses of enemies. The terror of falling into the opened ground, pummelling endlessly into the depths of the earth was enough to finish off a good number of lesser beings.

Sounds of cracking followed soon after and the last of cries gave way to graveyard silence.

For those that are still miraculously alive, the closing of parted grounds served as the nail to their coffin, literally.

Being sandwiched between two walls of earth would result in smashed skeletons, though Tomoyo would not be able to witness the state of deformity if she happen to stumble upon one of the many death eater corpses on her trek back to Hogwarts. Should illumination be miraculously filtered through the thick canopy, the masked corpses would just look flatter than usual.

Flicking her tresses over her shoulder, Tomoyo dispelled her shield and hopped off from her seated position. Another day's work done and it was back to the waiting game.

While the enemy finally realised that something was amiss when death eaters planted in Hogwarts were uncontactable, sending a bunch of shrimps over was a waste of their resources and her time.

Small fries equated to useless source of information. Moreover, being low down on the death eater's food chain, Tomoyo at times felt like some pest exterminator for the ridiculous ease of exterminating them felt like a …trap.

Had Tomoyo ducked a second later, she would have been decapitated by slicing spell. Her hair was not spared though as the spell mercilessly cleaved a portion of her locks, clumps of silky, black strands which littered forest grounds.

A volley of spells came from three directions, shattering her hastily summoned shield within quarter of a minute. Another slicing spell nicked her deep into her left arm as she was forced to avoid the more lethal forbidden spells.

Hissing softly, she held her video camera tightly in her right grip, simultaneously summoning an illusion of light and her strongest shield to date.

Her shield held, though it took great effort to repel those spells. The sudden burst of light disorientated her enemies, providing her precious split seconds to locate their positions. While illuminating a portion of the forbidden forest at night was just asking for unwanted attention, visibility of her enemies' positions evened out the odds stacked against her.

The vicinity was as bright as day and the enemies' positions were easily spotted. Despite the pinch she was in, Tomoyo could not resist a satisfied smirk.

The waiting game was over. Big fish came knocking..

Three death eaters, whom were callously named by Tomoyo as _Tall, Lean _and _Stout_, stepped into full view as they emerged from their hidden positions. From their demeanour, it seemed that they were the ones eyeing their prey

Ultimately, the question of who is the big fish was those who survive.

As simple as that.

"Impressive." Tomoyo said, fingering her ruined locks, "But don't think you lot can leave this place alive after hacking off my hair."

The trio stayed did not reply, as if deliberating to provide a response. Moments later, _Tall _stepped forward.

"By order of the Dark Lord, we are to exterminate the sorcerers who have been ambushing our forces at Hogwarts." Masked countenance tilting towards the ball of light hovering above the clearing, _Tall_ continued his droning, "The reports were accurate after all. The forbidden forest houses a sorceress whose illusions have real consequences."

"Ara… someone has been leaking information about me."

_A spy who has connections to both Dumbledore and the snake._

_Definitely Severus Snape._

"In addition," _Tall _ploughed on, ignoring Tomoyo's comment, " reports have stated that her shield is impossible to breach."

Tomoyo knew that _Tall_ was smirking beneath that damned mask of his.

"We're going to prove that these obstacles aren't as insurmountable as previously though."

A strange symbol appeared on the forested grounds of the clearing and Tomoyo inwardly cursed for not realising her enemies' motives earlier. Eriol had previously explained the uses of a land array and from what she could briefly recall, a land array was usually cast by a large number of weak magical users in order to achieve large magical prowess/damage to the environment the land array was cast upon.

Due to its destructive capabilities, preparation of a land array needed time. The thirty lesser death eaters were not sacrificed needlessly. They were attempting to distract her as they weaved spells into the forest grounds. The trio merely hid their presence while their minions did the dirty work.

Deep rumbling beneath Tomoyo's feet warned her of the likelihood of forest grounds caving in. Video camera glowing, Tomoyo's attempt to transport herself failed abruptly when the array shone brighter and she found her face forcefully in contact with the rumbling forest ground.

The pressure mounting on her was crushing which consequently, revealed their intentions instantly.

A gravity array was used to limit mobility and prevent her from escaping. The pressure from the array would subsequently force the forest ground to collapse. Amidst her plunge to death, Tomoyo's concentration would undoubtly falter thus unable to sustain her shield, providing an opportunity for some destructive spell to be cast into the hole, ultimately sealing her fate in the depths of the forbidden forest.

_I've to give it to them._ Tomoyo thought despite her precarious situation. _The moment I lose grip on my video camera,, it's the end for me._

Pain had been accumulating within her chest for quite some time now, making breathing increasingly difficult and disrupting her concentration in ensuring the flow of her sorcery. Biting her lip, she stubbornly clung onto her video camera in an effort to sustain her already faltering shield.

Between her painful gasps for air, Tomoyo saw _Tall's _wand pointing towards the hovering ball of light.

"To break out of an illusion, we just need to be aware that we are caught in it." _Tall's_ voice was a near whisper as compared to the deafening ring of her eardrums. "The rest merely relies on a powerful spell."

A blue spell erupted from the end of his wand and collided with the ball of light in a shower of sparkles, plunging the forest into instant darkness.

Brain registering that her illusions were actually dispelled, Tomoyo felt the ground beneath her quake violently before caving in, taking her along for the ride into spiralling abyss.

Tomoyo forgot to breathe as the howl of rushing wind accompanied her free fall while her buried conscience reared its ugly head as she relived the same terror that the thirty death eaters had experienced earlier on.

* * *

**Simultaneously **muttering incantations, spells burst from the ends of wands and sped towards the bottomless pit in the clearing.

The three remaining death eaters watched dispassionately as flames erupted from the pit, devouring undergrowth at the edges instantly.

"Keep your guard up and stick together." _Tall _cautioned as he turned away from the flaming pit and started to plough the thick vegetation, "There might be a chance that she is still alive. If you find anything amiss, do not hesitate to cast the dispelling spell."

Grunts of acknowledgements from his companions spurred _Tall_ to continue his lead out of the forbidden forest. As they departed further from the flaming pit, limited illumination from the flames gradually gave way to zero visibility. Ploughing through the forest then solely relied on their keen sense of hearing and touch.

Fifteen minutes later, when the noisy shoving of vegetation behind him rapidly faded into silence,_ Tall _wasted no time in brandishing his wand to cast a dispelling spell.

_Tall _furrowed his brows.

There was no shift in the air which indicated the dissolving of an illusion.

_There's no illusion? It doesn't make sense that they will lose their way._

_Tall _strained his ears, attempting to pick out any strange movements around him.

The forest laid still.

_Tall _flicked his wand with a hint of impatience.

"Lumos."

He merely had the briefest of seconds to stumble back in horror at the smiling visage just inches away from his face before his wand snapped into half. Pain shot through his body instantly, causing him to bend over as blood was coughed up.

Ripping off his mask to prevent him from drowning in his own blood, _Tall_ realised as he convulsed and crashed onto the forest grounds, was a futile gesture.

Death was imminent from the start.

* * *

**Half** a dozen repeats of the dispelling spell later, _Lean _was forced to acknowledge that there were no illusions. But that did not explain the mysterious disappearance of his two companions.

Nor that sound of scorning laughter.

"Show yourself Bitch!."

He was a brilliant strategist but temper was a problem for _Lean_ often dived into the reckless flow of things with emotions running high. His companions had mentioned it repeatedly, subordinates gossiped about it. Hell, even the Dark Lord spat it into his face, as the dark lord's heel grinded into his bruised cheek, after multiple rounds of Cruciatus torture for a blotched attack due to his hot-headedness.

Gears in his brain whirling at speeds faster than many other dumber death eaters, _Lean_ had a strong, nagging feeling that he was trapped in an illusion which was unable to be dispelled; a hypothesis that was absolute garbage against the infallible claims of the latest batch of upgraded wands.

But his temper – it's always his temper – got in the way in formulating proper rational strategies and that incessant giggling just had to grate on his thinning patience.

The sound of movement among the leaves caught his attention and a forbidden curse was bellowed in an instant. Inwardly swearing about the inability of simultaneously casting a _Lumos _and forbidden spell together, _Lean_ lit a couple of bushes on fire for some _damned _light.

The initial, weak glow from the bush fires did little to provide illumination beyond a metre radius. _Lean_ trudged cautiously but urgently as the need to eradicate that bitch quickly before the birth of a full blown forest fire became apparent.

It was then that _Lean _stepped onto something… familiar, something he, as a mass murderer, recognised instantly.

"Oh hell."

It was a corpse.

More specifically, a corpse of a fellow death eater… who was probably killed in his reckless attack earlier on.

Panicking at the prospect of harsh punishment should the higher ups be made aware of collateral damage on his part, _Lean_ began to churn out plans for a cover up when death eaters started popping up in random places, silver masks reflecting the illumination from the flames.

Eyeing the corpse by his feet, _Lean_ felt rather stupid for getting duped by an illusion.

"Ara?" That accursed voice spoke between laughter, "Death eater-san got tricked?"

Incensed, _Lean_ whipped out his wand, a destructive spell at his lips. If this illusion could not be dispelled, he was just going to break out of this hell hole through sheer force.

Said illusions were realistic and he constantly reminded himself that death eaters popping randomly were illusions, not comrades. Sickening crack of the bone or the cries eerily resembled those who died by his wand.

"Wha-"

"Wait-"

"Stop-"

" Argh-"

_Lean _onslaught ended minutes later. Tossing his head up, he yelled at nowhere in particular..

"Show yourself! I will #$%^& kill you!"

Again, that damning laughter.

Irked, _Lean _was prepared to start another round of mindless firing spells when he discovered, much to his disdain, that his wand was contorting into some foreign object. Cursing violently, he tried to fling that abomination away, only to see his hand moving against his will, raising that abomination to the side of his temple.

"Kill me?" That voice turned harsh and biting, "You should save yourself first _wizard._"

"What the hell is this?", _Lean _yelled as the abomination pressed hard against his temple.

"That, my arrogant and ignorant pureblood wizard, is a piece of muggle technology commonly known as a gun. That contraption alone is enough to send you to hell."

His thumb began to jerk, pulling back the hammer of the gun as _Lean _struggled to rid of the gun to no avail. Regardless of how he forced or willed, his traitorous index finger involuntarily settled on the trigger and proceeded to pull it in an agonizingly slow fashion that killed his nerves, with every creak of the spring's tension signalling another inch closer to death.

All his life as an atheist, _Lean_ solely placed his faith in his Dark Lord, eager for a blood revolution. But at the cross straits of life and death, he desperately prayed for a miracle.

His miracle came in the form of a blue flash that smashed into _Lean's_ controlled limb, effectively knocking _Lean_ off his feet as the gun flew many feet away, hidden in the thick undergrowth. Moments later, his companion _Stout _emerged from the thick foliage, his wand highly visible despite the weak illumination.

"I've managed to release you from the illusion that she had trapped you in. We are playing into that sorceress's hands and there no telling when she would strike again. It's unfortunate but we have to retreat."

Nodding numbly, _Lean_ steadied his rapid breathing, flexing his hand to assure the regained control over his limbs.

"Shit," _Lean_ cursed as he plunged his hands blindly into the surrounding undergrowth, "I lost my wand."

"We have to return to the head quarters for a replacement-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Startled, _Stout _dove to his right, narrowly evaded the killing curse. He was not spared, however, by the expelliarmus charm that came seconds later, sending him crashing into a nearby tree with a grunt. The bulky figure of _Stout_ faded away, revealing a battered looking Tomoyo.

Despite the sharp pain that shot through her back, Tomoyo smiled through bloodied lips, voicing her surprise at the turn of events.

"I see you are not that stupid."

"One, that fat companion of mine curses even more than I do. Two, orders were to eliminate you at all cost before joining the coming attack."

_Attack?_

"Besides, all death eaters carry spare wands." _Lean _sneered, unaware of the information slip, "You should have killed me when you trapped me in your illusions."

_Good. A talkative death eater._

"Indeed, I might have played around too much." Tomoyo stood up shakily and tried to discreetly distance herself from her enemy as she stalled for time, "But it can't be helped. I need information and you happen to be the only source."

"What have you _done _to them bitch?"

"What have I done? Though I did eliminate the tall one, you killed that stout fellow in

your killing frenzy earlier on."

Moments later, when _Lean_ charged towards her, seething with rage, it dawned upon Tomoyo that deliberately riling a tensed animal was a terrible, terrible idea.

Fuelled by rage, he charged towards her- wand raised while bellowing incantations- at a speed way faster than her response time and Tomoyo only had time to raise her glowing video camera by reflex before she was slammed forcefully into a tree while her medium blew up in a shower of smoking camera parts.

Gasping for air, she clawed the massive hand that clamped her neck in a vice grip. His thumb viciously dug into an artery, sending her world into an explosion of pain.

"I won't kill you immediately." _Lean's_ smile turned bloodthirsty behind his mask as he wantonly enjoyed her strangled cries of distress, "I'll make you suffer slowly for all the shit that you have put me through. Trust me, you will be begging me to kill you when done with you."

Her struggling became progressively weaker as her eyes glazed over, arms eventually falling limply to her sides.

"It won't do for you to die that quickly." _Lean_ smirked viciously,forcing the tip of his spare wand hard into her throat. "Lets start with the Cruciatus curse to jolt you awake shall we? Plus, it will be such a waste to scar your pretty face-"

"Bang!"

Howling in pain, _Lean_ released his death grip on Tomoyo in favour of clutching his stomach, where pain was concentrated and searing. Another explosive noise sent him tumbling backwards with a yell, wand cluttered uselessly onto the ground as his right hand gripping his bleeding left shoulder.

Coughing violently, the half-blooded sorceress rose unsteadily to her feet and stumbled towards his discarded wand, left hand shooting towards her abused throat with a grimace. Holding one end of the wand as leverage, she stepped on the wand and broke it using her body weight with much difficulty before throwing it into the raging bush fire that _Lean _had created.

Incidentally, the illumination from the bush fire revealed a glinting piece of metal partially hidden in her sleeves. _Lean's_ eyes widened in recognition at the gun held in her right.

"How…" _Lean _hissed, the bullets lodging in his joints sending another wave of agony throughout his body, "That gun was an illusion."

"Do-" Tomoyo coughed, her throat sending spasms of irritation before continuing with her voice hoarse, "Do you think I will be that stupid to keep using mere illusions when my enemy knows how to counter it? Not only do my illusions have real consequences, they can be _very_ real as well. All this while, I have been using standards illusions and real illusions interchangeably to screw around with your senses."

Smirking mirthlessly, Tomoyo gently caressed her raised gun.

"This is a real gun permanently forged from your wand. So regardless of my video camera being destroyed, this gun still exists to blow your brains out."

_Lean_ froze when her expression turned bloodthirsty.

"I've been aiming for your head but since I'm new at this, I keep missing your head."

Tomoyo limped forward as she pulled the hammer back. Ripping off _Lean's _mask, she pressed the barrel of the gun against his forehead with an innocuously pleasant smile.

"But at point blank range, there is no way I can miss."

Snapping out from his shock with a panicked yell, _Lean's _right hand shot up to dislodge the gun from his forehead when Tomoyo ruthlessly pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed throughout the silent forest.

* * *

**Panting **heavily, Tomoyo dragged herself away from the body and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach by an unfortunate tree.

When Tomoyo was undergoing the _getting-used-to-killing _phase nearly two years ago, she discovered that the fastest way to avoid killings weighing on her conscience was to avoid witnessing the demise of her victims in detail. As such, killings were usually done from a distance. In the event where closed combat was inevitable, casualties often ended with minimal external mutilation.

_Lean's _death was ugly.

The permanent etching of terror on _Lean's _countenance in death, together with the visibility of splayed blood and brain matter, raked up deep memories of the carnage at her manor, causing her to be horribly ill.

Nightmares would undoubtly rear its' head for a week or two. Then again, what's two weeks when she had endured months of such nights?

It was a blessing in disguise actually, Tomoyo mused as another wave of nausea struck, for reoccurring nightmares. Her humanity, it seemed, had not been entirely forsaken.

Wincing as she attempted to raise her aching arms to no avail, Tomoyo decided to check the injuries she had sustained.

Needless to say, she sustained multiple lacerations and deep wounds that were still bleeding. Her back stung badly… probably pulled a couple of muscles. She gingerly felt swollen left wrist, inwardly thankful that it was not broken.

Her throat hurt like hell - a result of _Lean's _attempted asphyxiation.

Hissing lightly as she lightly prodded her throat, Tomoyo winced at the bruises that would definitely surface the next day. With evidence of strangling, she would not be able to lie her way out.

Eriol would not be happy.

The gun in her palm felt too heavy to lift. Her hand was still shaking… hell her entire body had not ceased trembling from her near death experiences

The ambush by that three death eaters was such a close shave. Momentarily stunned as she plunged, Tomoyo feared that she was really going to die there and then, where the soil would cave in and condemn her to rot at the bottom of the forbidden forest.

The intense heat from the burst of flame that came thereafter snapped her out of her stupor, in which she quickly transported to safety before the flames engulfed her. It was a miracle that she still held strongly onto her video camera

Regardless, the bottom of her coat had been fried into tatters while the hem of her dress had burnt right off. Stockings were definite goners. The third degree burns on portions of her limbs were testament to Tomoyo's close brush with death.

She took too many risks and they backfired on her, leaving her in a rather miserable state with injuries, destroyed medium and emptied sorcery reserves.

Technically speaking, she was able to cast her illusions and remain in Hogwarts in another month or so, should situations of enemy small fries persist.

What she did not expect was the ability for death eaters to use their brains and strategize. Granted, death eaters higher up on the food chain must mean something in terms of intellect and ability but the past month of snuffing out dumb death eaters had created a certain stereotype.

Caught unaware, she was forced to fight tooth and nail for survival, resorting to real illusions instead of her standard illusions to turn the tables against her enemies.

There was obviously a reason for preferring the latter to the former. Making illusions real -creating something out of nothing- required a whole lot of sorcery that was many folds more than casting standard illusion which had the same effect.

In addition, sorcery expenditure increases with the scalability of real illusions.

Materializing a small house or a hut would deplete a massive chunk of her reserves. A mansion would probably empty her entire reserves and put her out of commission for days. Fulfilling a childhood fantasy in creating a castle, with re-enforced fortress, the works and all would take several lifetimes.

Unsurprisingly, Tomoyo fell prey to the weakness of all half-blooded sorcerers- limited sorcery reserves. Reckless usage of sorcery, together with past months of casting daily illusions over Hogwarts, rendered her reserves barren.

Not a single drop of sorcery left. Her destroyed video camera just dampened her soured mood further.

Without sorcery, the soon-to-be-forest fire could not be extinguished. She could only hope that Hogwart's remaining teaching staff would notice before the forbidden forest was razed to the ground.

Tomoyo sighed as she surveyed her plight. Without sorcery, it would take her an hour to navigate out of the forest, vulnerable to all the monstrous plants and creatures residing within it.

_It isn't going to be that easy._ Tomoyo thought as another tremor coursed through her body. It hurt just to breathe, much less walk out of the forest.

Another problem would be presented upon reaching Hogwarts. While flocking about in Hogwarts as Tomoyo Daijoji rather than her usual guise would be troublesome, the problem was Eriol, not her inability to disguise herself well without sorcery in Hogwarts.

Recuperation and restoration of her sorcery reserves would take weeks. With the severity of her wounds and knowing how exhaustion of sorcery leaves her in a sickly state, it was going to be a few long, dreaded weeks.

Nursing her wounds or at least disguising them was essential to avoid Eriol going ballistic. She would then have to cough up an excuse for failing to return back to his manor at daybreak, the promised time approaching in another couple of hours.

It was the third day into"#$%^&* training from hell", as Ron had vulgarly termed it after slamming a particular sharp edge of an antique table for the tenth time, for the wizards at the Li manor. A couple of them, mainly from Meiling's group, had graduated and were back in the wizarding world, probably darkly cursing the sorcerers for the torment they underwent while carrying on with their daily lives.

After ensuring that the training was undergoing smoothly, Eriol and Tomoyo left the Li Manor on the second day. After saying farewell to his old coot of a friend, he summoned a portal back to his manor in England, leaving behind a scene of destruction and swearing wizards in courtesy of the two rabid soft toys.

Tomoyo wanted to return to Hogwarts for her usual activity of death eater poaching. Eriol, on the other hand, was rather hesitant. The wands of death eaters have apparently upgraded to a level where spells could penetrate her shield. For a mere wizard to breach the defence of a sorceress, half-blooded or not, was worrying and thus the emergence of his protective tendencies, paranoid or not, was fully warranted.

Eventually, they reached a compromise that was heavily tilted in Tomoyo's favour. Her night activity would persist but instead of residing at Hogwarts like she usually did in the past, she had to return to the manor by day break.

_Day break my ass. He is going to be soooo pissed with me._

She would just have to placate an irate Eriol through their mindlink on why she did not even have sorcery to summon a portal back to his manor.

Heck, Tomoyo thought glumly as she started her journey back to Hogwarts, her medium was in pieces. Sorcery or not, she still would not be able to summon the portal.

Three steps were taken before Tomoyo's legs failed her, sending her crashing painfully to the forest ground.

It was her legs, Tomoyo would come to realize later, that saved her when the upper portion of tree positioned beside her, where her head originally was, burst into splinters

Adrenaline rushed through her veins, Tomoyo stared about wildly as she struggle to stand, wooden splinters raining upon her.

She saw a red flash was speeding straight towards her but her lethargic body was in no condition to duck. Spell inevitably colliding into her, Tomoyo was blown off her feet and smashed onto the ground with her left arm body taking the brunt of her fall.

Upon hearing an audible 'crack', Tomoyo instantly knew that her left arm was a goner. She could only bite her lip to prevent herself from crying out as a burning sensation consumed her fractured left.

She _knew_, she just _knew_ it was that Stout death eater. Call it a hunch, woman's intuition or whatsoever… here was one thing she had learnt from her battle with death earlier on.

If you don't personally make the kill, your enemy will live to haunt you.

_Tall _and_ Lean's _blood were on her hands. _Stout _was supposed to be killed in _Lean's _killing frenzy.

She should have known better.

_Stout, _apparently, had learnt the same lesson.

Instead of casting a killing curse from afar that might not determine her death, _Stout_ opted to emerge from his hidden spot and go for the kill.

The night seemed out to get her.

Staring at _Stout _rapidly approaching figure with wide frozen eyes was seriously one of the most terrifying and helpless experiences in her life. Reliving the massacre was a first. Anticipating a bulky monster head on _without_ sorcery and able-body capability came as a fast second.

As _Stout _closed in, bellowing the beginnings of an incantation that would ensured her a brutal and messy death, Tomoyo instincts, in spite of the terrible condition of her body, screamed at her to _runmovedodgescramscramscram_ !

Paralyzed to the spot in terror, Tomoyo screamed through her mindlink in desperation.

_Anata!_

The forest ground rumbled for a split second, throwing _Stout _into disorientation, before a tsunami of sorcery inundated the forest, sending _Stout _to his knees. Another rumble saw a mass golden glow peeking through the undergrowth, forming the sun array.

Smoke was gushing beneath _Stout's _mask and cloak as he yelled and tumbled in pain. The flesh from his hands, Tomoyo discovered in horror, was melting, revealing his skeletal frame as chunks of flesh fell off.

If possible, sorcery that flooded the forest further thickened and Tomoyo began to have trouble breathing. From the portal, formed at the centre of the array, emerged Eriol with his robes billowing and a countenance contorted in fury.

Slamming his staff onto the forest ground with a growl, the array shone even brighter. _Stout _gave a final scream of agony before exploding into pieces.

Ignoring the splatter of blood and flesh on his summoned shield, Eriol turned and towards Tomoyo, eyes flaring in rage as he noted the extent of her injuries

"We are going to get you patched up."

A pale face Tomoyo numbly nodded, not trusting herself to even speak a coherent sentence. Shaking badly, she gladly accepted his embrace, disregarding the sharp pain from her wounds as she clutched onto his cloak like a lifeline, left arm hanging at an odd angle.

"There…"Tomoyo said when her vocal facilities manage to function again, "There is going to be an attack on Hogwarts."

"I'll inform Sakura and Xiao Lang about it."

"When I have recuperated, I _will_ join them in their counter attack."

"Let Sakura and Xiao Lang handle it." Eriol coaxed soothingly yet firmly, "You have done your part."

Despite her immense relief and gratitude towards the Clow incarnate, she could not help but feel the bitterness from the past creeping in. Tomoyo shook her head weakly and repeated the very same words that she had proclaimed years ago before surrendering to darkness.

"I will not be left out ever again."

**End of chapter 13**

**~tbc~**

For readers who are really confused over the flow of events, I've created a timeline for you guys! Made it in a table form but apparently it did not turn out as such

**Time after massacre (Estimated)**

**Events**

**3 days**

-Sakura and co altered time

-Xiao Lang near death

-Eriol detected and informed of time alteration

**10 days**

-Xiao Lang awakens

-Sakura falls into depression

**4 months**

-Tomoyo found out about massacre

**4.5 months**

-Tomoyo converted to a half-blooded sorcereress.

-Starts basic sorcery training from Eriol. Focused solely on illusions.

**6 months**

Sakura snaps out of depression

**7.5 months**

Tomoyo's first kill

**10.5 months**

Visit to Li Manor

**30 months (2.5 yrs)**

Wizards come knocking

Some of you may ask 'since Tomoyo's first kill came before before her visit to Li Manor, shouldn't the paragraphs in the chappie be swopped for more consistency?' This is an exception.

And for some readers who actually read this chapter so into detail and demands for a break down of the type of illusions that Tomoyo had used for her counter attack.

**Event /Type of illusion **

Separation of death eaters - **Real**

Killing of _Tall_ - **Real**

Death eaters surrounding _Lean -_**Real**

Controlling _Leans's _movements - **Real**

Transforming _Lean's _wand into a gun - **Real**

Tomoyo as _Stout_ - **Illusion **– if she physically changed into _Stout_, it will be disturbing.

Those who are irked by _Lean_ being an atheist (as you know, stuff about engaging in such vile deeds & looking up to the Dark Lord = occult activities or wads not), **please** do not start a philosophical debate about religion and evil. While I love to study about religion being a sociology student and all, **is not** the place to fight over such stuff. It is already bad enough when ppl beat each other up in youtube.

Yes, this chapter is on Tomoyo and a lil about Eriol. The focus on the following chapters will surely be on Sakura and Xiao Lang.

**Authors notes:**

After writing this chapter, I'm reminded why I take so damn long to update a single damn chappie. God the language, it is seriously sucking my soul. It's difficult to phrase and word the scenes properly in order to convey the proper emotion. Esp the angsty parts. Urgh. Rather action and humour scenes to angst anytime! Scenes on Kero are the easiest to write.

I have to impress upon you guys the amount of work I have and the speed I actually complete them. I have internships and a shitload of academic essays to complete. An essay in which my friends can finish within three days, has to undergo at least a month of combined planning and writing through me. This semester I had 6/7. Coming semester, I will probably have 8 (I really hope not) with internship.

So if under time pressure, my essay writing speed takes months, lets not talk about fan fiction for leisure.

Some of you may ask, "Since theres like 4/5 chapters left, does it mean that **I have to wait for 4/5 years for the damn fic to complete?**" In another half a year, I'll be on my final year project and then to the working world, while I'm unsure about projected timeline, the next chapter will definitely take a year.

Worse still, I'm thinking of writing bleach fics – a one shot entitled _duty_ (Hitsugaya centric) and a BleachHP multi chapter fic _Fated Thrice _(Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika). The plots will be good but I know I can't write them fast so I'm not even starting on them.

There is simply too much work and I'm an insanely slow writer. Abandonment of this fic is a NONONONO!

But once again, I would like to thank all who are loyal my fic. I really appreciate it and as you can see, my chapters are getting longer. This chapter by far went beyond 13K. The next chapter, like any other chapter, will be action packed and filled with twists in the plot, as usual.

Lastly, a gentle reminder that English is my first language. Chinese is my mother tongue and second language.

**Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

_1/1/12: When this chappie was at 80% completion, I was plagued by health issues. At 93% completion, these health issues took a toll on my mind and mental frailty was evident. I really did not have the will nor the attention to type. As I am typing the final parts of this chapter, my mind is still distracted by pain and numbness, thoroughly fogged by lethargy from the lack of weeks of restful sleep, clogged up by the big 'What Ifs'…_

**This chapter comprises of chapters 13 and 14, labelled Finale part 1 and 2 respectively. I've trimmed chapter 13 to 60% of its original length to exclude the redundant parts.**

* * *

Finale – Part 1

* * *

**Dark** was a wildcard in her deck.

Sakura was well aware of this fact even during her card capturing days, when the said card proved difficult to tame, only converting it into a Sakura card with combined effort of Xiao Lang and her guardians.

Come to think about it, all her cards were wildcards with varying degrees of rebelliousness.

Her cards were servants bestowed upon her by the Natural Order. While they were loyal to her, Sakura knew that loyalty among the more powerful and temperamental cards were based on her worth as a powerful mistress, with the ability to exercise authority and control. At the sign of weakness, alongside with waning control over them, Sakura had no doubt that her cards would run amok.

The first to go would definitely be Dark, of which Light would be introduced to the path of deviance. Elemental cards, in degree of rebelliousness, would follow thereafter. The weaker cards would be the last to part with great reluctance, under the influence of the stronger cards.

Without a mistress, these uncontrollable cards would spread havoc in the real world. Her void card was a shining example.

The bottom line was very clear – the sustenance of rational judgement and unshakable will in all situations was essential in reining supremacy over her cards.

Negative emotions were the trigger. As the embodiment of negativity, such emotions fuels Dark prowess and would channel her mental frailty into a downward spiral. The influence of Dark would inundate her heart, turning her into a puppet of her servant, resulting in an eventual loss of control over her cards.

Unlike the Lis who underwent strict training and socialization from young to ensure steeled wills and unflappable attitudes, it was impossible to stifle her negative emotions entirely.

This was probably why she almost lost herself to Dark after her trip back in time. That bout of depression would have tipped her over the edge if not for Xiao Lang's intervention. Since then, Sakura had, as far as possible, tried to actively keep negativity at bay.

Lately however, she could feel the stirrings of negative emotions from the depths of her heart. It was forgivable as her emotions had been erratic since the day wizards popped up on her radar. It was only recently that the unrest in her mind continued to persist despite her best efforts to quell them through meditation.

As a result, Dark was starting to act up lately and Sakura had to employ measures – she would use Light as a powerful equal to suppress Dark's threat.

She found herself in one of the training rooms, with strict orders to Xiao Yu to prevent entry under any circumstances. Seated in the middle of her star array, all her cards enclosed her in a large, glowing circle.

Light hovered above her like a bright star, while Dark was suspended before her, its usual pink aura pulsed tainted a tinge of black.

"Dark," Sakura firmly addressed the card with narrowed eyes. "Desist at once."

Her card pulsated rebelliously. She could hear those same whispers becoming more pronounced… tempting her to the dark side, urging her into death and destruction.

Orbs chilled, Sakura gave her final warning, underlying threat evident in her voice.

"**Dark**."

Dark pulsated once more before tendrils of light erased the taint.

The dark whispers faded.

* * *

**Training** ended two days ago with resounding success, according to Kero and Suppi. As of halfway through the tabulation their damage count, Suppi stood in the lead of a hundred and twenty-two wizarding hits plus a four-wizard KO combo chain as special mention.

Even Kero grudgingly admitted that Suppi's move of sending four airborne wizards into a concussed pile was pretty spectacular.

"You freakin'nutcases!" George yelled deliriously towards the duo perched on the chandelier, engaged in heated argument over their kills. "I'll get you guys for this! You hear me?"

With that proclamation, George turned abruptly to stalk out of the hell zone, only to ram his face against a hard surface and promptly passed out, leaving teeth marks on a teak door that was worth more than his entire family fortune.

His corpse was held by the leg and dragged towards the portkey by his equally battered twin brother, the last of the wizards who actually bothered to lurk about to air their grievances – swear vehemently - about graduation of Eriol-sama's training course - the rest of the Order members escaped via portkey the minute they were let off the hook.

Xiao Lang looked highly unimpressed at the wrecked door. In display of magnanimity however, he decided not to press charges and bankrupt the entire Weasley family.

Such success however, did little to alleviate Sakura's mood as when she met Clow's incarnation in the guest lounge.

"How is Tomoyo?"

"She has been sleeping for four days straight. Nakuru is going nuts over her. She has sustained quite a fair bit of injuries that require time to heal," he replied, expression darkening by the minute.

Being a half-blooded sorceress might give her a boost in healing capabilities but her wounds sustained this time round was not to be taken lightly.

"She is however," Eriol added, "insistent on joining the war."

The card mistress felt a rare surge of anger directed at Tomoyo's stubborn nature.

"You need not worry about Tomoyo. Nakuru will strap her to the bed if need be. We have pressing matters to deal with."

Eriol handled her a deatheater's wand that he had pocketed when he left the Forbidden forest with an injured Tomoyo in tow. Sakura studied the wooden rod lying innocuously on her palm and her orbs widened inexplicably, before looking at her half-father in shock.

"Wha-"

"Voldemort has gone too far," Eriol replied solemnly. "The natural order will be unsettled if nothing is done."

* * *

**War**, Ron realised, was utterly horrifying. As far as he was concerned, glorifying accounts of battle by historians were bullshit.

They were plunged into battle without much warning. He was just griping to his friends over dinner about how Kero and Suppi were such utter assholes when the siren of impending attack resounded throughout the castle like death knelt to their ears. Ron had choked onto his soup while the Order members sprang into action.

Students were evacuated and battle plans were kicked into motion. It was reported that a whole hoard of Death Eaters were mounting an attack on Hogwarts in less than ten minutes. An urgent message was sent to the Ministry for backup. Both his parents were not around to stop the younger Order members from joining the battle.

They were all fired up as they marched towards the battlefield, apprehensive but determined.

And now here he was fighting for his life.

Well technically, he was defending Hogwarts, fighting against the takeover of the wizarding world… whatever. But as he dived out of the way of a particular nasty spell, his could not quell those trembles coursing through his body while adrenaline roared through his veins. Overwhelmed by the carnage, his actions were fuelled by fear, and single-minded focus on survival.

His mother would freak out, and he was unfortunately beginning to regret his initially show of bravado.

Given the fact that this was their maiden attempt on the battle-field, their progress was fine and dandy. At the very least, there were no casualties at present.

To view it objectively, things could have been better. The older members were holding their fort pretty well of course, but the younger members kept cheating death by a hair's breadth. Had they not experience that hellish training by the Lis, those wet behind their ears – the younger Order members - would have died many times over.

Ron had enough commonsense to know that a few days of training would not result in attainment of great combat prowess, even if those days were brutal and scarring. The objective of the training camp, to quote Clow Reed's incarnation's words, was after all to "stay alive and go for the kill at the right moment".

At the very least however, they had managed to get the job done by disarming those blood-thirsty murderers of a Death Eater and Ron could not think of a bigger achievement than that.

The red-head was inwardly thankful for that training that they had received. The killing intent by the enemy that flooded the battle field, while petrifying, was undoubtedly familiar. Prior exposure to such desire for bodily harm and pain infliction by the trainers – excluding the ever stoic Yue - when they were struggling to stay alive in the face of relentless attacks did alleviate certain stress on the current battlefield.

Not that he would stop holding grudges against his crazy trainers though.

Tumbling backwards, Ron bit back a curse as a vicious slicing spell narrowly missed his neck.

His heart halted momentarily as his mind registered that another inch more and his jagular would have been a goner. But fact that he was still alive was the only thing that mattered.

He would have howled at the unfairness of it all – the Death Eaters artillery comprised of rounds and rounds of forbidden curses while his friends merely had mostly elementary spells in their arsenal. But his hellish training at the Lis' had hammered into him in an utterly painful way that simple spells were equally effective in a battle.

Scampering upright, he swished and flicked his wand before yelling a simple charm incantation.

Two Death Eaters were levitated off the ground by surprise and yells of Experimus and red beams from the wands of his brothers' sent the enemy flying miles away. The twins would have flashed a foolish, toothy smile at their brother in show of cooperation, should they not had to avoid the blow from another Death Eater.

Hairs on his nape were standing and Ron instinctively ducked just in time, in an evasive action that was identical to the days when he was avoiding fireballs during Kero-Suppi killing spree. His hair was slightly singed though, but Ron could care less as he darted to Harry, breathe exhaling in short, hurried pants.

His friend was bending over with a slight grimace. Ron figured that Harry's newly re-grown knee cap – in courtesy of the training session - was still too tender for abuse like running, jumping, ducking, or any other actions associated with the act of life preservation in a battle-field. That and his scar meant that Harry was a shining beacon of a target for the enemy.

Ron gritted his teeth in frustration. They were essentially too inexperienced, too naïve, and far too outnumbered by the enemy. To think that his mates – and him- were keen to join this battle. What the bloody hell were they thinking?

Where were the godamned Aurors? Why the hell were there so many DeathEaters anyway? It seemed as if the Dark Lord had a year-round recruitment drive.

He was starting to become irrational, but a scream from Hermoine to "move for god's sake!" snapped him out of it. Ron felt harsh tug of his arm by Harry and felt his face colliding into dirt the next moment as a killing curse sailed past their heads.

God, he was so sick of this. All he desired now was back up, win this bloody battle and pass out on his bed upon returning to the castle.

His prayers were answered in the form of a sharp command.

"Lightning."

It was as if the sky had given way to the heavens. There was a blinding flash and resounding crack as a bolt of lightning struck home. Massive crater littered with numerous charred corpses. by scurried away, biding temporary retreat after that devastating strike.

The battered individuals for the Light stared dazedly at Sakura who appeared among their midst all of a sudden, all pristine and impassive among the scene of bloodshed and death.

"Just a little warning to them." Sakura murmured blithely as she cast a gaze at the retreating camp, dismissing Lightning with a flick of her fingers, "That should stall them for quite a bit."

With that, she nodded towards the group before for making her way to Hogwarts.

"Bloody… hell..." was all Ron could say after regaining his voice.

* * *

**Dinner** was an uneasy affair. The scrumptious feast was forgotten as the students, severely shaken by the sudden attack, began to degenerate into hysterics of wailing, shrieks and doomsday talk. Undoubtedly, distraught parents would be withdrawing their children by the dozen.

Attentions were swiftly caught when the grating sound of metal hitting porcelain echoed the hall.

Snape fought a wince when that idiot of a headmaster whacked his plate using that damned spoon with far too much vigor for his age, looking as merry as ever, as if the earlier battle was nothing but a terrible prank and Dumbledore would be very, very cross with and would proceed to punish the said perpetrator with his twinkle of doom.

"May I have your attention please? Please do not be alarmed by the earlier attack. I would have you to know that remaining in Hogwarts during such attacks is the safest choice. "

Despite his impending senility, Snape was forced to admit that Dumbledore still retained his charm - his little motivational speech managed to calm the nerves of those spineless kids.

"In addition, I am very pleased to present to you Mrs Li."

The mass of students finally registered a new addition to the staff table. Seeming more like an adoring grandfather than ever, Dumbledore added, "She is the head of sorcerers who will be aiding us in this war."

The commotion stilled, and Snape fought the urge to face-palm.

Sakura regarded the students with a cool gaze.

"Pleasure."

* * *

**The** presence of wizards just did not bode well for her emotional health. From the moment she stepped into the grounds of Hogwarts, she could feel that strange, unidentifiable mass of irritation surfacing more prominently, pulsating with every step she took.

This was probably why she spent most of her time at the Room of Requirement. Despite her alliance with the Order, she remained highly uncomfortable among wizards, preferring to be as far away from the mass of idiocy and ignorance that trawled along the hallways of Hogwarts in the form of students, whose overt fear have been shaped by stereotypes and prejudices. The room – one of the rare useful wizarding inventions- served as her treasured little haven.

There were times however, that she had to leave her sanctuary.

Sakura strode towards the headmaster's office with heels clicking audibly against the stone corridor, deliberately ignoring the wide berth given to her. Her sun guardian floated next to her, lips curling in distaste.

"They just have to be so discreet about it," Kero griped sarcastically as the tic above his eyebrow expanded by the minute.

The students were literally fleeing in opposite directions, braver ones just clamouring out of her way, staring at her as if she was the grim reaper.

Sakura did not reply, merely opting to continue her journey in silence.

Just when she had gotten used to interacting and tolerating the wizards from the Order, she had to plant herself into a situation where there is an overwhelming number of them.

A low growl snapped her out of her thoughts and she witnessed Kero morphing into his full form, in his winged glory, startling a good number of students. Snarling as revealed sharp fangs, Kero glared at a group of students that they have walked past.

"Have the guts to say it in front of us you little shits," Kero snapped as he roasted the stone pavement charcoal for emphasis. "Or shut it before I fry your asses!"

Sakura's lips tugged when her guardian jumped into her defence. Despite Xiao Lang's insistence of Kero's incompetence, her guardian's unwavering loyalty is almost heart warming.

The said group of students to flee in fright from Kero's sudden display of ferocity, his fully morphed form only serving to reinforce stereotypes and certain rumours that oh my god, beasts of sorcery do eat wizards for breakfast. This prompted the remaining students to scram and ensure the corridor being pleasantly void of bumbling wizards.

Sakura exhaled heavily.

The atmosphere at Hogwarts was getting unbearable. It was time to get out.

* * *

**The** cloak of anonymity in Hogsmeade gave her some breathing room. Hogwarts, Sakura reflected as her heels clicked audibly against the stone pavement, was starting to feel like a pressure cooker.

Hogsmeade's streets were starting to regain life after the initial Death Eaters' attack. But scars from that attack still devastated the area. There were significantly lesser people as compared to the packed streets in the past, and numerous damaged shop houses remained highly evident.

On the bright side, the attack did some good in highlighting the existence of Voldemort and his minions - posters warning of Death Eater attacks were shoddily pasted over anti-sorcery posters remained. Unfortunately, both Voldemort and Sorcerers were flagged under the banner of You-Know-Whos. Main headlines of newspapers piled at storefronts touted Harry Potter as their source of hope for dark days. Rival newspapers questioned the credibility of the Boy-Who-Lived.

A few steps down the street and Sakura turned into Knockturn Alley where shady activities thrived. Regardless of the attack, the wayward alley did not seem to be largely impacted. After all, the alley had always housed deviants of the wizarding society who adored the dark side, who openly welcomed sorcerers for twisted intentions.

She could feel the previous negativity resurfacing, pulsating and writhing like a coiled snake within her chest.

Expression schooled impassive, Sakura clutched her red overcoat tightly against the harsh winds which signalled impending winter as she strode down the alley. Kero peered out curiously of her large pocket; the only spark of colour against the gloom of drab gray.

Wizards and witches clad with questionable sanity positioned at nooks and crannies of the alley, murmuring strange nothings to themselves.

As compared to Knockturn Alley, Sakura mused, Hogsmade was a place of ignorance, trawling with people not unlike Hogwarts.

It seemed utterly farfetched that she was turned off by the deviance in Knockturn Alley in her previous visit to the wizarding world. The insanity of Knockturn alley, she realised, was actually strangely comforting – a reflection perhaps, of the poisoning her mind.

All too soon, Sakura found herself positioned at the exit of Knockturn Alley, which led to Hogsmade. She paused and her feet stilled, as if hesitant to leave the alley. Her attention strayed towards a figure slumped against the brick wall at the exit, whose coarse voice sounded like grating sand between mortars.

"Sorcerers or Voldemort. Who do you think will make their first move on us?"

Sakura's gaze flickered towards the bunch of witches that crowded the streets of Hogsmeade. Gripping copies of newspapers, they were debating in hush tones the soon-to-be epic fight between the boy-who-lived and you-know-whos, whose extreme reluctance in explicit mention of both Voldemort or Sorcerers represents the majority of the thriving ignorance and bigotry in the wizarding society.

"Does it matter who?" Sakura whispered, the darkness in her heart rearing its ugly head. "It is long overdue anyway."

Kero frowned from her pocket, chalking her atypical response to her growing frustrations towards wizarding ignorance.

Sakura smiled grimly as the cackling of insane laughter danced around her. Standing on the thin divide between wizarding worlds of the sane and twisted, bitter reality set in.

Little had changed.

* * *

**Harry** found the sorceress gazing at the pond dead in the night. While he would like to convince himself that he met her by coincidence, the invisibility cloak that shrouded him spoke otherwise.

"If you wish to speak to me, it is only polite if you reveal yourself. That's basic courtesy."

The cloak was removed in a flourish, revealing a slightly embarrassed Harry. that gaze fell on him, emerald orbs studying him intently.

"Harry Potter… I've heard much about you," Sakura voiced. "Potential saviour of the wizards, vanquisher of all evil, exterminator of sorcerers and Voldemort. Yet one whose reputation is questioned by the press."

He was at a loss of how to respond. The idiocy in the wizarding world was rife and palpable, and he had always found the behaviour of fellow wizards to be highly exasperating. "Regardless of… your reception, we really appreciate your help in fighting against Voldemort."

"Don't be. I used to think that our intervention is for the wizards," Sakura replied stiffly as she recalled the cold reception by the wizards. "These days, I feel that it is just largely a personal vendetta."

The moment Voldemort is ridded of, they would cut off all communication and return to status quo. The sorcerer community would revert back to isolation, refusing all contact from the wizarding world.

Silence ensued, safe for the light ruffling of leaves from the forbidden forest. Harry began to shuffle awkwardly, with the invisibility cloak slung carelessly over his right arm. Sakura's following question broke the silence.

"So may I enquire the purpose of your visit?" Sakura asked in cold mirth. "I rarely receive visits from the students. They are usually trying to avoid me at all cost."

There was really nothing he could say in defence about his school mates' behaviour. Harry decided to cut the chase. "A while ago, your guardian mentioned about the light card, can revive the dead…"

"…You wish to use my powers."

"Yeah…With your power," Harry admitted before trailing uncertainly, " I could revive my Godfather… He just died on me just like that."

"Reviving the dead is forbidden, Mr Potter," Sakura replied, dashing Harry's hopes without hesitation.

It was an impossible request from the start after all. All were after all, bounded to the natural order.

As she watched the young wizard deflate, a sardonic smile graced her lips. "Reviving the dead is taboo but killing innocents is merely frowned upon. Perhaps there's some truth in your media. We are really evil."

Harry seemed a little taken aback by her off-handed comment, but lingering traces of disappointment was still apparent.

"Are you envious with all this power that I have?"

"After having witnessed your powers," Harry replied begrudgingly, "it seems as if there is an end in sight to our problems. The war… Voldemort… Sirius…"

"It looks like it, doesn't it?" Sakura murmured, consciously aware of the weight of the pendant around her neck. She never desired for this power. Her blood sang for her birth right on her maiden contact with the Clow Cards. It was not by choice.

Nails dug deeply into her palm.

"There's nothing great about this power. We are never given a choice, nor our freedoms. You live for humanity, not for yourself,"- her tone was bitter - "That's a price for power."

For months after the massacre, she was tempted, all so tempted to ignore the taboo laws and revive her family, natural order be damned. Her choices were aplenty: damning the time balance by going back in time to save them before the massacre, reviving them using Light or even recreate them using real illusions through Create.

She possessed power, so much power but it was all for naught.

Sakura remembered wallowing in the pits of despair as she stared blankly at those three cards. Her reckless notion was eventually dispelled when she broke out of her depression. Xiao Lang was there as her pillar of support and her rational side persisted and sense of duties prevailed. She could only take comfort in the fact that she could not prevent their deaths in time, and that their souls would rest in peace.

"Awhile ago… I wasn't given a choice in the matter." Sakura whispered, voice carried away by the wind. "Probably someday, I will be faced with the same situation again."

Harry shifted uncomfortably as fissures began to appear beneath her surface of impassivity. He felt as if he was intruding into a private moment that was not meant for his ears.

"Thanks for sharing with me…" Harry trailed awkwardly, itching to throw the cloak over his frame. "I'm erm…think I have to return now…"

The glazed look in her orbs lifted instantly and the sorceress cracked one of her rare smiles to a wizard.

"Goodnight, Mr Potter."

* * *

**War** broke out again two days later.

For some reason, Voldemort had chosen to concentrate all his attacks on Hogwarts, the stronghold of the wizarding world. It is as if the pompous Dark Lord viewed the other sectors of wizarding society as spoils of the war which could easily fall into his hands once Hogwarts has crumbled.

Technically, that train of thought was not wrong.

Order members and Hogwarts staff were stationed as Hogwarts line of defence. Kero and Yue were each providing support to their respective groups of wizards.

Harry stood firm grasping his wand with determination, looking as if he gave up the impossible notion of reviving his godfather.

Sakura smiled inwardly. What has returned to the earth, she thought, should be left to their natural course.

"Dear lord, such blasphemy!"

The shocked statement by one of the Order members snapped her out of her stupor. She soon discovered the source of distress and began to stifle a gasp as she witnessed a sea of animated dead – Inferni - appearing in view. Veins visible under their pale skin, the Inferni prowled on fours with pupiless eyes and gnashed teeth. They were vile creatures, powered by nothing but the single will from their master - the foulest of low-lives.

The Order members were sporting equally shocked expressions.

She could feel her cards pulsing with unexplainable agitation, showing early signs of running amok.

Use sorcery to the minimum - her logic urged - bank more on more subtle sword play

The elders would know. It would give away her position and the elders would realise that she is in England. Such realisation would destroy whatever cover story that Xiao Lang had concocted for her.

Ever since she stepped into the wizarding world, Sakura realised as the sword card was summoned, she had ironically been actively trying to refrain from sorcery utilisation.

Sakura grabbed the hilt of her materialised sword, just in time to face the crowd of charging Inferni.

Blade met with bone instantly; the sickening crack drowned by the cries and snarls from the Inferni. Sakura leaned back to avoid the lunge from another Inferni, allowing it to sink its foul teeth into its counterpart instead. Holding the hilt in a double-handed grip, Sakura delivered much force behind every strike, determined to cease such parody of life as she danced around the battlefield, dismembered Inferni lying in her wake.

She had to attempt to put as much distance away from her and the walking dead. Being inundated by rotting corpses with air poisoned by their foul emissions was terribly unpleasant.

A yelp to her left caught her attention and a quick glance registered the younger Order members quailing from the onslaught.

A low powered flame spanning about a kilometre in radius should be suffice; just enough to burn her enemy to crisp while – hopefully- avoiding the wizards and the detection from the Elders. It was considered dishonourable to utilise both sword play and sorcery at once in a sword fight. But in a scrimmage of undead, there was no need for honour.

Fiery appeared at the tips of her fingers with a burst of pink. With a sharp command, streams of flames streaked out from the card and began engulfing Inferni around her. Raging violently, the flame radium began to expand outwards, consuming more Inferni which resulted in a chorus of ear-splitting screeching and shrieking.

They began to roll and tumble carelessly on the ground, smouldering the flames with much success. Badly charred, the Inferni clamoured back to their feet, continuing their assault as the stench of burnt flesh permeated the battle field.

Sakura frowned at the lack of devastating strike that she had expected Fiery to deliver. Such phenomenon was unprecedented. That blow was meant to kill, to reduce Inferni to ashes in mere seconds.

She tried once more but this time, nothing happened. Fiery did not heed her summons. There was no rush of sorcery in her veins. In fact, to her alarm, she was distinctively aware there her access to sorcery was severed.

Then, it was re-established all of a sudden - but she could feel that the link was weak.

Her momentary stunned stupor nearly cost her; it was out of pure reflex that she narrowly avoided a fatal swipe of an Inferni and the bite of rotting teeth into flesh from another.

Spinning gracefully in a fluid motion, Sakura delivered a crippling kick in the gut of one before breaking the spine of two. Her blade was absent; the Sword card had been deactivated when her link to sorcery was cut. Leaping out of the fray, lest she got besieged by a group of Inferni, she attempted summoning her cards to no avail. If anything, the feeling of rapidly diminishing connection became even more pronounced and she realised that her access to sorcery was about to be severed for the second time.

Landing at a clearing, Sakura was overwhelmed by a sense of loss and helplessness.

At the back of her mind, it registered swarm of Inferni charging mindlessly towards her.

Sakura did not know what ultimately shoved her over the edge - her rapidly losing her connection, senses going overdrive amidst the chaos of battle, unidentifiable loathing that had accumulated since the beginning of this war; but her hand shot towards her neck and freed her key pendant off its thin chain with a sharp jerk.

Tossing the pendant before her, the ground beneath her feet burst into a display of brilliant pink; an ethereal incantation rolled off her tongue for the first time in years.

"Key that holds the power of the stars. Reveal your true form to me."

Sorcery concentrating in the centre of the array, her pendant spun wildly as it gained more power.

"By our contract, I, Sakura, command you. Release!"

Halting its spin, her star key lengthened into its towering grandeur - an elongated and intricate staff for sorcery amplification. Upon contact with the smooth grip of her staff, Sakura could feel an uncontrollable burst of sorcery overwhelming her senses as her connection was forcibly re-established, leaving her light-headed with her personal restrains and concerns crumbling in the face of such power.

Reeling from the effects of her reckless high, Sakura grabbed her staff and slammed its base hard against the ground as summoned her servant with a sharp command.

"Windy."

There was a split second vacuum of silence before a shockwave enveloped the land instantly.

Turbulent winds had yet to die out completely when the wizards – sporting injuries of varying severity in courtesy of the rough tumble caused by Windy - managed to peel themselves off the ground. They were undoubtedly shocked to discover all Inferni had been ruthlessly severed into multiple pieces.

Victory against the dark side was terrifyingly swift.

Collateral damage however, was evident. The shield protecting the castle was thoroughly wrecked while vegetation in the Forbidden forest was largely uprooted. It would take the following day's Daily Prophet to inform them that damage extended way beyond the school grounds in the form of extensive infrastructural damage throughout the wizarding world. The paper would run pages of hysterical wizards describing horrifying accounts of shattering glass planes and uprooted trees. Muggle papers across Britain would report severe property damage by "terrifying gales".

Sakura had opted against using the other more aggressive elements in her arsenal. Even so, she had to issue silent order to Windy to rein its attack as it weaved between the wizards at astounding speeds. Windy at her full might would bring about massive damage by levelling the land with cyclones. With unrestrained sorcery amplification, the global weather system would be destabilized.

While it was extremely dangerous to utilise the full potential of her sorcery, the feeling of relaxing her tight control over her powers for the first time in years was extremely liberating. Sakura could not deny the pleasure that mounted despite her reluctance in over-relying on sorcery. She stood as wind roared harshly against her ears, relishing the exhilarating rush of sorcery through her veins as immense power of her birthright tingling at her fingertips.

Then, it all went to hell.

A wave of indescribable suffering, agonizing sorrow struck unannounced; crippling her in grief, blanketing her with the blackest melancholy.

Such attack took the air out of Sakura's lungs for a split second, leaving her disorientated and weak-kneed with pupils dilating in shock. Eyes stinging mercilessly, she began to tear uncontrollably, incessantly. Hissing in discomfort as her eyes fluttered shut, Sakura clutched her staff in a tight grip for support.

Sakura paid little heed to the heavy patter of steps approaching - until she heard a horrified gasp. The card mistress opened her eyes with difficulty, only to be greeted by the stunned countenance of Weasley twins whose attention were trained on her face.

Struck by a sense of foreboding, she drew a shaky palm across her tear-streaked cheek, breath hitching momentarily when her palm was smeared with blood.

* * *

**The** sound of pen scratching on paper halted.

Wang threw a concerned gaze at the stilled form of the young master at his desk, pen temporarily abandoned its purpose.

"Young master. Is anything the-"

The young master's right hand shot to his mouth all of a sudden, before coughing harshly.

Wang's blood turned cold upon witnessing wet splatters of scarlet standing in stark contrast on ruined documents.

Another cough, and this time between the gaps of the young master's fingers, Wang could see glistened crimson on his lips.

Before he could react, the young master rose a commanding left, and Wang was forced to stay rooted to his spot despite his mind urging – yelling - otherwise. Glancing at his blood-stained palm for a moment, the young master stood up and made his way to the washroom, where sounds of running water and fresh rounds of coughs could be heard.

Anxiousness creeping quickly into his aged heart, Wang was filled with dread at the thought of the severe crisis that would be brought about by the ill health of the young leader.

What seemed like years later, the young master stepped out of the washroom and slid back into his seat; appearing as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

"Young Master," Wang spoke gravely as he tried to keep his urgency out of his voice. "I'll inform the doctor at once."

"There is no need for that Wang. I'm not ill," Xiao Lang replied, looking more annoyed at the pain in replacing blood-splattered paperwork. "I suppose you haven't witness such… incidents during my father's time, have you?"

Sweeping his ruined papers into a pile, Xiao Lang leaned back against his seat with a darkened expression.

"It's a sign, a warning that the natural order is thrown out of balance. The closer connection a sorcerer has with the natural order, the more keenly they can feel it."

"It?"

"The wails"- _how utterly deafening_ –"The agony… Raw enough to render a person ill."

It is like the Natural Order crying out, demanding for immediate rectification to the imbalance.

"Our sorcery functions as per normal but we just feel really uncomfortable… that's lightly putting it," Xiao Lang added as an afterthought. "The more powerful the sorcerer, the more they will be affected. Half-blooded sorcerers probably won't feel anything. Since Sakura and I stand at the top of the sorcerers, we represent the order and are… personifications of nature. As twisted as it may sound, but anything that affects the natural order is physically reflected on us. And I would think that the graver the symptoms, the more severe the problem."

"What is the problem?" Wang enquired as he tried to discern the cause of such imbalance.

"That's for us to figure out. The natural order is highly ambiguous but I do have some idea-"

Xiao paused abruptly as discomfort surged and blood began to stem from the corner of his lips, dripping off his chin in incessant drops, rapidly staining the front of his shirt in brilliant red. He wiped the blood trail off with the back of his hand, but it did little to stem the flow.

"The symptoms aren't going to stop till the root cause is resolved. This is going to pose a problem."

Wang came to a similar realisation as well. Attending business functions with blood streaming down your face was a sure way to create an impression. The young master did not seem to share his concern however, as he gave a wry smile through bloodied lips.

"At least, we have a legitimate reason now," Xiao Lang continued, orbs sporting a calculative gaze. "Those old coots can't interfere any longer."

* * *

**Sakura** placed the blood soaked towel on the table and reached for the remaining roll with a tired sigh as she struggled to regain her bearings.

When the Weasley duo found her in the battlefield, she was undoubtedly shaken by the sudden change of events. Wide-eyed in shock with her heart racing rapidly, she stared at her palm dazedly before snapping out of her stunned stupor to direct her attention at the twins.

"Assemble the Order now," her voice shook and blood-stained palm trembled. "I am calling for a meeting."

Yue had detected his mistress's distress and came swooping down a minute later. Despite her weak protests, Yue lifted her beneath her knees and arms and soared towards Hogwarts. Ever the resourceful one, Kero instantly produced two rolls of towels upon touchdown.

Sakura knew that the cloths would be of little use to stem the flow. She was nonetheless grateful for that slight relief when she pressed a roll of cloth against her sore and aching orbs.

Nature was crying out, and its severe symptoms made it highly worrying. Kero was particularly vocal at expressing his anxiety.

"Nature has gone batshit insane," her guardian frothed. "Gawd, the last time Clow displayed such symptoms, the entire race of magical entities were out for a mass civil war!"

Sakura really appreciated her guardian's outgoing nature, but on trying days like this where she was utterly drained, his outlandish antics could be especially grating.

"Kero. A little softer please," the card mistress said wearily, wincing at an incoming headache. "My head isn't taking it too well at the moment."

Yue directed his chilly gaze at his fellow guardian, expressing his displeasure at Kero's disregard towards their mistress's well-being. The sun guardian emitted a tone of that of a kicked puppy.

Sakura sighed inwardly and figured that pacifying her guardian was low down on her priority list.

The patter of footsteps and ruffling of cloaks gradually gained in audibility, and voices could be heard echoing off the walls of the corridor.

"What the hell was that?"

"- this freakishly powerful storm just swept past me and when I realised it, the Infernis became meat cubes!"

"What do you mean by blood on her face?"

"Minerva, the castle sustained massive damage. We have to erect a new ward as soon as possible."

Said voices crowded into the room and dampened almost immediately.

Sakura figured that she must have portrayed a pretty sombre picture, with two solemn guardians flanked at her sides as she held a cloth damped with blood to her eyes.

"Mistress," Yue spoke quietly. "The entire strength turned up."

Uttering a soft murmur of acknowledgement, Sakura removed the towel from her eyes. The wizards, predictably, flinched upon staring at her face in varying degrees of horror.

Sakura figured that she must have looked like a fright.

It was an understandable reaction, but Sakura could not help but feel a little hurt at their response; an irrational surge of injustice surfaced in her heart.

Squashing her inner negativity with renewed effort, she began to address the crowd of wizards.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask… Unfortunately, as you can tell, this is an urgent matter…" Sakura spoke, gesturing to the blood trails on her face that were staining her dress crimson. "As you know, we are representatives of the natural order - in every sense of the word. When the order is thrown out of balance, warnings manifest physically on us, as you can see. It might stop once in a while but I presume it won't stop until the root cause is solved. Symptoms will become more severe as the situation in the order turns for the worse."

Yue and Kero shared a knowing glance at what was left unsaid. Prolonged experience of symptoms will be detrimental to one's health.

"If I may enquire Mrs Li, what caused this imbalance?" came the voice of Dumbledore.

"Inferni," the bite on her lower lip was hard enough to draw blood at the mention of them... and probably at some of the Order members who were still discreetly averting their gazes. "It is forbidden to toy with the dead, much less summon that many… That however, is only one of the reasons. The other reason…"

Sakura reached within the folds of her dress and produced the wand that was presented to her by Eriol.

"Recently, Tomoyo had been injured by Death Eater's wands while it wasn't the case in the past. The Death Eater had managed to increase the wand's prowess to penetrate her defence.

With a casual flick of her fingers, the wooden exterior of the wand disintegrated instantly, leaving a levitated black, shrivelled phoniex tail in its wake.

"Your wands are powered by the core – be it dragon's heartstring or whatever. This means that the core has been corrupted to amplify the wands' potency and prowess. To do so, you have to submerge the wand in blood for a period of time to corrupt the core in order to ensure amplified prowess. As you can tell, the core for this wand is thoroughly corrupted."

Ignoring the largely horrified reactions from the more expressive Order members, Sakura continued gravely.

"I suspect that the Death Eaters have been killing large amounts magical beasts for this purpose. This entire wand reeks of dragon and python blood."

Blood was usually used to amplify the magical capabilities of the user. Dragon blood usually the most prized for its potency and explosive amplification prowess. Due to its rarity however, the Dark Lord's minions must have turned to other magical species for blood…which brings her to the other nagging issue.

The amount of culling to throw the order out of balance had to be massive. While a substantial amount of blood is needed to corrupt the cores, it did not warrant such severe backlash from the natural order. One does not need that much blood to corrupt the cores when the blood could be reused.

This meant that the Dark Lord had another hidden agenda- which Sakura was unable to figure out at present.

Sakura groaned inwardly. There were enough problems on her plate now without adding more from that half-blooded upstart.

There was also that unprecedented severed connection to sorcery. It was impossible for her sorcery would be momentarily cut off, natural order imbalance or not.

Worry was eating her from within.

Hours following the meeting, when her connection to nature was temporarily severed for the second time, she decided to confide her problem with her Sun guardian before she sunk into further anxiety.

Kero stared at her, eyes enlarging to the size of dinner plates and promptly ordered – coerced – her to the medical wing for a checkup.

Madam Promfrey had fussed over her, after she had gotten over her initial shock of Sakura's sudden appearance. Waving her wand to perform general diagnostic tests, she studied the generated report and her jaw hung.

"My stars. Child…"the nurse looked at Sakura wonder. "You're… pregnant."

Kero sported a look that strangely akin to horror, as if his worst fears were confirmed.

"You are carrying that gaki's gaki."

Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Kero passed out.

* * *

**The** largest and most elaborate room always played host to meetings with elders. Like other rooms in the manor, it sported an enormous mural of a dragon coiling tightly round the Li crest. Painted in bold streaks of red and gold over the span of an entire wall, the sheer size of the mural projected a powerful image of the dominance and infallibility of the Li clan.

Occupying the room was a massive antique table with exquisite carvings that dated back centuries. Back against the mural, Xiao Lang was positioned at the front of the table in emphasis of his status as clan head. Elders flanked both sides of the table, seated in terms of seniority. Butlers and other aides of the elders crowded outside the room, ready to serve at a moment's notice.

The solemn congregation represented the embodiment of rigidity in the Li family. Deck in layers of embroidered silk, the family had fiercely embraced the glorious history, extensive etiquette and decorum that defined the Lis in such a naturalized way that only growing up in such a family could bring.

While Xiao Lang understood the importance of tradition, he was undeniably frustrated with the elders who were highly resistant to change, insistent on running an empire in a fashion that was decades behind time.

However, the Li family thrived on sorcery like a patron, and even tradition could crumble before the needs of the natural order.

"Esteemed elders. As you have noted, the situation this time round requires immediate attention."

Looking at the faces sporting varying shades of pallor, Xiao Lang smiled grimly.

"We were unable to detect the problem in time," he said simply, an underlying accusation directed at the elders. While wary surveillance had always been kept on the wizarding population in England, contact was ordered by the elders to be forcibly cut off two years back after Xiao Lang and Sakura's tumultuous trip back in time.

"The imbalance is caused by a unusual amounts of killings of magical creatures by a wizard named Voldemort, who is currently waging war against the larger wizarding population. He intends to use the acquired blood to increase the prowess followers' wands. "

Inwardly, Xiao Lang knew that the problem was more complex. Topping the list was the unexplainable need for Voldemort to acquire that much blood.

"Sakura has gone ahead to deal with the issue due to the urgency of this matter." The ancients knew better than to question her unannounced contact to the wizarding world when the natural order was making demands. "I will be leaving for England tonight. Mother will be in-charge of the affairs in my absence. "

"We understand. This matter is grave and requires immediate attention." croaked wrinkly plugged face another ancient who left Xiao Lang with an underlying warning.

"Please resolve it within a week, young leader. Do not get involved in their affairs."

It was more of a demand than request, but Xiao Lang was obliged to agree with them this time around. It was rare to have similar viewpoints with the ancients, but they were Lis after all. While he had the unfortunately obligation of keeping the wizards at Hogwarts alive before hunting down Voldemort, the clan leader would definitely prevent himself from getting fully involved in problems of their own doing.

Xiao Lang a bow of respect to the elders, to which the elders gave a reciprocal bow to their leader, before striding past the massive doors and proceeding back to his office with Wang trailing faithfully behind.

Only when the duo reached his office, the door closing with a resounding click, did Xiao Lang wordlessly stride towards the washroom to expel the unpleasant coppery taste of blood from the back of his throat.

According to Tomoyo's little trip to Hogwarts months back, the castle was planted with sorcerer detecting devices by that "fat toad", also commonly known as Umbridge or "that freakin'bitch" by the student population.

He could recall Tomoyo's lips curling up in distaste then.

As he entered Hogwarts ground however, the young leader could not sense any detection devices. All he could sense was a newly erected ward that provided futile resistance to his entry into Hogwarts grounds.

The castle looked like it had seen better days. Parts of the forbidden forest seemed as if calamity had struck. Together with the lingering traces of sorcery in the area, they were telltale signs of Sakura's handiwork.

He had felt Sakura's massive surge of sorcery ever so clearly earlier on, back in the manor that was half a globe away from Hogwarts. It took Xiao Lang a couple of moments to recover from his shock, upon realising that the Sakura key had been released.

Positioned at the pinnacle of sorcery, it was more than suffice to cast sorcery without the use of their amplifiers. Utilising her staff was a risky venture for consequences from a particularly strong spell casted were too dangerous.

For Sakura to summon her key despite awareness of such risk meant that something grave had cropped up…

Concerned as he was however, he had to settle matters with the elders and ensure that the Li empire would be functioning order during his leave of absence before he could set foot onto Hogwarts ground.

By then, it was nightfall.

Even though he could feel Sakura's aura clearly in the castle, social etiquette stated that one should inform the host about your arrival. He was sure such etiquette was equally important in the West.

Dinner was ongoing when the massive doors creaked open. There was sudden, unnatural silence from stunned students as Xiao Lang strode past them, the very picture of royalty decked in embroidered silk robes as he eluding an aura of confidence and strength befitting of a leader. Stopping before the great table, he calmly addressed the headmaster, ignoring the guarded expressions from the other staff.

Dumbledore responded, eyes curving, "I believe you will find Mrs Li near the forest. She tends to enjoy the air outside after dinner."

Giving a terse nod to the headmaster and other teaching staff, Xiao Lang made his way out of the castle as Dumbledore's cheery, offhanded comment of 'Ah, that gentleman you saw is the leader of all sorcerers, and husband to Mrs Li. We greatly appreciate his assistance in this war. Now let's continue with dinner.' echoed behind him.

Dumbledore, Xiao Lang reflected in amusement, was an interesting wizard.

He found Sakura at the edge of the wrecked forest, looking relatively worse for wear. Having sensed his presence, she turned as he approached and ran straight into his arms with immense relief.

Slightly surprised but nonetheless pleased, Xiao Lang running his hand through her hair, emitting a deep chuckle, "I take it that you must have missed me. It has only been a couple of days though…"

Sakura buried her face into his chest, utterly grateful for the comfort and security provided by his presence. Truly, Sakura thought, she could not live without her husband.

And to reward her awesome husband…

Sakura smiled impishly and relayed the good news to him.

Xiao Lang pulled back from their embrace in surprise, countenance radiating pride and joy.

"Well done," he whispered, "Very well done, Sakura."

Lifting her chin with the crook of his finger, Xiao Lang was vaguely pleased at the faint blush on Sakura's cheeks that was barely evident in the moonlight.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers.

It was as if she had returned to her safe haven; days of smouldering frustration swept away by a flood of passion. Returned the gesture with fervour, Sakura felt him smirk and deepened the kiss. Gasping audibly, she found herself backed against the rough bark of a tree, overwhelmed by relentless waves of pleasure as she presented what little she had to offer in return. Caged within his arms, Sakura could grip weakly onto his arm as she faced the overwhelming force of her husband that consumed her until she knew nothing but him.

The magic was broken by a series of yells.

"Bloody hell!"

" Oh my god! Why the hell did you stumble upon them you stupid wizard?"

"But…you were the one who wanted to find them, Keroberus."

"You lowly wizard! Are you accusing me, the great Keroberus-sama, of spying?"

"But you…"

Displaying exemplary talent in wizard-sorcerer relations at the most horrendous times, Kero sported a look that he would gladly douse his eyes with detergent. Repeatedly.

The look on Xiao Lang's face promised death.

"If you value your lives," he growled, piercing stare roaming from Kero to the wizards red-headed twins and their brother. "I suggest you disappear right now."

Stammering out swift apologies, the red-headed trio tore out of the forest with an indignant Kero in tow, probably off to spread gossip to Hogwart's rumour mill with vivid clarity.

Laying her head against her husband's chest, Sakura watched the retreating figures in a daze for the intensity of that kiss left her flushed and breathless. She could only wish that this welcomed respite, however brief, would last throughout her stay in the wizarding world.

* * *

**Finale – part 2**

* * *

**That** irrational negativity surged with a vengeance within days.

Sakura bit her lip hard as she attempted to bring Dark under control. Sitting in the middle of the room of requirement, she channelled her sorcery towards the card, star array illuminating the stone ground. Her remaining Sakura cards circled her in silent show of support.

Dark pulsed rebelliously, black tendrils emanating from the card as it spun wildly.

Unexplainable irritation began to gnaw at the edge of her consciousness and she channelled more sorcery towards the array in a bid to control her wayward card. With whispers of blood and destruction floating at the back of her mind, Sakura gave Dark a piercing stare, her reprimand bordering a hiss.

"Petulant child."

The spinning card came to an abrupt halt. Sakura's eyes widened before she was consumed by a blast of light and explosion.

* * *

**Throughout** the years, Hogwarts had played host to a series characters which brought Dumbledore's sanity into question. The presence of sorcerers however, really took it to the top.

Howlers bearing parent complaints were a daily occurrence, to which Dumbledore had good-naturedly arranged them in a huge pile in the middle of the Great Hall every morning and destroyed them from a distance –lest he got splattered by howler-induced acid- with a fanciful spell that sprayed glitter in excessive amounts that pissed off Flich.

The headmaster claimed it was great stress relief. Exasperated staff learnt to ignore their eccentric employer's antics long ago.

The two sorcerers had taken temporary residence in the Room of Requirement, away from public scrutiny. The room had morphed into their master bedroom the moment Sakura had set foot into the room days back.

Coughing up blood, Sakura realised sourly when she was rudely awaken to the coppery taste of blood two days upon Xiao Lang's arrival, was just as unpleasant tearing blood. It made her sick in the stomach and her appetite for food plunged drastically.

Xiao Lang had placed an arm over her waist and allowed her to snuggle into his chest as some measure of comfort. Having experienced tearing blood the previous day, Xiao Lang murmured through sleep-laden voice as he pulled the covers over them, he could assure her that the perpetual soreness of his eyes were as just as unwelcomed.

The couple had taken to casting full-time glamour illusions to disguise the bloody trails on their faces. There was enough prejudice against the sorcerers. Providing wizards a less than pleasant image of sorcerers would definitely drive the wizards over the edge.

The down side was that Order members, having briefed on the situation , may had been lulled into a false sense of relief and security. Using the frequency of bloodied tears as a gauge of the severity of the issue, the members began to wrongly infer that a lack of blood trails meant the gradual improvement of the situation.

It would seem that however, Sakura's initial appearance at Hogwarts was more than enough to kick start such prejudice. She might have attracted admiration from some of the male gazes but was still largely condemned by most.

The appearance of Xiao Lang however, sparked slightly mixed reactions. Once a portion of female students were partially convinced that the sorcerer was not out to string them by their guts as claimed by The Daily Prophet, their fangirling mode kicked into high gear as they swooned over his good looks in silence.

"But that is just the minority," Kero informed Xiao Lang smugly. "The rest of the populace still thinks you are a spawn of damnation."

News on the sorcerers soon spread beyond Hogwarts and the Ministry acted with surprising efficiency that was non-existent in the past. Tuesday saw meeting of both heads of the wizarding and sorcery world in Dumbledore's office as the new Minister of Magic – hereby known as MOM - emerging from the fireplace via floo with a dozen of Aurors trailing behind. Briefly riding his cloak from fireplace ash that were definitely a pain in removing, his attention was immediately captured by a foreign Asian face.

The Minister was admittedly surprised at the young age of the leader of all sorcerers and an undeniable flash of scepticism surfaced momentarily. Yet it was foolish to judge a book from its cover. The young leader's demeanour radiated any but ignorance. Decked in what looks like a formal jade-coloured Asian wear, the sorcerer emanated fortitude and wisdom beyond his age.

Tearing his gaze away from the sorcerer, he strode forward towards Dumbledore and Snape to exchange words.

The confidence that emanated from the large built of the new Minster of Magic caught Xiao Lang's interest. Though sporting a guarded expression, the leader of wizards lacked the blatant discrimination that emanated from his predecessor. It seemed like the Minister had finally recognised Voldemort to be a very real and immediate threat and willing to set aside their stereotype to deal with this common enemy, though…

Xiao Lang's eyes flickered towards the entourage behind the Minister of Magic. A couple of Aurors , having caught his gaze, flinched and they shifted their gaze hurriedly in a futile attempt to mask their slip-up with indifference.

It seemed that not everyone shared the same sentiment.

Attention directed back at the Minister when Dumbledore introduced him to the Minister as "Mr Li, leader of all sorcerers" and the Minister started self-introductions over a firm handshake.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Li. Name is Rufus Scrmgeour. I am the new Minister of Magic, taking over the helm from the unfortunate passing of my predecessor."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Xiao Lang responding easily, ignoring the discreet pointed looks from both Dumbledore and Snape. "I've heard about incident of his passing."

"We have reports that it is the work of the Death Eaters," Rufus replied gravely, fist clenched. Snape schooled his expression to neutrality, discreetly marvelled at the appalling investigation standards of the Ministry.

"I came to lead the assault on Voldemort, to gain vengeance for my predecessor," Rufus aggressively, dishing out the usual political speeches that brought hope and inspiration to thousands. "But importantly, I will free the wizarding world from this taint of evil."

Xiao Lang was not surprised at the predictable turn in the conversation. The Minster of Magic, in a bid to stamp his authority as commander in this war, had sent a subtle message to fend of intervention from the sorcerers; alongside with a show of confidence in the face of sorcerers who held an obvious power difference from wizards.

"Assume command as you wish, Mr Scrimgeour. This is your affair after all. We merely came to assist," his voice adopted a steely edge. "But do keep this in mind. We do not fall under your jurisdiction. We will act as we deem fit."

As soon as he completed his last word, an explosion went off and rocked the castle to its core, startling the occupants in the room. Plumes of dirt descended from the ceiling and portraits swayed precariously on hinges, causing past headmasters and mistresses to swear as they clung onto the frames.

"Gentleman, I am afraid you have to excuse me," Xiao Lang voiced, looking unruffled at the sudden change in events. "It looks like there is something I have to attend to."

Flashing Dumbledore a knowing look, Xiao Lang left the room. Walking pass disoriented students and heaps of collapsed armoury, he took the stairs to the fourth level, straight to what he would know in time as the Room of Requirement.

Pieces of stone littered the corridor and students were crowding round the hole in the wall.

"I would suggest that you refrain from entering."

A handful of weak-willed students quailed and scampered off at the sight of him. The rest threw him nervous looks and gave him a wide berth instantly, gave him clear view of the remnants from the stone wall. The seemingly empty room tipped him off as Sakura's illusion.

Xiao Lang looked to his left and found the trio young wizards from the Order.

"Tell your Headmaster that the explosion is not a cause for alarm."

That being said, he stepped through the massive hole and disappeared into the illusion, causing his audience to stare at the scene in disbelief. Almost instantly, the wreck wall glowed green and the hole began to patch itself together, the debris on the stone floor disintegrating till no sign of the earlier explosion was left.

While the students were left gaping outside, Xiao Lang found Sakura sitting on the ground surrounded by destroyed furnishings. He strode forward and settled next to her, waiting patiently for Sakura to voice her thoughts.

"Dark was just throwing a tantrum," Sakura revealed softly after a minute of silence, before adding another comment as an afterthought. "She is getting increasingly difficult to control though. Neh Xiao Lang, did your mother undergo the same experience as well?"

"No. While she bore a child to continue the Lis sorcery lineage, mother did not undergo such experience as she wasn't a sorceress."

Xiao Lang looked at his wife with concern. Her internal sorcery circuitry was adjusting to accommodate new life borne within her. Unfortunately, such adjustments brought about undesirable side effects. For one, sorceress pregnancy brings about more severe mood swings than a normal pregnancy.

The other - more troublesome side – effect would be the periodic, sudden severance of her access to sorcery due to the adjustment.

Sakura was in an environment that served to maximize aggravation to her side effects, which in turn threatened her control over her sorcery and cards.

"Sakura. You should return home."

"I will be able to handle it," Sakura replied resolutely, determined to contribute to the war. Faced with orbs clouded with worry, Sakura decided to divert his attention as she lifted a hand to smoothen his tousled hair before tracing the contours of his chiselled jaw.

"What you should be worrying about," - Sakura whispered as she relished the contact - "is the name of your child."

Upon birth, the child would be inculcated into the workings of the Lis, with Sakura having little say of the education of her child.

At the very least then, Sakura did not want that least bit of freedom in naming her child to be robbed from her.

Xiao Lang was well-aware of her desire. Unfortunately, the child –the future leader - from the union of the two strongest sorcerers was going to be prized. Both of their opinions would be secondary for the elders would probably decide on a name after a long process of debate and calculation.

They could only yield in the face of tradition.

* * *

**The** second attack came just a day after.

The Light side was out in full force. Aurors were stationed as the first line of defence, wands ready with fierce looks of determination on their faces. Hogwarts staff and the Order members readied themselves as second line of defence.

Positioned among the Light were the Lis, flanked by Yue and Kerobus in their transformed glory.

Keroberus, for once, looked like the fierce mythical tiger befitting of a beast of sorcery. Wings spread in preparation of flight, Kero emitted a deep growl that carried bloodlust, placing a paw in front of the other in preparation for a slaughter. Yue stood on their right, expression as icily neutral as ever, palm faint streaks of energy crackling in his palm.

Xiao Lang gave the terrain a quick scan, catching the gaze of a nearby Auror who quailed visibly. Most Aurors still kept their distance from the sorcerers, distrust and weariness still apparent.

Disregarding the reactions of their temporary allies, he directed his gaze at the enemy that comprised of Death Eaters and a mass of animated dead– wailing and screeching Inferni that gave off a foul stench- that seemed to stretch into the horizon. Both Lis could feel the trails of blood running in thick streams beneath their glamour disguise in the face of such taboo.

The Light was besieged from all sides and the enemy could easily infiltrate from another direction – via the forbidden forest - and attack the castle.

Xiao Lang raised a palm, preparing to guard the castle with a spell before Sakura, in a bid to do her part, took the initiative as she placated concerns of overtaxing herself.

"It's alright," Sakura whispered, placing a comforting palm on his arm before silently issuing a command. "Shield."

An invisible shield shimmered into reality, cloaking the ancient castle like an impenetrable barrier. No one in the castle would fall prey to an enemy's attack.

Xiao Lang's bead glowed green and morphed into its full form. He grabbed the handle of his treasured sword and slammed it before him.

"This is more than enough," Xiao Lang murmured, attention trained on the Minister of magic marched to the front of the Light. "It's their fight. We are not the main cast of this play."

Rufus stood proudly on a mount, every bit a commander he should be; his presence alone brought relief and confidence to the Light. Waving his wand in a majestic sweep, he casted a Sonorous charm and his voice boomed across the land.

"For too long we have suffered this curse. Far too many of our kinsmen have died under their hands. I say, no more! "

There was a thunderous roar of support that came from the Light.

"Today, we will hunt them down. We will wage war against those who seek to harm us! We will bring peace back to our land!

With that, the first of many spells began to rain upon the Dark side. Emitting war cries, both sides melted into a skirmish.

To Xiao Lang, preference for the blade over sorcery was a choice - his sword was a natural extension of his arm. As a swarm of Inferni sped towards him with grotesque faces and gnashed teeth, practised movements of swordplay kicked in instantly. He took a step forward in momentum, broad blade brutally severing two immediate Inferni and a Death Eater as the impact of his strokes disorientated remaining Inferni in the path of his sword. Glint of lethality reflected within his orbs, the clan leader obliterated his foes with precise strokes and dangerous grace, where every swing signalled mercy through execution.

For Sakura, utilising the blade was an imperative; she knew that her flow of sorcery was inconsistent and did not want to leave any openings in the battle field. Using Sword was not an option as its creation was dependent on her flow of sorcery. Sakura lifted her hand and with a muted command to Create, a ruby-encrusted blade emerged with a burst of sorcery. Gripping the hilt firmly, she took off towards an approaching crowd of Inferni without hesitation. The first enemy casualties saw Sakura striking vitals with practised ease. Leaping away quickly to avoid the spray of blood, the clan mistress spun around and took down another three, elegance and aggression captured in fluid strokes as she sealed the monstrosities' fate for eternity.

Kero pounced into the heat of battle, mauling three with a swipe, roasting a dozen more with heated breath in his wake. Yue opted instead to fly around in the air, energy crystal shooting and impaling hearts with pinpointed accuracy in all directions. energy cloaked around his hand as he swooped sharply downwards all of a sudden, slaying six in an instant in a single sweep before diving into another bunch of Inferni.

Professors were performing admirably alongside Aurors, as they casted non-verbal spells in rapid fashion. The younger Order members, tasked with providing aerial spell support from afar, had begun engaging enemies who managed to break through both line of defences. It seemed as if the wizards were holding their fort pretty well, engaging their opponents in a deadlock-

until Rufus was struck down by a stray spell – his large built visibly slumping ever so dramatically - and morale among the Light plunged immediately.

Almost instantly, there was a notable shift in the tide. The enemy was pressing in and the Light side was starting to get overwhelmed. Casualties were starting to climb, and after a couple of unfortunate Aurors were hit by the killing spell, many started to fall back.

The tables were starting to turn against the Light. The enemy pressed on, unleashing their attack with much ferocity.

There was a deafening roar from the sky, which drew a split second silence from the entire battlefield.

A pillar of flame descended from the heavens, pounding onto the earth in a fiery burst with such force that the ground was scorched instantly. It started to spread and cut across the battle field, separating the Light from the Dark with a wall of flame. Inferni and Death Eaters literally in line of fire were mercilessly incinerated in seconds.

The heat emitted from the flames was unbearable and mortals from both sides scrambled back in attempt to put as much distance between the wall and themselves. Enveloped in an unearthly glow, Xiao Lang stood regally against the fiery backdrop, unfazed by the heat that repelled all others.

"Stand up and hold the line!" Xiao Lang commanded, voice surprisingly audible above the crackling of flames. His eyes flashed angrily at the wizards' incompetence. "You wizards are considered the elites so start acting like one!"

Tendrils of flames held Xiao Lang in a gentle embrace - a fearsome show of power that he was in his element.

"This is your homeland. Protect it. Don't falter against the enemy. Show me that you are capable of defending your turf."

It could be due to renewed confidence through his words, derision by the wizards at the mild contempt palpable in his voice, or the intimidating glow reflecting off the edge of his blade… but whatever it was, it had the desired effect on the Light.

The brief respite in battle gave time for the Light to regroup. Causalities and the wounded were levitated back to safer ground. The remaining force readied themselves for battle, resolve painted on their faces.

Xiao Lang gave a grim smile and the flaming wall dissipated. He watched with mild satisfaction as the Light rushed past him to swoop upon the enemy that was still disorientated by the inferno.

It would be far too easy to let the wall of flames blanket the enemy and win the battle. In fact, a brief command from him and the enemy would have been obliterated eons ago.

Voldemort was their objective. They were not here cleaning up the mess of others, especially those who are neither friend nor foe…

"Some motivational speech," Keroberus scoffed. "You are basically telling them to prove to you that they don't suck as much." Not bothering to grace the guardian with a reply, Xiao Lang re-entered the battle, with Keroberus yelling colourful curses of 'rude brats' in his wake.

Located at the back of castle fair distance away, repulsion was steadily mounting within the card mistress. She had sensed attempts by a bunch of Death Eaters and Inferni to penetrate the barrier at the back of the castle and sneak in for a surprise attack. Jumping straight into the mechanic rhythm of slashing and slaying, Sakura realised that her sanity was gradually being eroded by the sounds and stench from the battle field. Every time when her blade was plunged her hilt deep into the undead, when her hand was caked by gushing warm blood, disgust began to build up exponentially, and she feared that she was starting to lose her grip on reality…

* * *

**Xiao Lang's** reputation spread like a wildfire throughout the school after the battle. It was well-known that the attack prowess of sorcerers was in a league of their own. To witness it first-hand however was an entirely different story. Members of the Order, despite exposed to multiple acts of sorcery by Sakura, were no less in terrified awe. While Sakura had stepped in twice during battle, her attacks were largely covert -beyond the Order, little realised who was behind it. Xiao Lang's show of power had an audience, and the light show and regality portrayed by him was deeply impressionable. Wizards also began to realise that the destructive hurricane sometime back was the handiwork of Sakura.

The power and confident grace that emanated from Xiao Lang garnered grudging respect and largely intimidation. Sakura who trailed beside her husband faithfully received the same treatment, if not more, for Sorcerer Li could only be matched with a woman possessing the finest qualities, who carried herself with that befitting of his stature.

Kero snorted by the sidelines. Yue resumed his usual poker face at the corner of the room, where several Aurors gave him startled glance when they caught hold of his piercing stare.

During the post battle meeting, the sorcerer party was largely contented to allow Rufus – thankfully, he survived the blood loss- to lead the meeting, though there were times when Xiao Lang was politely enquired to add his two-cents worth.

After an hour, Sakura was all too glad that the tedious meeting had come to a close. The battle mentally wore her down greatly and her exhaustion levels were peaking. Xiao Lang threw her a concerned look when she gave him a discreet wave and left the meeting room first, leaving him to handle the post-meeting discussion with the Aurors.

Sighing deeply, she set off for the room of requirement- her temporary sanctuary in this foreign land. Her legs brought her up the moving stairs to a corridor on the upper floor where human traffic was relatively sparser at this period. Classes were suspended during this period of wartime.

It was still quite a distance from her destination, for this corridor situated on the upper floor was the main vein to other flight of stairs leading to the upper storeys. So far, she only met a student who scurried past, avoiding her like a plague. That was a relief, and Sakura continued her journey with her heels clicking hard against the stone surface.

It was then that Sakura broke into coughs and the pungent taste of blood overwhelmed. Her eyes widened as the fore-telling sensation of emptiness surfaced. She had little time to stumble into the nearest classroom before the effects of her pregnancy kicked in and her connection to sorcery was cut abruptly.

Sakura felt the loss keenly. Her illusory disguise dissolved and the familiar feeling of blood trails became even more evident as they dripped off her chin. Leaning against the teacher's table, and she closed her eyes with a weary sigh.

A loud shriek snapped her out of her stupor.

Sakura looked up to see a group of horrified female students staring at her at the doorway eyes wide as saucers, standing deathly still at the doorway. The scream attracted the attention of a nearby Auror. He took a double take at the sight of Sakura before his wand was drawn out as a reflex action.

Sakura knew that it was a misunderstanding, but she could see literally read the sentiment from their orbs.

Freak.

That ambiguous negativity that she had felt for weeks coalesced into a permanent shard of hatred, impaling deeply into her heart.

"Get out," Sakura hissed, orbs taking on a dangerous tint.

The trio stood frozen to the spot, wearing their expressions on their sleeves as they stared… gaped at the blood that was trailing down her cheeks and staining her lips. The Auror was the first to regain his wits. Lowering his wand by a fraction, he managed to crank the gears in his jaw in preparation to say something to lower the tension when Sakura's connection to sorcery was established all of a sudden. The onslaught of sorcery that inundated her senses sent her mental frailty over the edge; the darkness in her heart reared, urging … pushing her to lavish hell on these insignificant mortals.

"I said get out."

An unseen force threw them out of the room and sent them crashing into nearby armoury. Eyes glittering with malevolence, Sakura slammed the door shut with a flick of her fingers.

* * *

**When** shock and disorientation had passed, she felt that her body was crying out in agony. Gasping in pain, she untangled herself from the mass of armoury and dragged herself up to a sitting position. Discarding a metal arm with some effort, her hand shot to her waist, all too aware of the acute pain emanating from her hip. The sharp edge of the armour probably left a very deep cut, if the dull throbbing at her ankle was any indication.

Lying to her left, her friend held her bleeding ankle with a weak groan. The Auror was clutching his head, probably slammed his head against the stone floor.

She gritted her teeth in anger. That freak attacked them. Wait till the Ministry hears about this! Wizards were courteous to accommodate them and they were still that brazen.

Her mother was right. Sorcerers were dangerous.

Gradually audible footstep were echoing off the walls . Grinding her teeth in irritation, she turned to see who it was and her face subsequently degenerated into a rapid shade of pallor. Her counterparts exhibited similar expressions.

The Li sorcerer was standing a fair distance away. He looked at them unconcerned, with his dark orbs glistening unfeelingly, voice not reflecting the menace in his eyes.

"Sakura is having a bad day," the sorcerer spoke, as if the freak had not thrown them into armour. "I hope you can be more understanding."

All she could feel was terror from the underlying threat behind his feral gaze, sharp edge behind his innocuous words.

"Y… Yes…"she stuttered, determined to get out of harm's way. Survival first, her mind urged, revenge later. "We… we understand. We won't tell anyone about it. " Her friend and the Auror gave similar urgent mutters of agreement.

His orbs glittered with cold amusement as wisps of faint green aura gathered at the tips of his hand.

"Unfortunately, I don't trust the words of wizards."

* * *

**Something** strange was happening in Hogwarts for days now.

Students were coming bringing reports of giant spiders, mummies, Inferni, Death Eaters and a string of other sightings shaped by their worst fears. Parents and students alike were going ballistic. School withdrawals were increasing.

Professor McGonagall chalked it to the accumulated stresses experienced in this time of crisis. War was on their doorsteps, and McGonagall privately lamented the untimely arrival of such a comparatively trivial situation.

And currently, she was listening to the frantic rants of a Gryffindor student when it was nearing bedtime curfew.

"I saw him, Professor!" said girl gasped, on the verge of tears. "I saw you…you-know-who."

She knew that time was required to ease the deeply rooted prejudice and fear against sorcerers, but this was getting absurd.

"Yes, Ms Perry. Mr and Mrs Li have been with us for nearly a week now."

"No, not them!" Perry cried, "The other you-know-who!"

"…You mean the Dark Lord?" Professor McGonagall's sceptical voice was marred with alarm.

The girl, alongside with her Ravenclaw and Gryffindor entourage, who accompanied her for moral comfort and support like all best friends should, nodded vigorously.

"I spotted him at the edge of the forbidden forest. He saw me and tried to… to kill me with the killing spell."

She was starting to hyperventilate now and the Transfiguration Professor could feel a migraine forming.

"Did you manage to see how he looks like?"

"He had this hideous face with lots of scars. There was this particular scar that ran from his eye to his lips," Perry gestured to her facial features for emphasis. "And he had really long hair that reached the ground."

Professor McGonagall frowned. Her description did not match Mr Potter's description of the Dark Lord - hairless and his snake-like countenance free of scars. In fact, it sounds like The Daily Prophet's description of the Dark Lord…

"According to… credible sources, your description does not fit the bill. Perhaps you ran into a Boggart." In fact, she thought warily, it seems like the entire school was hit by a Boggart infestation.

"I casted the Riddikulus charm Professor. Thrice."

Said Professor frowned deeper.

"If that's the case, I'll be sure to inform the Headmaster about this sighting."

Perry and company found themselves walking out of the office in dissatisfaction after the Professor gave prim goodbyes.

"It's no use girls," Perry bristled. "The Professor did not believe me. You can so see it on her face."

"Do you think it is the work of the you-know-whos? I mean they could be in cahoots with you-know-who!" Gryffindor friend number one piped, suspecting of a conspiracy.

"As freaky as they are, those people came here to help us isn't it? At the very least, they won't turn against us. I am sure the headmaster has everything under control," responded Jenny- Perry sole Ravenclaw friend- with confidence, long aware of the distinction between "you-know-who" and "you-know-whos". "We should not lurk around here any longer. Let's deal with it tomorrow."

The group parted ways. Giving her distraught friend a reassuring pat on her shoulder, Jenny turned and strode down the strangely chilly corridor, back to the Ravenclaw common room.

This whole fiasco, Jenny griped, was ridiculous. The entire school was going mad; people were freaking out over sightings of their greatest fears. It was so obvious that a Boggart infestation had struck Hogwarts and Jenny, for the life of her, wondered why no action was taken to address the problem.

For some reason however, those Boggarts were pretty resistant to the Riddikulus charms...

Jenny shrugged inwardly. The cheering charm was probably not potent enough - if force does not work, it means you are not using enough of it.

She would just have to cast the Riddikulus charm with the happiest memory she could think of.

With that resolve, Jenny rounded the corner and walked straight into a Dementor.

Riddikulus charm the furthest thing on her mind, Jenny stood petrified with her heart hammering in her chest as the Dementor held a scythe - ? - in a two-handed grip and swung it high.

The last thing she remembered as the blade swooped towards her neck was the echo of her terrified screams.

Kero looked up with a thoughtful frown.

"Such a shame isn't it brother dear? Paying little attention to your surroundings," a familiar, mischievous voice drawled. "That's soooo utterly unbecoming of the great Keroberus."

The sun guardian whipped his face around to give a biting retort when he was met with a face full of cream pie.

"You don't practice what you preach, o great trainer of ours. Isn't it brother dear?"

"Yes. 'Don't lose focus on the battlefield!' our great trainer said."

"Take that, assholes!" Kero yelled, tiny eyes literally shooting laser beams at the Weasley twins as he shot a mini-fire ball at them. "You'll think twice in catching the GREAT Keroberus-sama again!"

Kero prepared to fire an ultra-mega-superduper-Kero-sama-patented fireball to roast the shits alive when he poofed into a floating ball of yellow feathers, courtesy of the canary cream ingested earlier.

Years after this incident, it remained the greatest mystery to date for a beast of sorcery to be affected by – utterly brainless and foolish -wizarding magic.

For the rest of the day, the residents of Hogwarts were baffled by the scene of the Weasley twins laughing their heads off like idiots as they ran away from the livid sun guardian, looking like a furry chicken with cream caked all over his face.

"It is pretty difficult to believe that a sorcery beast can be so… easy-going." Flitwick squeaked.

Snape's gaze flickered from the twins to the bunch of Gryffindor students in the Great Hall before settling on the sun guardian in distaste.

"Idiocy thrives in every species."

* * *

**Jenny** awoke with a start.

Then she remembered the Dementor, and promptly dissolved into a screaming mess.

It was only when she felt a pair of hands shaking her hard that she snapped out of her stupor. Her eyes focused and realised that it was her dorm mate and proceeded to circle her waist in a frantic hug, babbling semi-coherent phrases of relief.

"No Jenny, you did not die," her dorm mate's voice was comforting laced with incredulity. "You passed out and were found along the corridor."

Jenny stared at her friend in disbelief as her hand shot towards her neck; she could still remember the horrifying sensation of the blade tearing mercilessly into her neck. Sheets clenched tightly in her fist, she started babbling about her encounter with the scythe-wielding Dementor, to which her friend gave her a strange look.

"Dementors don't carry scythes. They kiss, remember?" said dorm mate replied in a soothing tone, "I swear it must be some massive magic backfiring. Everyone has been seeing things lately."

"But I was attacked by one! I could feel it cutting my neck! " Jenny choked, breath heaving as a panic attack started to form.

Her dorm mate, Perry, gave her a firm shake by the shoulders, intending to stop her nonsense.

"It was your imagination sweetheart. If you were dead, would you be lying here?" Perry grabbed Jenny's wrist and placed a palm to her face. "Would I still be speaking to you?"

A blink and a moment of silence and Jenny stammered in a daze "So… I am not dead?"

"More alive than ever."

It took days and plenty of calming draught to quell the jitters and convince Jenny that no Dementor was lurking along the hallways, and she was not going to be gutted nor beheaded nor any other violent ending that her active imagination could cough up.

A week in the hospital wing and she was deemed mentally stable enough to lurk about Hogwart's dangerous hallways.

Initially apprehensive - progressing at a snail pace while throwing a glance over her shoulder every few steps - when she covered the first stretch of corridor, Jenny finally started to relax at the third and finally lowered her guard at the fifth.

She rounded the corner and walked straight into that Dementor once more.

It was the same corner, same corridor, same Dementor with scythes, but she was in no position to appreciate the irony.

Backed into a corner whimpering in fear, Jenny clutched her head in a death grip, her sanity slipping through her fingers. The accompanying chill brought about by the Dementor further aggravated her frayed nerves as she stared at the large looming figure - its scythe raised in preparation for a wide sweeping arc, with a force that would decapitate her in an instant.

Something snapped within her and her mouth parted with a scream, voice cracking with broken terror.

A ball of flame and streak of arrows halted the Dementor in its attack, forcing it to recoil. Another enormous fireball caused the Dementor to stumble backwards with a high pitched squeal.

The events proved to be too strenuous for Jenny. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, she collapsed into a heap.

Keroberus and Yue appeared in a flourish, looking livid. The sun guardian threw a look of irritation at the unconscious student before swearing as he glared at the perpetuator.

"Shit, if we came a moment too late she would really be dead," the sun guardian snarled. "This time round, you were really intending to finish her off isn't it? Illusion."

The Dementor reverted back to its Kaleidescope glory, much to the guardians' displeasure.

Their suspicions were correct. The latest string of incidents was caused by illusions. It was highly fortunate that they managed to stop the card's wild ways before it upped the mantle and went for its first kill. Should there be any casualties, the fragile alliance between sorcerer and wizard would be doomed.

Technically speaking, the first casualty had already surfaced. The mental state of that female student would never be the same again. She would be plagued with anxiety issues for a good portion of her school life, in absolutely refusal to travel alone or venture into isolated areas. Desperation would eventually drive her to the edge as she would attempt a reckless oblivate to rid of her agony, only to remove a good portion of her memories, landing her in St Mungos for nearly a year.

It was highly unfortunately that a rogue Sakura card ruined the life of a witch, a student. At the very least however, she was alive and that's really all that mattered.

To think that a Sakura card ran amok… Admittedly, both guardians could sense the severity of her recent emotional turbulences but it was attributed to her pregnancy. They would not have phantom that Sakura would lose control over her cards.

Illusion rippled, and a familiar face appeared the next instant, twirling her mini-staff expertly with a determined gleam in her orbs.

"Now you are asking for it." Keroberus was itching to rip Illusion into shreds. "Masquerading as our mistress? The nerve!"

Keroberus bared his fangs, ready to teach that lackey a lesson when Yue stepped in front of him, making him look at his counterpart in surprise. Chilly blue orbs narrowed as the moon guardian issued a single, monosyllabic command to the card under his jurisdiction.

"Illusion."

The image of Sakura quailing with her demeanour shifting to submission was not a pleasant picture.

The air shifted and Illusion reverted back to its card form before floating towards Yue's open palm, to which the moon guardian encased it in a silvery globe of sorcery for precaution

Kero pouted as he morphed into his false form. "Just one word and you manage to tame Illusion. My lackey cards rarely listen to my commands!"

Yue , upon finally realizing the new coat of feathers that Kero was sporting, gave look of disapproval laced with an unvoiced sarcasm of 'I wonder why'.

"Not a goddamn word," Kero voiced grumpily. "Not a goddamn word."

* * *

"**I** heard Illusion went amok."

Vacant orbs greeted the young sorcerer.

"Why are we here, Xiao Lang?" Sakura asked, feeling rather lost. "What are we fighting for? I don't really know… and frankly, I don't really care anymore."

Xiao Lang wiped a bloodied tear, long used to the soreness of his eyes. In their sanctuary, there was no need for pretence.

"We finish things here and start hunting down the snake. Then we will go back home." he replied as he embraced his wife. "We shan't delay our progress any longer."

Sakura nodded.

* * *

**Wednesday** was the day when everything came apart.

They were engaged in another battle the following morning. Within a couple of hours, the Light had successfully defended their fort.

The Order was engaged in a post-battle feast in the Great Hall, tucking in to a spread of leftovers from previous dinners that were served by house elves. Most of the older Order members were seated at the teachers' table while some were spilt over to the Gryffindor table, which was largely occupied by the younger wizards.

The Minister, together with his lackeys, had to temporarily return to the Ministry by floo.

Both sorcerers were nowhere in sight, predictably holed up in the Room of Requirement again for reasons unknown to them. Yue was tracking enemies' activity, to ascertain their retreat. Kero was once again forwarding sorcerer-wizard relations by feasting with the younger members.

Exasperation on their faces with battle-weary Order members highly tempted to slap the young Order members who were creating a din, with Kero predictably the catalyst of the mayhem.

"How utterly disgraceful," Kero griped between chomps of donut. "Absolutely no finesse. You people were lumbering around like Orges!" And you, were literally scrambling and tripping over your feet!"

"Well excuse me for lumbering," Ron muttered into yesterday's meatloaf. "Infernis were swamping me like crazy and all I could think of was to get my ass out alive."

Harry uttered in exhaustion, all too keen for this entire war to be over, "Next time when Infernis are about a hair-breath away from sinking their teeth into me, I shall remember your words of wisdom and swish my wand with grace."

"Exactly, grace!" Leaping onto his feet with his mouth containing half-eaten donut, he grabbed the fork and jabbed it with a forward thrust. "What happened to the training you got from us?"

"You mean the time when you went batshit insane and used us as life targets," George exclaimed incredulously. "There wasn't any finesse involved! The only thing we learnt was to avoid our ass getting fried!"

Kero wagged his paw with a smirk before holding up his cutlery like a trophy, "Even when you escape danger, you should uphold your pride as a warrior and exit with style."

"I'll show you style, ol great trainer of ours." Fred responded mockingly before a scoop of mashed potatoes sailed through the air and collided into Kero's huge face with a splat. George whoop of gwaff laughter with Molly's horrified yell of "Fred!" while jaws of the rest of the members seemed to hang as mashed potato slid off Kero's face, revealing flaming orbs of wrath.

"You disrespectful young ass," the esteemed beast of sorcery seethed. "You're so going to pay for this!"

In retaliation, donuts pummelled through the air at top speeds, smashing into Fred's hard head with the force of a sledgehammer, putting him out of commission instantly. A couple of misfired pastries sailed past their intended targets and went smacking into the faces of unsuspecting victims instead.

Against the commotion of swearing, George wiped a stray tear and swore vengeance upon his twin's limp body.

One thing led to another with shouts of irritation gave way to war cries and the situation began to degenerate into a food fight.

While the rest of staff watched with tics pulsating above their brows, Dumbledore gazed serenely at the scene unfolding before him. The sun guardian and the younger members were getting along famously.

Some stray unidentified lump landed on his table with a splat and Dumbledore poked it experimentally. Yesterday's meat stew, he concluded with great interest. While it was one of the house elves' worse recipes, it was still unfortunate to meet with such an end. Before he could utter a silent prayer of regret however, the creaking of the doors caught his attention and his curiosity gave way to delight.

"Mr and Mrs Li. So glad that you'll join us for dinner."

All activity stilled.

"Though it seems like dinner is interrupted," Xiao Lang remarked dryly, with Sakura gazing unhappily behind. "I do suppose this is not an everyday occurrence."

Dropping the bowl of cream sauce in his paws instantly, Kero jerkily turned his head towards the door, presenting the couple with a face full of potato and apple pie. He quailed under her reprimanding gaze.

"I… I…" Kero stuttered nervously before pointing his paw at Fred in righteous indignation. "He started it!"

"That's because you started mouthing like crazy!"

"Well, that's because you guys don't seem to apply the stuff we taught you!"

Sakura's orbs narrowed unconsciously.

She had no time for this. Not when her conviction in aiding wizards was dissipating fast, not when all she wanted was to kill that snake instead of babysitting the wizards to hold their fort and mother her sun guardian.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Xiao Lang's hand shot to his mouth and started coughing, startling the wizards at such an uncommon scene for young leader had never showed signs of weakness in front of others.

It was largely passed it off as a seemingly harmless cough as Xiao Lang's hand fell to his side. While the curious glance of the young faded, the sharper members became highly alarmed when drips of dark crimson stained the stone floor, indicating that blood was dripping off the sorcerer's hand when strangely, there was no blood stains on his palm.

The said members detected the slightest sense of urgency on the sorcerer's visage when he turned to the sorceress, eyes widening by a fraction. His wife mirrored the same action.

Before the Order members could ask any questions however, the castle was wrecked with an exceptionally violent shake, throwing everyone of balance and screams of fright rang across the castle. Sakura clung onto Xiao Lang for support before doubling over, clutching onto his forearm tightly as a series of coughs wrecked her frame, alarming the wizards in the process.

"Dear God," Molly exclaimed as she rushed over, motherly instincts taking precedence over survival. "What in the wor-"

She was interrupted by a particularly harsh cough before brilliant red splattered across the stone surface. Xiao Lang's expression turned grave as stunned silence hung among the Order members despite the minor tremors that shook the castle.

Sakura had thrown up blood but there was no trace of crimson on her countenance.

Things, the more intelligent members realised with dread, were not getting better. From the day when they saw the bloodied trails on Sakura's face, the couple had been using glamour magic as a disguise.

They were lulled into complacency.

There was a reprise of that ghastly thunder and this time, the wizards began to feel a suffocating presence. Both sorcerers froze and urgency became even more apparent, as if their worst fears have been confirmed.

"Xiao Lang…" Sakura whispered in horror.

Wind began to pick up violently in the great hall, creating huge blast of gales sent the long tables crashing into the stone walls. Panicking, the wizards crouched low in desperate bid to avoid being sent slamming into walls.

Yue appeared at the door, facial features highly tensed. He was met with a powerful gale that made him take several steps back as his long silvery tresses whipping about wildly. Yue saw his fellow guardian taking a rough tumble, his small form unable to withstand the force of the wind.

In the middle of the great hall where both sorcerers stood, the Time card materialised and began to shriek.

"What the hell is happening?" Someone yelled above the din, the screeching threatening to shatter his eardrums. The ominous pink shade that covered the hall was starting to unnerve the wizards.

There was a skin-jerking sensation before they found themselves in the Room of Requirement; its silence providing them sudden relief from that awful noise.

"Headmaster. Please prohibit anyone from entering the Great hall for the time being." Xiao Lang said gravely. "The situation that you saw will persist for some time. But I can assure you that it won't spread beyond the hall."

"I would like to know what is happening Mr Li."

"The Time card has been activated." Sakura replied, with what would have been blood on her lips. "The time portal was activated by force."

"Voldemort went back in time," came Xiao Lang's grim input.

Time travel was no longer an option. It was unstable enough from their tumultuous journey back into the past. Reopening it would further destabilise it and any use of sorcery back in time would ultimately drive the fragile situation over the edge, in which the time portal would collapse, dissolving the world into dissolve into time chaos. Past events would be erased, invalidating the events of the present.

"You mean all this while, you-know-who has been throwing his lackeys at us to distract us from his main objective? Why does he want to go back in time?"

"Do you think it is to go back in time to stop the day when Harry defeated him as a baby? He might kill of Harry and-"

"Time magic is serious shit you dolts! A half-blooded sorcerer can't go back so many years into the past," Kero yelled at the ignorant idiots and proceeded to give a lecture on the capabilities of half-blooded sorcerers.

"…a half-blooded sorcerer is able to jump back a couple of years at the very most, even with external support like time arrays or potions. By forcibly opening the gate to the past however, the half-blooded sorcerer will be severely depleted of sorcery and his life will be at risk."

There was a gasp of realisation.

"Bloody hell, do you think he went back to that massacre in Asia?" Ron interjected "I mean, he failed big time then. He probably wanted to start from there?"

There were vigorous nods of agreement as the wizards looked at each other.

"It is possible… I mean it only happened a few years ago. We-"

"How…" came a deathly whisper. "How do you know about the massacre?"

Caught off guard by the sorceress's outburst, Ron looked genuinely confused before his expression contorted into one of utter horror, mirroring his companions

"How do you know about the massacre?" Sakura pressed on, her voice razor sharp. "There is absolutely no way that you would have known about this"

Ron was at a total loss for words and the room subsequently plunged into deathly silence.

"I should have known," Sakura whispered in rage, countenance was marred with betrayal as she took an intimidating step forward, hair billowing in her fury. "I told you not to pry didn't I?"

Feeling threatened, many members took a wary step back. The desire for security by clutching onto their wands became highly apparent.

"There are things-" she continued, gaze becoming increasingly wild. "-that are kept secret for a reason. I trusted you guys to respect my privacy. I trusted you guys to refrain from breaching boundaries. So why did you pry?"

Hard pressure was applied to the base of her neck. Sakura slumped forward and collapsed into Xiao Lang's waiting arms.

"That marks the end of our alliance."

Dumbledore looked deeply uncomfortable.

"Mr-"

The ground shook furiously, and the air screamed.

"Don't tempt me wizard." The leader of the Li clan growled. "If it wasn't for Sakura, I'll raze this goddamn place to the ground."

The headmaster bowed with regret.

"I apologise for everything."

Xiao Lang threw him a cold look before stepping into in summoned portal. Sakura's moon guard stepped in thereafter.

Kero however, stayed behind.

"Although I'm darn sure of it, but the only person you have been in contact with is me. This means I've told you about it when I technically can't remember telling anything to you guys," Kero asked, the look completely foreign to the wizards. "Care to enlighten me?"

* * *

"**We** can't afford to leave Voldemort alone, Master."

Yue voiced his concerns as they stepped out of the portal that led straight into the Li's master bedroom, to which Xiao Lang paused for a moment before replying.

"Nothing has happened."

He could feel the questioning gaze from the stoic guardian. Placing Sakura's unconscious form on the bed, he tucked the silk blanket to her chin.

"If he has done anything, we would have felt the repercussions two years ago. The fact that nothing has changed even if he did travel back in time to the Asian massacre proves that he didn't impact the timeline. When we first went back in time two years ago, we arrived at a devastated Tomoeda emerging from the carnage of battle. Concurrently, present day Voldermort was also in Tomoeda, harbouring some wishful thought of preventing our younger counterparts from interfering with the muggle cleansing. However, neither did Sakura, Kero nor I encountered any hindrance from Voldermort."

Xiao Lang gave Sakura's face a gentle caress before easing himself from his seated position. Sakura's glamour magic had long dissipated and blood trails began to stain the sheets.

"Time magic requires immense amount of sorcery. What he lacked in sorcery was substituted with massive amounts of blood which managed to transport him back two years into the past. Even then, the trip would have cost him almost all his energy and I presume he is barely sustaining himself, much less doing anything in the past."

"That makes his intention to go back in time nonetheless unclear," Yue argued. "His motive is highly questionable. Besides, forced reopening of the time portal is also a pressing issue. "

"It is. But fact is that judging from the backlash the time portal could be sustained for a couple more days. That can wait," Xiao Lang replied firmly. "Right now, Sakura is my priority."

Unless the world was dissolving into immediate chaos, everything else was secondary.

Sakura's eyelids flickered open an hour later, revealing vacant orbs to the world. Shifting the silk blanket aside, she twirled her hair into a lose bun and fastened it with a plain chopstick lying on the drawer by her bedside.

"And just where do you think you are going?" a familiar low baritone drifted.

"To rid Voldemort from the face of this earth."

"I'll handle it."

Sakura did not reply and made her way to the door, only to be stopped by a strong grip to her wrist. She spun around irritably, only to meet with an unwavering gaze from her husband.

"You're not in any mental or physical condition to travel back in time."

"That snake is the reason why everything went downhill!" Sakura cried bitterly. "It was all because of him that Otou-san and Nii-chan died, that we are embroiled in the affairs of those wizards! Only by killing him will I get my revenge! "

Anger bled into Xiao Lang's gaze and Sakura found herself pinned against the bed with her hands above her head.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that I don't want you to be anywhere near that snake at all?" Xiao Lang growled, voice dangerously soft as his teeth grazed her neck.

Sakura was prepared to respond with a rebellious rebuttal when Xiao Lang bit her neck with much force. Gasping audibly, she strained her hands against his to free herself.

Ignoring her desperate attempts, the clan leader held her chin and caught his wife in a forceful kiss.

The clan mistress tried to push him away, but she was all too aware of his knee sliding between her legs. Eyes turning increasingly lidded, breath caught at her throat with his lips against hers, Sakura's struggles gradually lost in strength for she was unable to deny the thrill, the onset of pleasure as her frantic thoughts melted into incoherency.

* * *

**Xiao Lang** shrugged on the jacket and Sakura, looking slightly dishevelled, proceeded to adjust his tie.

His wife was averting her gaze, attention purposefully trained on his tie. Xiao Lang took hold of her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"We'll deal with this once I return."

Sakura nodded, and she was rewarded with a satisfied peck on the lips.

It was only when her husband exited their room, shutting their door with an audible click, that Sakura batted out an apologetic whisper.

"Gomen, Xiao Lang."

* * *

**She** could feel the air shaking with unstable time magic when she set foot into Little Hangleton. Powerful ripples emanated from the ominous glowing manor located on the top of the hill.

In a split second, Sakura appeared at the door of what she would come to know as The Riddle Manor. Dingy window planes had long shattered with the initial powerful ripple. The manor was damp and derelict, thoroughly void of life.

Her chest clenched in pain as every step she took into the manor, every pace nearing the source of the crisis. Sorcery in her blood began to stir, churn, fester; chorus of voices, wails, screams crying for rectification of such imbalance.

"Stop it," she whispered as she covered her ears with her palms in a futile attempt to block out the demands, their demands. Breathing became shallower as they became overbearing. Every fibre of her being screamed at their refusal to proceed, her instincts urging her to retreat. She was powered forward only by the will of the natural order, her inescapable responsibility stemming from her birth right.

"Stop it!"

Control over her emotions waned and a burst of pink sorcery flared, wrecking the first level of the manor instantly. Floorboards were uprooted and flung and smashed against the walls. Remaining furnishing in the room shattered thereafter.

Her outburst only served to aggravate the delicate situation further as the air in the manor crackled and shuddered powerfully once more.

Training from the Li's kicked in forcibly and the turbulence in her mind quickly sank into a dull buzz. Calming considerably, Sakura proceeded towards the source of the instability. She had to hurry though, before childbearing anxiety resurfaced and challenged her control. Even as the Li mistress drew nearer to the basement and the instability grew increasingly severe, training held up – testament to the Li's philosophy of maintaining impassivity even in the face of crisis.

Huge wooden trap doors appeared in sight and Sakura could feel the source lying behind those doors. Dread began to accumulate dramatically. Steeling herself mentally, Sakura flung the trap doors open-

- and was met with an entire basement inundated with blood.

The overpowering stench caused Sakura to gag and take a step back, her hand shooting straight to her mouth with her blood raged uncontrollably.

A flight of stairs led further down the basement and into the sea of blood. There was a rip in the air – the entrance back in time- in the middle of the room, of which blood was swirling beneath the rip to fuel portal stability.

Time magic was serious business. The entire reserve of a half-blooded sorcerer could barely sustain the time portal. An external medium was required to stabilize it in order to allow a tumultuous trip back in time.

It seemed that Voldemort had stored the bulk of the blood from the creatures to sustain the time portal.

Time magic was already unsettled way back when Sakura and Xiao Lang made that ill-fated trip back to Tomoeda. This summoning further unsettled the portal for it was done in a haphazard fashion - Voldemort who invoked the time portal was a probably did not use the right incantations, only using the bestowed sorcery in his reserves to pry open the time portal. Blood used to sustain the portal was finite and would only be able to sustain the portal for another two hours before the portal collapses spectacularly and the world dissolves into time chaos.

The collapse would be accelerated should sorcery be used in her trip back in time. Sakura could only rely on her sword.

When the nausea had somewhat subsided, Sakura walked down the stone steps with great reluctance, sickly feeling growing exponentially within. Tears of blood streamed thickly beneath her glamour disguise, dripping continuously into the pool of blood below.

Nearing the end of the stairs, the sea of blood began to part, leaving path which led straight towards the rip. Eyelids fluttered shut for some semblance of calmness before she took the first of her many steps, heels clicking loudly against the blood-stained pavement.

As she walked down the path, with the increasing volume of wails breeching her control and her long locks whipping wildly by the wind generated from the portal, she was assaulted with images of the past, when the natural order did not dictate her will, when her life was not plagued by the stench of blood nor death.

Since when did everything begin to change?

Choking back a sob, Sakura bit her lip and entered the time portal.

It happened all in an instant, and she knew she was back in Tomoeda. Her pregnancy and her waning grasp over her sorcery however, left her disoriented by her time travel. Regaining her balance as she stood shakily on both feet, Sakura tried to figure out how much time she had before the attack and why this place looked so familiar when a voice pierced her thoughts like a knife through hot butter.

"Sakura?"

Heart screaming in disbelief, Sakura's mind momentarily stilled at the sight of her father.

* * *

"**Welcome** back."

Sakura met him at the door. Wang and Xiao Yu stood by her side with customary bows.

Xiao Lang gave a curt nod towards them before dismissing both Wang and Xiao Yu.

The usual silence reigned as the couple strode back to their room, acknowledging respectful bows given by servants and butlers on their way back. Upon entering their room, the door shut with an ominous click.

"Where is she?"

His wife looked subtlety confused.

"What are you talk-"

Sakura was sent painfully to her knees all of a sudden, with the potency of the sudden pressure of sorcery threatening to crush her lungs. She looked up with much difficulty and cowered at the rage apparent on Xiao Lang's face.

"**Where is your Mistress, Mirror**?"

Mirror reverted back to her true spirit form, quivering before Xiao Lang as she prostrated.

"Forgive me Master," Mirror cried fearfully, "I…I…"

Xiao Lang knew that Mirror was unable to defy Sakura's orders but that did not quell his temper. He glared at the card and demanded if Sakura had company.

"Mistress went alone," Mirror whimpered, petrified by her master's fury.

It seemed like she ditched both of her guardians too. Without casting a second look at the quivering card, Xiao Lang left the room with a storm of emotions.

Mirror whimpered once more and morphed back into her card form, disappearing in a flash of pink.

* * *

**Hours** after both Lis had left, Dumbledore was back in his office with regrets mounting exponentially.

Pending on the horizon was what could be the final wave of assault by the enemy. With casualties on the Light side mounting, they might not be enough to fend off the last attack.

The flames at the fireplace flared to life. Seconds later, Eriol stepped out of the fireplace with thin trails of blood evident on his face. Dumbledore regarded the Clow incarnate with a sorrowful and deeply apologetic gaze.

"Old friend…" he murmured. "I really have nothing thing to say."

Eriol gave Dumbledore a muted look for the longest moment before breaking his silence.

"By betraying my daughter, I should just leave you guys in the lurch. But on account of our friendship, I shall tackle this crisis with you. One last time."

* * *

"**Sakura**? You are back?" came an astonished response from Kinomoto. "Weren't you away for your honeymoon?"

Sakura did not reply, opting instead to stare at her deceased father with wide eyes. He was pruning their little garden in their front porch when he saw her. Removing his gardening gloves and abandoning clippers quickly, he moved off the dirt ground and made his way towards her, expression one of pleasant surprise.

In a cruel twist of fate, it seemed that she had landed in front her house.

Rendered utterly speechless, Sakura barely registered what her supposing deceased-turned-alive father was saying nor felt hands on her shoulder steering her up their stairs through the familiar living, past her mother's portrait and into the kitchen where the smell of pancakes wafted.

"Kaiju?"

That nickname created a large splinter in her dam of emotions as Sakura stared at her older brother, , in the kitchen - it was just like how she remembered - donning on that apron with that teddy bear print which Sakura fell in love with while he found it utterly ridiculous. He held onto the pan, surprise etched on his face upon seeing Sakura.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be enjoying life Europe?"

"That's what I asked her," her father replied. "Apparently, they decided to give us a surprise."

Somewhere at the back of her mind, Sakura was glad that she had enough control over her sorcery to maintain the glamour charm, shielding the blood trails on her face from her family in order to prevent them from freaking out.

But at present, when her shocked mind finally started cranking and realised that her family was standing right in front of her; that those who she had been longing, craving, desiring for in her dreams were living and breathing _in the flesh_ that tears started flowing and _could not stop_. Clinging onto her stunned father, Sakura buried her face into his shirt and cried hard, with increasing crescendo to a wail, as relief, happiness, impending melancholy embroiled into a potent maelstrom, in a complex mix of conflicting emotions that tore her apart while mending her from within.

Given Sakura's sudden melt down, it was difficult not to jump into conclusions.

"It must be to godamn gaki's fault isn't it?" Touya raged, zooming in to his nearest target instantly. "I just knew that he will be trouble!"

"Now Touya, we don't know what exactly happened "" Fujiwara soothed his son uncertainly as he tried comfort his daughter, worry growing exponentially as his daughter's cries deepened with sorrow . He had never witnessed Sakura suffer such a break down. It was extremely worrying and with Sakura's abrupt arrival at their doorstep a couple of days into her marriage with his son-in-law nowhere in sight, it was inevitable that suspicion and blame fell upon the Li family.

"Wait till I get my hands on him! I'll wring his neck!" The pan was cracking under the pressure of his grip. "I will teach him not to mess with Sakura again! That bloody gi-"

"Touya!"

"I really can't be bothered now Otou-san. That gaki had the nerve to make Sakura cry after all that bullshit he promised you!"

Seated at the kitchen table, they looked worriedly at the family youngest as her wail gradually died down to sobs.

"Oni-chan, it is not Xiao Lang's fault."

I am the one at fault. I am the cause of all these troubles.

"I am just a little homesick."

"I highly doubt it," Touya muttered darkly, wrath flaming in his eyes. The pan-handle now sporting sizable finger-shaped imprints. "Homesickness doesn't make you cry as if you are pinning for the dead."

Sakura stilled - Touya hit the bull's eye- before sighing, "Oni-chan, Xiao Lang has been treating me really well. "

"Right. As if I believe that after your teary episode Kaiju."

"Don't call me Kaiju, baka Oni-chan!"

"You will always be Kaiju, Kaiju," Touya snorted. "Still the ungraceful female as ever. How China sees you as the elegant, refined young mistress of the Lis is really beyond me."

Fujiwara laughed, worry lifting slightly as his daughter pouted, her spirits seemed to lift. Still it was little strange. He had this nagging feeling from the moment he laid eyes on his daughter – probably an effect as the half-incarnation of Clow Reed. Something seemed to be a bit… off. She had longer hair -probably had hair extensions-, and she seemed taller… Fujiwara stared discreetly at his daughter, noting the subtle facial and demeanour changes – poised and seasoned, and eyes that looked so very weary – plus the changes to her flow of sorcery.

Can a week bring that much change in a person?

Chucking his suspicions to the back of his mind, he asked jovially, "So I take it that you are back home due to your… homesickness?"

"I'm back because-" she froze immediately, elation and relief dying out in an instant as she recalled her original purpose back in time. The wall clock indicated four minutes to attack commencement.

She had to save her family.

"Otou-san, Oni-chan," Sakura started wildly and stood up abruptly, knocking her chair over, alarming her family once more. "Hurry, you must escape!"

Both sported similar looks of bewilderment, and Touya's patience was stretched thin.

"Sakura, what the hell is going on?" he demanded, seizing his sister's shoulders with a firm shake "Enough of the homesickness bullshit. Are the Lis a problem?"

"No, no! Not them!" Sakura mumbled distractedly, mind whirling fast as she quickly analyzed her family's situation. Even though her father was half-incarnation of Clow, he did not hone it to possess actual fighting capabilities for he was just contented to communicate with apparitions of his wife. While defending against a couple of Death Eaters should be fine, but an entire hoard of vicious, muggle-hating fleet with well-coordinated attacks would overwhelm him. Her brother, void of magical capabilities, was defenceless. "Just… both of you have to escape now! Just hurry!"

"Sakura," Fujiwara's voice was stern, reflecting similar inevitable sentiments as his son. "Are our in-laws giving you trouble? "

"No, not Xiao Lang's family!" Sakura cried desperately. "It's the wiz-"

The sound of distant scream and explosion signalled the first wave attack. Sakura halted abruptly as the natural order gave a shrill scream of protest, sending her to bend over in her seat and grab her head in agony as her glamour magic buckled under the strain.

She was here to kill Voldemort, not intervene in events of the past. She could not change her family's inevitable fate.

Tampering with time, thus breathing life back into the dead was against the natural order. A taboo.

She had options but there was really no choice at all.

All this power, yet so utterly useless.

Dilemma was tearing her apart. Grit her teeth sped out of the kitchen, and raced down the stairs to her front porch and beyond the gate.

"Sakura!"

Sakura stopped all of a sudden, with her back facing her father. Sakura could hear him slowing his steps and stand a distance away, probably allowing her more personal space in this unstable time.

"You are …not Sakura. I mean…" Fujiwara said unsurely, hesitantly. "Touya probably couldn't tell but I can feel something different. That you are Sakura but you are not. I'm not sure if what I am saying actually makes sense.

The bite on her lip was hard enough to draw blood.

She turned and looked at her father. Shock was an understatement when he saw thick streams of blood trailing down her eyes. Coughing thickly, a fresh trail of blood dribbled down to her chin. Her brother sported similar expression as he appeared at the doorway. Sakura gazed forlornly at her family before sorrow overwhelmed and her face expression crumbled.

"Gomen Nasai Otou-san, Oni-chan " she choked, voice breaking along with her heart. "It's all my fault."

She fled down the street and right into a nearby clump of vegetation, ignoring the confused yells from her family as she tried to put as much distance away from her dilemma. It was only the sound of an explosion that stopped her in her tracks abruptly, that she turned around and saw at the fiery plume rising above the trees from where her house originally stood.

Sakura merely dimly registered harsh breathing echoing around her ears as she stared at the massive fireball with dilated pupils, a scream threatening to tear through her lips.

All these while, she harboured a wishful thinking – that her family's deaths were inevitable, that she had no control over their fate, that she could only pray that they would rest in peace.

How naïve.

It was her who sent them to their deaths.

However difficult, she had made a choice and ultimately decided her family's fate as charred corpses by the doorstep.

Their blood was on her hands.

Sakura snapped.

* * *

**Xiao Lang** and Kero stood on the stone stairs, brows deeply furrowed at the unstable portal in the middle of the room. Yue was ordered against his will to notify Eriol about the situation, leaving both of them to handle things at the Riddle Manor.

Once Kero was informed by Xiao Lang on Sakura's unannounced trip back in time, the guardian was struck by the complexity of the entire time travelling situation. When Tomoeda was under attack by those Death Eaters two years back, it seemed that the little town was hosting two different sets of time travellers, who, Kero mused, thankfully did not cross paths lest a time paradox occurred. (The Sun guardian was blissfully unaware of the momentary meeting between the two Sakuras back in time.)

The first would be the trio – Xiao Lang, Sakura and Kero – who leaped back in time days after the attack on Asia in order to personally witness the devastation created by the Dark side. The second set of time travellers currently comprised of the present day Voldermort - whose assumed but undoubtedly failed intention was to reverse the meddling of the first set of time travellers in order to regain an upper hand over the sorcerers - and Sakura, who was on a vengeful mission to eradicate the Dark Lord before damage to the time portal became too entrenched.

And currently, they had to get Sakura out of that fragile time portal before embarking on a herculean task of restabilising the portal to prevent invalidation of time and reality.

A look at the portal and the unstable vibes in the air told Xiao Lang that another sorcerer back in time is unacceptable. Kero trip back in time to drag Sakura back to the present would destabilise the portal further, but it was the lesser of two evils.

"This will take more than just your sorcery to solve this mess."

"I know," Xiao Lang replied Kero, determination reflecting in his orbs. "Look after them for me, soft toy."

The bead morphed into his sword and he slammed the sharp edge onto the ground, green array burst from the ground, blood swept violently towards the other side of the room. Sorcery began to flood the room and the large cracks appeared in the wooden structure above.

Kero's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he realised the implications.

"Look after them yourself gaki! Rear your own brat that you procreated!" Kero cried hysterically. "Don't you dare kick the bucket and pass the shit to me, you hear me? Sakura will kill me if you do!"

The look on Xiao Lang's face caused Kero to spew expletives as he turned and entered the time portal.

* * *

**Sakura** gasped like a person starved for air.

Materializing in glows of bright pink, her cards began to whip wildly out of control. Fiery and Lightning were starting to let lose their cannons; vegetation around her aflame. Windy was starting to be released from her sealed state, producing gusts that fanned the flames.

She dug her fingers deeply into the soil and gritted her teeth with great effort.

Not yet. She could not lose herself to this madness yet; not when she had not gotten revenge. Losing control now was just going to create mindless destruction. If she had to die, she would drag her nemesis to hell with her.

Using the cards on herself was not encouraged. She ran the risk of being controlled by the cards instead - but there was no other alternative.

"Lock."

Lock ,one of the last few cards that had not turned wild, activated on command.

"Lock… this anger away for now," Sakura gasped between clenched teeth "But when I find him, I will kill him."

The madness stopped all of a sudden, leaving a kneeling Sakura doused in cold sweat. Her cards returned into their sealed states, fluttering back into a pile before her before disappearing with a burst of pink.

She could feel an artificial block at the back of her mind that stemmed all her emotions, giving her a sense of unnaturally calmness.

Muscles spamming slightly, Sakura stood faintly to her feet and dusted the dirt off her skirt. Cleaning the damp strands of hair off her face shakily, she redid hair and fastened the clasp as she struggled to catch her breath. Blood was cleaned off her face with the back of her hand and glamour magic was reactivated. A brief command saw the burning vegetation around her being doused by Watery.

When she activated lock, all her emotions - especially that uncontrollable rage and hatred- became inaccessible. She felt strangely… sedated, a little disorientated, as if in a dream-like state where her world was submerged in water.

Minutes later, her breathing evened out and the fog in her mind cleared.

Cold logic and rationality remained; her sorceress duty stood out in clarity, while everything else seemed insignificant.

An abrupt spike of sorcery flooded her senses and Sakura rushed out of the dense vegetation, just in time to see her younger counterpart unleashing Dark in her reckless fury.

Sakura's forehead creased. If this were to continue, Dark would thoroughly destabilise the already fragile state of time. The younger Sakura had to be stopped.

"Light," Sakura summoned, unknowingly intervening into past events.

She watched her raging younger counterpart with what she would think is sadness in her eyes. The younger Sakura had just discovered the corpses of her family by their door step, and had sworn vengeance upon the perpetrators - Death Eaters - who had killed her family.

It was pretty tragic actually. Sakura supposed she could empathise, to a certain degree, with her younger counterpart.

Speaking of perpetrators, should she not pin point to one closer to home? One that left them to their deaths?

Sakura could only blink at that stray thought.

Altering time was a taboo that could destabilise time and throw the world into chaos. She was a Sorceress before anything else. Between the world and the lives of two individuals, the choice was obvious.

As she faded back to the forest after throwing one last glance at her past, Sakura could not, for the life of her, fantom why that train of thought felt so terribly wrong.

* * *

**Sakura** found him at some secluded area of the town, a fair distance away from the attack. Leaning against a thick trunk, Voldemort looked gaunt and exhausted - a shell of his former self. It was not much of a surprise after all, taking into account the nature of such forced time travelling. He was barely hanging on, clutching onto life by the skin of his teeth.

At the back of her mind, she could literally hear the sound of Lock unlocking.

Sakura took a step forward and sprung back all of a sudden when ground exploded upon contact. She was about to throw her shield up to repel the attack on reflex when she came to an abrupt realisation that she could not risk using sorcery. The initial explosion began to set off a chain reaction of explosions, forcing Sakura to flip backwards and land a safe distance away with her hair whipping behind her.

Her legs however had burns of varying degrees. They were not spared from the blast.

Eyes narrowing, Sakura found flask of volatile potions buried in the ground to compensate for his lack of combat prowess.

"So this is your purpose back in time?" glared at the half-blooded deviant, her voice laced faintly with scorn. "All to ambush me with planted potions in the soil?"

Negativity was trickling back in at a study rate at the back of her mind.

"I'm not dumb, sorceress," Voldemort hissed faintly before coughing thickly, as if choking on blood. It was a feeling that Sakura was well-acquainted with. "Against three sorcerers and one half-blooded bitch who keep poaching my men, I had no chance of victory."

Voldemort's words were starting to decrease in audibility as numbing anger began to overwhelm. It was smart of Lock to unload that emotional baggage in measured streams - it would definitely break her should all that hatred were to be dumped on her at an instant.

"In order for any possibility of victory, I realised that I had to deal with each of you separately… and place you in an environment where you are can't use sorcery to even out the odds. If I am lucky, I will end your life in this portal. Even if I were to perish, Horocruxes back in the present would continue to sustain my life. In the worst case if I can't succeed and time dissolves, I will drag everything down to hell with me. "

She could feel the trembling of urge to go for the slaughter.

"Your hands are tied sorceress," Voldemort spat balefully. "Either way, victory will be mine."

"You are absolutely right.

The last of her initially uncontrollable fury was freed. Drowned in the onslaught of cold fury, Sakura's gaze turned absolutely glacial.

"But I don't care anymore."

There was an explosion of light and Voldemort tumbled onto the ground with a blood-curling scream. The stench of his blood permeated the air, further fuelling her bloodlust.

Her unleashed sorcery had long rendered the cheap tricks buried in the ground useless.

"I will make you beg, bastard." With the glamour magic dispelled, the blood trails on her face painted her as a fallen angel. "I will put you in such great agony that you wish you were dead."

The floodgates to her sorcery slammed open.

Back in the Great Hall, the Time card shredded with a piercing wail.

* * *

**When** rationality managed to weave into her consciousness and snapped her out of her vengeful wrath, Voldemort was lying in pieces by her feet, with a rapidly expanding pool of blood staining her shoes. Steadily evening out her quick breathing, she eyed dispassionately at what was left of the dark lord, deliberately ignoring the unpleasant feeling of the bastard's blood staining her blouse and cheek.

She could vaguely remember being creatively vicious with torture as she heightening his pain receptors and relished his agony with cruel satisfaction.

After the mutilated demise of her nemesis however, Sakura came down from her rush, feeling utterly drained.

Paying little heed to the increasingly violent tremor of the ground, Sakura dragged herself to a nearby tree and slid down wearily, abandoning her sword by her side with a loud clank.

There was a time when she would never have imagined herself to fall so far from grace, to bathe and cloak herself in death and destruction. She was so sick of coppery stench of blood assaulting her senses, so sick of this numbing hatred.

With the amount of sorcery that she had unleashed, it was inevitable that time would dissolve into chaos. It mattered little to Sakura that she was fulfilling Voldemort's plans. She was so tempted to shut her eyes and drown in this personal hell of hers.

She was just so tired…

"Sakura! Oh my god! What the hell happened?"

Keroberus landed amidst the chaos, looking utterly stunned by the remains of what seemed like a vicious execution of Voldemort before a throwing a petrified gaze to the sky when the land gave a particularly loud roar of destruction.

"Kero…" Sakura muttered dully, eyes closed in exhaustion. "I think I had enough."

"What the hell are you talking about Sakura? The gaki is going to die!"

Eyelids flew open in shock. Breath caught in her throat, Sakura seized her guardian by the fur and demanded urgently, "What do you mean?"

"He is going to stabilize the time portal via equivalent trade. He intends to sacrifice his sorcery but it definitely isn't enough!"

"No…" Her hold on Kero's fur tightened, making him wince in discomfort. How could she have forgotten about Xiao Lang? Earlier suicidal notion abandoned, Sakura became distinctively aware of the new life growing within her and the impending repercussions of Xiao Lang's decision. "We have to stop him Kero!"

"That's why we have to hurry!" Kero yelled above the din as Sakura hopped onto his back. "We have to stop the gaki from killing himself!"

Upon escaping the wrecked time portal, they found Xiao Lang standing in the middle of a brilliant array as expelled green aura raged fiercely, emerald flames twisting and curling majestically from his body.

The feeling of weakness began to set in as the gradual dimming of the flame in his soul became apparent. Sorcery flooded out from the young clan leader in troves and spiralled towards the heavens, in a bid to stabilise the uncontrollable time portal.

The natural order worked on equivalent trade. It would take all that was needed to stabilise the time portal that was spiralling out of control. He intended to surrender his birth right as a sorcerer but from the severity of it, Xiao Lang guessed that his life was probably at stake too.

"Xiao Lang!"

Sakura dashed into his array and clutched his arms, orbs fraught with grief. Kero hovered a fair distance away from the array. Despite best attempts, Kero could not enter the array -it took all of the guardian's effort to stand his ground and not get swept away by the tsunami of sorcery.

"No! Stop the ritual now!" the card mistress cried. Attempting to interrupt the ritual, she unleashed the floodgates of her sorcery and a column of pink shot to the sky - only to reel from shock when her the pink tendrils of sorcery dissipatedly abruptly a split second later in the face of Xiao Lang's relentless will.

"Let me surrender mine too!" she begged as she stared in horror at the amount of blood staining his lips . "With both of our sorcery sacrificed, your life will definitely be spared."

Xiao Lang gave a grim shake of his head and Sakura dissolved into tears.

Both knew that a leader was still required among the sorcerers. It was the harsh truth - both of them could not go down together. Besides, Xiao Lang would never forgive himself should anything happens to mother and child.

"It's my fault from the start. Why? Why do you always have to shoulder the responsibility?"

She found it so utterly unfair that her last memory of Xiao Lang was a reminder of her failures.

"Live, Sakura. For our child," her husband whispered with undertones of a final farewell. "And forgive me, for I can protect you no longer."

Mustering his remaining strength, Xiao Lang held Sakura in a firm embrace and pulled her into an urgent kiss.

Choking back a sob, Sakura wrapped her hands behind his neck as her eyes fluttered shut, with lips pressed against his in fervent desperation, bloodied tears cascading in silent despair.

The world turned white.

* * *

**Lethargy** was the first sensation felt when Sakura regained consciousness. Limbs weighing like lead and fog obscuring her brain, Sakura pressed a hand against her head as she sat up and looked around wearily.

The basement walls were totally destroyed alongside with surrounding earth by sorcery, levelling the mountain into a plateau. The said plateau was littered with remnants of the mansion of a mix of cement and wooden debris.

When the fog in her mind lifted, the enormity of the situation hit her with startling clarity.

She began to look around frantically and spotted the prone form of her husband lying by an enormous concrete slab near the edge of the plateau. Scrambling unsteadily to her feet, Sakura rushed towards him urgently. She collapsed beside Xiao Lang's lifeless form and held him by the shoulders in attempt to rouse him to no avail.

It was the very scene of Xiao Lang knocking on death's door two years back. That sinking feeling in her chest constricted painfully, making it difficult to breathe.

"Don't leave me," Sakura choked as she cried with tears free from taint - a stark reminder of the heavy price paid. "…Please. Don't leave me all alone."

As if the gods had heard her prayers, Xiao Lang stirred to life. Coughing repeatedly, he sat up with some effort. It took him awhile to regain his bearings, but when the cogs in his mind began to churn once more, his eyes fell onto Sakura.

Trembling with immense relief, Sakura's tear-streaked countenance lit up instantly. Cupping his face, she breathed, "You're alive. Thank god."

"I'm sorry Miss," he trailed uncertainly. "But who…"

Euphoria dissipated in an instant as she stilled, hands lowering in shock. Her right hand shot forward and grasped his arm in a tight hold.

"I'm Sakura. Don't you remember?" Sakura urged with an edge of desperation as she studied his face, heart sinking rapidly when she saw no hint of recognition in those orbs. It dawned upon Sakura the nature of the price paid and remnants of hope withered.

Clutching his shirt, Sakura leaned forward and buried her face into Xiao Lang's chest with a whimper, much to his surprise.

"Miss?"

"Please," Sakura whispered between sobs in utter defeat. "Just for a while. Let me stay like this."

Xiao Lang stared at the strange lady and protests died on his lips. He stood still as her broken figure shook, as if she was clinging onto her last anchor in life.

Heavens parted. An incessant roar of rain followed, drowning out the anguished cry that tore through her lips.

_When I look in your eyes I can see that you_

_Want to be with me but you're so sad_

_I don't know what to say or do_

_But the tears keep falling from your eyes_

_I know that times won't change my love_

_And I can't do nothing to keep you_

_Oh I give my love Oh when I hold you tight_

_Give my love through kisses Oh so bright_

_And you know that I can't change my love_

_Take my love all through the night_

_[Give My Love]_

_Child of the stars…_

_The Order thrives on equal trade…_

_What was lost can be regained,_

_And the descendent of the moon will rise again._

_But time will be swallowed in chaos,_

_And the world will be drowned in mortal peril._

_Would you then child, forfeit the lives of many for the desire of one?_

The card mistress buried her head into her arms and cried.

* * *

**End of series.**

* * *

I wrote this fic 6 years ago with a single commandment in mind:

**Thou shall construct a rational and logical story**

Of which this commandment includes the following:

1. Thou shall not provide Tomoyo possession of sorcery without logical explanation

2. Thou shall not allow the plot to revolve around Hogwarts school life and regurgitate contents from book 1 to 4 with CCS characters occupying as minor add-ons in Harry's best bud group

3. Thou shall not perceive Sakura's entry into the aristocratic Li family to be a walk in the park

4. Thou shall never provide irrational power upgrades that is synonymous with pretty battle outfits – with silk, ribbons, the works – and huge elaborate staffs with bigger and shinier jewels with every upgrade

5. Thou shall not devote the final chapter to be an extremely detailed account of the final battle between Light VS Dark, which features boring fights of minor characters for ¾ of the chapter before ending with the "epic fight" between Harry and Voldy in Hogwarts.

6. Thou shall attempt her very best in logically justifying the Dark Lord's long survival throughout 14 chapters when sorcerers are able to squash Voldemort like one giant bug in seconds flat.

7. Thou shall not let the wizards go unpunished for their undesirable habit of prying into matters of others.

I've always wondered why the golden trio goes scot free in other HPCCS fics (actually, any HP crossover fics that I've read) when they pried into the sorcerer's affairs even though they were told not to do so. Upon discovery – which usually involves Hermoine's research and an invisibility cloak- the CCS gang will be highly forgiving and include them into their matters. No repurcussions what so ever. It didn't sit well with me. If I have my secrets and zealously guard them, I sure as hell wouldn't want ppl to pry and would be darn pissed if ppl did, much less a sorceress under too much stress and pregnancy mood swings.

**Origin to story formation**

I came from an era when CCSHP fics were in the rage (2002 – 2007 - ah, how nostalgic). I consumed every CCSHP fic then and fics like Harry Potter and the Return of the true sorcerers, The Alliance of Magic & The Road Less Travelled were the epitome of CCSHP fics then. These three fics were the viewed as the standard then. I can say with pride that I had the honour of witnessing the progress of The Alliance of Magic. The author, Marie-Claire, wrote another CCSHP fic in 2003, before The Alliance of Magic. I think it was called When Magic Collide. It wasn't spectacular and all. So imagine my surprise when she emerged a year later (2004) with Alliance of Magic – I was taken aback by the massive improvements of plot and language within a year!

Being a CCSHP fan then, I decided to write one myself. But brainstorming yielded stupid and lame plots. It wasn't until 2006 when I had the brainwave while taking a public bus to my junior college. At that very instant, the skeleton of this entire story (70% of it) was formed. While my plot was, in my opinion, awesome, language improvements only came three years after I embarked on WOS journey and till now, I would consider my language ability to be slightly above average. I still have a long way to go…

**Other notes and possibility of continuation?**

So to stabilise the natural order, it only required his sorcery and memories. Life was spared. But you can imagine the trouble that a Li leader without sorcery or memories of his marriage nor his history of sorcery utilisation can bring. And let's not forget the impact on his health after part of his life force was sacrificed.

As the Natural Order thrives on equal trade, it is possible for Xiao Lang to regain his powers and memories. In return however, time will dissolve into chaos. This means that Sakura has to make herself scarce in order not to allow Xiao Lang any chances –risk- of recollection.

There were two other viable ways that Both Sakura and Xiao Lang could have given up their birthrights, but power had to be maintained bound by social structure, where the Li family maintained through their patronage of sorcery. There is no way the Li family would approve of that.

In all honesty, the Lis would rather sacrifice Sakura (not Xiao Lang) as part of the exchange, but Xiao Lang, while forced to accomplish his duty of maintaining leadership, tried to employ autonomy to the best of his abilities in a final bid to protect Sakura by sacrificing himself instead. However, if the Lis were to factor in the new life within Sakura, they would grudgingly approve of Xiao Lang's sacrifice for that child, through the union of the two most powerful individuals, the child would be a formidable sorcerer in the following era.

It all boils down to power… and human greed.

Just to clarify – while the sorcerers' won the battle, Voldemort did win the war. In the end, everything went according to his plan. Well sort'of.

This is technically the final chapter.

I did toy with the notion of making a 10-chaptered sequel but reality does not permit that kind of luxury. In addition, there are still plenty of holes in the sequel. It is highly likely that there won't be future updates. HOWEVER, if I do have the time, I might upload one final chapter which is a summary of the main highlights of the sequel. In other words, this 'epilogue' chapter would be a 10-in-1 chapter.

As of present however, it looks like I will stop my CCSHP journey here.

Some side notes in my imaginary epilogue.

Sakura would be relying on Lock as a drug in the sequel to avoid falling into depression. A necessary measure to prevent Dark from going nuts; an essential measure to prevent her from attempting suicide; a forced decision to maintain the her lucidity as a leader to sorcerers. But relying on Lock must have repercussions… (Would her cards control her?)

Give up the patronage rights of the Li family. Deconstruct the system of sorcerers. To let the natural order have free rein without the intervention of humans

And Xiao Lang? Imagine his amnesic life with compromised health and void of sorcery. He will still be as cool, if not more, for he is Xiao Lang. Muwahaha.

I know that if my writing quality was great from the start, alongside with consistent updates, review count would probably have doubled.

If anyone wants to continue the sequel, feel free to do so. You have my blessings. Just drop me a PM and give necessary credit in your sequel. In return, I will notify readers about your sequel in my fic.

Please review. Reward this lil ol'authoress with tons of long reviews for her hardwork, won't ya? *sparkles* This is the last time you are gonna hear from me in the CCSHP world, so I would really like to hear from you guys.


End file.
